Mi Paciente
by Readers Forever
Summary: Un hospital psiquiátrico. Muchas personas que necesitan de su ayuda, pero uno en especial. ¿Se atreverá a ir en contra de su ética para poder ayudar a este chico? ¿Arriesgara todo solo para ayudarlo a recordar? ¿Aun cuando en el intento pierda algunas de las cosas importantes para ella?
1. NOTA IMPORTANTE!

_**Hola y bienvenidos a mi nuevo fic: "Mi paciente"**_

_**Espero que sea de su agrado, esta vez si podremos ver a los personajes que tanto queremos de THG, que cabe aclarar, le pertenecen completamente a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo los tomo y los pongo en un ambiente diferente :3 ya que se trata de una historia que se desarrolla en una época actual.**_

_**Sin nada más que agregar por el momento, les dejo ante ustedes el primer capitulo de esta historia que apenas comienza... trataré de actualizar cada semana. De ante mano muchas gracias por el tiempo que se tomen en leerme.**_

**_Les mando un beso :*_**


	2. Chapter 1

**_CAPITULO 1_**

Las lágrimas de felicidad corren lentamente por mi rostro al encontrarme por fin en este día tan esperado desde que comencé a estudiar. Me giro en busca de mi familia después de recibir mi placa que me da el reconocimiento de "Excelencia académica" en toda mi carrera pero... No están.

No puedo evitar suspirar, ¿Acaso nunca voy a aprender? Ellos obviamente no iban a estar aquí. Mi padre por el hecho que no haya estudiado administración de empresas como él quería, mi madre por no llevarle la contraria y mi hermana simplemente porque no la dejarían venir a apoyarme.

Un ligero toque en el hombro me saca de mis ensoñaciones, al parecer me he quedado mucho tiempo en silencio cuando debería de dar un pequeño discurso.

-Buenos días compañeros, felicidades a todos, por fin hemos culminado con nuestros estudios. Algunos tenemos la felicidad de contar con nuestros padres en este día tan importante. También quiero felicitarlos a todos ustedes, padres que están aquí ya que eso significa mucho, nos hacen sentirnos queridos-un nudo en mi garganta me impide hablar bien, pero debo de terminar mi discurso-no hay palabras para expresar la inmensa felicidad que todos, o por lo menos la mayoría sentimos en estos momentos. Esas noches en vela, las veces que nos levantamos temprano, los esfuerzos en cada proyecto, todo. Ahora ha rendido sus frutos-levanto mi placa y sonrió ampliamente aun cuando no tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo-Maestros... Gracias porque de una u otra forma nos ayudaron a llegar hasta este momento. Sin más que agregar, me despido de ustedes compañeros pero les digo, hasta luego colegas psicólogos-estaba hecho, baje la mirada al tiempo que una lagrima corría por mi mejilla.

Baje del pódium y varios maestros se acercaron a felicitarme por mi discurso, ojalá pudiera sonreír de una forma más verdadera...

-Hola señorita psicóloga- sentí como me abrazaban por la espalda al tiempo que depositaban un beso en mi coronilla-Permítame decirle señorita Everdeen que se ve especialmente sexy con esa toga y birrete.

-Cato, amor-me gire para depositar un rápido beso en sus labios

-Felicidades hermosa-me abrazo y me levanto un poco del suelo, por un momento olvide lo triste que me sentía por la ausencia de mi familia-Espero que ahora que ya eres oficialmente psicóloga no nos llevemos mal

Tire una leve carcajada por la broma de mi novio ya que al ser el psiquiatra es algo extraño dado que se supone hay algo de rivalidad entre ambas profesiones. Es sorprendente la forma en la que me hace pasar un buen momento, desde aquel día en el que lo vi por primera vez en el campus.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te vi por primera vez?-pregunto cuándo nos sentamos en una banca por mi petición, dado que no me siento muy preparada para dejar este lugar

-Claro, yo estaba buscando la oficina del doctor Abernathy dado que me había citado-coloca un brazo en mis hombros-y le pregunte a una chica que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que le estaba hablando, aun cuando se trataba de su tutor... Valla que eres distraída-se burló de mí y beso mi sien

-Perdóname, pero no todos los días llega un chico sexy y comienza a hablarte así de la nada-trate de justificarme

-Vale te perdono, solo porque me llamaste sexy

-¿Entonces aun no me perdonabas el haberte retrasado?-le dije alejándome un poco

-Llegue tarde a mi entrevista de trabajo-me contesto con una media sonrisa-Por hora y media

-Tú decidiste quedarte-conteste dándole un leve toque en la nariz

-No te iba a dejar, no después de que me sacaras una sonrisa con solo verme con tu carita de niña confundida-me devolvió el toque y se acercó a besar mis labios, pude haberme separado para replicar pero en lugar de eso me limite a sonreír y corresponder a ese beso, su lengua delineo lentamente mi labio inferior ocasionando que por mi parte entreabriera mis labios para darle un fácil acceso, nuestras lenguas se acariciaron lentamente como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo, mis manos se enredaron en el cabello de su nuca y Cato soltó un leve suspiro al sentir mi caricia.

-Señorita Everdeen-escuche una voz profunda y al instante me separe de mi novio y me puse de pie para saludar a la persona que nos había interrumpido

-Doctor Abernathy-dije un poco agitada por la falta de aire y apenada

-Por favor hija, llámame Haymitch-me alegro que no tocara el tema del beso dado que estaba lo suficientemente apenada con el

-Está bien, Haymitch-lo complací-¿Sucede algo?

-Nada, simplemente pensé en buscarla para hacerle una invitación... Y al joven Jones a cenar mañana en mi casa, tengo una propuesta para usted-me dijo con una gran sonrisa-a las 7:30

-Cla… claro, ahí estaremos-acepte la mano que me tendió-muchas gracias

-Por nada hija-beso mi coronilla de forma casi paternal y se fue después de estrechar la mano de Cato y darme una tarjeta con la dirección de su casa

-¿Estas lista para irnos?-pregunto mi novio después de un momento en silencio

-Quisiera decir que sí, pero si no nos vamos ahora no nos iremos nunca-bromee pero algo había de cierto

-En ese caso...-Cato se puso de pie y me tendió una mano para que lo siguiera, gustosa la acepte y entrelace nuestros dedos para comenzar a caminar... No me gire en ningún momento para ver atrás, simplemente me limite a caminar hacia adelante, lo pasado, pasado y más ahora que ya había logrado cerrar este círculo tan importante para mí.

...

-Buenos días amor-me despertó y tarde un poco en ubicarme donde estábamos

-Hola-me gire, aun con su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y deposite un beso en su torso desnudo, un leve jadeo salió de sus labios

-Katniss, no vuelvas a hacer eso si quieres levantarte temprano hoy-me vio fijamente con una sonrisa de advertencia

-Kat-susurro haciéndome girar para quedar bajo su cuerpo, pero sin dejarme sentir todo su peso al tiempo que me besaba de lleno en los labios, al principio comenzamos con un ritmo lento y pausado, pero poco a poco. Sentí que me faltaba el aliento pero por otra cosa que no necesariamente estaba relacionada con el beso

-Pesas mucho-replique al notar que mi novio estaba depositando casi por completo su peso sobre mí.

-Ups, perdón- soltó una risa y se recostó en su lado de la cama, me acerco a su cuerpo abrazándome de tal manera que mi espalda quedara en su pecho-¿Mejor?-susurro en mi nuca

-Mejor-sonreí y volví a cerrar los ojos.

...

-Cato, despierta-susurre, no tenía ni idea de que hora era desde que nos volvimos a dormir-Cato

-Shh estoy durmiendo-me replico acariciando mi vientre plano

-Amor-hice un puchero aun cuando no podía verme-se nos hace tarde

-Preciosa aún son las... Tres de la tarde-subió sus caricias por mi torso

-¡Las tres!-me aparte rápidamente ocasionando que se quejara, pero si seguíamos así corría el riesgo de llegar tarde a la cena con el Doctor Abernathy-Tengo que bañarme

-¿Te acompaño?-pregunto levantando una ceja sugerentemente

-No amor, quiero apresurarme-le di un rápido beso antes de levantarme de la cama y entrar en el baño de mi habitación.

Cuando salí de la ducha me puse un short de mezclilla y una camisa de Cato que estaba sobre la cabecera de la cama y deje mi cabello suelto, ya más tarde me arreglaría para la cena

-Hola guapo-salude al entrar en la cocina y al instante llego hasta mi el olor de la comida recién hecha recordándome lo hambrienta que estaba

-Hey, esa es mi camisa-me senté a la mesa frente al plato con enchiladas suizas que Cato puso para mi

-¿La quieres de regreso?-comencé a desabrochar los primeros botones con una sonrisa seductora

-Te diría que sí, pero se te ve mejor a ti y no creo soportar el hecho de verte solo en ropa interior-beso mi frente antes de sentarse a mi lado

-Llevo un short debajo-confesé tomando un bocado e instantáneamente un gemido intencional salió de mis labios-Esto está muy bueno

-Es porque tienes hambre, hermosa-se burló entrelazando su mano con la mía para depositar un cálido beso en el dorso de esta -Te amo-susurró y en ese momento me quede en shock

Cato me dijo "Te amo" digo, no es que me tomara por sorpresa pero... O sea, llevamos dos años de relación y en lo personal yo quiero a Cato, si lo quiero mucho... Pero decirle amor es una cosa y el "Te amo" siento que es una palabra muy muy fuerte.

-Gracias-le conteste después de un rato, vaya forma de arruinar el momento

-Wow, eso no me lo veía venir-en la voz de mi novio se escuchaba algo de dolor-ya termine, creo que me voy a mi casa para alistarme... Vengo por ti más tarde ¿Si?

-Cato...-tome su mano cuando paso a un lado mío

-¿Todo bien Katniss?-me desconcertó su pregunta, eso y que no me mirara a los ojos, me levante de mi lugar para estar a su altura

-Si ¿Y tú?-busque su mirada

-También-me sonrió pero la sonrisa no llego hasta sus ojos-Mejor me voy. Te llamo más tarde, cuando ya esté listo ¿Vale?

-Si-tome si barbilla para girar su rostro y besarlo en los labios... Un beso rápido-Te quiero Cato

-Gracias-sonrió irónico antes de dejar su plato en el lava platos e irse por la puerta principal.

Mis ojos picaban por las lágrimas acumulados en ellos, pero por alguna razón no fui capaz de dejarlas salir, sacudí levemente la cabeza para despejarme un poco.

Dos horas más tarde me encontraba en mi habitación terminando de arreglarme, mi cabello castaño lo deje suelto en pequeñas ondas que llegan hasta mi cintura, aplique el maquillaje suficiente y como toque final el vestido color palo de rosa, que me llega una cuarta arriba de la rodilla y que tiene un solo tirante, además de unos zapatos negros de aproximadamente 12 cm de altura, para terminar un pequeño bolso también negro, aplique un toque del perfume favorito de Cato y...

Cato, en todo ese tiempo no me había detenido a pensar en él, tal vez debido a que mi inconsciente reprimió el momento de nuestra "No discusión" dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro por haber recordado ese momento, pero bueno necesito aclarar ese tema con él.

Apenas voy a revisar la hora en mi celular cuando veo un mensaje que acaba de llegar

_"Hola Hermosa! Ya estoy llegando a tu edificio. Espero estés lista porque son las 7:00 y quisiera pasar a comprar un vino para el Doctor Abernathy._

_-Cato"_

Y así termina el mensaje, sin un beso ni nada... Seguramente sigue molesto, el signo de admiración significa algo de enfado, además de que el "ya estoy llegando a tu edificio" se escucha un tanto violento y aunado a eso el punto final no ayuda en nada, por otra parte "Espero ya estés lista" es como decir "Termina de arreglarte porque no estoy de humor como para estarte esperando" y ¡No me mando un beso! *Okay Katniss, tranquila estas sobre analizando la situación, no es el momento para sacar tus conocimientos de Psicología...Pero ¡Rayos! ¿Cómo es que Freud soportaba la presión de recibir un mensaje así de cortante y no tener la inmensa necesidad de interpretar todas esas cosas? Claro que en sus tiempos no había celulares, ¡pero si cartas! Mierda estoy divagando, bien no debo de tomarme esto personal, tal vez viene manejando y por eso no pudo escribir nada mejor... Si eso debe de ser, además me llamo "Hermosa" si eso está bien para mi *Evasión* vino a mi mente esa palabra haciéndome sentir de nuevo mal, pero preferí ignorar ese sentimiento o al menos por el momento.

Cato llegó aproximadamente cinco minutos después y subió hasta mi piso, cuando abrí la puerta para recibirlo pude ver su atuendo, usaba un sofisticado traje gris y llevaba una camisa blanca, con dos botones desabrochados, se veía elegante, encantador y muy apuesto, eso ya lo sabía ya que Cato siempre se ve bien von lo que se pinga pero no estaba preparada para verlo de esa manera, estaba... Feliz.

Tenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios y en cuanto me vio, me tomó por la cintura y me acerco a él para besarme, no pude hacer madamas que suspirar de alivio... Tal vez pensó mejor la situación para llegar a la conclusión de que estaba exagerando un poco las cosas, sea como sea, me alegra que estemos bien.

Como prometió llegamos a una licorería para comprar un vino tinto dulce, italiano y después llegamos exactamente a las 7:30 a la casa del Doctor Abernathy.

-Cato, Katniss... Es un gusto verlos-saludó mi ex-maestro y nos dejó entrar a la casa-Te ves hermosa, hija

-Gracias, lo mismo digo Doctor...-vi su mirada que me advertía que era bueno dejar las formalidades en esta cena-Haymitch, le sienta bien su traje negro

-Gracias... Pero entren-se hizo a un lado para dejarnos pasar, en el interior estaba su esposa de espaldas-Supongo que recuerdan a Effie, mi esposa

-Hola muchachos-saludo girándose hacia nosotros y dejándonos ver su vientre redondo

-Wow-exclamamos Cato y yo a la vez, no pude evitar sonrojarme

-No me había dicho que va a ser padre, Haymitch-le dijo mi novio acercándose a besar la mejilla de la mujer

-Así es, seis meses-confirmo Effie

-Pues felicidades-le sonreí

Después de eso nos enfrascamos en una agradable platica, Cato y el Doctor Abernathy hablaban algo acerca de la clínica psiquiátrica en la cual trabajan, yo por mi parte ayude a terminar de poner la mesa.

...

-Yo siempre supe que era una excelente estudiante-se mofaba el Doctor Abernathy mientras comíamos los medallones de res junto con espagueti a los tres quesos y un puré de papa que Effie preparó para nosotros, me centre en mi plato para ocultar un ligero rubor que ocasiono su comentario

-Haymitch siempre tenía algo bueno que platicarme de ti hija-confeso Effie lo que solo ayudo a intensificar mi sonrojo, Cato por su parte entrelazo su mano con la mía por debajo de la mesa-por eso insistí en conocerte

-Bueno es suficiente de hablar de mí, ¿Ya saben el sexo del bebé?-cambie de tema como si nada, ocasionando que soltaran una risa colectiva e hice un puchero infantil al tiempo que recargaba mi cabeza en el hombro de Cato

-Nunca has sido muy buena con el cambio de tema Preciosa-besó mi cabeza

-Bueno, es que no me gusta que hablen mucho de mí, solo eso-me escude recobrando mi postura

-Bueno, ya está bien dejen a Katniss-me defendió Effie y le agradecí con una leve sonrisa-Y si, ya sabemos que será nuestro bebé... Va a ser una niña

-Se llamará Maysilee, Maysilee Abernathy-dijo con orgullo el futuro padre

-Felicidades, debe de ser hermoso pasar por esta etapa-conteste recordando lo visto en alguna clase que las futuras madres a partir de esta experiencia comienzan a cambiar su conducta del sueño y otras cosas, pero que todo el cansancio se olvida cuando tienen a su hijo en brazos

-No sabes cuánto, pero ya verás cuando ustedes decidan tener bebés...-Effie dejo la frase sin terminar dado que me atragante con el vino y Cato me dio unos golpecitos en la espalda

-Ay mujer, los chicos tienen la vida por delante-Haymitch regaño a su esposa y fue casi como vivir de nuevo la cena en casa de los padres de Cato, Glimmer me pregunto que si pensábamos tener hijos y Marvel le llamo la atención con la misma frase

-Pero no lo descartamos ¿Verdad Amor?-la mirada de mi novio estaba llena de esperanza

-Si, tal vez-lo complací pero muy en el fondo me recordé que nunca tendría hijos, no me gustó la dinámica que mis padres tenían conmigo y no correría el riesgo de fallar de la misma forma.

Con esa idea en mi cabeza deje que transcurriera la sin alguna intervención significativa de mi parte, ayude a Effie a recoger la loza y a servir el postre, un cheese cake con una salsa de chocolate que estaba delicioso.

-Bien Katniss, te imaginaras para que te hemos invitado a cenar-tomó la palabra el Doctor Abernathy

-Perdón pero no tengo idea-admití con una amplia sonrisa

-Mejor, bueno la cosa esta así-dejó su tenedor sobre el plato de su postre y sonrió por un lado, al instante Cato se tensó a mi lado-Tú has pasado los últimos dos años haciendo tus prácticas y servicio social en "Panem" el hospital psiquiátrico en el que trabajamos-asentí viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, había comenzado cuando estaba en sexto semestre, con la ayuda de mi novio y del Doctor; Mi función era dar terapia asistida a algunos pacientes internados ahí-Bueno, he estado hablando con los directivos y hemos llegado a una conclusión...

-Doctor Abernathy, sabe mi opinión-lo interrumpió Cato y en su voz había un tono de advertencia

-¿Tu opinión acerca de que, Amor?-le pregunte un tanto extrañada

-Katniss, te queremos en nuestro equipo. Permanentemente.-concluyó Abernathy y su esposa me sonrió ampliamente, busque la mirada de mi novio para compartir mi alegría con él, pero parecía como si su postre fuera lo más interesante en el mundo

-Quieren...

-Queremos contratarte Katniss, has demostrado ser una psicóloga excepcional, hay algunas cosas que debes de pulir pero lo lograrás, ya conoces a algunos pacientes-me aclaró entrelazando sus manos sobre la mesa-además de que se te asignarían algunos nuevos, las consultas ya no serían asistidas, si no que tu tendrías plena libertad de aplicar los métodos que creas pertinentes

-Wow, Doctor Abernathy... Esto es... Significa mucho-apenas podía hablar de la emoción

-Es lo que te mereces hija-fue Effie la que habló-No sabes las ganas que tenia de decírtelo apenas entraste a la casa

-Jajá, gracias-gire la cabeza de nuevo para ver a Cato pero él seguía absorto en su plato, tal parece que no le gustó la idea-¿Tu no dices nada Amor?

-Felicidades-respondió a secas y se puso de pie-Disculpen-a continuación escuchamos la puerta principal cerrarse

-Creo que mañana hablamos mejor, te espero en mi oficina a las 9:00 de la mañana-con eso dio por terminada la cena

-Claro y gracias por considerarme-me levante de mi lugar y fui a despedirme de cada uno-Tranquilos, conozco la salida, ustedes terminen su postre-agregue cuando vi que se ponían de pie para encaminarme

Al salir me encontré con que Cato estaba recargado en su Ibiza rojo mientras fumaba un cigarrillo

-Creí que habías dejado ese vicio-reclame quitándoselo de los labios y tirándolo al pavimento para apagarlo

-Y yo creí que...-*Me amabas* complete en mi mente-olvídalo, sube para llevarte a casa

-Desacuerdo-entre en el asiento del copiloto cuando abrió la puerta para mí, pasamos todo el camino en un silencio muy incómodo hasta que llegamos a mi edificio-¿Quieres subir?-ofrecí cuando el vigilante dejo entrar el carro después de reconocerme

-Hoy no-respondió cortante saliendo del carro para abrirme la puerta

-¿Que sucede?

-No quiero que aceptes el trabajo-me lo dijo sin rodeos, no pude hacer nada más que abrir la boca sorprendida

-¿Cuál es tu argumento?-puse mis manos en mis caderas

-Una cosa es practicar ahí y otra muy diferente es trabajar-se cruzó de brazos-Y no quiero que trabajes ahí

-Pues tú no decides por mi Cato Jones-replique conteniendo las lágrimas de enojo

-Por desgracia-dijo entre dientes antes de subir de nuevo a su auto y salir hacia la calle dejándome ahí parada en la puerta del edificio... Por segunda vez en ese día las lágrimas no salieron de mis ojos.

* * *

**_Hey! hola chicos, me atreví a hacer algunos ajustes en este primer capítulo jajaja, pero bueno. Espero siga siendo de su agrado :3_**

**_Los quiero :*_**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Capitulo 2_**

Casi me caigo de la cama en cuanto escuche la alarma de mi celular, la había puesto la noche anterior para no llegar tarde a la cita con el doctor Abernathy y así firmar mi contrato en "Panem, Hospital Psiquiátrico". Revise la hora en la pantalla de mi teléfono, las 7:30 tendría que apurarme para poder estar lista antes de las 8:30 y llegar allá a las 9:00, así que no lo pensé mucho para comenzar a arreglarme.  
Una vez lista con mi falda negra en corte tubo y una blusa blanca de botones, me puse unos zapatos negros de tacón, tome mi bolsa y mi celular para abordar mi beetle gris metálico e irme...  
Llegue al hospital cinco minutos antes de mi cita con mi ex maestro, por culpa maldito trafico casi no llego.  
-¡Hey Catnip!-fue lo primero que escuche apenas entre en el edificio  
-Hola, Gale-le sonreí y me acerque a besar su mejilla para después comenzar a alejarme-Hablamos al rato, voy tarde  
-De acuerdo Catnip-dijo con desinterés y volviendo a ver unos documentos  
Mientras caminaba hacia la oficina del doctor Abernathy no pude evitar el sonreír al recordar mi primer encuentro con mi amigo, cuando recién empezaba mis practicas

#FlashBack#  
-Enseguida viene el doctor Hawthorne a hablar contigo niña, espéralo en esta oficina-la recepcionista me hablo de una forma muy brusca ocasionando que me pusiera aun más nerviosa.  
-Claro-dije al tiempo que me sentaba en una silla y comenzaba a jugar con mi papeleta de asignación  
Los minutos pasaron y del doctor Haw... Lo que sea, ni sus luces. Suspire algo decepcionada, en verdad esperaba que mi maestro Haymitch Abernathy fuera el que me diera el recorrido, ya que él fue quien me ayudo a conseguir el lugar para cubrir el tiempo de mis practicas, pero bueno.  
-Buenas tardes-escuche una voz grave a mis espaldas e inmediatamente me tense  
-Buenas tardes-respondí apenas audible cuando un chico de aproximadamente 28 o 29 años, se sentó frente a mi  
-Mi nombre es Gale, Gale Hawthorne-extendió una mano por encima del escritorio y la tomé  
-Katniss Everdeen-me presente lo más claro que pude, pero los nervios hicieron que mi voz sonara baja y temblara un poco  
-Bien, Catnip Everdeen Haymitch me dijo que...  
-Es Katniss-me atreví a corregirlo con voz más firme  
-¿Disculpa?-Hawthorne levanto la vista de sus papeles  
-Es Katniss Everdeen, no Catnip-lo vi fijamente a sus ojos grises... Muchas veces me habían dicho que los mis intimidaban gracias a ese mismo color pero tal parece que siempre hay alguien mejor... Prácticamente me congelé  
-Escuchó mal mi nombre-me recompuse y me senté derecha  
-Bien... ¿Tienes tu hoja... Catnip?-hizo énfasis en la última palabra casi como si quisiera provocarme, a regañadientes le tendí mi pedazo de papel y al instante me arrepentí al ver lo arrugado que estaba-encantador  
-Lo sé-no debí de haberle contestado de una forma tan descortés pero odio que la gente se comporte así de prepotente solo porque sabe que tiene autoridad, obviamente mi tono no paso desapercibido para el que me dedico otra fría mirada que no duro más de tres segundos porque comenzó a reírse-¿Que es tan gracioso?  
-Valla, si que Haymitch tenía razón, eres una chica ruda-cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho sin parar de reír  
-¡Yo no soy ruda!-declaré mirándolo en forma de advertencia, eso solo sirvió para que riera mas fuerte  
-Vamos Catnip, te mostraré las instalaciones-se puso de pie aun con una sonrisa en sus labios, no me quedó nada más que seguirlo  
-¿Dejaras de decirme Catnip?-comencé a hablarle de "tu" sin importarme si podía hacerlo o no  
-Noup-sonrio altaneramente y sostuvo la puerta para mi... Entonces supe que para él ya no había "Katniss Everdeen" si no "Catnip Everdeen"  
#FinFlashback#

-Katniss-salí de mis ensoñaciones con la voz de mi antiguo tutor cuando iba a tocar la puerta de su oficina  
-Doctor Abernathy... Buenos días, lamento el retraso-baje la mirada pero el sonrió y abrió la puerta para entrar  
-Así que... ¿Pensaste algo sobre la propuesta?-directo como siempre  
-Doctor... No tengo nada que pensar, me interesa el trabajo y mucho-al parecer esa era la respuesta que esperaba porque inmediatamente puso un legajo frente a mí, en el cual contenía mi contrato. Después de leerlo y establecer mi sueldo y prestaciones, lo firmé.  
-Bienvenida a Panem, hija-se puso frente a mí y me dio un abrazo  
-Gracias doctor Abernathy, no se arrepentirá-le prometí  
-Una cosa más... Llámame Haymitch  
-De acuerdo, Haymitch

-¡Hawthorne! ¡Tengo el trabajo!-apenas distinguí a mi amigo de espaldas corrí hacia él que me recibió los brazos abiertos  
-Ya lo suponía Catnip, todo el mundo aquí lo sabia-palmeo ligeramente mi espalda  
-No me importa, ¡soy feliz!  
-Supongo que Catito también lo está, mira que trabajar con su novia-mi amigo lo dijo sin malicia pero no pude evitar el congelarme... En todo ese tiempo no me había detenido a pensar en mi novio, tal parece que mi inconsciente hizo un buen trabajo reprimiendo los sucesos de la noche anterior-Tema delicado verdad  
-Si-me aparte con cuidado de su abrazo  
-¿Se puede saber que sucedió?-estuve tentada en decir "nada" pero no soy muy buena con las mentiras... Y nunca podría mentirle a ese chico que considero mi mejor amigo  
-Cato no quiere que trabaje aquí... No me dijo el porqué, solo se molestó-dije sin pensar-¿Verdad que está siendo un tonto egoísta? Ni siquiera me da una buena razón  
-Katniss, yo...  
-Espera... ¿Katniss?-me extrañe ya que es rara la vez que me llama así, lo que significa que algo pasaba. Entonces lo escuche, un leve carraspeo a mis espaldas y justo un momento después mi novio pasó por un lado de nosotros sin siquiera mirarnos-Joder Gale, pudiste haberme dicho que estaba detrás de mí  
-Lo lamento-me dijo algo apenado y enseguida salí tras mi novio  
La habitación en la que Cato estaba tenia la puerta entreabierta, respire profundamente antes de entrar.  
-¿Así que tonto egoísta no?-me dijo apenas entré, lo pude ver recostado en la cama sin sabanas, su cabello rubio se veía hermoso por el reflejo del sol que entraba por la ventana y estuve tentada a pasar una de mis manos por él, pero me contuve  
-No puedes negar lo de egoísta, te niegas a que trabaje aquí sin darme alguna explicación-me acerque a la cama para poder sentarme junto a sus pies, no logre mi cometido ya que cuando Cato me sintió mas cerca se enderezó  
-Kat, amor... Esto no es lo que quiero para ti. Temo por tú-dijo tomando mis manos entre las suyas y por ese breve momento fue como antes, como si no hubiéramos discutido  
-No lo hagas, voy a estar bien-lo vi fijamente a los ojos y acaricie su rostro, pude sentir que no se había rasurado esa mañana... No pude evitar imaginar que no lo había hecho porque ya venía tarde, ocasionado por haberse levantado después de su hora, todo gracias a no haber dormido bien... Rompí el contacto visual, no iba a ponerme a interpretar todo eso  
-Katniss, esto no es como lo pintan en las películas... Mucho menos como en tus practicas, no me pidas que no tema por ti-tomó ligeramente mi barbilla para obligarme a mirarlo  
-Ya firmé Cato, no hay vuelta atrás y si la hubiera, yo no quiero desaprovechar esta oportunidad-replique y en sus ojos pude ver algo de enfado, pero tan pronto como llego se fue-conozco las consecuencias... Voy a estar bien  
Le sonreí ampliamente y él se encargó de juntar nuestros labios, tal parece que lo convencí. Poco a poco Cato fue subiendo la intensidad del beso por lo que tenía que pararlo, si no correríamos el riesgo de hacer algo indebido ahí... Así que me separe despacio.  
-Te veo en mi departamento-le susurre  
como si alguien pudiera oírnos y bese su nariz  
-Apenas salga voy para allá-sin duda se le veía más animado, beso mis labios rápidamente y camino hacia la puerta-Te amo-dijo antes de irse sin esperar una respuesta  
-Gracias-susurré

Cato me había dicho que saldría de su turno cerca de las 5:30, por lo que para las 6:00 aproximadamente llegaría a mi departamento. Así que cuando llegué no tenía prisa alguna en arreglarme dado que apenas eran las 11:50 de la mañana, al contrario, me puse unos jeans deslavados y una blusa de tirantes amarilla y recogí mi cabello en una coleta alta para andar cómoda en casa. Me preparé algo para almorzar y sentarme a ver un rato la televisión, pero en ese justo momento sonó el timbre de la casa  
-Ya voy-dije de forma traviesa, tal parece que mi novio consiguió darse una escapadita  
Sonriente me encaminé a la puerta, al abrirla me topé con una cabellera rubia y unos ojos azules que me suplicaban ayuda...  
-Katniss-susurró antes de desmayarse en mis brazos  
-¡Prim!-grite asustada al ver los golpes en su rostro...

Algo realmente malo había pasado

* * *

_**Holaaa! Una gran disculpa por no haber subido el capitulo el martes pasado :( pero TODOS los archivos en mi USB se borraron y tuve que reescribir este segundo capitulo :/ pero bueno... ya esta aqui, un poquito mas corto que el original peero con todo lo escencial :3 espero les haya gustado :D **_

_**Muchas, pero muuuuchas gracias a las personas que se dieron el tiempo de dejarme un review en el primer capitulo *-***_

_**Berenicita Cullen, Coraline T, Emybax y Nomi-desu... gracias, me sacaron una sonrisa cuando me llegaron sus reviews :)**_

_**Asi mismo a las personas que marcaron Favorito/Follow y asi :3**_

_**Gracias por leer y besos :***_

_**Emybax: Que bueno que te gusto el comienzo del fic :3 espero siga asi :v y con respecto a un Cato tierno, si me han dicho que es muy raro, pero quise salirme un poquito del molde XD **_


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Prim no despertaba, tarde un poco en poder llevarla hasta mi recamara y recostarla para que estuviera mejor... No podía sacar de mi mente la imagen de mi hermana golpeada y su rostro lleno de terror, ¿Que le paso para orillarla a visitarme? Sin duda se metería en muchos problemas con Brutus, nuestro padre, a menos claro de que el haya sido el responsable de todo esto... Si es así, no respondo de mí

-Katniss-escuche la débil voz de mi pequeña hermana, bueno, pequeña es un decir ya que tiene 17 años, pero la sigo viendo como la niña de 5 que llegaba muy sucia después de jugar con nuestro vecino.

-Aquí estoy patito-me senté a su lado y acaricie su frente apartando un mechón de su rubio cabello. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al recordar la primera vez que la llame de esa forma, todo gracias a que la blusa que usaba de pequeña siempre se le salía de la parte trasera del pantalón

-Cuack-exclamó con una sonrisa, pero de inmediato hizo una mueca por el dolor

-¿Que paso, Prim?-la vi fijamente suplicando por la verdad-Fue...

-Fue mi culpa, no debí de haber estado sola en la casa con Rory-mi hermana trato de sentarse y bajo la mirada apenada

-Espera... ¿Quién es Rory?-la pregunta salió de mis labios sin permiso, Prim comenzó a mover mucho las manos y evitaba a toda costa el contacto visual, aun cuando tratara de evitarlo busque alguna interpretación para su comportamiento: Evasión, nerviosismo y ansiedad-Primrose

-Rory, es un... Un amigo-obviamente estaba mintiendo, nunca fue muy buena en eso, presione un poco más con la mirada-Okay... Rory es... Mi novio

Fue como si lanzaran una bomba justo sobre mi cabeza, quede tan aturdida que cabe la posibilidad de que me le quedara viendo como una tonta.

-Tu... Novio, bueno eso no importa mucho ahora... El punto es, ¿Brutus...-"te golpeo?" no pude terminar la frase, no quiero ni imaginarme tal cosa

-Kat, ya te lo dije... Fue mi culpa, papá

-¡No debió de haberte golpeado!-me levante rápidamente de la cama y camine por la habitación... Ese maldito infeliz golpeo a mi hermanita y lo peor de todo, mi madre no había hecho ¡Nada! Además de que Prim piensa que todo es su culpa

-Pero...

-¡No hay pero que valga!-la vi directamente a los ojos e inmediatamente se encogió por el miedo, me odie a mí misma por eso, por lo que me tranquilice y volví a mi lugar junto a ella-Prim, no trates de justificarlo, por más enojado que estuviera no debió de haberte golpeado... ¿Que hizo Portia al respecto?

-Mamá... Ella, solo lloraba-su voz era casi un susurro y tuve que luchar para no desesperarme-y me veía muy decepcionada

-Okay... Okay-suspire, las palabras no acudían a mí por lo que no dije nada mas-sabes... Es mejor que hablemos de esto más tarde, ahora no me siento lo suficientemente tranquila como para hablar de forma civilizada... Mejor recuéstate un rato y te preparare algo de comer ¿Vale?

-Vale-vi cómo se acomodaba y la tape con las sabanas, los moretones en su rostro solo hacía que me sintiera peor conmigo misma por haberla dejado en ese horrible lugar que antes llamaba "hogar" es tanta la impotencia que eso me causa-Katniss, tampoco es tu culpa

-Descansa patito-bese su frente y cerró los ojos al instante pensando que con sus palabras me había tranquilizado... Pero la verdad es que no sirvieron de nada.

...

-Hola amor-en cuanto abrí la puerta Cato se abalanzo sobre mis labios y se apresuró a cerrar la puerta detrás de él-te extrañe tanto, hermosa

-Cato... Espera-lo frene separándolo de mi cuerpo

-Oh claro, primero vamos a cenar verdad-me sonrió alegremente y tomo mi mano para salir a la calle

-No podemos salir... Cato, hubo un incidente-al mencionar la palabra "incidente" sentí como el cuerpo de mi novio se tenso

-Define incidente...

-¿Katniss?-no le respondí porque la voz de mi hermanita se escuchó

-¿Quien...-Cato se quedó muy sorprendido cuando la figura de mi Hermana entro en la sala

-Cato, ella es Primrose... Everdeen-en la cara de mi novio vi el entendimiento, por su parte mi hermana se sonrojo-Prim, él es Cato Jones... Mi novio

-Un gusto-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y les sonreí

-Eres muy linda Primrose-Cato se acercó a saludarla

-Oye... Me pondré celosa-dije en broma, mi novio se giró para verme con una leve sonrisa en su rostro-Hum, bueno... Quieren pedir algo para cenar

-Oh yo, yo no quisiera causar problemas... Si ustedes ya tenían planes, no se preocupen por mí-Prim replico bajando la mirada

-Claro que no patito, vamos a cenar los 3 juntos.

Pedimos pizza y la comimos en la sala mientras mi novio y yo poníamos al tanto a mi hermanita de nuestra relación, además de algunas anécdotas que le sacaban una que otra sonrisa

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes con tu novio Primrose?-y ahí iba mi querido novio a tocar un tema complicado

-Cato...-advertí

-¿Qué? Solo es una pregunta-me contestó con una sonrisa irónica

-Está bien Katniss, Rory y yo tenemos cerca de dos meses juntos-mi hermanita se encogió de hombros

-Genial-Cato comenzó a hacerle más preguntas y pronto quede fuera de la conversación, así que no me quedo más que terminar de cenar en silencio.

-Y esto...-Cato paso su pulgar por el moreton en la mejilla de mi hermana, la cual no pudo contener un escalofrió-¿Cómo paso, Primrose?

-Hum...-ella dudo un momento y al instante decidí incluirme en la plática-Fue, mi padre

-Y lo hizo por...-mi novio la ínsito a continuar

-Rory y yo estábamos en casa, mis padres habían salido a cenar, pensé que... Que era una buena idea el estar juntos, ya que por la escuela nos veíamos muy poco. Por eso lo llame-mi hermana derramo algunas lágrimas que Cato se apresuró a limpiar. Si no se hubiera tratado de mi hermana menor posiblemente me hubiera puesto como una loca. Si lo sé, "Celotipia" es una palabra que me describe bien pero... Soy algo... Poco insegura.-Vimos películas, algo normal. Al terminar la película, Rory se despidió de mi con un inocente beso...-mi sentido de alarma se disparó, en mi cabeza no cabe la imagen de mi hermanita besándose con un chico, ¡Por los bigotes y calva de Freud! Ella es mi patito-ahí fue cuando llegaron mis papas

-Los encontraron besándose-las palabras salieron con dificultad de mis labios, en parte por imaginarme la escena y lo que el maldito de Brutus le hizo-¿A caso no escucharon el auto?

-Katniss...-Cato me reprendió con la mirada, y me cruce de brazos pero vamos! El beso no era tan inocente si no pudieron escuchar el motor de un auto, recapacite en la forma en la que me estaba comportando pero seguí en mi misma posición-Primrose... El, Brutus ¿Te golpeo?

-Yo estoy en perfectas condiciones en comparación de Rory-mi hermanita sollozo al tiempo que abrazaba a mi novio por el cuello-Salí de la casa en contra de mi voluntad, Rory... me insistía para que me fuera... una vez que la atención de mi padre se enfocó en él... Lo abandone Cato, lo deje ahí solo

-Shh, tranquila. Lo que hiciste estuvo bien, estoy seguro de que eso era lo que tu novio esperaba que hicieras-le susurro al oído al tiempo que acariciaba con una mano el rubio cabello de mi hermana y con la otra trazaba círculos en su espalda, extrañamente me sentí como una intrusa

-Cato... Qué tal si... Mi padre no se controla

-BASTA! Deja de llamarlo padre!-me levante enojada de mi lugar-mira lo que te hizo y aun así lo llamas padre?!-Prim sollozo aún más contra el cuello de mi novio

-Katniss por favor! Este no es el momento... Debes de controlarte, te recuerdo que tu más que nadie debe de saber controlarse en estas situaciones-la forma en que lo dijo me hizo congelarme al instante, nunca antes me había hablado en ese tono... Había algo en su forma de hablarme que no logre identificar. Pero sin duda me lastimó.

...

-Se quedó dormida-me dijo Cato en cuanto entro de nuevo en la sala después de un rato de haberse llevado a Prim para platicar a solas en su cuarto-No paraba de llorar y lamento decirte que no manejaste muy bien la situación

-Pues perdona que este preocupada por mi hermanita, llega a mi casa golpeada, me entero que tiene novio y aunado a eso escucho como sigue llamando "padre" a un tipo que la maltrata y "madre" a una señora que no movió un dedo para evitar que su esposo casi matara a golpes a su hija-le conteste lo más tranquila que pude, lo cual no fue mucho

-Si Katniss, pero debes de controlarte. Sé que es difícil...

-No tu no lo sabes, no tuviste que aguantarlos por 16 malditos años-lo interrumpí-Tenía 6 cuando Prim nació y para cuando llegue a la edad de 8 prácticamente yo la educaba-reclame con ojos llorosos y esperaba que me abrazara, en verdad necesitaba sentir sus fuertes brazos reconfortándome... No llegaron

-Okay, no entiendo. Pero recuerda esto... Debes de controlarte, porque si no, no vas a poder hacer bien TU trabajo-y enseguida lo supe; seguía molesto por eso ¿Pero acaso no habíamos superado eso? ¡Que rayos le pasa! Me contuve y no le respondí nada.

Silencio, un largo e incómodo silencio.

Mi celular sonó cuando recibí un mensaje "¿Prim está contigo? -Mamá" respondí un simple "Si." y enseguida lo apagué.

-Bien, es algo tarde-Cato hablo para llamar mi atención ya que me había sumergido en mis propios pensamientos-es mejor irme

-Claro, ¿te veo mañana?-le pregunte como si nada

-No. Es mejor que pases el día con Primrose, te necesita-hablo con desinterés y se acercó a besar mi mejilla-Hablamos luego

Solo atine a mover afirmativamente mi cabeza antes de que saliera por la puerta principal. Entonces me permití llorar.

El domingo lo pase con mi hermanita que sorprendentemente estaba mucho mejor, al parecer la plática con mi novio había funcionado de maravilla, me agrado mucho eso.

-Mi número del celular eta pegado en la nevera, hay algo de comida en la alacena y te deje dinero junto al televisor por si quieres ordenar algo para comer-le di instrucciones a Prim antes de irme a mi primer día de trabajo

-Es la tercera vez que me lo dices Katniss-me replico aun un poco adormilada

-De acuerdo, cualquier cosa me llamas-bese su frente y la cubrí mejor con las sabanas de la cama, antes de irme me fije en el espejo para comprobar mi atuendo formal que consiste en un pantalón de vestir negro, una blusa de manga larga color turquesa y un chaleco también negro, unos zapatos altos y poco maquillaje complementan el atuendo.

Cuando decidí que el momento narcisista había pasado, me encamine hacia Panem.

...

-Hey Catnip, ¿Estas lista?-mi amigo Gale me saludo en cuanto cruce la puerta de entrada, hasta pareciera que me estaba esperando

-Por supuesto, pero ahora no puedo hablar. Haymitch me está esperando-camine apresuradamente hacia la oficina de mi nuevo jefe, pero mi amigo se interpuso en mi camino

-No tengo tiempo para juegos Gale-le replique seria y con algo de paciencia

-Siendo así comencemos tu recorrido-me regalo una amplia sonrisa y en ese momento note los papeles que sostenía entre sus manos-Yo soy el encargado de mostrarte a tus pacientes

* * *

_**Heeeeey hola... ya se que aun no es martes peeeero como voy a andar muy ocupada estos días por los preparativos de navidad :D decidi actualizar hoy **_

_**espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y quiero dar las gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar un review o poner follow y favorito... muchas gracias en especial a **_

_**Berenicita Cullen felitopia1 Claubell1806 y X:(por ciento que bueno que te engancho la historia... y aquí está lo que le pasó a Prim :o por el momento no puedo ayudarte con lo de Cato y Katniss jaja)**_

_**Gracias a todos por leer y felices fiestas los quiero mucho :***_


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

No pude evitar sonreír ante la coincidencia de que mi amigo fuera mi "guía" ahora que iba a empezar a trabajar formalmente, tal vez eso mismo pensó el ya que me sonrió de una forma divertida.

-Bien, sígueme Catnip-puse los ojos en blanco ante mi tonto apodo y lo seguí por el pasillo.

Por todos los lados había personas que caminaban como en estado zombi gracias a los medicamentos, nunca me ha gustado eso ya que aun cuando tengan algunos desórdenes mentales no deben de estar así todo el tiempo. Llegamos hasta una habitación con la puerta cerrada, algo raro ya que usualmente los pacientes no están en sus recamaras.

-Mags, 78 años. No se conoce nada mas de ella-comenzó mi amigo con voz pausada y me paso un legajo en el cual venia la información de la ancianita, además de una foto donde mostraba una mujer de cabello blanco, bien podría ser la abuelita de cualquiera-llegó aquí hace un año aproximadamente, sus familiares la han abandonado, algo muy triste. Alzheimer avanzado, ha olvidado como hablar y usualmente se queda viendo a la nada, por eso la tenemos en su cuarto que cuenta con vigilancia las 24 horas... ¿Quieres entrar a conocerla?

-Si-dije con dificultad

-Solo 5 minutos-asentí una vez más y entre.

Mags no se movió en cuanto abrí la puerta, simplemente se quedó contemplando la blanca pared frente a ella, tal vez se deba a que esta medicada al igual que los demás pacientes

-Hola-la salude sentándome a su lado-Soy Katniss Everdeen, su terapeuta-toque levemente sus manos marcadas por la edad y entorno sus ojos hacia mí, había una súplica en ellos, un nudo se instaló en mi garganta al verla de esa manera... Apenas iba a acariciar su cabello cuando un golpe sonó en la puerta y Gale me indico que debíamos seguir, no pude creer que ya hubieran pasado los minutos.

Recorrimos el pasillo hasta llegar a una sala donde estaba un pequeño grupo de personas sentadas en una mesa, al parecer estaban en una sesión de grupo. Algunas de las personas en ese lugar parecían estar poniendo su mayor empeño en prestar atención al doctor entre ellos, pero había en especial una chica que no trataba de disimular su desinterés

-Johanna Mason-Gale señalo a esa chica de cabello negro que estaba al lado derecho del terapeuta, a decir verdad se veía muy normal-28 años, sufre de depresión severa. Ha intentado suicidarse 2 veces en lo que va del año. Siempre vuelve, logra un avance pero regresa meses después. Según los datos que tenemos, vive sola en un departamento. Sin familia. En verdad no me sorprende mucho su situación.

-Es casi 5 años mayor que yo-hice el comentario algo sorprendida, si es mayor que yo, tratarla como paciente podría llegar a ser algo complicado

-Ya tendrás tiempo de hablar con ella, ahora está en sus grupo de apoyo-mi amigo puso una mano en mi espalda para que siguiéramos el recorrido

A continuación salimos a los jardines en donde un chico de cabello cobrizo y con el uniforme celeste de los pacientes del hospital, estaba sentado en una banca, observaba minuciosamente sus manos, como buscando alguna imperfección. Justo cuando pensé que había terminado volvió a repetir el comportamiento. Además de que movía continuamente su pie derecho, Ansiedad y…

-Finnick Odair. 28 años. Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo-Gale me tendió un tercer legajo con la fotografía de mi tercer paciente-Ingreso hace 4 meses ya que empezó a presentar algunas alucinaciones que representaban un riesgo tanto para él como para su familia, necesita una medicación pero se niega rotundamente a tomarlas, ya está un poco más controlado pero sigue siendo difícil de tratarlo, suele ser además muy terco...-asentí al tiempo que revisaba su archivo, definitivamente lo iba a estudiar a fondo ya que ms daba la impresión de que ese chico era un caso especial-Por lo pronto empezaras con ellos tres y conforme Haymitch y el consejo lo vean, se te asignaran más pacientes

-Claro-no pude ocultar mi entusiasmo-Hum... Ya puedo comenzar o debo de hablar con Haymitch

-El está en una junta y no se va a desocupar hasta más tarde... ¿Qué te parece si vamos por un café?-yo quería empezar lo más pronto posible, pero no había desayunado y ya tenía algo de hambre, por lo que acepte su invitación.

...

-Creí que Cato me iba a dar el recorrido el primer día-acepte algo decepcionada cuando salíamos del local con nuestra compra

-Así que no te gusto que yo te lo diera-Gale puso una mano sobre su pecho para lucir ofendido, un chico que paso por nuestro lado al ver el ademan que hizo mi amigo le guiñó un ojo, no pude evitar reírme-Lo lamento amigo, vengo con mi chica-dijo en dirección a donde se había ido el muchacho, al instante me calle

-¿Pero qué rayos Gale?-le dije sorprendida

-Lo lamento, pero no quiero que piense que...-bajo la voz a un susurro-Ya sabes, bateo para el otro lado-intento hacerme reír pero yo seguía muy confundida-Okay, lo lamento

-Gale... ¿Eres gay?-la pregunta salió de mis labios sin que lo pudiera evitar y comencé a reír como loca

-Qué cosas dices Catnip... Yo no soy gay-mi amigo se veía un poco nervioso

-Es que no te he conocido novia alguna-lo provoqué porque vamos... ¿Qué es la amistad sin un poco de bullying?-Está bien si lo eres...

-Katniss, si lo fuera ya lo sabrías-me prometió al tiempo que abría la puerta principal del hospital para que entrara

-Okay, gracias supongo

-Hola amor-tal pareciera que Cato nos estaba esperando en la recepción porque en cuanto entramos se paró firmemente-Supongo que ya comiste algo ¿verdad?

-Supones bien-le contesté con algo de indiferencia, no debería, pero sigo algo molesta con él por nuestra última discusión.

-¿Ya conociste a tus pacientes?-la pregunta no era la gran cosa pero... Si se supone que no le gusta mi trabajo, no tiene que fingir que si

-Obviamente Cato... Sabes, voy a verlos justo ahora-me alejé de su alcance ya que se había acercado unos pasos

-Pues te acompaño

-No, Gale lo hará ¿Verdad que si?-vi a mi amigo con una súplica silenciosa

-Yo... Hum, no lo sé Catn... Katniss-se corrigió al ver la mirada acusadora de mi novio

-Vamos Gale, tengo pacientes que visitar-tomé a mi amigo por el brazo y comenzamos a caminar, pude notar lo tenso que Gale se por como Cato nos seguía con la mirada

En ningún momento miré para atrás, aun cuando escuché como la recepcionista reía ante una cosa que mi novio le dijo en voz baja.

* * *

_**Heeeey! ¿Como han estado mis lectores como se pasaron la navidad? ¿Les regalaron algo? a mi me dieron libros *-* pero bueno...**_

_**Aqui tienen el capitulo de hoy :3 espero lo hayan disfrutado :D por cierto es el ultimo capitulo del año :o**_

_**Muchas gracias por todos los Favoritos/follows/reviews que me dejaron en el capitulo pasado y especialmente gracias a:**_

_**Berenicita Cullen, Coraline T, Claubell1806 y "X"**_

_**Espero pasen un muy feliz fin de año y que empiecen con todo el 2015 en compañía de su familia y amigos :* Muchas gracias por leer, los quiero mucho y nos leemos pronto :D**_

_X: Se que Brutos es un maldito pero es el padre que le tocó a Katniss y que le vamos a hacer jajaja okno, aún no te puedo prometer nada dobre Cato y nuestra chica en llamas pero vamos a ver que dice el tiempo jajaja gracias por tu review :D_

**_Besoos :*_**


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 **

-¿Y a quién quieres conocer primero?-Gale trato de no hacer algún comentario sobre lo ocurrido con mi novio hace unos momentos, en verdad se lo agradezco

-¿Que tal a la chica? Johanna-es su rostro vi la sorpresa pero no dijo nada y en cambio me llevo a donde debe de estar ella

...

-¡Hey Beetee!-mi amigo saludó a un doctor que acababa de salir de una recamara, me sorprendió no reconocerlo, pero tal vez se debe a que yo solo estaba en el área de practicantes

-Hola Gale-le contestó con algo de nerviosismo en su voz-señorita Everdeen

-Hola-le conteste algo extrañada de que supiera mi nombre y antes de que pudiera mencionarlo ya se había alejado por el pasillo

-El Doctor Beetee Latier, siempre se comporta de esa manera, creo saber la causa pero... Es un secreto-hizo un ademan de cerrar un cierre sobre su boca y me sonrió-Vamos, tienes que conocer a tu paciente

Llegamos hasta lo que parecía ser una oficina pero cuando entramos me di cuenta de que solo se trataba de mi consultorio... ¡Esperen! Mi consultorio

-Bienvenida Catnip-mi amigo Gale me dejo pasearme por el lugar el cual estaba previsto de un escritorio donde había una pequeña plaquita con mi nombre grabado en ella "Katniss Everdeen-Psicóloga", mi mirada fue directamente a un estante lleno de libros que sin duda me servirían y cuando creí que había visto todo me di cuenta de que aún faltaba lo mejor... Un diván negro de piel, estaba al otro lado del lugar-¿Y bien?

-Me encanta-sonreí ampliamente-ya puedo comenzar

-Pues voy por la chica-dijo antes de salir y dejarme sola.

Comencé a pasearme nuevamente por el lugar hasta que mi celular sonó sacándome de mis ensoñaciones ya que el numero era el de mi casa

-Prim... ¿Qué pasó?

-¿Como que paso?-una voz que no era la de mi hermana me contesto al otro lado de la línea-Llego a tu casa para salir a comer y me topo con la sorpresa de que ya estás trabajando

-¡Madge!-exclame emocionada al reconocer su voz-Lamento no haberte dicho nada pero... Rayos, yo pensé que te habías ido a Londres después de la graduación y...-escuche como carraspeaban a mis espaldas, mi amigo estaba cruzado de brazos y una chica estaba a su lado-te llamo luego

-Pero...-no le di tiempo de preguntar nada ya que colgué inmediatamente

-Lo lamento, ya está apagado-prometí y me senté en una de las sillas frente al escritorio

-Bien Johanna, ella es Katniss Everdeen, tu nueva terapeuta-nos presentó mi amigo mientras la invitaba a pasar, su lenguaje corporal me decía a gritos que no estaba interesada y que la iba a tener muy difícil.

-¿Esa mocosa va a ser mi terapeuta? Vamos Hawthorne, ¡es menor que yo!-dijo algo indignada-¿Porque no puedo seguir siendo tu paciente?-hizo la pregunta en un susurro y se acercó más de lo debido a mi amigo, cabe recalcar que para este momento mi barbilla casi tocaba el suelo por lo abierta que estaba mi boca

-Porque son órdenes del Doctor Abernathy-le contesto Gale alejándola de su espacio personal, fue mi turno de carraspear-Hum, lo lamento Katniss bueno las dejo para que... Bueno adiós

En cuanto mi amigo cerró la puerta tras el pude sentir como el ambiente se tensó, me pude de pie y camine hasta donde estaba Johanna

-Como ya te dijo el Doctor Hawthorne, soy Katniss Everdeen y vamos a llevar algunas sesiones juntas... ¿Te parece si tomas asiento y platicamos un poco?-la invite a sentarse en una de las sillas frente al escritorio

-No. Mira Everdeen. Las dos sabemos que no quiero estar aquí... Porque no te ahorras tiempo y dices que ya estoy bien, me dejan salir de este loquero, regreso a mi casa y me mato de una buena vez... Así de simple-sus palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría, pudo haber dolor, ira, o cualquier otro sentimiento en ellas pero no, parecía que no tenían ningún sentido

-Esa no es una opción Johanna, así que es mejor que te sientes-hable lo más firme que pude, aunque no fue mucho ya que esta chica me intimidaba un poquito. Por un momento creí que no iba a hacerme caso pero sorprendentemente se sentó donde le había indicado, algo sorprendida tome mi lugar junto a ella

-¿No se supone que tú vas del otro lado del escritorio? ¿O acaso es que estas muy pequeña y no te vas a ver por encima de él?-preguntó con sarcasmo

-Vamos a comenzar...-Hable ignorando su comentario, lo que ocasiono que pusiera los ojos en blanco y cruzara sus brazos y piernas "Rechazo y se niega a tener una conversación" pensé

-¿Por qué estoy aquí cierto? Bueno para hacerlo más corto y menos tedioso... Estoy aquí porque intente matarme 2 veces en 6 meses-comenzó a hablar sin darme tiempo de hacer mi pregunta-¿la razón? Bueno, supongamos que tú eres feliz con tu familia, una niña normal de 12 años... Todo bien. Pero un día llegas a tu casa después de la escuela y estas teniendo una comida "normal" con tus padres y hermano mayor, cuando llegan a la casa unos tipos muy misteriosos y tocan a la puerta... Bueno, no tocan de la manera más educada si no que casi la tiran... La cara tu madre se tensa y tu padre comprende toda la situación-Johanna no me ve directamente a los ojos mientras cuenta su relato, hago algunos apuntes en mi libreta

-Y...-aliento a seguir, habría sido un milagro si me hubiera dicho lo demás

-¡Esto es ridículo! He contado esta historia cientos de veces... ¡¿Acaso no tienen un archivo con todo lo que digo?!-se puso de pie muy indignada-¿O solo quieren verme sufrir? al recordar como esos malditos bastardos mataron a mis padres frente a mi hermano y a mi sin saber que estábamos ocultos en una alacena ¡Y luego preguntan qué porque me quiero matar! A pero ¿ustedes quieren que se los cuente todo verdad?-me hizo una seña obscena con el dedo medio de su mano y salió del lugar, alcance a escuchar que estando en el pasillo gritó-A la mierda con todos ustedes

...

-Así que la chica se te escapo-fue lo primero que me dijo Cato al entrar en mi consultorio, en su voz había cierto tono de burla

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-me sorprendió su comentario

-Aquí hay cámaras, preciosa-se paró frente a mí que seguía sentada y trato de besarme, gire mi cara para evitárselo, por lo que el beso quedo en mi mejilla-¿Ahora que tienes Katniss?

-¡Te estas burlando! Primero me dices que no quieres que trabaje aquí, luego haces como si te importara lo que hago y finalmente vienes a reírte de lo que paso... ¿Así quieres que te bese?-me puse de pie para hacerle frente, en sus labios había una sonrisa traviesa, tuve que luchar contra mis impulsos de besarlo... ¡Porque por Dios se ve muy lindo!

-Supuse que necesitabas reírte de lo ocurrido-ese fue su argumento antes de intentar besarme de nuevo.

Se lo permití.

Pronto sentí como me empujo contra el escritorio y se posiciono entre mis piernas

-¡Cato!-lo separe de mi cuerpo al recordar su comentario sobre las cámaras

-Te extraño tanto preciosa-susurró acercándose más a mí-no me gusta que estemos enojados

-Y la culpa de quien es-le dije con sarcasmo y me pare para sentarme detrás del escritorio, al instante me arrepentí por el tono que use

-Hum okay...¿ Que te parece si te invito a comer?-puso su mejor cara de cachorrito

-Suena genial pero... Quisiera ver a Prim, para asegurarme de que este bien y mi amiga Madge está en la ciudad, tal parece que no se fue a Londres... ¿Y si mejor comemos con ellas?-la pregunta sonaba igual de tonta en mi cabeza como fuera de ella

-Mejor que sea una cena, los 4 juntos... Y unas películas, además de palomitas-me sonrió tomando mis manos, simplemente me quede sorprendida-¿Te parece en mi casa a las 9?

-Mejor en la mía

-Pues en la tuya será- sonrió ampliamente antes de besarme brevemente en los labios-Te amo-y ahí estaba de nuevo esa frase, lo bese nuevamente para evitar decir algo, eso ayudo a que se fuera satisfecho.

-Y bien... ¿Estas lista para hablar con tu siguiente paciente?-apenas se había ido Cato cuando Gale entro

-Creo que solo voy a observar al chico, Finnick-al parecer sorprendí a mi amigo con mi petición pero no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza.

Gale me llevo hasta una cámara _Gesell*_ en donde podría observar a Finnick durante una rato.

Al principio lo note algo extrañado de estar en ese lugar, mas no parecía como si nunca hubiera estado en una de esas cámaras, su comportamiento fue el esperado a su diagnóstico, repetía patrones y comportamientos pero algo seguía sin parecerme correcto, estuve observándolo cerca de una hora hasta que el Doctor Abernathy me sorprendió con su visita

-Creo que ya es suficiente Katniss-me dijo sentándose en una de las sillas junto a mi

-Pero...-no me atreví a expresar en voz alta mis pensamientos

-Ya tendrás más tiempo de tratar con el joven Odair-aparte mi vista de sus ojos y pude ver como una enfermera de cabello negro se llevaba a chico de cabello cobrizo-Te parece si vamos a comer

Definitivamente no era una pregunta, por lo que lo seguí a la cafetería del lugar, hablamos de varias cosas sin relevancia y sobre mi trabajo en Panem, me iba a encargar de mis 3 primeros pacientes y el como también iba a estar frente a algunos grupos de apoyo con otros pacientes, además de que estaba pendiente asignarme a una persona más para tratarlo, pero eso lo veríamos mas adelante.

-Por el momento creo que es un buen inicio... Solo debes de controlar mejor a la señorita Mason-me dijo mi ex maestro al llegar a la puerta de mi consultorio-pero nadie es perfecto, si gustas puedes retirarte, solo por hoy. Estoy al tanto de la situación con tu hermanita

-Cato se lo dijo-afirme ya que mi novio era la única persona al tanto del incidente

-Me lo dijo esta mañana-me lo dijo como si nada-es mejor que estés con ella

-Si señor-le sonreí agradecida-nos vemos mañana

...

Algo andaba mal. Mi departamento estaba extrañamente en absoluto silencio y no había señal de mi hermanita.

Apenas estaba a punto de llamarla cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió y mi hermana entro junto con mi amiga Madge

-¡Katniss!-dijeron ambas en cuanto me vieron parada en medio de la sala

-¿Dónde estabas Primrose Everdeen? No se te ocurrió que pudiste haberme llamado para avisarme que iban a salir juntas-no deje que me explicara nada

-De hecho si te llamamos, pero tú estabas muy ocupada para atendernos-Madge entro en defensa de mi hermanita que estaba pálida por la forma en la que le hable

-Bien mi error-acepte y por primera vez me fije en las bolsas que cargaban-Eso es...

-¡Ropa! Madge me llevo a comprarla, dijo que si me iba a quedar necesitaría algo de ella-mi hermanita hablo emocionada, por una parte tenía razón, no tenía ropa en mi casa y ni por error la iba a dejar volver a esa casa. Pero por otra parte estaba el hecho de que se encontraba en el último semestre de preparatoria, pronto entraría a la universidad y el dinero...

-Te lo pagare-le dije a mi amiga cuando Prim fue a su recamara para guardar su ropa

-Claro que no, yo la invite. Me niego rotundamente a que me lo pagues-Madge se cruzó de brazos, desde ahí supe que llevaba las de perder-Y mi primo Gloss es abogado, voy a ver qué podemos hacer para que Brutus te de algún tipo de manutención para tu hermanita. Es menor de edad y eso puede ayudar-me hablo como si conociera mucho sobre el tema

-Gracias... En verdad. No sé qué haría sin ti mujer-le dije abrazándola, no soy suelo ser muy expresiva con mis emociones pero este caso era especial

-Estarías perdida-me dijo en broma y ambas reímos

La tarde paso rápido y me fui a arreglar para la cena con Cato, me puse unos jeans y una playera tipo polo color celeste, algo casual, nada pretencioso. Cuando termine de arreglarme me encargue de pedir comida china para los 4 y buscar algunas películas que pudiéramos ver

-Así que cuatro asientos-se sorprendió Madge cuando termine de arreglar la sala

-Cato va a venir-pude notar un brillo en su mirada, no me molesto en absoluto... Sé que a mi amiga le gusta todo lo que se mueva y tenga músculos, pero ella sabe respetar además de que siempre se excusa diciendo "Yo solo aprecio la belleza natural, no es como que me valla a acostar con cada chico que veo" de cierta forma me da gracia porque así es su esencia pero si fuera otra de esas zorras hijas de... _Playa*_ me molestaría

-Katniss te fuiste-trono los dedos frente a mi cara-En que estabas pensando

-En nada... Lo lamento-solté una risita nerviosa ocasionando que pusiera los ojos en blanco y se sentara en el sillón

-Bueno, así que Catito te ayudo a conseguir un trabajo-me senté junto a ella

-¿De dónde te sacaste eso?-pregunte extrañada

-Prim me lo dijo

-Bueno, no se quien le dijo eso porque Cato no aprueba que yo trabaje en Panem y si no le agrada la idea no me iba a recomendar para el trabajo... Haymitch, digo el Doctor Abernathy me lo propuso el sábado-dije orgullosa de mi misma

-Siempre fuiste su favorita-note algo de recelo en su voz-Per también una muy buena estudiante

-Gracias

-No agradezcas

-¿Ya vamos a cenar?-pregunto mi hermanita entrando en la sala con una minifalda de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes amarilla-porque yo ya estoy lista

-Eso...

-Es uno de los atuendos que compramos-completo Madge, díganme anticuada y todo eso pero no creo que mi hermanita deba de vestir eso-¿Esta muy mono verdad que si Katniss?

-Pueeees...-afortunadamente no tuve que responder a eso porque tocaron a la puerta

-¿Alguien pidió comida china?

-¡Cato!-dijimos mi hermana y yo al mismo tiempo

-Hola Catito-Madge ayudo a romper el momento incomodo

-Pero...-no me dejo terminar cuando ya me estaba besando en los labios

-El chico no me creía que venía para acá, hasta que le mostré el dinero-soltó una risita-Hola Primrose, Madge ¿Cómo están?

-Tengo hambre-dijo mi hermanita rompiendo así mi cercanía con mi novio ya que fue a darle la comida

...

Cenamos los cuatro en la sala mientras veíamos Batman inicia, bueno es un decir que la estábamos viendo ya que nos la pasamos hablando en susurros para no molestar a Prim que si estaba interesada

-¿Oye y tu hermanita va a volver a la preparatoria?-me pregunto Madge

-Esta es la semana de segundas... Y ella ya está libre, solo hace falta que recojan su papelería pero voy a pedir que la manden. En pocas palabras ya está de vacaciones-recargue mi cabeza en el hombro de mi novio que a juzgar por su respiración ya estaba dormido

-¿Y la universidad?-suspire

-Madge, hasta que no arreglemos el problema con Brutus no puede hacer mucho. No quisiera que Prim perdiera tiempo en sus estudios pero...

-No te preocupes, como ya te dije mañana hablo con mi primo-me prometió justo cuando la película terminaba y mi hermanita se levantaba para prender la luz

-Cato se quedó dormido-comento con una risita que fue seguida por un bostezo, eran cerca de la una de la mañana

-Bueno me voy a dormir-se despidió de mi amiga y de mi con un beso, al pasar por el lado de mi novio se limitó a acariciar su cabello

-Qué raro-susurro Madge

-¿Que es raro?-al parecer no esperaba que la escuchara

-Nada, es que... Mi celular empezó a vibrar-mentía. Pero no la presione-me voy

-Ya es tarde

-Si pero algo me dice que Catito va a querer quedarse-me dijo moviendo sus cejas sugerentemente y se fue hasta la puerta sin darme tiempo de replicarle

No voy a negar que me agrado que nos dejaran solos. No perdí el tiempo y me senté sobre el regazo de mi novio que despertó en cuanto me sintió

-Amor yo... Me quede dormido

-Lo importante es que estas despierto-susurre provocativamente y lo bese

Por fortuna reacciono rápidamente para estar medio dormido, sus manos se pasearon por todo mi cuerpo y elevaron mi blusa hasta sacarla por mi cabeza, nos separamos apenas unos centímetros para tomar aire y volvimos a nuestro asunto, los labios de Cato bajaron por mi mandíbula y llegaron hasta mi cuello. Estire levemente su cabello para apartarlo y besar sus labios, fue mi turno de quitar su playera, de su boca salió un suspiro cuando baje mis manos más allá de su ombligo

-Prim...

-¡QUE MIERDA CATO!-me aparte sorprendida del beso

-Que... Que Primrose podría vernos-tomo su playera y se la puso-Me...mejor me voy

-Claro-me senté a un lado suyo y también me puse mi blusa

-Te veo mañana-beso torpemente mis labios y se puso de pie

-Okay... Maneja con cuidado... Me mandas un mensaje cuando llegues-dije las cosas sin preocuparme por esconder la frustración en mi voz

-Si Sip-tomo sus llaves y salió por la puerta principal

Y así me quede sola y frustrada. Obviamente mi hermanita no iba a salir de su habitación, decidí que era buena hora para irme a dormir y acabar con este día.

* * *

_**Por si tenían duda...**_

_***Cámara Gesell: **La cámara de Gesell es una habitación acondicionada para permitir la observación con personas. Está conformada por dos ambientes separados por un vidrio de visión unilateral, los cuales cuentan con equipos de audio y de video para la grabación de los diferentes experimentos. Normalmente la vemos en las interrogaciones policíacas pero es usada también en el ámbito de la psicología XD _

* * *

**_Bueno, pues aqui esta el primer capitulo del año, espero seguir contando con todo su apoyo. Gracias por todos sus bonitos deseos :3 y espero que les vaya muy bonito en este 201_****5****_ :D _****_Gracias por los Follows/Favoritos y Reviews que se tomaron el tiempo que dejar, la verdad es que me dan muchos animos para seguir con este fic :3_**

**_Especialmete gracias a: _**Berenicita Cullen CJulietteKentwell Coraline T y X:(Por suerte si pude actualizar la vez pasada antes de que se termianara el año jajaja aqui tienes un poquito de la historia de Johanna :3 espero sea de tu agrado. Como ya dije, tengan paciencia, Peeta no tardará mucho en aparecer :3)

**_Me han preguntado que cuando va a aparecer nuestro querido Peeta *-* solo les digo... Paciencia pequeños saltamontes jajaja nee falta muy poco :o no se desesperen :v_**

**_Gracias por leer. Les mando un beso :*_**


	7. Chapter 6

**_CAPITULO 6_**

Pronto pasaron tres semanas y lamento decir que no tenía mucho avance con ninguno de mis pacientes, está bien que no voy a ayudarlos de la noche a la mañana pero esperaba de perdido tener algo más.

Por ejemplo Mags no ha vuelto a mirarme desde el primer día en el que la conocí, simplemente se queda viendo a la nada, en ocasiones la llevo en una silla de ruedas al patio pero por eso me he ganado varios reclamos por parte de las enfermeras argumentando que la mujer debería de estar en su habitación

-Está bien que lleves pacientes y todo eso, pero por mi parte no esperes algún trato especial niña. Vuelve cuando tengas un doctorado o por lo menos una maestría-me dijo en una ocasión Clove, una mujer algo apática... Me hubiera gustado decirle unas cuantas cosas, pero me contuve.

Por otra parte Johanna decidió que no volvería a hablarme durante sus sesiones, cada vez que llega a mi consultorio se limita a recostarse en el diván y tomar una siesta, algo que no considero una pérdida de tiempo ya que en varias ocasiones he escuchado que dice cosas dormida, pero siempre lo hace de una forma demasiado rápida como para que logre entenderla. Pero estoy trabajando en ello.

Finnick es otra historia.

Desde la primera vez que lo vi algo me intrigaba en su forma de actuar pero... Tal vez estoy viendo cosas donde no las hay. Siento como si su forma de comportarse fuera solo una farsa, en verdad espero equivocarme

...

-¡Prim llaman a la puerta!-le grite a mi hermanita que estaba en la sala mientras cocinaba la cena un jueves en la noche. Así era nuestra rutina, en la mañana salía antes de que mi hermana se levantara, a medio día le llamaba para ver que necesitaba, siempre o casi siempre (cuando no estaba buscando pareja, si… mi amiga es muy curiosa) mi amiga Madge pasaba la tarde con ella hasta que yo llegaba tarde a preparar la cena.

-Gloss está revisando tu caso. No había tenido tiempo antes pero ahora está dedicado de lleno en ello-susurró mi amiga para eliminar cualquier posibilidad de que mi hermana escuchara

-No quiero que deje de atender asuntos importantes por nuestra culpa-me apresure a añadir

-Claro que no. Él lo hace con mucho gusto porque si no se tendría que enfrentar a la furia de su prima favorita-agito uno de sus puños y no pude esconder una sonrisa, nunca podré pagarle a Madge todo lo que hace por Prim y por mí.

-¡NO ES CIERTO!-se escuchó el grito de mi hermana desde la sala y enseguida me tense, deje la comida en un segundo plano para correr a la sala y ver la causa del grito.

-¿Prim?-pregunte ya que estaba abrazando a un chico algunos centímetros más altos que ella, su cabello era de un color castaño obscuro y su tez blanca destacaban unos moretones... Supe su nombre antes de que mi hermana lo dijera

-Katniss-los ojos azules de mi hermanita se vieron inundados por las lágrimas-Él es Rory Hawthorne. Mi novio

-Espera... ¿Hawthorne?-no me preocupe en esconder mi sorpresa

-Hum Sip, mucho gusto Katniss-tomo la mano de mi patito y me sonrió de forma tímida-Prim me ha hablado de ti

-¿Hawthorne?-repetí como una tonta. Sé que hay muchas personas con el mismo apellido y que solo se puede tratar de una coincidencia, pero yo no creo en las coincidencias-¿Gale Hawthorne es tu hermano?

Rory no tuvo tiempo de responder ya que su celular comenzó a sonar y vi el reconocimiento en su cara cuando contesto la llamada

-Lo lamento... Es que estaba ansioso por verla... Sé que no sabes en qué departamento es pero ¿Acaso no puedes esperar abajo?... Su hermana esta aquí y al parecer te conoce... De ninguna manera Gale, no voy a decirte cual es... No necesito un chaperón-el rostro del pobre chico se tornó rojo carmesí

-Piso 3 departamento D-grite para que mi amigo escuchara a estas alturas no había duda de que era el, mi hermanita me reclamo con la mirada

-Si su hermana es KAT-NISS Everdeen, no Catnip-dijo Rory como si ya lo hubiera repetido miles de veces-Pues si vas a subir hazlo ya Hawthorne-y colgó la llamada-Insiste en llamarte Catnip

-Claro, es un asunto personal-replique haciendo una mueca-no te preocupes

Gale no tardo mucho tiempo en llegar a la puerta de nuestro departamento y Madge nos llevó a mi amigo y a mi hasta la cocina para darles "un momento" a los chicos

-Pudiste haber mencionado que tu hermano sale con mi hermanita-le replique tocando su pecho con mi dedo índice

-Yo que iba a saber-trato de defenderse-el solo la llama por su nombre o... Patito

-¿QUE?-grite y tanto Madge como Gale hicieron que me callara-No puede llamarla así, ese apodo se lo puse ¡YO! Pero me va a escuchar ese...-mi amigo me vio fijamente y después se echó a reír-No te rías

-Pareces una madre celosa, Catnip-Madge se unió a las risas

-Siempre ha sido así de celosa-comento la rubia ¿De qué lado se supone que esta?

-¿Es en serio?-Gale la vio fijamente con una sonrisa en sus labios

-Sí, la hubieras visto en la universidad...-Madge iba a comenzar con uno de sus relatos pero la vi fijamente y se quedó callada al instante-bueno, recuérdame pasarte mi numero para que te lo platique

-Trato-se dieron la mano y se echaron a reír otra vez

-Bueno ya. La cena casi esta lista. Preparen la mesa-les dije lo más molesta que pude

-¿No vas a esperar a Catito?-pregunto mi amigo y Madge comenzó a reír otra vez

-Catito... Yo también lo llamo así-y entonces lo supe, mi amiga estaba tratando de coquetear con Gale y si no era eso, pronto comenzaría a hacerlo. Las risas descontroladas, el hecho de que le ofreciera su número, las miradas... Todo.

-Como sea-oculte una sonrisa por haberla descubierto-Cato va a hacer guardia

-Claro, lo olvidaba-dijo de forma obvia-Pero en verdad no sospechabas ni un poquito que nuestros hermanitos...-insistió

-Ya te dije que no. Prim y yo no hablamos mucho de Rory-puse los ojos en blanco por su comentario que ya estaba muy fuera de lugar-Y ya déjame en paz... Mejor ve a hablarles para cenar

Mi amigo soltó una nueva carcajada y se fue hasta la sala mientras Madge y yo servíamos 5 platos para cenar. La mayor parte del tiempo la pasamos riendo a causa de las bromas del novio de mi hermanita. En verdad me dio gusto verla sonreír, ya es un poco mayor pero no lo suficiente como para dejar de extrañar a nuestros padres, mi mente se vio invadida de la imagen de Prim llorando mientras dormía y llamando a mi padre, eso me causo mucho coraje y dolor pero no le reclame nada a la mañana siguiente. Espero que comience a darse cuenta de que estar lejos de esas personas es lo mejor para las dos porque vamos, en las 3 semanas que ha estado aquí no se han molestado en llamar o algo por el estilo...

-Katniss...-todos me veían de una forma extraña

-¿Mande?-me ruborice porque al parecer me había sumergido tanto en mis pensamientos que no les preste atención

-Te dije que si esperabas a alguien, es que tocan la puerta-dijo Madge ladeando ligeramente la cabeza

-Hum... No, no espero a nadie-logre decir-Voy a ver quién es

Me sorprendí cuando al abrir la puerta me topé con Cato que sonreía ampliamente pero al instante me lance a sus brazos

-Hola amor-bese sus labios brevemente-Pensé que te tocaba guardia

-Me sentí mal y Haymitch me permitió salir-cuando dice las palabras "me sentí mal" mi sentido de alerta se dispara y mi lado maternal lucha por salir, toco su frente en busca de fiebre o algo por el estilo pero Cato simplemente sonrió

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro, ven. Estamos cenando-lo conduje hasta la pequeña cocina en la que estaban terminando de cenar, la mirada de mi novio paso de Gale hasta Rory y se posó en su mano unida a la de mi hermanita

-Buenas noches…-dijo de forma seria

-Hola Catito-fue Madge la que le contestó primero

-¡Cato!-Prim sonrió ampliamente a mi novio e ignoré la bien conocida punzada de celos que me daba cada vez que ellos dos hablan-Mira él es Rory, mi novio

-Tu novio-repitió Cato como si nunca hubiera escuchado esas palabras, me sorprendió el tono que empleo en ellas

-Sip. Rory, él es Cato el novio de mi hermana Katniss…-el pobre chico murmuró un tímido "mucho gusto"-lo que lo hace como mi hermano mayor-mi hermana soltó una risita e inmediatamente sentí como un gran peso de encima

-Awws hermano mayor-mi amiga Madge salió con uno de sus comentarios

-¿Quieres cenar Cato?-intente cambiar de tema

-No. Solo vine de pasada. Voy a mi casa-dijo de forma cortante antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse a la salida

-¿Que rayos fue eso Cato?-lo detuve en el pasillo tomándolo del brazo antes de que entrara en el elevador

-No fue nada, ya escuchaste a Primrose, soy como su hermano mayor y debo de estar algo celoso-se alejó de mi agarre

-¿Estas celoso por Prim?-eso en verdad me sorprendió y no sabía cómo reaccionar

-Es lo que dije ¿No?-me hablo de una manera muy brusca-Porque si la lastiman a ella sé que tu también vas a sufrir... Y no quiero verte sufrir-su voz cambió de inmediato, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de cómo me habló

-Rory es un buen chico-¿Enserio yo dije eso?-Además, es hermano de Gale y confió en que sea igual de agradable que él.

-No termina de gustarme... O sea si me preocupe por el chico hace algunas semanas pero...

-Pero nada Cato. Aprecio que te preocupes por nosotras, pero está bien-besé sus labios que se encontraban algo tibios-es mejor que te vayas a tu casa y descanses

-Sí, es lo mejor-trato de sonreírme y entro en el elevador

-Maneja con cuidado-dije antes de que se cerraran las puertas. Me hubiera gustado mucho que se quedara a dormir pero necesita descansar.

...

A la mañana siguiente cuando iba de camino a "Panem" estaba repasando lo que tendría que hacer durante el día. Hoy sin duda confrontaría a Finnick y me quitaría la duda.

-Hola Catnip-me saludó Gale que ya me estaba esperando en mi consultorio-llegas un poco tarde

-Eso no es cierto-revise mi reloj un poco alarmada, según yo había salido con tiempo

-A pero te asuste verdad-tiro una carcajada por lo que lo aparté de mi lugar tras el escritorio donde estaba sentado

-Como sea... ¿Tienes algún aviso para mí?

-Sip, solo que vas a tener que cubrir unos grupos de ayuda extra, tu amado Catito no pudo venir ya que al parecer está enfermo-me llamo mucho la atención lo que mi amigo dijo

-Sí, anoche no se sentía muy bien... Más tarde lo llamare-dije sintiéndome algo culpable por no haberlo llamado más temprano.

Mi amigo se fue para atender sus propios asuntos y dejarme a mi atender los míos. Primero pase a ver a Mags que en ese día especialmente se veía un poco más consiente y eso me dio mucho gusto. Después atendí algunas sesiones de grupos, de no haber sido por Gale se me hubiera pasado la hora de comida por lo ocupada que estaba. Al regresar Johanna llego puntual a su terapia, pero como siempre se quedó dormida en el diván.

-Oliver... No Oliver... Oliver...-escuché que murmuraba apenas se quedó dormida, me llamo la atención ya que por fin pude identificar algo de lo que decía, de su boca se escapó un sollozo y una solitaria lagrima rodo por su mejilla, hice una nota en mi agenda donde tenía programada la siguiente sesión con ella, ahí seria cuando abordaría el tema.

La sesión termino y tuve que despertarla, sus ojos estaban algo rojos a causa del llanto pero no hice ningún comentario al respecto en cambio la deje irse. Aún faltaba un poco de tiempo para ver al chico de cabello cobrizo, por lo que decidí comenzar a "acomodar" mi escritorio... Había pasado algunos días pensando en cómo sucedería todo hoy. Dado que Finnick pre sesenta un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo tiende a repetir acciones y buscar que todo esté en su debido orden, pues bueno, en mi escritorio había un bote con lápices, todos con el borrador hacia arriba, de los seis lápices en el me encargue de invertir uno, algo sutil que pudiera pasar desapercibido para cualquiera pero para este chico no, también había un contenedor de clips el cual constaba de dos partes, lo separe y pude una en lados opuestos y por ultimo las hojas de una carpeta estaban todas desordenadas por el escritorio. Ya sé, ya se, mi actitud no es muy profesional, pero si el chico presenta el TOC, hará lo que se espera y lo no afectara en nada en cambio si no reacciona conforme a lo esperado... Bueno eso ya sería otra cosa.

Exactamente cinco minutos después llegó Finnick. En su rostro había una enorme sonrisa, cual niño que acabara de hacer una travesura

-Buenas tardes señorita E-tomo asiento frente el escritorio

-¿Señorita E?-pregunte extrañada ya que nunca me había llamado así

-Por Everdeen ya sabes-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-¿Quieres un azucarillo?-pregunto sosteniendo el cubo de azúcar entre su dedo índice y pulgar

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?-me sorprendió que tuviera acceso a dulces

-Fui a visitar al Doctor A en su oficina-tarde un poco en darme cuenta que se refería al Doctor Abernathy-y había una máquina para café, antes de salir vi los azucarillos, así que le pregunte si podría tomar algunos

-¿Y te dio permiso de tomarlos?-pregunte con cierto tono maternal

-Dijo que podía tomar solo 3-sonrio ampliamente-Pero yo tome 4, nunca me han gustado los números impares... Lo malo es que no se qué hacer con este, técnicamente no es mío

-Claro, lo tomare-alargue mi mano derecha sobre el escritorio para tomar el cubito y los ojos del chico se posaron sobre las hojas, inmediatamente las acomodó. Sonreí. 1 de 3.

-¿A que fuiste con el Doctor Abernathy?-capte su atención

-Ya sabes, para saludar y alegrar su día... Como contigo señorita E-paso una de sus manos por su cabello y me guiño un ojo-aunque bien podría ser al reves, porque te ves espectacularmente bien... ¿Puedo llamarte chica en llamas?

-No. Mejor cambiemos de tema-me apresure a decir.

A lo largo de la sesión Finnick estuvo repitiendo algunos patrones habituales en el y su atención se iba por unos momentos pero al parecer no noto el acomodo de los lápices ni la cajita de clips, tampoco el hecho de que no estaba en mi lugar habitual junto a él sin el escritorio de por medio, además de que volví a desacomodar las hojas y no se preocupó por ordenarlas de nuevo, simplemente se limitó a contarme su día "Te tengo Finnick Odair" pensé

-Te tengo una pregunta Odair-utilice su apellido, algo muy inusual en mi

-Dime chica en llamas...-sonrió de forma coqueta

-¿A que estás jugando? ¿En verdad tienes lo que dices padecer o...-"mientes" no tuve que decir la palabra ya que el pobre chico se quedó petrificado, sin duda sorprendido

-Yo...-Finnick fue interrumpido por Gale que había entrado sin tocar

-Lo lamento Katniss, pero Haymitch quiere verte y dice que es muy importante-su tono de voz era serio-Finnick, puedes irte-no tuvo que decirlo dos veces, el chico salió enseguida

-¿No podía esperar Gale?-dije frustrada

-Lo lamento Catnip, pero me dijeron que te llamara-se encogió de hombros-¿Eso es un azucarillo?

-Sip, tómalo si quieres-le dije antes de salir de ahí para poder ir a ver al Doctor Abernathy.

Mi mente viajaba a gran velocidad buscando una respuesta para que Haymitch me hubiera llamado de emergencia pero no encontré alguna respuesta.

-Pase-escuche la voz de mi ex maestro detrás de la puerta

-Buenas tardes Haymitch, Me...

-Toma asiento Katniss-no me dejo terminar mi pregunta-te mande llamar porque, tengo un paciente nuevo para ti.

-Wow-la emoción me invadió

-Sí. Se trata de un caso grave de depresión y amnesia, el chico estuvo en coma por 3 meses tras un accidente automovilístico. Recientemente se le informo que su familia murió en dicho accidente-es su voz pude notar la lastima por aquel paciente-Vas a tener algunas sesiones con él, no está internado aquí si no que cada vez que te toque sesión el vendrá

-No sabía que eso era posible-me atreví a hacer el comentario

-Y no lo es

-No comprendo

-Se trata de mi sobrino por parte de la familia de Effie. Como ya te lo dije perdió a su familia y por el momento se queda con nosotros, sé que es algo con lo que puedes Katniss, no te lo pediría si no estuviera consciente de eso. Además, confió plenamente en ti, hija-con cada palabra que decía sentía como un peso se agregaba en mis hombros

-Bien, no se preocupe. Yo me hago cargo-logre decir

-Gracias

-Por nada-dije y me dispuse a salir al haber terminado la plática. Antes de llegar a la puerta pude ver el tazón con los azucarillos que Finnick había mencionado y me permití tomar uno.

...

Llegue hasta mi consultorio para tomar mis cosas y asistir a una terapia grupal pero me congele al instante.

Me sorprendió el hecho de que un chico o mejor dicho EL chico ya estuviera ahí pero claro, no pregunte cuando seria mi primer entrevista con él.

Al cerrar la puerta intente hacer algo de ruido para anunciarme pero se quedó sentado justo donde estaba, ni siquiera movió su rubia cabeza para ver quien había entrado.

Camine hasta situarme detrás del escritorio y sentí como mi rostro palideció al instante al ver sus ojos... De un azul intenso, opacado por una ligera niebla característica de las personas con depresión pero eso no impidió que mi mente viajara hasta una época en la cual mi hermana y yo éramos felices viviendo junto a mis padres en un pequeño suburbio. Prim tenía 5 años y usualmente llegaba a la casa llena de pintura por estar jugando con nuestro vecino o había veces en las cuales llegaba contenta con una bolsa de pan recién hecho, cortesía del padre de ese chico pero...

-Bue... Buenas tardes-trate que mi voz sonara firme-Soy Katniss Everdeen, tu... Su terapeuta ¿Y tu nombre es...?

-Peeta-la sombra de una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios-Peeta Mellark, o bueno, eso es lo que me han dicho.

* * *

**_Chan chan chaaan, soy tan mala que aquí voy a cortar el capítulo jajaja Okno... Lo prometido es deuda y aqui esta nuestro querido panadero, nuestro pedacito de cielo, nuestro Peeta Mellark (jajaja perdón, estoy medio zafada) _**

**_Muchas gracias por leer esta pequeña actualización del día martes :3 la ultima antes de que entre a la universidad (entro el próximo lunes) D: pero no se preocupen que van a tener su capítulo cada martes :D . Bueno, quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un Follow/Favorito/Review en el capítulo pasado, especialmente gracias a:_**

Berenicita Cullen Coraline T Claubell1806 y X:(Lo sé, pobre Johanna... Y Cato se preocupa por la integridad de su cuñadita jaja ¬¬ pero bueno, aqui tienes a Peeta :3)

**_Nos leemos la próxima semana. Besos :*_**


	8. Chapter 7

**_CAPITULO 7_**

No sé porque me puso tan nerviosa el descubrir su nombre... Okay, ya lo sabía o bueno, lo suponía, pero Peeta solo es un paciente más ¿verdad? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo vi, con una huella color azul en su mejilla izquierda, resultado de una travesura de mi hermanita...

¡Basta!

Respire varias veces para relajarme y poder seguir con la entrevista  
-Bien Peeta, vamos a tener sesión tres veces por semana-comencé a explicarle la dinámica de como trabajaríamos, en todo momento estuvo atento a lo que le decía pero no hizo algún aporte cuando le preguntaba cosas-. Pues, eso sería todo  
-Gracias... ¿Me puedes repetir tu nombre?-en su mirada vi la frustración por no poder recordarlo  
-Katniss Everdeen-trate de ignorar el nudo en mi garganta-pero puedes llamarme Katniss o como tú quieras  
-Mejor dicho como llegue a recordarlo-trató de bromear y se puso de pie para salir del lugar pero se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta  
-¿Todo bien?  
-No es nada-tocó levemente su frente y cerró los ojos, me acerque unos pasos por si necesitaba ayuda-me pasa desde que salí del hospital. Nos vemos luego Katniss.  
-Claro-susurré después de que cerró la puerta.

_"-Me tengo que mudar de casa Prim-en la voz del chico se escuchaba una gran pena -es por el trabajo de mi papá  
-Pero vas a venir a jugar con migo ¿verdad que si Peeta?-escuche desde la puerta de mi casa lo que dijo mi hermanita entre sollozos, a su corta edad no llegaba a entender todo  
-Hum... Yo...  
-Vamos Prim, Peeta tiene que irse-me acerque hasta ellos, para evitar que el llanto de mi hermanita hiciera más difícil la despedida.  
-Katniss, Peeta se va-Prim me abrazó por la cintura con sus pequeños bracitos  
-Me tengo que ir-el chico de ojos azules se paró frente a mí, aun cuando ambos teníamos 10 años él era un poco más alto que yo-Nos vemos luego Katniss  
-Claro-forcé una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la cabecita de mi hermana."_

Tal parece que el chico a final de cuentas si había cumplido su promesa…Sacudí la cabeza para despejar mi mente de ese recuerdo y poder seguir con mi trabajo.

…

-Hola Katniss-mi hermanita me saludó apenas entre en mi departamento, pero mi mente seguía en otro lugar-Madge está en la cocina.

¡Madge! Eso es, en verdad necesito hablar con ella. Mi amiga estaba sentada frente a la barra y hablaba animadamente por su teléfono celular. No fui capaz de interrumpirla, ella debe de tener sus propios asuntos…

Decidí tomar una ducha antes de cenar. Por mi mente pasaban muchos recuerdos de Peeta jugando con mi hermana, los observaba desde los escalones de la entrada de nuestra casa, siempre me invitaban a jugar con ellos pero siempre me negaba ¿La razón? Me sentía como una intrusa, Peeta y Prim se veían como dos hermanos, ambos con la tez blanca, cabello rubio y ojos azules… luego estaba yo, con mi piel olivácea, mi cabello castaño y mis ojos grises ¿Quién se detendría a pensar que Prim y yo somos hermanas? En ocasiones llegue a pensar que mi hermanita quería mucho más a ese chico que a mí, siempre la hacía sonreír y jugaba con ella, mientras que yo era la que se encargaba de que no comiera demasiados dulces, tomar un baño o que recogiera su cuarto, en pocas palabras, yo era la mala del cuento.

Sin darme cuenta unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, pero pronto se perdieron con el agua que salía de la regadera… Ahora entiendo porque no se puede dar terapia a las personas que son allegadas a ti, se involucran muchos sentimientos, buenos o malos y aunque tenía mucho tiempo de no ver a ese chico… los recuerdos siguen ahí.

Cuando salí de la ducha la cena ya estaba lista, Prim y Madge estaban sentadas a la mesa y esperaban a que las acompañara.

-Rory me invito a salir mañana. ¿Vedad que puedo ir Katniss?-mi hermanita puso sus mejores ojitos de cachorrito

-No lo sé Patito-le dije con voz cansada, sé que debe de salir como cualquier chica de su edad, pero me da miedo que se llegue a topar con isa padres. Que ilógico, temer a las personas que nos dieron la vida.

-Vamos Katniss, déjala ir-ahí iba Madge al rescate, tal pareciera que se habían puesto de acuerdo… pero al ver a los ojos a mi amiga capte que algo quería decirme, algo así como una advertencia.

-Bien, puedes ir-contesté no del todo convencida.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias-se puso a dar brinquitos y enseguida se acercó a besar mi mejilla para después ir a su cuarto, seguramente para darle la buena noticia a su novio.

-Ojalá sea una muy buena excusa la que me vas a dar-le dije a mi amiga con cierto tono de advertencia.

-Gloss consiguió algo-fue directo al punto, algo que en verdad agradecí-habló con los abogados de tu padre y mañana sábado hay una reunión en el juzgado de lo familiar, a la cual tienes que ir, pensé que no querrías que Prim te acompañara por lo que le sugerí a su novio que la invitara a salir

-Wow-Madge sí que había pensado en todo-gracias, Madge… en serio

-No me des las gracias a mí, sino a mí primo-una leve sonrisa se instaló en sus labios-debido a que tiene algunos contactos, tu caso puede ser más rápido y fácil. Ahora solo tienes que preocuparte por…

-Los honorarios de Gloss, lo sé-era algo en lo que había pensado desde el principio

-¿QUE? ¡No!-mi amiga hizo una mueca-creo haberte dicho que no te preocuparas, eso corre por mí cuenta, además no creo que Gloss quiera cobrarle a su primita favorita

-Pero…

-Pero nada Everdeen,-me interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo más- tú me ayudaste demasiado en la universidad, todas esas tardes de estudios cuando pudiste haber salido con Cato, las veces que hablaste con un maestro para que no me dejara en segundas, siempre diste la cara por mí… confiabas en mí

-Como no hacerlo, eres mi mejor amiga-dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-pero una cosa son los estudios y otra muy diferente el dinero

-Si serás terca, mujer-golpeó levemente su frente-. Hagamos un trato, si el juez falla a tu favor, no vas a pagar nada… y si es al revés le pagas a mi primito

-¿No debería de ser si gano pago?

-Sí, pero estoy tan segura de las capacidades de Gloss como abogado, por lo que puedo hacer estas "apuestas"-hizo comillas en el aire

-Y la terca soy yo.

-Sip-soltó una leve carcajada antes de ayudarme con los platos de la cena- solo debes de hablar con Abernathy para que te dé el día libre, porque esto no es cosa que se pueda arreglar en tu hora de comida

-Bien, voy a ver qué puedo hacer-mordí mi labio inferior al recordar mi asunto pendiente son Finnick Odair y todas las terapias de grupo de las que estoy a cargo

-Oh vamos, siempre fuiste la alumna consentida

-Voy a hacer el intento-aún antes de llamarle estaba casi 100% segura de la repuesta de Haymitch

…

-Tengo que ir a trabajar Prim, me mandas un mensaje cuando Rory pase por ti- le dije a mi hermanita el sábado por la mañana cuando terminaba de arreglarme-Por cierto, Madge no va a poder venir hoy

-Está bien, no te preocupes Katniss-besó mi mejilla como despedida.

No puedo evitar el sentirme culpable por haberle mentido a mi hermanita sobre donde iba a pasar el día, pero es por su bien. La noche anterior había hablado con mi ex maestro y me había dicho que estaba bien si me ausentaba, que primero estaba mi bienestar y el de Prim. Una preocupación menos para ese día.

-¿Lista?-preguntó Madge que me estaba esperando en el estacionamiento del edificio

-Algo-logré decir-la verdad es que me muero de nervios

-Tranquila, todo va a salir ben, Gloss nos va a estar esperando en el juzgado-me dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y subió a mi auto que es donde iríamos.

Trate de mantener mi mente ocupada en la conversación con mi amiga, no quería pensar en que esta sería la primera vez en años que volvería a ver a Brutus, las pocas veces que había ido a mi casa para visitar a mi hermanita mi padre nunca estaba, o por lo menos eso era lo que mi madre me decía.

-Llegamos-dije como si mi amiga no pudiera verlo por ella misma, en verdad era para hacerme más a la idead de lo que vendría a continuación.

-Y ahí esta Gloss-Madge señaló a un chico rubio de aproximadamente 29 años, vestía un traje y corbata negros, además de una camisa blanca, en su mano cargaba un maletín de piel, a simple vista me intimidaba, para que negarlo. Al reconocer a mi amiga se acercó a nosotras con una gran sonrisa, la astucia brillaba en sus ojos _¿Así serán todos los abogados?_

-Hola primita-saludó con una voz grave y besó la mejilla de la aludida-ella debe ser la señorita Everdeen, ¿cierto?-me tendió una mano amistosa

-Katniss Everdeen-acepté el saludo, su agarre era firme y confiado

-Gloss Undersee, mi padre y el de Madge son hermanos… pero bueno eso ya lo debes de saber ¿no?-se rio de su propio chiste y a continuación revisó su reloj-8:50 creo que es mejor que entremos.

Mi cuerpo se tensó cuando entramos a la sala donde se iba a revisar nuestro caso, en la primera fila de sillas estaban tres figuras que reconocí al instante, por un momento aminoré mi paso y quise regresar, pero no me lo permití y seguí adelante. Nos sentamos en el otro extremo de la fila, al parecer Madge notó mi nerviosismo porque tomo una de mis manos y me sonrió

-¿Acaso ya no saludas a tu padre?-escuché que Brutus gritaba, en verdad quería provocarme

-Brutus…-susurró mi mamá

-¡Tu cállate mujer!-le espetó al tiempo que se ponía de pie, sin duda para acercarse, pero su abogado lo frenó obligándolo a tomar asiento de nuevo

-De pie para recibir a la honorable juez Paylor-escuché que un oficial decía en tono solemne

-Aquí vamos-susurró Gloss y una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro

Una mujer de mediana edad entro y se sentó detrás de un escritorio, después dio la indicación de que nosotros también tomáramos asiento. El mismo oficial describía el caso, pero estaba lo suficientemente aturdida como para entender. A continuación Gloss y el abogado por parte de mi padre se acercaron al escritorio y estuvieron hablando con la juez por un momento.

-¿Ahora que hacen?-susurré para que solo mi amiga me escuchara

-Están revisando que todo esté en orden y seguramente presentándose entre ellos-contestó usando el mismo tono de voz

-Señorita Everdeen-me llamó la juez Paylor-según dice aquí usted está pidiendo la custodia y una pensión alimenticia para su hermana… Primrose Everdeen ¿Cierto?

-Así… así es su señoría-me puse de pie por indicación de Gloss que me veía desde su lugar a un lado del escritorio

-Me puede decir ¿por qué quiere que su hermanita viva con usted y no con sus padres?-pidió amablemente y trate de que mi voz sonara lo más firme posible

-Porque, su señoría… hace tres semanas yo acababa de llegar a mi departamento y alguien tocó a mi puerta, al abrirla me topé con Prim gravemente golpeada-reprimo un escalofrío al recordar la escena-a la mañana siguiente le pregunte a mi hermana sobre el responsable de su estado y me dijo que había sido Brutus.

-Niña malcriada, ¡soy TU padre! No puedes…

-Señor Everdeen-la juez elevó la voz interrumpiéndolo-No voy a permitir ese comportamiento de su parte, la próxima vez que lo haga me veré forzada a pedirle al oficial Tresh que lo arreste ¿Entendido?

-Por supuesto… su señoría-la cara de Brutus se puso roja por algo más que la vergüenza y se cruzó de brazos

-Bien, señorita Everdeen-dirigió su atención a mí de nuevo-¿Qué hizo usted en cuanto vio a su hermana en ese estado?

-La llevé a una de las recamaras en mi departamento-aunque así había sido sentí que mi respuesta era incorrecta

-¿Solo eso? ¿No llamó a un médico para que valoraran la situación de su hermana?-un nudo se formó en mi garganta

-Su señoría, mi cliente solo hizo lo mejor para la niña-antes de que pudiera decir algo Gloss comenzó a hablar

-Objeción, su señoría si me permite opinar, si la señorita Everdeen aquí presente hubiera querido lo mejor para su hermana ¿No debió de haberla llevado inmediatamente a un hospital?-apuntó el abogado de Brutus, tan solo escuchar su voz supe que era un típico lame botas-eso solo demuestra que no es apta para cuidar de la señorita Primrose

-Gracias por su aporte Chaff-Paylor me vio fijamente, respiré profundamente para relajarme-El abogado tiene razón, no pensó con claridad señorita Everdeen. Es algo que no puedo dejar pasar, aunque el hecho de que el señor Everdeen golpeara a Primrose, si una buena razón…

-Su señoría-de nuevo el tal Chaff interrumpió-usted no ha escuchado lo que mi cliente tiene que decir

-Muchas gracias señorita Everdeen-hizo un ademán para invitarme a tomar asiento-señor Everdeen, ¿puede contarnos su versión de la historia?

-Por supuesto su señoría-dijo mi padre con voz melosa-para comenzar quiero aclarar que mi hija Katniss está exagerando, yo no pude haber herido gravemente a Prim, ella es mi hija ¡Por Dios! Pero nada que no se hubiera ganado-hice mis maños puños, ese maldito infeliz estaba mintiendo

-Explíquese

-Ese mismo día mi esposa y yo habíamos salido a visitar a mi madre que ha estado un poco enferma, n nos tardamos más de dos horas. A regresar nos topamos con mi Primrose teniendo relaciones sexuales con un de sus amigos en la sala de nuestra casa-quería lanzarme contra ese maldito infeliz, pero el agarre de Madge me hizo mantenerme sentada-acepto haberle dado una cachetada a mi hija y tuve una charla con chico, pero nada más… yo solo quiero que mis dos hijas regresen, podemos comenzar de nuevo-Brutus se giró para verme a los ojos y dibujo una perturbadora sonrisa

-Objeción-ahora fue el turno de Gloss para hablar-su señoría, tengo pruebas de que el señor Everdeen está mintiendo, en este legajo hay algunas fotografías de Primrose en las cuales se ve claramente el daño que le hicieron, además se anexan también las pruebas de que el señor Everdeen no le dio precisamente "una charla" con el joven Rory Hawthorne, NOVIO de Primrose Everdeen-la juez tomó lo que el primo de mi amiga le pasaba y su boca se abrió por la sorpresa, vi como Chaff tragaba en seco

-Su señoría-me aventuré a ponerme de pie y acercarme al escritorio-yo sé que tal vez no actué como debí de haberlo hecho cuando mi hermanita llegó a mi departamento aquella noche, pero le aseguró que va a estar mucho más segura conmigo

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso maldita?-escuche la voz de Brutus muy cerca y cuando me giré sentí un dolor agudo en mi mejilla derecha donde el pesado puño de mi padre se estampó, al parecer el viejo se movía rápido porque logró llegar antes de que el oficial Tresh lo detuviera

-¿Cómo se atreve a golpearla frente a mí?-la juez Paylor se puso de pie indignada-oficial espóselo

-¿Estas bien Katniss?-Madge ya estaba junto a mí, moví afirmativamente mi cabeza

-Su señoría, no puede pasar esto por alto-dijo Gloss mientras me ayudaba a regresar a mi lugar.

-Yo lo sé Gloss-contestó con firmeza-Señorita Everdeen, ¿se siente bien?

-Solo un poco mareada-acepté al tiempo que abría los ojos, una mala idea ya que me ocasionó un dolor agudo

-Necesitamos hablar, en privado-quería decirle que no, pero obviamente no podía hacerle eso.

Me acerqué al escritorio con ayuda de Madge y los nervios me invadieron haciéndome olvidar el dolor. La juez Paylor me dirigió a una sala contigua a donde estábamos, al pasar frente a Brutus comenzó a decirme insultos, me sorprendió mucho que solo lo hubieran esposado.

-Toma asiento, hija-me sorprendió que la voz de la juez sonara tan maternal

-Gra…gracias

-Katniss, cuidar de un menor de edad es muy complicado-dijo sin rodeos-sé que tu hermana no es tan pequeña, tiene ¿16 años no?

-Si su señoría. Sé que es difícil, pero tomaré el riesgo con tal de que mi hermana no regrese con… ellos-contesté con determinación

-Yo sé que sí, me doy cuenta de que eres muy independiente-sonreí ante el cumplido-Otra cosa muy importante, lo que tu padre hizo, solo aumenta su castigo, obviamente si tú quieres presentar una denuncia

-Claro que la pondré-dije rápidamente ocasionando que ella sonriera.

La juez Paylor llamó a Gloss, el cual le ayudó a levantar mi denuncia, fue relativamente rápido y cuando teníamos todo listo regresamos a la sala anterior para escuchar el veredicto.

-Se tardaron-susurró Madge cuando llegue junto a ella.

-De pie para escuchar el veredicto-dijo la misma Paylor.-Después de platicar con la señorita Everdeen he reafirmado mi decisión. El señor Brutus Everdeen deberá pagar una pensión mensual de 20 mil dólares para la manutención de la menor Primrose Everdeen. La custodia de dicha menor será, como es obvio, para la señorita Katniss Everdeen.

-Pero su señoría, mi cliente…-comenzó a decir Chaff

-No me interrumpa-lo regañó-en cuanto a su cliente, se le procesará por desacato a la justicia, al desobedecer mis advertencias durante un juicio, además de violencia intrafamiliar, se le sentencia a 5 años en la cárcel y sin derecho a fianza.

-Objeción-trató una vez más Chaff

-Objeción denegada-Paylor lo fulminó con la mirada-se levanta la sesión

En ese instante sentí como el alma regresaba a mi cuerpo, escuché que Gloss me decía algo sobre que en una semana más o menos terminarían los trámites, pero eso pasó a un segundo plano… lo importante es que mi hermana estaría conmigo y que no tendría que preocuparme pos sus estudios, todo había salido bien… demasiado bien, un pensamiento asaltó mi mente, _"las cosas mejoran antes de que vuelvan a empeorar" _pero decidí que eso no importaba… por ahora.

* * *

**_Hola! :D aquí esta un nuevo capítulo que en verdad espero disfruten, por fin Prim va a poder estar con su hermana :3_**

**_Muchas, muchas, pero muchas gracias por sus favoritos/follows y reviews... me hacen sentir especial *-* jajaja Okno :P_**

**_Especialmente gracias aaaa:_**

**_Berenicita Cullen, sinsajoforever, CoralineT y a X_**

**_Nos leemos la próxima semana con un nuevo capitulo :B_**

**_Besos desde México hasta... (inserte país de origen XD pero en verdad ¿de dónde son_**?**_) :*_**

* * *

_X: Por fin Peeta hizo acto de presencia jajaja, a mi tampoco me gusta que esté triste... a ver que se puede hacer jaja. Gracias por tu review y ojalá te haya gustado el capitulo :D_


	9. Chapter 8

**_CAPITULO 8_**

De regreso a casa no podía dejar de sonreír. Mi hermanita pronto estaría legalmente bajo mi tutela, definitivamente esto significaba una gran responsabilidad, pero sin embargo estaba tranquila.

-Valla que mi primito es un experto-exclamó Madge sentada en el lado del copiloto en mi auto-Estoy tan feliz por ti amiga… solo que me intriga algo

-Dime-de pronto la tensión incrementó en el ambiente, me puse nerviosa sin alguna buena razón.

-Tu mamá… ¿Por qué no hizo nada? Simplemente se quedó viendo como Brutus te golpeaba… pensé que…-agarré fuertemente el volante a tal grado que mis nudillos se tornaron blancos, es curioso que ni yo misma supiera la respuesta a la pregunta de mi amiga-Tema complicado ¿verdad?

-Mucho-logré decir con la garganta seca

-No tienes que responder… yo, yo soy una tonta, en serio perdóname-la cara de mi amiga se puso roja como tomate

-Es que… bueno, no es que no te quiera responder si no que… okay-relaje mi agarre sobre el volante y suspiré sonoramente-ni yo misma sé porque ella es así… cuando mi hermana y yo éramos pequeñas mi padre casi nunca estaba en casa y las veces que estaba se encerraba en su despacho a trabajar, Portia siempre se mantenía al margen de las discusiones, no hablaba tal vez por miedo de hacer enojar a Brutus, algunas veces en las noches cuando mi hermana y yo ya estábamos dormidas escuchaba como mi padre le gritaba, solo una vez escuché como la golpeaba, pero no dudo que pasara en otras ocasiones ¿Por qué nunca lo dejó? eso es algo que nunca llegué a entender … tiempo después me fui de casa, justo cuando comencé a estudiar, conseguí un trabajo y me mantuve sola… pero ese relato ya te lo sabes-terminé de hablar justo cuando llegamos al edificio donde está mi departamento.

-Ay Katniss, tan feliz que estabas y yo te hice pasar un mal rato-mi amiga tomó mi mano cuando apagué el carro.

-No te preocupes-le sonreí para tranquilizarla-Después de todo ya no la voy a volver a ver

De manera tímida mi amiga me sonrió en respuesta y me dio un último apretón de manos. Por fortuna al llegar a mi piso ya estábamos hablando de cosas triviales y sobre lo que cenaríamos esta noche con mi hermanita para celebrar, bueno decir que solo las tres celebraríamos era quedarse cortos porque obviamente Prim iba a querer pasar el tiempo con Rory, si viene Rory es seguro que Gale lo acompañaría, lo cual no me desagrada (y mucho menos a mi amiga) por ultimo llamaría a…

-¡Cato!-exclamé por la sorpresa al verlo sentado en el sillón de mi sala, en verdad no esperaba verlo ahí-¿Cómo entraste?

-Hola Katniss, ¿Cómo has estado? Porque yo ya estoy mejor muchas gracias por tu interés en estos dos días, solo se trataba de una alergia-me contestó con desinterés y un cierto tono de ironía en su voz

-En verdad lo lamento… estaba algo ocupada y…

-Y nada Katniss, ¡pude haber muerto! Y tu ni enterada-me interrumpió y elevó un poco la voz-muchas cosas pasan en dos días

-Catito, acabas de decir que solo era una alergia-Madge intervino, me hubiera gustado que no lo hiciera… aunque claro, si la situación fuera con mi amiga y su pareja debo de aceptar que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo

-Madge, por favor… no te metas-mi novio habló con voz cansada como si ya hubiera tenido esa charla miles de veces

-Oye, no le hables así a mi amiga-le advertí y con una mirada le pedí a Madge que nos dejara solos, por fortuna ella entendió de inmediato y se fue rumbo a la recamara de mi hermanita-Cato… en verdad lo lamento pero estaba muy ocupada arreglando algunos asuntos con respecto a la custodia de Prim, no es para que te pongas así

-Katniss, yo solo quería saber en dónde estabas, no hemos hablado por dos días-lo dijo como si fuera lo más grave del mundo

-Cato, ni siquiera fueron dos días, fue uno y medio… además ya habíamos quedado (desde hace mucho tiempo) que cada quien debe de tener su espacio, ya te he dicho que estaba ocupada

-Ocupada… ¿con que? O mejor dicho ¿con quién?-mi boca se abrió en una perfecta "O" ante la sugerencia de mi novio

-¡¿Qué mierda pasa contigo?!-elevé más de lo necesario la voz-¡Tú no eres así de celoso!

-¡No me has respondido!-exigió con voz pausada y algo… ¿amenazadora?

-No tengo porque justificarme contigo… ¿Acaso es que no me crees?-sentí como mi garganta estaba tan seca-Además ya te lo he dicho. Estaba arreglando la custodia de mi hermana y justo ayer Haymitch me acaba de asignar un nuevo paciente, por eso es que no te he llamado… ¡no por lo que tu estúpida mente está maquilando!

-¿Cómo estar seguro?-no lo soporté más, levante mi mano y estampé una cachetada en su mejilla derecha, me dolió la palma al instante por el impacto, aunque no más que las insinuaciones que Cato estaba haciendo ¿qué es lo que le había pasado? Normalmente yo era la que demostraba celos ocasionales pero nunca se los expresaba.

-¡No quiero volver a verte Cato Jones! ¿Me entendiste? Yo no voy a soportar que me levantes falsos, no entiendo que te pasó-caminé hasta la puerta y la mantuve abierta en una clara señal de que ya no era bienvenido

-Deberías de preguntártelo tu… al principio quise darte tiempo, tu espacio-se acercó hasta mí pero no salió por la puerta, al contrario la cerró con más fuerza de la necesaria-Antes no me importaba que no me dijeras "Te amo"… pero las dudas comenzaron a surgir

-¿Sigues con esa tontería?

-¿Ahora crees que mi amor por ti es una tontería?-se escuchó tan ridículo como una novia celosa

-Pues ahora no me lo estás demostrando muy bien que digamos-dije con sarcasmo y volví a abrir la puerta-dijiste que lo comprendías-continúe un poco más calmada, no me iba a poner a gritar en medio del pasillo

-Sí, eso dije… pero no puedo estarte esperando para siempre

-Te tengo noticias, no vas a tener que esperar-logré decir sobre el nudo que se había instalado en mi garganta-¿sabes porque? Porque terminamos.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo-me dolió… para que negarlo, inconscientemente esperaba que se negara y me besara… que estúpido pensamiento.

-Pues bien, vete de mi casa-señalé la puerta que seguía abierta y luche por contener unas lágrimas que llenaban mis ojos

No dijo nada más, solo se limitó a salir a grandes zancadas, supe que no había vuelta atrás. Cerré la puerta y di por terminada mi relación de dos años con Cato…dos años a su lado… pero dos años sin amarlo. Mis ojos se cerraron haciendo que las lágrimas que los llenaban corrieran por mis mejillas, extrañamente me sentía tranquila.

…

Quisiera decir que lamenté más el hecho de que Cato y yo diéramos por terminada nuestra relación, pero eso sería mentir... Para cuando Madge y mi hermana llegaron a la sala por gritos yo ya había derramado las ultimas lágrimas. Agradecí infinitamente que no pidieran detalles sobre lo que claramente escucharon, simplemente se limitaron a sentarse en el sillón conmigo y cenar la comida china que habíamos pedido.

El lunes en la mañana que iba de camino a Panem no pude evitar sentir nervios por toparme con él, supongo que eso lo averiguaría al llegar...

-Hey Catnip-Gale me saludo sin muchas ganas en cuanto atravesé la puerta de entrada

-Hola Gale ¿Que sucede?-pregunte con una sonrisa y con la cabeza le indique que comenzara a caminar en dirección a mi consultorio

-Eso debería de preguntártelo a ti...

-Ah, ya lo sabes-no lo estaba preguntando, más bien era una afirmación

-Hable con Madge ayer... Fuimos a comer-bajó la mirada al decir esa última frase-y me conto que Prim ya va a estar bajo tu custodia, la pensión y pues sobre "eso"

-Valla, deberían en concentrarse más en conocerse y no en hablar sobre mi vida-dije en tono de broma pero no sonó muy bien-Okay... Eso fue grosero de mi parte

-Está bien... Entiendo que es un tema complicado-mi amigo trata de excusar mi comportamiento-lo importante es que te veo bien

-Pues no me siento mal... O sea-me callé al instante ya que al doblar a la derecha en un pasillo poder ver cuando Cato salía de la reara de un paciente

-Y me preguntabas que porque insinuaba cosas-me dijo de forma despectiva y Gale se tensó a mi lado, obviamente no era tonto y entendió muy bien a que se refería EX novio

-Y me lo sigo preguntando Jones-fue raro el llamarlo por su apellido. No espere una respuesta, lo deje atrás y ni siquiera me gire para ver si mi amigo iba siguiéndome.

Al llegar a mi consultorio preparé todo para la sesión con Johanna, no iba a dejar que Cato interviniera en mis planes de trabajo para ese día, saque los apuntes que había tomado la última sesión y pude ver "Oliver" con letras mayúsculas... Bien, iría directo al grano y sin rodeos. La puerta se abrió y Johanna entro con paso decidido

-Hola descerebrada-me saludo con el apodo que había decidido ponerme, tal parece que la gente no puede conocer a Katniss Everdeen si ponerle algún sobrenombre...

-Hola Johanna-vi como puso los ojos en blanco e inmediatamente y se recostó en el diván -¿Qué te parece si hoy hacemos algo diferente?

-¿Diferente? Supongo que quieres que hablemos... Pues yo ya dije todo lo que debía de decir-se cruzó de brazos claramente molesta

-Yo creo que no-me senté en una silla para estar más cerca de ella

-Pues tú puedes creer lo que quieras-estaba perdiendo su interés y debía de darme prisa, la chica cerró los ojos dispuesta a dormirse

-¿Quién es Oliver?-dije sin pensarlo, Johanna se sentó en cuanto escucho el nombre

-No, no... No es nadie-trate de reprimir una sonrisa ante el efecto que había provocado en ella-¿Porque debería de saberlo?

-Pues... Dímelo tu-vi como sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro, claramente estaba nerviosa-Te he dado algo en que pensar ¿no?

-No-escuche como se le dificultaba hablar aunque solo dijera esa simple palabra

-Johanna, estoy aquí para ayudarte en lo que pueda... Y creo que Oliver es, o era...

-Mi hermano ¿Okay?-no permitió que terminara mi frase, pude notar el esfuerzo que ponía en cada palabra-Oliver era mi hermano.

-¿Era?

-En verdad que eres una completa descerebrada... Si digo que "era" es porque ya no. Oliver está muerto.-pude ver una grieta en la armadura que ella se esforzaba por mostrar-se suicidó cuando apenas tenía 19 años y yo 15

-Lo hizo por...-"lo sucedido con tus padres" deje la frase incompleta pero al parecer me ha entendido

-Al principio creí que había sido por eso, habían pasado 3 años y en las noches siempre lo escuchaba susurrar por las pesadillas. El siempre pensó que yo no me daba cuenta de ello, pero me subestimaba. No me decía nada porque quería protegerme, incluso en sus últimos momentos cuando... Cuando-la voz de Johanna comenzó a quebrarse y me preparé para intervenir por si el llanto acudía a ella-cuando las voces lo molestaban.

-Voces...-susurre y por fortuna la chica no me alcanzo a escuchar

-En sus últimos 6 meses lo comencé a notar peor y peor, hablaba solo e incluso susurraba cosas sin sentido sin estar dormido, "Pude haberlos salvado" "¿Porque no fuiste tú?" "La niña nos está escuchando" "Debes de aguantar, hazlo por ella" "Ya es mayor, ya no nos necesita"-un escalofrió recorrió mi espina dorsal al darme cuenta de que eran algunas frases que su hermano decía en medio de sus episodios de esquizofrenia-esas fueron algunas de las cosas que escuche tras la puerta de su recamara antes de que... De que se colgara. Esas fueron sus últimas palabras y siempre las recuerdo una y otra vez, es algo que es muy difícil de olvidar, digo, ¿Quién puede olvidar eso? ¿Cómo olvidar el asesinato de tus padres y el hecho de ver a tu hermano mayor como poco a poco se iba a la mierda?-una solitaria lagrima rodo por su mejilla pero se apresuró a limpiarla

-Johanna...

-No tienes que decir nada, déjalo todo así ¿Querías saber quién era Oliver? Pues ahí lo tienes... Además también te di algo en que pensar-una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro- ¿puedo dormir ahora?

-De hecho tu tiempo está por terminar-dije consultando mi teléfono celular-Te veo en la próxima sesión

-¿A caso tengo opción?-limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos para preparase para salir

-Ya sabes la respuesta-sonreí pasándole un clínex que aceptó.

-Por supuesto-no sé si fue mi imaginación pero creí ver una media sonrisa en su boca

Tal vez no había logrado mucho con Johanna pero por lo menos habíamos avanzado algo, la verdad es que hace poco más de tres semanas nunca me hubiera imaginado que la chica Mason terminara por aceptarme como su terapeuta.

…

-¡Hey Finnick!-sorprendí al chico de cabello cobrizo tratando de resolver su dilema sobre entrar o no en mi consultorio.

¿Su escape? Algo patético si me lo preguntan… ya que al principio se notaba como que no estaba completamente seguro para dónde ir, al final se decidió por la izquierda. Con una sonrisa en los labios decidí seguirlo. Lo alcancé en los jardines del lugar, estaba sentado en una banca revisando minuciosamente sus manos, desempeñando muy bien su papel.

-Odair-vi cómo se tensó al escuchar mi voz

-¡Chica en llamas!-Finnick levantó la vista pero sus ojos no llegaron a encontrar los míos-¿A qué se debe el honor de tu presencia?

-La sesión pasada. Te descubrí. Cometiste un error y quiero respuestas-le dije de forma firme y me paré frente a él-. Y ahora faltas a la cita… estas evitándome

-Yo, yo, yo no falté a propósito, se me olvidó-una sonrisa de incredulidad se dibujó en mis labios y levanté una ceja, poniendo al chico aún más nervioso

-Strike dos, una persona como _tú_ no olvidaría una cita-su boca se abrió ligeramente y sus manos se movieron a causa del nerviosismo- y las agujetas de tus zapatos están desatadas

-¿Eso qué?

-Strike tres. Estás ponchado Odair.-sonreí ampliamente y él me acompañó también con una sonrisa-Deberías de poner más atención en que tu atuendo este completamente prefecto… porque si no es así no puedes estar en paz ¿o me equivoco?

-Okay chica en llamas, me atrapaste-declaró poniéndose de pie, estando tan cerca de él noté que era mucho más alto que yo… pero eso no me intimidó-Tal parece que a ti no te puedo engañar.

-Bien hecho Odair. El primer paso es aceptarlo.

* * *

_**Tal parece que el chico azucarillos por fin va a hablar con la verdad :o **_

_**Aqui tienen un nuevo capitulo de este estúpido y sensual fic *-* jajaj y espero que haya sido de su agrado, no vimos a Peeta pedacito de cielo Mellark, pero es porque había otras cosas que atender :p en fin, dejen su opinión de que les pareció esta actualización y nos leemos la próxima semana.**_

_**Por cierto, muchas gracias a las personitas que se dieron el tiempo de dejar un Follow/favorito y un review en el capitulo pasado, pero especialmente gracias a:**_

Coraline T katnisspeetax100pre (concuerdo con tu nombre, arriba Everlark lml jajaja) Sinsajoforever Ady Mellark87 y X (tal parece que ese Brutus es un hijo de... Snow jajaja, besos de México hasta España :*)

_**Gracias por leer... Besooos :***_

* * *

_P.D. para Berenicita Cullen, YA ACTUALIZA MUJEEEER! D: jajaja okno, :*_


	10. Chapter 9

**_CAPITULO 9_**

-Okay chica en llamas, me atrapaste-declaró poniéndose de pie, estando tan cerca de él noté que era mucho más alto que yo… pero eso no me intimidó-Tal parece que a ti no te puedo engañar.

-Bien hecho Odair. El primer paso es aceptarlo-me adelanté a él para ir a mi consultorio, extrañamente no me siguió-¿Vas a venir?

-Si quieres que te cuente todo no podemos ir a tu consultorio, donde claramente hay cámaras-el chico se quedó sentado en la banca-y si hablamos ahí se darían cuenta de mi engaño

-Bien-acepté no muy convencida, aunque de todas maneras estaría comprometida a hablar con Haymitch sobre la situación del chico frente a mí-¿Por qué fingir un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo y las alucinaciones?

-Porque solo así iba a poder estar en este lugar-contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-Es gracioso que nadie se haya dado cuenta que estoy aquí por mi propia voluntad-en su bocas se formó una sonrisa que no llegó a iluminar sus ojos-Hasta que llegaste tú chica en llamas.

-Finnick, al grano por favor

-Mi familia es buena, sí, pero nunca llegaron a entenderme-comienza a decir al tiempo que me invita a sentarme junto a él en la banca-Había una chica, Annie Cresta, llegó a mi vecindario cuando yo tenía 18 años. Nos tratamos y pronto nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, incluso llegamos a salir algunas veces-noto nostalgia en su voz, el chico hace una pausa y después continúa-Pero comenzó a cambiar… se distanció de mí y me evitaba, como en todas partes las murmuraciones comenzaron "_La chica Cresta enloqueció" "Sus padres la dejaron por loca" "¿Has escuchado los gritos en las noches_?" Mis padres no se detuvieron a pensar por ellos mismos, si no que se dejaron llevar por lo que los vecinos decían, me prohibieron verla… obviamente no les hice caso.

-Qué raro-susurré pero de todas formas el chico me escuchó y por primera vez desde que me senté a su lado se giró para verme y me sonrió ampliamente

-Exacto, la seguía viendo, ignoraba los chismes. Hasta que un día hace 2 años la internaron aquí, no entendía porque, hasta que se lo investigué. Una vecina la había visto en la calle y comenzó a decirle muchas cosas, le dijo que era un peligro para todos los vecinos, Annie, harta de escucharla corrió a su casa para refugiarse mientras tapaba sus oídos para no escuchar a esa maldita vieja. Cuando llegaron a la casa de mi pobre Annie, ella esperaba poder librarse de esa bruja, pero ésta la siguió hasta el interior-los puños del chico estaban fuertemente cerrados-y eso fue el detonante, mi chica tomó un jarrón de vidrio y lo estampó en la cabeza de la tipa, lo demás debes de adivinarlo…

-Los vecinos escucharon el alboroto, llamaron a la policía y al llegar se encontraron con una chica en pleno ataque psicótico frente al cuerpo de su vecina, antes de hacer nada más llamaron aquí para pedir ayuda-expliqué como una alumna en cualquier clase, no pude evitar imaginarme la escena

-Correcto-dijo entre dientes-Haymitch llegó junto con unos enfermeros, y se la llevaron con una camisa de fuerza, todo un cliché, pero así fue… después del ataque mi padre habló conmigo, dijo que en cuanto mi mare saliera del hospital nos mudaríamos a Canadá para que así me olvidara de esa chica

-¿Tu madre estuvo en el hospital?-pregunté algo extrañada

-¿Recuerdas a la vecina que resultó herida por un jarrón?-sin que lo dijera me di cuenta, la madre del chico frente a mí había ocasionado el quiebre emocional de la chica Cresta, al ver mi expresión de entendimiento Finnick continuó con su relato-Me opuse a la orden de mi padre una vez más, argumenté que debía de terminar mis estudios en administración de empresas, por suerte e dejaron quedarme con mi tía Twill que vive cerca del campus, además abrieron una cuenta para que con ella pagara mis estudios. Abandoné la universidad a causa de mi "Trastorno" y mis "alucinaciones"-hizo unas comillas en el aire y sonrió de forma traviesa-y me interné aquí, Abernathy también dudó de mi al principio ya que no había dominado bien mi papel, con el tiempo lo he ido puliendo para que nadie me descubriera… pero llegaste tú chica en llamas

-No podías actuar para siempre, ¿O si Odair?

-Al parecer no… así que, por favor, no digas nada, no se lo digas a Haymitch ni al consejo, solo aquí me siento bien, veo a diario a mi Annie y estoy con ella-Finnick tomó mis manos entre las suyas y me vio fijamente-por favor Katniss, no quiero irme

-Pero ¿Por qué ella?-pregunte para evaluar su reacción

-Porque siento que la amo, todos ven sus defectos, también yo los veo no soy ciego, pero son esos defectos lo que la hacen perfecta para mí, siento que me necesita tanto como yo a ella, es tan sencilla en su forma de ser que no puedo evitar sentirme atraído por ella. Si me delatas… la perdería

-Finnick…-traté de pensar en una excusa, eso estaba muy, muy mal, si Haymitch llegara a descubrirlo yo perdería mi empleo (en el mejor de los casos)

-Por favor Katniss-por segunda vez me llamó por mi nombre

-No voy a decir nada-apenas pronuncié estas palabras Finnick comenzó a sonreír ampliamente-pero tú te vas a encargar de mejorar tu papel, porque no quiero que alguien más te llegue a descubrir

-Por supuesto, o voy a hacer todo lo que tú me digas-los ojos del chico se abrieron por la impresión y enseguida me abrazó-pero ahora me voy-apenas se separó de nuestro abrazo noté que su vista se centraba en un punto, al girarme pude ver a una chica de cabello castaño rojizo que nos observaba, por la sonrisa que Finnick tenía antes de irse supuse que se trataba de Annie.

Me había metido en un gran lío.

…

-Hola Rory-salí del elevador y saludé al novio de mi hermanita que estaba sentado con la espalda recargada en la puerta de mi casa-¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

-Es Prim… no quiere abrirme-se puso de pie y casi desee que no lo hubiera hecho ya que al igual que su hermano me ganaba por algunos centímetros de altura-no sé qué le pasa, ayer estábamos muy bien

-¿Estás seguro que no sabes?-lo vi de forma acusadora y crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho

-Katniss, estoy hablando en serio, anoche hablamos muy bien por whatsapp y ahora… no me quiere abrir la puerta-Rory se pasó una mano por su cabello castaño despeinándolo-¿puedes hablar con ella?

-Por supuesto-saqué las llaves de mi bolsa y los ojos del chico se iluminaron-pero… es mejor hacerlo en privado, le diré que te llame más tarde ¿vale?-aclaré antes de que se hiciera ilusiones.

-Vale, nos vemos luego Catnip… lo siento, Katniss-se disculpó por haber usado el apodo que su hermano me había puesto-Dile a Prim que voy a esperar su llamada

-Okay-bese su mejilla y llamé el elevador para él.

Lo último que capté del chico fue una leve sonrisa… y enseguida me enfoque en lo que le diría a mi hermanita, en verdad una situación como esta no era de lo más extraño, tal vez Prim se sentía un poco mal por estar en "_esos días"_ o simplemente quería un tiempo libre, aunque de haber sido así no hubiera dejado al pobre de Rory afuera de la casa, de todas formas hablaría con mi hermanita acerca de eso, digo, no por nada soy psicóloga.

-¡Ya llegué!-en cuanto entré a mi departamento me quité los zapatos de tacón, (en verdad cansa traer esas cosas todo el día) caminé hasta la cocina en busca de alguna señal de mi amiga Madge o de mi hermanita-¿Prim?-toqué la puerta de su habitación que estaba cerrada

-¡Vete Katniss!-gritó desde el otro lado, debía de entrar aun cuando eso significara invadir su espacio personal, tomé mis llaves y abrí la puerta-¡Oye!

-Prim, tenemos que hablar… ¿Dónde está Madge?

-No vino, tal parece que salió con Gale-en su voz había cierto tono de amargura, me senté junto a ella en la cama

-Prim, ¿Estás bien?-traté de acariciar su cabello pero se alejó

-Estoy bien, solo me siento algo… extraña, es todo-sonreí algo más tranquila

-¿Segura?-me reconfortó el verla sonreír también

-Sí, solo necesito dormir un poco… después voy a llamar a Rory-mi hermanita se recostó y me encargué de taparla con la sábana del colchón y la deje dormir.

…

La semana transcurrió de lo más normal, mi hermanita ya se veía algo más animada, Rory ya no había insistido en visitarla, decidió darle su espacio, pero si hablaban por mensajes, todo regresó estaba bien, o bueno, eso pensaba yo.

-Hola Peeta-lo saludé un martes cuando llegó a su sesión, se veía un poco más animado que la última vez que nos habíamos visto y eso me alegró-te ves bien

-Effie dijo lo mismo antes de que saliera de casa-se sentó en el diván mientras que yo acercaba una silla para estar frente a él

-Pues es cierto-le sonreí e inmediatamente sentí como si hubiera hecho algo incorrecto-Okay, va a sonar algo tonto pero… ¿Qué recuerdas?

-¿Perdón?-al parecer no esperaba que empezara con esa pregunta

-Bien, es que creo que es tiempo de que hablemos un poco de lo que recuerdas, sé que no llevamos mucho tiempo con la terapia, pero pienso que es un buen momento para saber en dónde estamos parados-aclaré mientras le sostenía la mirada, sus ojos azules me veían fijamente y por un momento pensé que me recordaba, esa chispa de esperanza brotó en mi pecho, pero me obligué a extinguirla, Peeta solo es mi paciente, nada más, solo eso.-Dime ¿Qué recuerdas?

-Recuerdo nombres, personas de… de mi infancia-y justo en ese momento mi corazón se detuvo.

* * *

**_Hola, hola, holaaaa ya actualiceee! jajaja algo más tarde de lo normal pero a fin de cuentas aqui esta :B ... Okay, momento de confesar, no había escrito el capítulo y lo tuve que hacer todo hoy (un consejo, no dejen las cosas par último lugar .-.) _**

**_La semana pasada había hecho algunas modificaciones a los links y fue todo un caos D: espero lo hayan visto jajaja _**

**_Muchas gracias por leer y por sus Follow/Favoritos y Reviews :D especialmente gracias a Ady Mellark87y a X (tal parece que te sentó bien el hecho de que Cato y Katniss terminaran jajaja, pera que negarlo, a mi también me gustó mucho eso lml)_**

**_Nos leemos la próxima semana, sin falta C:_**

**_Besoooos :*_**


	11. Chapter 10

_**Esta va con dedicatoria... Claudia, te quiero amiga **__**:3**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 10**

_-Bien, es que creo que es tiempo de que hablemos un poco de lo que recuerdas, sé que no llevamos mucho tiempo con la terapia, pero pienso que es un buen momento para saber en dónde estamos parados-aclaré mientras le sostenía la mirada, sus ojos azules me veían fijamente y por un momento pensé que me recordaba, esa chispa de esperanza brotó en mi pecho, pero me obligué a extinguirla, Peeta solo es mi paciente, nada más, solo eso.-Dime ¿Qué recuerdas?_

_-Recuerdo nombres, personas de… de mi infancia-y justo en ese momento mi corazón se detuvo._

-¿Nombres_?-_logré decir a pesar del nudo en mi garganta

-Sí, el de mi padre es… era Thom-comienza a decir y noto como sus ojos se mueven de forma nerviosa, tal vez tratando de recordar-mi hermano mayor también se llamaba Thom, o Thomas… de mi madre y mi segundo hermano aun no tengo claro sus nombres

-Está bien… por lo menos recuerdas algo-respiré con alivio, solo se trataba de su familia

-Hay algo más…-hace una pausa y con un gesto de la mano le indico que continúe-mi hermana pequeña-noto que sus ojos se humedecen-ella, ella era muy pequeña cuando esto pasó… solo tenía 5 años y yo la maté. Todo esto es mi culpa-su cambio de humor fue muy rápido, ya no estaba simplemente triste, ahora estaba enojado con él mismo y las lágrimas no tardaron en salir de sus ojos.

-Peeta, no era tu culpa… no es tu culpa-traté de calmarlo, pero en el fondo lo entendía. Si a Prim le pasara lo mismo (y en verdad espero que no) me sentiría de la misma manera-Lo que pasó hace 4 meses fue un accidente

-Pero ocurrió por mi culpa, fue mi culpa que saliéramos esa noche, yo los invité a mi evento del diplomado de repostería, mi mamá no quería ir… pero yo insistí, les dije que significaría mucho para mí el verlos a todos ahí-no pude sostenerle la mirada, sus ojos azules seguían nublados por las lágrimas, sin duda estábamos sufriendo, él al recordar y hablar (tal vez) por primera vez del accidente que le arrebató a su familia; y yo por verlo así de preocupado "_Es tu paciente, sigue con la terapia y deja tus sentimientos por un lado, debes de ser fuerte para él"_ me recordé.

No debí de haber insistido, pero al final logre convencerlos-continuó en medio de pequeños sollozos-todo iba bien, hasta el regreso… por suerte eso no lo recuerdo completo, solo algunos flash backs, recuerdo el llanto de mi hermanita, los gritos de mi padre por el dolor, es como si yo estuviera viendo todo desde afuera del carro, destrozado… yo los maté, debí de haberlos dejado quedarse en casa ¿Por qué no morí yo también?

-Peeta-lo llamé para captar su atención, se veía muy alterado, sus ojos encontraron los míos y tuve que luchar por no consolarlo cual niño pequeño, una idea cruzó mi mente, en la universidad cuando estaba en octavo semestre había entrado a un taller para inducir el sueño, no llegaba a ser hipnosis y el paciente descansaba por un rato, revisé mi reloj y faltaban cerca de 30 minutos para que mi sesión con Peeta, podría inducirle el sueño y dejarlo descansar, avisarle a Haymitch que estaba ahí mientras iba a atender otros asuntos.

Sin duda una buena idea, logré captar de nuevo su atención y procedí a repetir el ejercicio que había aprendido aquel día, por suerte había sido de las mejores y con el tiempo lo había practicado hasta perfeccionarlo en la clínica de atención al público que había en el campus… en menos de 10 minutos, Peeta ya estaba dormido.

Tomé esa decisión no por evitarle el seguir recordando sobre su pasado, si no que claramente estaba entrando en un ataque de ansiedad, estaba muy alterado y dormido se veía tan… tranquilo, sus facciones relajadas, aunado a eso unos pequeños mechones de su rubio cabello que caían sobre su frente, si pudiera describir "paz" con una imagen, sin duda sería con una foto de Peeta en ese mismo momento.

…

-Katniss… ups, lo lamento, no quise interrumpir-la cabeza de mi hermana se asomó por la puerta, Peeta seguía recostado en el diván, con los ojos cerrados y respiraba profundamente, revisé la hora solo para darme cuenta que ya habían pasado 40 minutos y no había ido a avisarle a Haymitch que su sobrino estaba ahí.

-Espera afuera, voy en un momento-le sonreí a mi hermanita, tenía que hablar con ella para saber cómo había logrado entrar

-Tu… no… no puede ser…-me sorprendió escuchar hablar a Peeta, al parecer el ruido de nuestras voces lo habían despertado-tu estas muerta

-Pero…-en el rostro de Prim vi la confusión y algo de miedo

-Prim, sal al pasillo y espérame-le hablé lo más firme que pude ya que Peeta comenzaba alterarse otra vez. Afortunadamente mi hermana me hizo caso.

-Ella… ella debería de estar muerta… solo tenía 5 años y debería de estar muerta-el chico comenzó a susurrar y se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un claro signo de frustración-mi hermana murió hace 4 meses

-Peeta-me acerque hasta el diván donde estaba ahora sentado-Peeta, Prim no es tu hermana

-Pero… pero la recuerdo, Prim es mi hermanita… y ella murió-toqué levemente su hombro para tratar de tranquilizarlo y noté como sus músculos se tensaban

-Prim es mi hermana-dije sin pensarlo

-¡MIENTES! ¡ESTAS MINTIENDO! Prim es mi hermana, jugábamos de pequeños hasta que ella murió-me vio fijamente, en sus ojos vi la desesperación y la confusión, su mandíbula estaba tan tensa que temí que se hiciera daño

-Peeta-volví a decir su nombre para llamar su atención, pero el chico se puso de pie para estar más alto que o, algo dentro de mí me decía que debía de alejarme, pero no lo hice, no lo iba a dejar… decidí quedarme a su lado-Peeta, Prim no es tu hermana… ustedes…

-¡DEJA DE MENTIR!-gritó al tiempo que sus manos se enroscaba alrededor de mi cuello, mis pulmones comenzaron a rogar por aire y mis ojos se nublaron rápidamente por las lágrimas-¡MIENTEME AHORA! ¡DIME QUE PRIM ES TU HERMANA!... Miénteme, si es que puedes

-Pee…-luché por respira, el miedo me invadió ¿Qué pasaría si Peeta no me soltaba? ¿Qué pasa si después va por mi hermana?-…ta

Por un momento logré fijar mis ojos en los suyos y parpadee para alejar las lágrimas, traté de enviarle una súplica silenciosa _"Peeta, Peeta por favor"_, sus ojos azules se veían tormentosos, como el mar en medio de un huracán, por mi mente pasó la posibilidad de que eso sería lo último que vería… su odio, frustración, miedo, tristeza… TODO, infundado hacia mí. Poco a poco mi visión se fue nublando otra vez, todo había acabado… no lo había podido ayudar _"Lo lamento"_ traté de articular con mis labios antes de sumergirme en una profunda oscuridad.

_ …_

_-Ven Katniss, vamos a jugar-la voz de mi hermanita llegó hasta mi oídos… ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Dónde estaba_?_-Vamos_

_Abrí los ojos ante las insistencias de Prim, que volvía a ser pequeña, y me topé con que estaba sentada en las escaleras de la entrada de la casa de mis padres (que seguramente habían salido y nos habían dejado solas) y en el jardín, Peeta y mi hermanita jugaban como casi todas las tardes que mi vecino tenía libres, mis ojos grises se toparon con los azules del chico e inmediatamente los aparté cuando éste me dedicó una amplia sonrisa._

_-Dile que venga, Peeta-mi hermanita suplicó con su vocecita de niña de cinco años, lo que pasó a continuación no me lo esperaba, Peeta se agachó para susurrarle algo a Prim y acto seguido se acercó hasta mi lugar_

_-¿Quieres jugar Katniss_?_-el chico se detuvo a un metro de distancia y me tendió la mano para que la tomara, a sus espaldas mi hermanita movía enérgicamente la cabeza para que dijera que sí._

_Tome su mano… pero solo lo hice para complacer a mi hermana menor, que al instante sonrió ampliamente, lo que me hizo sonreír a mí también pero por estar viendo la expresión en su pequeña cara iluminada por la sonrisa, calculé mal mis pasos… me torcí el tobillo y caí encima de mi vecino._

_-¡Katniss!-gritó mi hermanita asustada, pero no se movió de su lugar_

_-¡Auch!-dije bajito y Peeta sonrió logrando que me sonrojara-¡No te rías! Me acabo de torcer el tobillo._

_-Lo lamento, será mejor llamar a mi papá… ¿Tus padres no están cierto_?_-no dejó que le respondiera para apartarme amablemente de encima de él, un extraño sentimiento se apoderó de mí, que a mi corta edad no lo sabría describir bien-Vuelvo enseguida-Peeta me guiñó un ojo y se dispuso a ponerse en pie_

_-No te vayas…-las palabras salieron de mi boca sin permiso al tiempo que tomaba la mono del chico para que no se apartara, y sentí como mis mejillas volvían a tomar el color que poco a poco habían ido perdiendo, okay, lo admito, estaba algo asustada-quédate conmigo_

_-Siempre…-susurró sonrojándose y sonrió, a pesar de todo._

_Mi vista se nubló y volví a sentir las manos de Peeta alrededor de mi cuello, de nuevo me faltaba el aire… eso no era real, solo se trataba de un recuerdo, un recuerdo de que Peeta no es el mismo de antes._

* * *

**_Holaaaa ¿como estan_**? **_jajaja aquí esta el capitulo correspondiente a esta semana, algo cortito, si... pero así salió XD espero haya sido de su agrado :3_**

**_Tengo pensado que el capitulo siguiente sea un Peeta POV, pero necesito saber si a ustedes les gustaría eso e_e ¿que les parece si me dejan su opinión_**?

_**Pasando a otras cosas... muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar un Follow/Favorito/PM y Review en el capítulo pasado, la verdad me sacan una sonrisa cada vez que los leo *-* especialmente gracias a...**_

_**Berenicita Cullen (bienvenida de vuelta mujer jajaja), KatheMQ, Ady Mellark87 y X**_

_**Gracias por leer el capítulo, les mando un abrazo psicológico (jajaja como los de Germán) y un beso :***_

_**Los quiero!**_

* * *

_X, ese Finnick es todo un loquillo, pero de amor por Annie jajaja... y al parecer Prim esta en la edad de la punzada XD espero te haya gustado este cap. Cuídate y nos leemos pronto c:_


	12. Chapter 11

**_CAPITULO 11_**

_POV Peeta_

La presión sobre mis muñecas ocasiona que me despierte de mi letargo, al principio no sé si en verdad he abierto los ojos, ya que el lugar en el que me encuentro está en penumbra. Mi mente está completamente en blanco, algo que no es nada extraño para mí, pero sin duda lo nuevo es el hecho de que mis manos y pies están atados a la barandilla de lo que parece ser una cama.

Mi corazón se acelera… ¿Qué es lo que habré hecho para que me tengan de esta manera? Mi garganta está muy seca y comienzo a alarmarme, mis músculos se tensan cuando intento cambiar de posición, obviamente no lo logro. _"Tranquilo, respira… relájate"_ me dice una vocecita en mi cabeza y por un momento llego a odiarla. No termino mi hilo de pensamientos cuando la luz se enciende de repente, mi vista tarda algunos segundos en acostumbrarse a la intensidad.

-¡DESPERTA MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA!- escucho que la puerta se abre de golpe y por ella entra un chico de cabello rubio, en su rostro veo el odio que siente por mí, nuevamente intento aflojar mis ataduras pero no logro hacer mucho, cuando me doy cuenta la cara del chico ya está frente a la mía.

-Cato, tranquilo- un segundo chico, de cabello castaño, entra también por la puerta al instante trata de alejar al tal Cato, pero éste toma mi camisa entre uno de sus puños

-¡NO ME PIDAS QUE ME CLAME HAWTHORNE! Este maldito bastardo le hizo daño a Katniss, si ella muere será por su culpa-mi corazón se aceleró aún más (si en verdad eso era posible) ante la mención de mi psicóloga.

-Katniss-trato de decir pero mi voz solo salió como un susurro

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A REPETIR SU NOMBRE!- el puño de Cato se estampó en mi pómulo ocasionándome un agudo dolor, el chico rubio me había golpeado.

-¡Basta!-el chico castaño apartó a mi agresor mientras yo seguía en estado de shock- Bo vinimos aquí para eso.

-Tal vez tu no, pero yo si… este bastardo tiene que pagar por lo que le hizo a mi novia- "_a mi novia"_, no sé porque no lo adiviné antes, ya que la forma en la que Cato se comportaba era más que obvio.

-Yo… yo ¿Qué le hice a Katniss?- logré balbucear y dos pares de ojos se fijaron inmediatamente en mí. Los grises estaban llenos de lastima y los verdes seguían llenos de odio, ¿tan malo fue lo que hice?

-Tienes el descaro de preguntar-el ojiverde se aproximó nuevamente hacia mí por lo que cerré los ojos esperando un nuevo golpe

-¡ES SUFICIENTE JONES!-el grito del otro chico me sorprendió hasta a mí, por lo que abrí los ojos para ver como lo sacaba del lugar- discúlpalo… soy Gale Hawthorne

-Se preocupa por ella, Katniss es su novia de todos modos- logré decir a pesar de que mi garganta pareció secarse aún más, no sé si fue gracias a la situación o por las palabras que salieron de mi boca.

-"_ERA_" del verbo "_ya no"_\- recalca mientras camina a una mesa fuera de mi campo de visión y mis nervios se intensifican- ¿Quieres un poco de agua?

-¿Qué?- me sorprende la naturalidad con la que hace su pregunta y sigo luchando por girar mi cabeza para poder verlo

-Agua- me muestra un vaso con una pajilla, me encojo de hombros sin duda me vendría bien algo de beber, Gale acerca el vaso a mis labios y bebo- Me gustaría quitar esas ataduras, pero aun no estoy autorizado

-No importa- aclaro mi garganta para deshacer un nudo que se instaló en mí garganta- si estoy así debe de ser porque hice algo grave ¿no?

-Peeta, ¿En verdad no recuerdas nada?- el chico de ojos grises se sentó en una silla junto a la cama.

-Recuerdo a Katniss, estábamos en sesión y… yo… Hum…-comencé a decir pero me sentía extraño, apenas si sabía su nombre, todo lo contrario a Katniss, que era como si ya nos conociéramos antes, incluso antes de que comenzara a ir a terapia con ella.

-Tu… ¿Qué Peeta?- alcancé a distinguir un toque de impaciencia en su voz

-Me alteré… vi todo borroso y desperté aquí- dejé de lado el hecho de haber visto a mi hermana

-Bien, Peeta… tu,- enseguida noté como Gale no sabía bien que decir- Tu atacaste a Katniss. Tal parece que hubo, algo que desencadenó una reacción violenta en ti, la ahorcaste.

-Pero… yo- fue mi turno de no saber que decir y me dio un fuerte mareo.

_¿Ataqué a Katniss_?" _"Si" _me contesto interiormente, para confirmarlo una imagen borrosa llena mi mente, Katniss frente a mí en su consultorio, ella toca mi hombro pero yo me aparto de su agarre y fijo la mirada en sus ojos, me dice algo que no llego a entender por lo que le grito. La imagen se vuelve mucho más clara, solo para mostrarme como con mis manos aprieto el cuello de mi psicóloga, sus ojos derraman lágrimas por el dolor.

-¿Estás bien?-escucho la voz de Gale, suena tan lejana como si estuviera al otro extremo de un túnel, por lo que decido ignorarla.

-"_Peeta"_\- Katniss logra decir justo antes de cerrar los ojos.

Había acabado, pero yo no estaba conforme con ello, mantuve mis manos alrededor de su cuello por un momento, la puerta se abrió de golpe y dos hombres entraron vestidos de blanco, también vi como luchaba contra esos hombres para que me soltaran, pero me pincharon con algo y mi visión se obscureció

-Chico, ¿Estás bien?- la voz de Gale sonó mucho más clara

-No, no estoy bien- respondí antes de que el llanto viniera a mí, soy un maldito hijo de perra, ahora sé porque Cato me lo dijo- que estúpido soy Gale… la ataqué

-¿Lo recuerdas?-en su voz había sorpresa

-Soy un maldito- dije en respuesta, traté de limpiar mis lágrimas, pero mis ataduras me lo impidieron, otro sentimiento me embargó, el odio, odio hacia mí por haberme metido en este lío. Sentía que mi cabeza iba a explotar por todos los sentimientos dentro de mí.

-Peeta, ¿me escuchas?- Gale chasqueó sus dedos frente a mi rostro, pero yo estaba demasiado ocupado con mis propios problemas como para hacerle caso y aunado a eso, el golpe en mi pómulo comenzó a doler-vamos Mellark, responde.

-El aire comenzó a faltarme, intenté moverme de nuevo y me topé con mis ataduras, sacudí mi cabeza para tratar inútilmente de aliviar el dolor en ella.

-¡Mierda!- exclamó Gale y enseguida sentí como me pinchó con algo, el dolor redujo un poco y la obscuridad me reclamó como suyo.

…

_-No te vayas… quédate conmigo-_escuché que la niña que aterrizó sobre mí me dice, abro mis ojos para toparme con una Katniss de 10 años, sé que se trata de un sueño, como los otros en los que yo y mi terapeuta somos niños de nuevo y jugamos junto con mi hermana Prim _"Ella no es tu hermana"_ escucho que Katniss me dice y me permito dudar un momento.

-_Siempre_\- contesto con una gran sonrisa, sin duda me quedaría a su lado, se veía tan desprotegida con sus mejillas sonrojadas a causa de mi respuesta.

Pero la imagen cambia… estoy ahorcando nuevamente a la chica y lo diferente en este caso es que los enfermeros nunca llegan a detenerme, robo el último aliento de Katniss y su cuerpo sin vida cae a mis pies.

-¡KATNISS!- me levanto de golpe en la cama donde estaba antes de que Gale me administrara lo que supongo era un calmante.

No era real, solo se trataba de un engaño de mi cerebro, por lo que una vez recuperado de la sorpresa inicial trato de regular mi respiración, bien, lo segundo que hago es inspeccionar el lugar, tal parece que es lo mismo, solo que la iluminación es menos intensa (o por lo menos eso me parece a mí). Por último noto que tengo puesta y una playera y un pantalón azul celeste de algodón.

-Tranquilo, muchacho-me sorprende escuchar la voz de mi tío en el cuarto, aun sentado me giro para el lado derecho que es de donde viene su voz.

-Haymitch- dije algo aliviado de verlo ahí- Dios, la he arruinado, soy un maldito bastardo… yo…

-Chico, tranquilo… no quiero volver a noquearte con esto- mi tío me mostró una inyección con un líquido cristalino en ella- ya he logrado que te liberaran, pero necesito que te mantengas calmado

-Pero…- traté de replicar pero él me silenció con la mirada

-Peeta, escúchame. Sé lo que hiciste y no quiero alterarte pero… en verdad es grave, si algo le pasa a la chica, habría consecuencias legales contra ti- pasa una mano por su rostro y por un momento parece como si hubiera envejecido 10 años al hacer ese gesto- no soy abogado, pero creo que podemos lograr un acuerdo

-¿Un acuerdo?- pregunto sin llegar a entender bien a que se refiere Haymitch.

-Vamos a tener que demostrar que algo no anda bien contigo- mi tío se da unos toquecitos en la sien para ilustrar su punto

-Eso ya lo sabemos- replico por lo bajo y por un momento la tristeza cruza por su cara

-Teníamos un diagnóstico inicial- continua como si yo no hubiera dicho nada, su voz suena algo dura- pero al parecer me equivoqué, para bien o para mal ya lo he cambiado y en verdad espero que eso ayude

-¿Y cuál es?

-Debo de tenerlo bien en claro antes de poder decírtelo, por ahora… voy a tener que internarte

-¿Internarme?- mi respiración se acelera y estoy por alterarme nuevamente, pero mi tío vuelve a mostrarme la jeringa, inmediatamente trato de tranquilizarme- ¿Dónde?

-Aquí, en Panem- hace un ademán para señalar toda la habitación- Quería evitarlo, pero es necesario para poder ayudarte.

Ahora no puedo evitarlo, me siento intranquilo y comienzo a agitarme, esto no está bien, mi cabeza vuelve a dolerme por lo que llevo ambas manos a mis sienes para tratar de disminuirlo. Haymitch se pone de pie y se acerca a mí con la aguja en alto.

-No, no por favor… estoy tranquilo- digo entrecortadamente, pero algo en mi interior me dice que eso es lo mejor-por favor Haymitch… estoy, estoy bien

-Por supuesto hijo, por supuesto- veo una leve sonrisa en sus labios antes de que todo a mi alrededor se apague, en el fondo solo escucho los sollozos de Katniss…

* * *

**_Wazzaa :P jajaja Hola gente de Fanfiction :D ¿que les ha parecido este POV de Peeta_**? _**¿era lo que esperaban**_? **_¿si... no... tal vez_**? _**jajaj en verdad espero que haya sido de su agrado, ya saben, pueden dejar su opinión en un hermoso review *-* y si veo que les gustó puedo pensar en hacer otro más adelante lml**_

_**Bien, ahora es tiempo de los agradecimientos... En serio, muchas gracias a todos ustedes que se dan el tiempo del leer lo que escribo, en verdad significa mucho... también les doy las gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un Follow/Favorito/PM y review en el capitulo pasado, especialmente gracias a...**_

Berenicita Cullen, KatheMQ, Ady Mellark87, Coraline T y X _**gracias por dejarme su opinión :3 me encanta leerlos.**_

_**Bueno, creo que eso es todo :D nos leemos la próxima semana, cuídense y los quiero muchote :***_


	13. Chapter 12

**_CAPITULO 12_**

_POV Katniss_

Escucho como poco a poco el sonido de las máquinas a mi alrededor va en aumento y con ello, el dolor que siento. Un leve jadeo sale de mis labios, incluso ese ruidito me provocó un inmenso dolor, como si hubiese tomado un vaso de agua hirviendo, trate de aclararme la garganta, pero fue una mala idea, podría haberme sentido más inútil. Abrí mis ojos solo para toparme con una luz cegadora, genial, ahora tendría que agregar a mis ojos a la lista de cosas que me duelen.

-¡Despertaste!-la voz de Madge está llena de alivio y felicidad, que demuestra abrazándome inmediatamente con demasiada fuerza, por fortuna un collarín alrededor de mi cuello impidió que el abrazo fuera más fuerte.

-Auch- trato de decir, pero de mi boca solo sale un graznido

-Lo lamento, lo lamento- mi amiga se aparta y veo que sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas-soy una tonta… es que han pasado 2 días, ¿Tú crees? ¡2 Días! Nos tenías muy preocupados.-No puedo evitar sentirme frustrada por no poder responderle como es debido a mi amiga, debo de preguntarle muchas cosas…Madge parece entender y me pasa mi celular -toma, esto puede servir

-_¿Y Prim?-_es lo primero que escribo y se lo mando a por whatsapp, digo, si han pasado dos días mi hermana debe de estar muy preocupada

-¿Enserio_?_ Estuviste a punto de morir y preguntas por tu hermanita… dejarías de ser tu-Madge sonrió, le envío un emoticono de carita enojada para que me responda- está en tu departamento, ha estado algo distante conmigo, pero supongo que se trata a que esta algo asustada.

-_¿Sigues visitándola?_-escribí y en el rostro de mi amiga pude ver un dejo de indignación al leerlo

-Claro que sigo visitándola, está bien que Gale y yo… tú sabes, estemos saliendo, pero no por eso voy a olvidarme de tu hermanita que casi es como mi hermana también.

-_Ok, lo lamento_\- le dediqué una leve sonrisa

-No te preocupes- una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, pero se apresuró a limpiarla- creo que sería mejor si aviso que ya despertaste.

Asentí y se fue. No sabía qué hacer, es por eso que odio los hospitales (o bueno, estar internado en uno), siempre hay silencio y te hacen sentir tan débil, no entiendo como Peeta logró soportarlo después del accidente debe de… _Peeta_, imágenes de este chico amenazan con invadir mi pensamiento, pero no lo permito, en vez de eso paso un poco de saliva para disminuir un poco el dolor en mi garganta, nuevamente, esa es una mala idea.

_-Prim, ¿Cómo estás?_-me apresuro a enviarle un mensaje a mi hermanita

-_Bien_\- me contesta después de un rato

_-¿Segura?_\- me preocupa que solo haya escrito esa palabra.

_-Katniss, yo debería de preocuparme por tu salud y no al revés-_ una sonrisa se instaló en mis labios

-_Lo sé, es solo que esperaba hablar un rato con mi patito_

_-Tu patito está ocupada, Rory vino a comer conmigo y se ve mal que esté con el celular en la mesa_\- siento como si me hubieran dado una cachetada, Prim nunca me hubiera hablado (o técnicamente escrito) de esa manera

_-Tienes razón, hablamos luego- _las dos palomitas azules me indican que ha leído mi mensaje, en verdad esperaba hablar más tiempo con ella

-Señorita Everdeen-aparto la vista de mi celular en cuanto un doctor entra en mi habitación- soy el doctor Plutarch Heavensbee. Me alegra que haya despertado.

Madge entró por la puerta y se veía muy demacrada, como si no hubiera dormido en mil años _"Ve a dormir"_ le mandé el mensaje y Plutarch se fijó en mí con interés

-Dice que debo de ir a dormir- mi amiga se apresuró a decir

-Me parece una buena idea señorita Undersee, no tiene caso que se quede- el doctor le sonrió ampliamente y mi amiga no protestó

-Bien- Madge me dedicó una sonrisa triste y salió cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-Señorita Everdeen, como estaba diciendo, me alegro que despertara, vaya que nos ha dado un gran susto- asentí con la cabeza- Bueno, supongo que ya ha notado el collarín que tiene, eso es para evitar movimientos bruscos, tiene una gran contractura en el cuello y no queremos que eso empeore… por otra parte, sus cuerdas vocales se han visto dañadas, nada grave, simplemente están inflamadas, tal vez por eso sienta una gran irritación al pasar cualquier líquido, pero es importante que haga el intento de tomar un poco de agua. Pero en general está estable, en un par de días debería de estar lista para ser dada de alta-lo vi como si hubiera hecho una mala broma, primero me dice que tengo todo eso y después me viene con que en un par de días voy a estar "bien"- Tranquila, señorita Everdeen, el medicamento que se le está administrando es de última generación y trabaja de forma rápida y eficaz, en fin… ahora que ha despertado hay alguien que quiere hablar con usted.

-¡Katniss!- en cuanto Plutarch dejó la recámara mi ex maestro entró por la puerta-¿Cómo te encuentras hija_?_

Puse cara de _¿Enserio?_ Y él se apresuró a sacar su celular.

-Mándame tus respuestas por esta cosa, que sirva para algo que no sea freír nuestros cerebros-trató de hacer una broma, pero su semblante no ayudó en mucho.

-¿Qué_ hay Haymitch?_-agregué un emoticono de carita feliz al final.

-Mucho… acabo de hablar con el chico, Peeta y…-dudó un momento y luego agregó- Recuerda lo que te hizo y está muy arrepentido, sé que eso no es suficiente ¡Diablos! Casi te mata, pero ahora que estas bien, tú decides y si levantas cargos en su contra, estaría de acuerdo- Haymitch tomó una silla y se sentó junto a mi cama- solo… solo quiero decirte lo que sé

_-Haymitch… yo no pienso levantar cargos, Peeta no está bien, no solo tiene depresión como lo habías dicho, comienzo a pensar que se trata de algo diferente-_tecleé lo más rápido que pude y envié el mensaje

-Eso es exactamente lo que quería decirte, sospecho que el chico tiene…

-_Trastorno de personalidad, cambia de humor fácilmente y tal vez se deba a alguna lesión en el lóbulo frontal durante el accidente_-la mirada de mi actual jefe se iluminó al leer mi mensaje-_ Comencé a notarlo hace relativamente poco, por eso no te había dicho nada_

-Y me sigues impresionando Everdeen, por eso siempre fuiste mi alumna favorita- me dijo con una amplia sonrisa

-_Gracias-_ también sonreí-_ entonces ¿ese era tu diagnóstico? _

-Algo así, pero no había relacionado lo de la personalidad con una posible lesión en el área frontal, suena muy razonable, haz hecho bien tu tarea- por un momento sentí como me sonrojaba ante el hecho de que nuestra conversación pareciera una clase en el aula de la universidad- Excelente.

…

Dos días después ya estaba lista para regresar a casa, por fortuna el doctor Heavensbee tenía la razón y mi garganta ya estaba mucho mejor, además de que mis cuerdas vocales estaban desinflamadas, por lo que ya podía hablar mejor.

-Catnip, ¿Estas presentable?- Gale asomo su cabeza por la puerta de mi recamara con su mano sobre sus ojos, habría sido efectivo si sus dedos no hubieran estado separados

-Pasa Gale- mi voz salió como un susurro, pero por lo menos ya no me dolía al hablar

-Perdona, no te escucho... Habla más fuerte por favor- mi amigo comenzó a reírse, rápidamente le lance una almohada y se quedó en silencio- Okay, estas armada y eres peligrosa

-Déjate de juegos Hawthorne, ya se me hizo tarde- tome algunas maletas que Madge me había llevado con ropa para que me cambiara- le dije a Prim que iba a llegar para poder comer los 5 juntos

-¿Los 5?- Gale dijo algo extrañado cuando tomaba de mis manos la maleta

-Tu, Madge, Prim, Rory y yo- le dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-Si... No creo que tu hermanita y mi hermano quieran verse, por un laaargo rato- mi sentido de alarma se encendió

-Gale, no te entiendo

-Hum, veras... Tu hermanita termino su relación con Rory- no pude evitar abrir mi boca en una perfecta "o"- al parecer, ya tienen una semana así

-Una semana- repetí sin poder creérmelo, en verdad estaba descuidando a mi hermanita, bueno 5 días me la pase internada- pero, cuando desperté le mande un mensaje y me dijo que estaba comiendo con él

-Rory no ha salido con ella, esta... Algo deprimido- mi amigo tomo asiento junto a mí en el colchón- si Prim comió con alguien no fue con mi hermano

-Gale, yo...- traté de justificar a mi hermanita, pero en lo personal también estaba sorprendida de la actitud de mi hermana

-No es tu culpa Katniss- oh, oh, "Katniss" en él es señal de que algo anda mal- es mejor que nos vayamos.

Salimos de mi recámara en el hospital y en la sala de espera Madge estaba tomando un café mientras hablaba por su celular, a mi lado, Gale soltó un profundo suspiro, no me atreví a girarme para verlo pero casi podría jurar que en sus labios había una gran sonrisa. En cierto grado me sentía celosa de esos dos, aún no me confirmaban nada sobre su relación, aunque cualquiera que los viera no dudaría que son pareja… y pensar que Cato y yo teníamos algo parecido, 2 años de nuestras vidas juntos y sin más se terminó, fin, se acabó, finito.

Al vernos (bueno, al ver a Gale), los ojos de mi amiga se iluminaron, mi corazón se hizo chiquito y pensar que tal vez eso era lo que Madge sentía cada vez que me veía con mi nov… _EX_ novio.

-Si ya terminaron con sus miraditas podríamos irnos a mi casa a comer- mis amigos se sonrojaron levemente y en mi boca se dibujó una amplia sonrisa

-Sssii- noté el nerviosismo de Madge que se apresuró a apartar la mirada y comenzó a caminar hasta el estacionamiento junto a nosotros- acabo de pedir algo para comer, si nos vamos ahora deberíamos de llegar justo a tiempo para recibir al repartidor.

-Mi bonita tiene razón- Gale se tensó a mi lado cuando recapacitó lo que había dicho- digo, digo… ¿Sabes qué? No importa que estemos en medio de un estacionamiento, Madge y yo estábamos pensando decírtelo hoy en la tarde pero, ¡Al diablo! Katniss, tu amiga Madge aquí presente y yo somos novios

Pensé en decirle que hasta en la luna lo sabían o que cualquier persona con un poquito de sentido común lo habría notado… vamos, la razón por la que Prim estaba en mi consultorio cuando Peeta me atacó fue porque mi amiga había querido visitar a Gale en el trabajo para invitarlo a comer.

-Pues… Felicidades- abracé a Madge que aún estaba algo sorprendida como si apenas se hubiera enterado de su relación- Me alegro por los dos- fue el turno de Gale de recibir un abrazo de mi parte- pero ahora, mis pequeños tortolos, tengo algo de hambre… cinco días de comida de hospital no son buenos para nadie.

…

Nos topamos con el repartidor de comida tocando en la puerta de mi departamento, Gale se encargó de pagar nuestra orden mientras yo buscaba mis llaves para abrir, algo de duda se instaló dentro de mí ¿Por qué Prim no había abierto? Tal vez no había escuchado el timbre, pero conociéndola… estaría esperando ansiosa a nuestra llegada, "_Estas pensando mucho las cosas, como ya es costumbre en ti"_ agité levemente mi cabeza y abrí la puerta de entrada.

-¿Cato? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- en el sillón de la sala mi ex novio estaba sentado, en su cara pude ver que estaba tan sorprendido como yo, se pasó una mano por su despeinado cabello rubio, al parecer ese gesto solo sirvió para desacomodarlo más- ¿Dónde está Prim?

-Hey Katniss, Hawthorne… Hum, ¡Sorpresa!- levantó ambas manos y sonrió de lado haciéndose el inocente.- No los esperaba.

* * *

**_Hola gente! :B ¿Que les ha parecido la actualización del día de hoy_****_? _****_Espero que haya sido de su agrado, si fue así dejen un hermoso y sensual review, a menos de que no les haya gustado, si fue así pueden dejar su hermoso review con su opinión jajaja okya :v _**

**_Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se dieron el tiempo de dejar un Follow/Favorito y Review en el capitulo pasado, especialmente gracias a..._**

**_Berenicita Cullen, Ady Mellark87, KatheMQ, Coraline T y X._**

**_Nos leemos la próxima semana, los quiero mucho y así._**

**_Besoos :*_**


	14. Chapter 13

**_CAPITULO 13_**

_-¿Cato? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- en el sillón de la sala mi ex novio estaba sentado, en su cara pude ver que estaba tan sorprendido como yo, se pasó una mano por su despeinado cabello rubio, al parecer ese gesto solo sirvió para desacomodarlo más- ¿Dónde está Prim?_

_-Hey Katniss, Hawthorne… Hum, ¡Sorpresa!- levantó ambas manos y sonrió de lado haciéndose el inocente.- No los esperaba._

-¿Dónde está Prim?- traté de sonar lo más natural posible, es increíble que me ponga nerviosa con solo verlo ahí, sentado y sonriéndome

-Katniss…- Gale susurró, de inmediato supe que él estaba esperando que yo le dijera que hacer, pero mi mente parecía no querer cooperar, quería gritarle que saliera de ahí, pero algo en mi subconsciente quería que se quedara a cenar con nosotros

-Primrose está en su recamara, vine a ver si no se le ofrecía nada, pero no ha querido hablar conmigo…-Cato se puso de pie y se acercó hasta mí que seguía parada en la puerta de entrada- mientras estaba aquí pensé en que tal vez, luego podría hablar contigo… cuando ya hubieras salido y como ya estás aquí… ¿podemos hablar?

-¿Ya comiste?- las palabras salieron de mis labios sin permiso, Madge hizo un ruido ahogado

-Mejor vamos a poner esto en la cocina, ven Gale- mi amiga extendió su mano hacia su novio que la tomó

-Claro, si nos ocupas solamente grita Catnip- había advertencia en su voz, pero Cato no dio señal de haberlo detectado

-Gracias- les sonreí y fue entonces cuando se fueron a la cocina, con una mano le indiqué a Cato que tomara asiento junto a mí en el sillón, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo, en lugar de eso se sentó frente a mí en el piso y tomó mis manos

-Katniss, amor…

-No me digas amor- lo interrumpí reprimiendo un escalofrío

-Está bien, Katniss… yo solo, quería pedirte disculpas por como terminó lo nuestro, no debió de haber sido así- Cato trató de tomar mis manos entre las suyas, al principio quería resistirme pero el sentir su calidez me lo hizo pensármelo dos veces, y durante ese momento él aprovechó para sujetarlas- fui un tonto por haberte tratados así, no debí de haber querido gobernar tu voluntad sobre que trabajo tener, no debí de haberme puesto como loco solo porque no me llamaste cuando estabas mucho más ocupada en tus asuntos y sobretodo no debimos de haber terminado, yo te amo…

-Cato…- me apartar mi mano izquierda de entre las suyas, pero se ocupó de entrelazar mi mano derecha con su mano izquierda

-Por favor déjame terminar- me dio un leve apretón a nuestras manos unidas- lo que te hizo ese chico Mellark me ayudó a decidirme aún más para hablar contigo, no quiero perderte y sé que aún no estas lista para decirme que me amas y te prometo que ya no voy a presionarte, una vez ya te lo había dicho, pero ahora te lo repito esperando que me creas… Katniss, ¡por Dios! Estuvimos juntos por 2 años y en ese tiempo fui el hombre más feliz de todo este mundo, felicidad que se terminó junto con nuestro noviazgo, por eso vengo muy arrepentido a pedirte perdón y que aceptes ser nuevamente mi novia.

Cato llevó nuestras manos unidas hasta sus labios y depositó un cálido beso en ellas, nuevamente luché contra un escalofrío, sus ojos verdes se posaron en los míos y pude ver que era sincero, pero la parte racional de mi cerebro (que debería de haberse quedado callada) me dijo que no debía dejarme engañar, que solo se trataban de palabras vacías… todo era tan confuso y su mirada no ayudaba a tomar una decisión. Cerré por un momento mis ojos, no podía decirle que no… pero tampoco estaba segura de querer decirle que sí.

-Yo… yo…- tartamudeé como una tonta y Cato se puso de rodillas para que su rostro quedara a escasos centímetros del mío, su respiración se mezclaba con la mía, él se inclinó para que nuestros labios se juntaran en un beso suave y gentil, estaba lleno de tanta ternura que por un momento dudé que se tratara de Cato, la imagen de un chico de ojos azules vino a mi mente, pero tan rápido como llegó se fue.

-¡Katniss!- el grito de Prim hizo que interrumpiéramos el beso de manera abrupta, sus ojos estaban llorosos y movía mucho las manos, claramente nerviosa- ¿ustedes… ustedes van a volver?

-No lo sé ¿Por qué lo preguntas Patito?- Cato se levantó del suelo y se sentó a mi lado, mi hermana se giró a verlo e inmediatamente volvió a posar sus ojos en los míos.

-Por nada-dio demasiado rápido y se apresuró a limpiar una lágrima que rodó por su mejilla- yo solo… olvídalo

-Prim…- me levanté cuando mi hermanita ya se había ido a su habitación- ¿Qué le sucede?

-No lo sé, no quiso hablar conmigo cuando llegué- contesta con el fantasma de una sonrisa en sus labios- Sabes… creo que es mejor que me vaya

-¿No te quedas a comer?- quise saber, pero en mi interior sabía la respuesta

-Primrose te necesita, hablamos después Katniss- Cato besó mi frente y salió del departamento.

Prim fue a comer después de un rato, aun se le veía un poco triste y preocupada, pero por lo menos comió muy bien. Nadie tocó el tema de Cato, y por su parte, mi hermanita no mencionó lo que vio.

Madge y Gale se fueron después de un rato y prometieron visitarme lo más pronto posible, como aún era temprano decidí ver una película con mi patito en la sala, pero en varias ocasiones tuvimos que poner pausa porque el teléfono de la sala no dejaba de sonar, mis compañeros de Panem me hablaban para saber cómo estaba, Haymitch me llamó para ver cuando estaría dispuesta a regresar, a lo que respondí que lo más pronto posible, está bien que recibíamos el bono de Brutus, pero ese dinero lo reservaba para otras cosas, la escuela de mi hermana por ejemplo, ya que había perdido la oportunidad de ingresar en este semestre, se tomaría un año sabático para prepararse y estar lista para el próximo año.

Effie también llamó, casi no le entendía nada a causa del llanto, seguía sin creer que Peeta me hubiera hecho eso, ella argumentaba que su sobrino es un pan de Dios y que nunca sería capaz de hacer tal cosa a menos de que algo en verdad estuviera mal con él, _"Siempre fue muy tierno y tranquilo"_ estuve tentada a decirle _"Lo sé, siempre fue así cuando éramos niños"_ pero no iba a cometer esa imprudencia, traté de tranquilizarla diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien y que si el chico iba a estar internado era por la seguridad tanto de él mismo como de ella, su bebé y del Doctor Abernathy.

Cuando colgué el teléfono, Prim estaba acurrucada junto a mí en el sillón, se veía tan linda dormida que casi no quería despertarla para llevarla a su recámara, pero no podía dejarla ahí.

-Patito, levántate- susurré la orden lo más bajito que pude, evité decir "_despierta"_ para que siguiera dormida y así aun con los ojos cerrados se sentó. Tomé sus manos y la puse en pie. Si hubiera sido otra persona me hubiera asustado de que eso fuera posible, pero una vez en clase con Haymitch nos había dicho que eso era posible en ciertas personas, ya que le estabas hablando al inconsciente y podían reaccionar, obviamente no todos son candidatos para lograr esto, una manera de saberlo es si en la noche se le da a la persona una orden en susurros y ésta la obedece aun dormida, bueno, está claro que es indicada para esta actividad-vamos a tu cuarto… despacito, sigue mi voz, muy bien, ya casi llegamos.

Pronto llegamos a su recámara y mientras con una mano acomodaba la cama, con la otra la seguía sosteniendo. Cuando todo estaba listo le dije a Prim que se recostara y así lo hizo, no pude evitar sonreír al recordar que ya había practicado esta técnica con mi amiga Madge una vez que se había quedado a dormir conmigo, al principio me asusté porque abrió los ojos, pero después me di cuenta de que seguía dormida… nunca le dije, pero cuando el Doctor Abernathy volvió a tocar el tema en clase, ella dijo que eran puras mentiras, a lo que yo respondí _"Yo no estaría tan segura"_.

…

-Hola, guapa- Cato me saludó cuando entré en Panem, un lunes, exactamente 3 días después de haber sido dada de alta

-Hola Cato- dije con una sonrisa, en ese tiempo Cato había estado yendo a visitarme a mi casa, pero sobretodo me estaba dando mi espacio para tomar una decisión sobre si retomar o no nuestra relación, había tratado de platicarlo con mi hermanita, pero siempre que sacaba el tema ella me evitaba o sus ojos se ponían rojos, y en cuanto a Madge, una vez que ella y Gale me habían dicho sobre su relación la había visto muy poco.- Voy un poco tarde, hablamos lueguito.

Caminé hasta la oficina de Haymitch, había insistido en hablar conmigo antes de que hiciera cualquier otra cosa, a las 9:00 en punto toque su puerta y desde adentro me indicó que pasara.

-Wow, puntualidad alemana, excelente Everdeen- con una mano me indicó que me sentara en una silla frente a su escritorio

-Por supuesto- sonreí y decidí dejar de lado el hecho de que yo creía que iba tarde- ¿Quería hablarme, señor?

-Sí, Katniss… es sobre mi sobrino, Peeta- me removí incomoda en mi lugar, tenía mucho tiempo de no hablar del chico- Ya he confirmado mi diagnóstico bueno, nuestro diagnóstico y he ordenado que le hagan un encefalograma para detectar algún daño

-¿Encontraron algo_?_\- pregunté más por cortesía ya que mi rama no es la medicina

-Por desgracia, sí. El chico tiene una lesión en el lóbulo frontal, tal como habías sospechado, actualmente está llevando una medicación y terapia- un nudo se instaló en mi estómago, no sé porque pensé que Peeta aún seguiría llevando la terapia conmigo

-¿Terapia?- repetí y los ojos de mi ex maestro pude ver que sentía algo de pena por mí, me apresuré a romper el contacto visual.

-Si… yo creí que ibas a estar de acuerdo

-Y estoy de acuerdo- me apresuré a añadir, pero levantó una mano para silenciarme amablemente.

-No quiero que creas que lo hago por que no seas capaz… es solo, que no quiero arriesgarte, aun cuando Peeta esta medicado, aún existe un riesgo- _¿Se supone que eso debería de hacerme sentir bien?_\- ahora esta con Gale.

-Haymitch, no es por ir en contra de tus decisiones, pero Gale no es psicólogo, él es un psiquiatra, tal vez se va a escuchar como la clásica riña entre ambas profesiones, pero creo que para el bien del chico…- dejé la frase al aire esperando que me entendiera

-¿Estás segura_?_

-Si- la respuesta salió de mis labios tan rápido que me sorprendí.

-Podemos cambiar el lugar de sus consultas, las llevaría en una cámara Gesell y se vigilarían en todo momento, para así elevar el tiempo de respuesta por si llega a suceder otro incidente, por más mínimo que sea-pude escuchar algo de dolor en su voz al estar hablando así de su sobrino.

-Si me permites volver a atenderlo, quiero que todo sea como antes, no vamos a mover a ningún lado, a menos que Peeta se sienta incómodo al estar en el lugar del ataque, si es así tomaríamos la terapia en el jardín- dije con mucha autoridad como si yo tomara las decisiones, me apresuré a bajarle a mi tono de voz- solo si me lo permite

-Siendo así… supongo que no me puedo oponer-, le diré a Gale que lleve al chico hasta tu lugar- fue el fin de la discusión y me puse en pie para salir.

Las piernas me temblaban cuando salí de la oficina del Doctor Abernathy, tal vez me había permitido hablarle de una manera muy poco apropiada, pero en el fondo estaba muy asustada, pero debo de trabajar, trabajar para ayudar al chico de ojos azules, no solo por hoy, sino también por el pasado, por lo bien que trató a mi hermanita.

Se lo debo.

Apenas llegué a mi consultorio Gale tocó la puerta, a un lado de él estaba Peeta con el uniforme del hospital, cuando capté su mirada se apresuró a bajar la cabeza. En los ojos de mi amigo vi la duda.

_"__¿En verdad estas segura de querer hacer esto?"_ entendí las palabras si la necesidad de que los dijera

_"__Me conoces y sabes que si"_

_"__Eres una terca, mujer" _puso los ojos en blanco

_"__Y así me quieres"_ sonreí y Gale se alejó por el pasillo.

-Hola Peeta, al parecer vamos a volver con nuestras sesiones- le dije invitándolo a pasar, dudó un momento pero al final caminó hasta sentarse en el diván.

Cuando me senté junto a él, nuevamente evitó mi mirada y giró su cabeza lo que me permitió ver un moretón en su pómulo _¿Qué le habrá pasado?_ Sin darme cuenta alargué mi mano derecha y con mi pulgar lo acaricié levemente ocasionando que se estremeciera, no sé si fue por el dolor o por mi toque, tomé su barbilla para que me viera.

Me sentí tan mal cuando me di cuenta que a sus ojos les faltaba un brillo, que poco a poco se había ido extinguiendo, hasta desaparecer casi por completo, aun cuando solo había pasado algunos días internado aquí ya parecía un zombi a causa de los medicamentos. Aparté mi mano pero Peeta la tomó entre las suyas, no pude evitar estremecerme de… ¿Miedo_? _

-Perdóname- susurró al tiempo que las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos, el miedo dentro de mí desapareció para dar paso a la tristeza y la culpa por temerle a este chico- Perdóname Katniss

-Peeta… - luché contra el nudo en mi garganta al verlo en ese estado- todo está bien.

-No, nada está bien… pude haberte… pude haberte matado- las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas al pronunciar la última palabra, con mi mano izquierda limpié algunas antes de que cayeran por completo de su rostro, noté un ligero brote de su barba que al parecer no había sido afeitada esa mañana.

-Pero no lo hiciste- susurré y él apretó un poco más su agarre a mi mano, ya no era gentil como hace un momento, se volvió un tanto doloroso. Mis instintos de alerta se activaron, la mandíbula del chico se tensó como la última vez, pero ahora estaba preparada y no iba a dejar que entrara en una crisis- Peeta… quédate conmigo- dije sin pensar y entrecortadamente por el dolor en mi mano, sus ojos buscaron los míos, aún estaban llorosos pero me vio fijamente.

-Siempre- respondió antes de poner sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y recargar su cabeza en mi hombro, sentí como se sacudió levemente a causa del llanto, inmediatamente posé una mis manos en su amplia espalda para trazar pequeños círculos y susurrar palabras tranquilizadoras- Siempre, Katniss.

* * *

_**Hola :3 aquí está un nuevo capítulo de este fic, que les ha parecido**_**_? saben que cualquier duda o comentario aquí estoy :) en el capítulo pasado no pude responder a las personas que me dejaron un hermoso review, en verdad lo lamento T-T. Es que apenas si tuve tiempo de actualizar (desventajas de tener que compartir computadora con mis hermanos 7-7) pero bueno .-. _**

**_Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron un follow/favorito/review en el capítulo pasado, especialmente gracias a..._**

**_Berenicita Cullen, Coraline T y X. Ya saben que me agrada mucho saber sus opiniones._**

**_Sin más que agregar por el momento, me despido y nos leemos la próxima semana._**

**_Los quiero mucho :*_**

* * *

_X: Hola! la verdad es que Prim esta pasando por los restos de la pubertad jajaja la muchachita no sabe lo que quiere :v y ahí está las intenciones de Cato :o ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo :) Besos :*_


	15. Chapter 14

**_CAPITULO 14_**

_-Siempre- respondió antes de poner sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y recargar su cabeza en mi hombro, sentí como se sacudió levemente a causa del llanto, inmediatamente posé una mis manos en su amplia espalda para trazar pequeños círculos y susurrar palabras tranquilizadoras- Siempre, Katniss._

No pude decir nada, cuando la puerta de mi consultorio se abrió sin previo aviso para dar pasar a Cato y a uno de los enfermeros, en los ojos de ambos había algo de alarma y pude notar sus músculos algo tensos, por un momento había olvidado la cámara que estaba en una esquina del lugar, al parecer vieron a Peeta muy cerca de mí y pensaron lo peor, no podía culparlos, al principio esto pintaba para ser un nuevo ataque de mi paciente, por fortuna, no fue así.

-Lo lamento- habló Cato ocasionando que Peeta se tensara entre mis brazos, alzó la vista y se apartó rápidamente, aproveché ese momento para sentarme en una silla frente al diván- es solo que…

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada- hablé tranquilamente pero rogando porque entendieran el mensaje _"Fuera de aquí"_, tardaron algunos segundos en captarlo, pero al final se fueron, no antes de que Cato me regalara una amplia sonrisa ocasionando que me sonrojara.

-Perdón- Peeta se disculpó pasando una de sus manos por su cabello- yo…

-No tienes por qué disculparte, es mejor que saques todo lo que sientes, no es bueno que te reprimas tus sentimientos- reí interiormente por mi comentario, algo ilógico que le diera ese consejo al chico, cuando yo a menudo es lo que hago- ¿Quieres hablar sobre algo en particular? ¿Qué tal tus primeros días en Panem?

-Son… diferentes, extraño mucho estar en casa de mis tíos, escuchar los regaños de Effie cuando venía algo retrasado para mis citas- comenzó a decir lo más animado que puede, o mejor dicho, lo que el medicamento se lo permite- "Vas muy tarde Peeta, y la puntualidad es algo muy, muy muy importante"- agudizó la voz para poder imitar a su tía, debo de aceptar que lo hacía bien. Solo espero que la cámara no contara con audio, ya que si Haymitch lo escuchara tal vez tendría problemas… o quien sabe, puede que coincida con él.- Y solo me había retrasado dos minutos.

-Bueno, dos minutos son dos minutos, Peeta- defendí un poco a la esposa de mi ex maestro, de los labios del chico salió una agradable risa. Casi no pude creer que hace unos momentos estaba llorando y al borde una crisis, mientras que ahora se estaba riendo.

-Tienes razón- concedió.

-¿Qué otras diferencias encuentras?- lo incité a continuar

-A ver que más…- pasó la punta de su lengua por su labio inferior mientras pensaba que decir a continuación- aquí he conocido a alguien, no puedo llamarlo mi amigo pero, nos llevamos bien y platicamos un poco.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién es?- _Que no sea Finnick, que no sea Finnick, que no sea Finnick_ rogué silenciosamente, no es que tuviera algo en contra del chico de cabello cobrizo, pero no considero que sea una buena influencia para él, más que nada porque no quiero que en próximas ocasiones, Peeta llegue llamándome "_chica en llamas"_ el apodo que Finnick me había dado. Aunque, bueno, yo no soy quién para decidir con quien se junta

-Finnick Odair-_¡Rayos! _No había tenido tanta suerte- me dijo que también te tiene a ti como terapeuta y hemos comenzado a hablar, es un buen tipo. No sé porque está aquí.

-Porque lo necesita- mentí descaradamente- me alegra que lo hayas conocido

-Sí, no voy a decir que me agrada este lugar ni mucho menos, obviamente prefiero estar en casa… extraño a Delly- hago una nota metal de ese nombre ¿Quién será? ¿Por qué Peeta la nombró? Algo debe de significar para él. Tal vez la ha recordado de su pasado, sería poco probable.

-¿Dally?- pronuncio mal el nombre a propósito para observar su reacción y ver si puedo averiguar algo- ¿Quién es ella?

-Delly… Delly Cartwright- me corrige enseguida- es una amiga, creo…

-¿Cómo está eso Peeta?- reprimo una sonrisa por la mueca que hace el chico

-Es que, una semana después de que comencé a venir a terapia contigo, una chica rubia llegó a casa de mis tíos y preguntó por mí; al principio no lo reconocí, cosa que era de esperarse, simplemente la recibí en mi recamara y comenzó a platicar conmigo, bueno, en realidad ella empezó a hablarme porque yo solo me limitaba a asentir de vez en cuando ya que no recordaba lo que me decía- escucho con atención su relato y hago me gravo bien su nombre para después pedirle más datos acerca de esa tal Delly a Haymitch- cuando no podía más con la duda le pregunte que quien era ella, sus ojos se humedecieron y me contestó con una sonrisa que solo era una amiga- me sorprende que recuerde esos detalles

-¿Y qué pasó después?

-Se disculpó diciendo que tenía que irse, pero prometió regresar al día siguiente, cosa que hizo había veces que salíamos a tomar un helado o simplemente a caminar en la plaza que esta por la casa de mis tíos, pero regresábamos cuando me daba algún mareo o dolor de cabeza- al terminar de hablar soltó un largo suspiro, como si extrañara aquellos días, siento una punzada en mi pecho, pero decido ignorarla.

-¿Ahora recuerdas las cosas que ella te platicaba?- pregunto de forma casual esperando que conteste lo que quiero oír

-La verdad… no, las imágenes dentro de mi cabeza todavía están muy confusas y borrosas- acepta viéndose un poco frustrado

-Pronto lo lograrás- prometo, pero en el fondo espero (de forma muy egoísta) que no recuerde la parte de su infancia en la que mi hermana y yo estamos involucradas.

-Hay veces que no sé si quiero recordar- confiesa recostándose en el diván- ¿Qué tal si en mi vida antes del accidente yo no era lo que se dice feliz? Digo, no sé si hoy en día soy feliz pero… ¿Y si antes estaba peor? ¿Qué pasa si recuerdo algo que no debería de haber recordado? Alguna riña familiar, daños a amigos cercanos… personas que se alejaron de mi lado ¿Qué pasa si eso vuelve de la nada y arruina lo que siento en este momento?

-¿Qué sientes en este momento Peeta?- pregunto para ayudarlo a continuar.

-Siento que estoy en el lugar indicado, con la persona indicada- sus palabras no tienen sentido, aun cuando en la universidad aprendí que todo lo que diga el paciente en terapia tiene algún significado, no logro encontrarlo para la línea que Peeta acaba de decir- porque sé que pase lo que tenga que pasar, aquí me van a ayudar y sobretodo sé que tú me vas a ayudar.

-Claro que si- dije antes de que mi celular vibrara dentro de la bolsa de mi pantalón, decidí ignorarlo- ¿quieres hablar de algo más?

-Hum…- el chico frotó levemente sus sienes- me duele horriblemente la cabeza.

-Entiendo, creo que será mejor dejarlo hasta aquí- posé una mano en su hombro provocando que se tensara al instante- puedo llamar a Gale para que te lleve a tu habitación

-Gracias- dijo cerrando sus ojos, momento que aproveché para caminar hasta mi escritorio y hacer la llamada a mi amigo. Algunos minutos después llegó junto con un enfermero y se llevaron amablemente a Peeta.

_ "__Hola guapa, me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a comer conmigo… quiero disfrutar de tu maravillosa compañía, me avisas ¿vale_?_ -Cato"_

Leí el mensaje que me había llegado cuando estaba en sesión con Peeta, y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios, ¿para qué negarlo? Me gustaba volver a hablar con Cato, aun cuando solo lo tratara como un amigo _"Amigo al cual besaste más de una vez"_ me recordó mi subconsciente.

_"__Hola Cato, me encantaría acompañarte, pasa por mí cuando ya vallas de salida -Katniss"_ le envié el mensaje y revisé la hora, aún faltaban cerca de 2 horas para que fuera la hora de la comida y en ese tiempo yo tenía que atender a algunos pacientes.

…

-Hey, chica en llamas… creí que te habían apagado- fue como me saludó Finnick al entrar en mi consultorio a la hora de su cita

-No tienes tanta suerte, Odair- lo invité a sentarse en su lugar, capté su mirada y le indiqué que debía de acomodar algunas cosas desordenadas en mi escritorio, por fortuna logró entenderme- Muy bien… ¿Cómo has estado?

-Extrañando a mi terapeuta favorita- parpadeó rápidamente para verse algo "adorable e inocente"

-He escuchado que comenzaste a tratar al chico nuevo-dije sin rodeos

-Ah sí… ¿Mellark, cierto?- puso los brazos detrás de su nuca- un buen chico y al parecer él era el extinto que te quería apagar chica en llamas

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- elevé un poco la voz, pero Finnick no pareció notarlo

-Cosas que uno escucha, pero ese no es el punto. En verdad me agrada que estés de vuelta, no esperaba que fuera tan rápido, pensé que por lo menos tendría algunas semanas más sin tener que preocuparme por que alguien… ya sabes, _"eso"_\- entendí perfectamente lo que quería decir, con _"eso"_ se refería a su secreto de que las razones por las cuales estaba internado en Panem era una farsa, creada para que el chico pudiera estar cerca de su amada Annie.

-Pues ya viste que no… ¿Cómo te ha ido en este tiempo?, digo… solo me fui una semana aproximadamente, pero es tiempo más que suficiente para que cometas un error- sé que no le estaba dando el crédito que se merecía, pasó mucho tiempo antes de que yo llegara y lo descubriera, pero nunca se sabe.

-Regular, Annie y yo comenzamos a vernos menos ya que como tú estabas indispuesta tuvieron que cambiarme de horario mis sesiones para acoplarme a otro psiquiatra, pero ahora que volviste espero que todo regrese a lo que era antes- dijo de forma despreocupada y sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura, pero yo no estaba tan tranquila como él.

-¿Qué dijiste cuando te avisaron que iban a cambiar tu horario de la terapia?- pregunté en cuanto la duda vino a mí, la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios- dime que por lo menos te opusiste

-Obviamente, les dije que yo ya estaba acostumbrado a tener mi terapia a cierta hora ciertos días de la semana y que si lo cambiaban todo iba a estar mal- contestó en tono serio- después de mucho insistir me dejé convencer, aunque tuve que agudizar mi trastorno cada vez que fui a consulta… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Nada, solo… no lo sé, ahora que soy algo así como tu cómplice temo por que te descubras y después me culpen a mí por no haberme dado cuenta de eso, lo que terminaría quitándome el trabajo y algo de prestigio, digo si es que tengo- deje salir las palabras atropelladamente en un susurro tan bajo que Finnick tuvo que acercarse para entenderlas.

-Tranquila, sé que ahora no solo llevo conmigo la responsabilidad de mi persona, sino que también contigo y tu carrera- su semblante se puso serio de repente, nunca creí llegar a verlo de esta manera, sin la sonrisa juguetona en sus labios- ya me descubriste, no voy a permitir que alguien más lo haga.

-Gracias- extendió su mano por encima del escritorio y por un momento pensé que me ofrecía su mano, pero pronto me di cuenta de que estaba acomodando algunas grapas que estaban sobre él. Sonreí para mis adentros, el chico sin duda estaba poniendo de su parte.

…

-¿Lista para salir a comer?- preguntó Cato cuando me encontré con él afuera del hospital.

-Por supuesto.- respondí con una amplia sonrisa

Cato abrió la puerta del copiloto para que pudiera entrar en su civic negro, después rodeó para poder entrar en el asiento del conductor, en todo el trayecto estuvimos en silencio, y en lo personal, me sentía muy incómoda estando así. Por suerte no tardamos más de 20 minutos en llegar a un restaurant al que no había ido antes, agradecí profundamente el hecho de que acostumbraba a vestir de manera muy formal para ir a trabajar, ya que el ligar tenía pinta de ser muy elegante, solo se trataba de una comida entre amigos ¿no? En fin, lo bueno es que no desencajaba del todo con mi falda negra con corte de tubo, una blusa blanca de mangas cortas y un chaleco también negro.

Nos atendieron de forma rápida y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta ya habían traído nuestros platos. Al terminar decidimos pasar del postre, ya que debíamos de volver a Panem.

-Katniss- Cato tomó mis manos y las entrelazó con las suyas por encima de la mesa y posó sus ojos verdes en los míos- Sé que te dije que te daría tu tiempo y sobretodo tu espacio… pero, me gustaría saber ¿Has pensado algo sobre lo que te dije de retomar lo nuestro?

-Hum…- vaya que lo había pensado y seguí sin tener una respuesta clara- sí, he pensado

-¿Y?- en sus ojos pude ver la esperanza, como la primera vez que me pidió que fuera su novia, claro que en ese entonces yo tenía bien en claro lo que iba a decir- ¿Quieres ser mi novia de nuevo, Katniss Everdeen?

-Cato… yo… no puedo, perdón si te di a entender que lo nuestro tenía oportunidad, pero la verdad es que cada vez que me pongo a pensar en ti y en mí, juntos otra vez empiezan a surgir las dudas, si todo salió mal la última vez ¿Por qué no iba a ser diferente esta vez? No es que tenga dudas de ti… más bien, dudo de mi misma, no te voy a pedir que nos tratemos como amigos, porque sería ridículo, solo… espero que me entiendas- vi como su cara se contorsionó por la sorpresa y pensé que se iba a enojar armando una escena en pleno restaurante, pero en lugar de eso separó nuestras manos y se puso de pie para ir a pagar la cuenta.

Cuando lo alcancé ya le estaban dando el recibo de pago, intenté darle el dinero de mi platillo pero se negó. Me llevó de regreso al hospital y me abrió la puerta para que saliera del auto en un momento nuestros ojos se encontraron y pude ver algo más que dolor en ellos.

-En verdad lo lamento- dije antes de acomodar mi bolso sobre mi hombro.

-Que bien, porque yo no- dijo antes de comenzar a caminar y dejarme sola en el estacionamiento.

* * *

**_¿A quién le ha gustado el capítulo de hoy_**_**? que lo demuestre con un hermoso review *-* ¿cómo están mis queridos lectores**__**? es pero que bien. **_

**_Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta el final de este capítulo que ojalá haya sido de su agrado :) también quiero agradecer a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar un follow/favorito/review en el capítulo pasado :3 especialmente a..._**

**_Berenisita Cullen, Coralin X: (_**_Jejeje hola! creo que logré mi cometido de emocionarte XD debo de aceptar que me gusta causar ese efecto en los lectores jajaja okya ._.**)**_

_**Otra cosa... ya tengo listo el siguiente capítulo y me estaba preguntando que si les gustaria que lo subiera mañana ¿cómo lograrlo**__**? simple, si hoy llegamos a los 60 reviews (como mínimo) yo me comprometo a actualizarlo mañana en cuanto llegue de la Facultad **(perdón Berenicitatomé prestada tu idea jajaja ntc :***) ¿les parece justo**__**?**_

_**Eeeeeeeen fin, los quiero :***_

* * *

_-¡Katniss! Dile a Prim que me escuche-ante la mención de mi nombre mi hermana se tensó y giró para verme_

_-¿De qué estás hablando Rory?- pregunté alarmada._

_-No lo escuches, está alucinando- noté la urgencia en su voz- él…_

_-La vi bajar de un coche cuando iba llegando, ella tenía los ojos llorosos y al conductor pareció no importarle-el chico interrumpió a mi hermanita._

_-¡NO ES CIERTO!- lloriqueó pero la ignoré, en ese momento mi atención estaba centrada en lo que el hermano de mi amigo pudiera decirme._

_-¿Quién era, Rory? ¿Viste quién era el conductor?-exigí_

_-Lo vi claramente- no perdió tiempo en contestar_

* * *

**_Chan chan chan chaaaaaan jajaj besos :*_**


	16. Chapter 15

**_Respuestas respuestas respuestaaaas... jajaja en esta capítulo va a haber algunas respuestas importantes :o nos leemos abajo :*_**

* * *

**_CAPITULO 15 _**

Al llegar a mi consultorio no podía sacar de mi mente la imagen de Cato cuando lo rechacé, pero en el fondo yo sabía que eso era lo correcto. Dejé escapar un sonoro suspiro y llevé mis manos hasta mi cabeza, "_es lo mejor" "si no estabas completamente segura a la larga algo iba a salir mal"_ repetí mentalmente para sentirme un poco mejor. Diez minutos después decidí que era hora de dejar mis cosas personales para otro momento, tenía trabajo que hacer y eso no iba a cambiar por mi estado emocional.

…

-¡Ya llegué!- anuncié en cuanto entré a mi departamento cerca de las 9:00 de la noche- ¿Prim?

Mi hermanita no respondió, tal vez no me había escuchado al estar en su recamara por lo que descargué todas mis cosas y me aseguré de quitare los zapatos de tacón para poder caminar más a gusto. Llegué a la cocina y no había alguna señal de que Prim ya hubiera cenado… aunque bien podría haber comido en su recámara.

-¿PRIM?- elevé la voz y me acerqué a la puerta de su habitación, apenas di dos toquecitos en ella y se abrió para revelarme que en el interior estaba vacía, no pude evitar sentir cierto nivel de pánico, pero me adentré en el cuarto para asegurarme de que no estaba ahí.

-¡Vete de aquí!- el grito vino desde la sala, reconocí al instante la vos e mi hermana.

-Por favor, tenemos que hablar- cuando iba a medio camino hacia la puerta me congelé donde estaba ya que claramente escuché la voz de Rory Hawthorne.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar, te dije que no quería volver a verte Hawthorne- me sorprendió el rencor que llenaba su voz

-Prim, lo que estás haciendo puede llegar a dañarte a la larga… si no es que ya te está dañando- no me lo pensé dos veces para salir de la habitación e ir a la sala.

-Tú no sabes nada- me topé con la imagen de mi patito parada frente a la puerta, de espaldas a mí, mientras Rory estaba recargado en el umbral para evitar que mi hermana lo dejara afuera, cuando me vio abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Katniss! Dile a Prim que me escuche-ante la mención de mi nombre mi hermana se tensó y giró para verme

-¿De qué estás hablando Rory?- pregunté alarmada.

-No lo escuches, está alucinando- noté la urgencia en su voz- él…

-La vi bajar de un coche cuando iba llegando, ella tenía los ojos llorosos y al conductor pareció no importarle-el chico interrumpió a mi hermanita.

-¡NO ES CIERTO!- lloriqueó pero la ignoré, en ese momento mi atención estaba centrada en lo que el hermano de mi amigo pudiera decirme.

-¿Quién era, Rory? ¿Viste quién era el conductor?-exigí

-Lo vi claramente- no perdió tiempo en contestar- Es el chico que ha venido varias veces a cenar con Prim. Creo que se llama Cato.

-¡Estás mintiendo! Solo porque terminamos no tienes derecho a decir mentiras- le recriminó mi hermanita entre sollozos.

-Katniss- dijo al tiempo que entraba por completo en el departamento- Prim y yo terminamos sin alguna razón, llevábamos una buena relación pero comenzó a portarse diferente conmigo ¡Por Dios! Tú lo viste, cuando no me dejó entrar siendo que un día antes habíamos ido a comer y estábamos muy bien.

-Lo recuerdo- acepté aun sin creérmelo, podría ser que el chico estuviera mintiendo, pero en el fondo sabía que todo era cierto, Prim se había estado portando extraña… pero ¿con Cato?

-No me quise alejar de ella, venía a visitarla pero no estaba, en varias ocasiones mientras tú estabas en el hospital la vi salir con ese chico, creí que la llevaba a verte, pero nunca estuve completamente seguro- su voz estaba llena de angustia, sus ojos no me veían a mí si no que estaban fijos en mi hermana que seguía llorando cruzada de brazos- cuando llegaban, Prim siempre estaba llorando… como ahora.

-No le hagas caso Katniss, es mentira- mi patito me toó por los hombros con urgencia, sus ojos estaban rojos por tanto llorar

-Por favor Prim, sabes que es cierto, el tal Cato es mucho más grande que tú, no sé porque sigues viéndolo si te hacer llorar y sufrir- la voz del chico Hawthorne tembló al final y la alejó de mi lado para tomarla entre sus brazos. No sé a que se debía, pero Prim no intentó alejarse de él, simplemente lo abrazó con desesperación, como si el chico pudiera protegerla de sus miedos- Vamos linda, no te podemos…

-Prim, ¿te has estado viendo con Cato?- lo interrumpí antes de que pudiera terminar su frase.

-Katniss… yo…- no necesitó decir más, el alma abandonó mi cuerpo. Quería ir a buscar a ese maldito infeliz y golpearlo hasta matarlo o dejarlo muy, muy muuuy herido, pero me recordé que debía de mantener la calma por el bien de mi hermanita- Yo no puedo hablar… no quiero hacerte daño.

-Prim, eso no importa- hablé con una calma perturbadora y que daba miedo, no sé si fue mi imaginación, pero creí haber visto que Rory se estremecía de miedo- ¿Quieres hablar en privado?

-Yo puedo volver después- el chico de cabello castaño se apresuró a decir e intentó alejar un poco a mi hermana, pero ésta se lo impidió agarrándolo más fuerte.

-No te vayas… no te vayas Rory- sollozó sobre su pecho

-Bien, siendo así- continué pausadamente tratando de no asustar a nuestro compañero, me acerque hasta la puerta que seguía abierta y la cerré- dime que te ha hecho ese… infeliz

-Katniss, hay cosas que es mejor no sepas, para que así no sufras- insistió

-Ya te dije que no me va a afectar. Cato y yo no somos y NUNCA volveremos a ser novios- advertí mientras me sentaba en el sillón- ahora dímelo

-No puedo, él dijo… él dijo que…- tartamudeó

-¿Qué dijo, Prim?- elevé un poco la voz y Rory la abrazó de manera más protectora como temiendo que yo la fuer a dañar

-Debes de hablar- insistió el chico-así te podremos ayudar

-¡No me pueden ayudar!- gritó- porque entonces el sabría que se los dije… Cato me amenazó con hacerles daño, me dijo que debía de obedecer a sus peticiones si es que quería mantenerlos a salvo- su voz estaba llena de angustia y miedo, como si en cualquier momento mi ex novio fuera a entrar por la puerta y dañarnos-. Me obligó a terminar con Rory, quería que dejara de hablar mucho contigo, para evitar que nos descubrieras- comenzó a hablar exageradamente rápido- cuando terminaron, él estaba muy enfadado y… y… bueno, supongo que tú sabes o supones lo que me hizo

-Prim…- me sentía tan enferma ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta de nada? ¿y me hago llamar psicóloga?

-Cuando tú estabas trabajando, me venía a visitar, me llevaba a algunos _lugares_. En todos los días que estuviste en el hospital… Cato se quedaba a _"dormir"_ conmigo- hizo las comillas en el aire y más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos- se iba antes de que Madge llegara, cuando saliste y lo encontraste aquí, apenas íbamos a salir. Me salvaron.

-Ese maldito- Rory murmuró haciendo puños sus manos, yo simplemente seguía en shock

-Me dijo que si yo hablaba, tú ibas a sufrir- repitió ignorando la interrupción del chico- cuando creí que ustedes iban a regresar… bueno, pensé que lo vería a menudo, mucho más seguido. Tenía miedo Katniss.

-No temas patito- declaré con voz seria y tomé mi celular

-¿Qué haces?- se alarmó y se separó inmediatamente de Rory

-Llamo a la policía y luego a Madge para contactar a Gloss. Vamos a detener a Cato- contesté decidida mientras marcaba el número, no iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados después de saber todo este asunto

-¡NO!- Prim me arrebató el teléfono de las manos- no puedes hacerlo. Te va a…

-Que me haga lo que quiera, ese maldito infeliz hijo de perra no te puede hacer daño y andar por la vida como si nada- le contesté con demasiada brusquedad mientras le quitaba el aparato de sus manos, en los ojos de mi hermana vi el pánico- Acompáñala a su cuarto, Rory.

-Cla… claro Katniss- el chico la acercó hasta su cuerpo para abrazarla de forma más tierna, pero incluso el contemplar esa bonita escena no sirvió para calmar la furia que sentía en ese momento dentro de mí- vamos Prim.

-Rory, por favor… no dejes que haga la llamada- le suplicó entre sollozos

-Es por tu bien, linda- le susurró cuando abandonaban la sala.

Quería ir a casa de Cato y matarlo con mis propias manos, quería asfixiarlo, golpearlo y enterrarlo vivo a cuatro o cinco metros bajo tierra, pero sabía que no podía hacer eso, aunque extrañamente me sentía tranquila o tal vez era toda la ira que se guardaba en mi interior esperando para salir.

-911 ¿Cuál es su emergencia?- la voz de una chica me contestó al otro lado de la línea, se le notaba cansada, como si hubiese recibido solo llamadas para pedir auxilio para un gato atrapado en lo alto de un árbol, por ese momento llegue a envidiarla

-Necesito…- mí voz por fin se quebró y un nudo se formó en mi garganta. Es increíble como hace unos estaba tan decidida, pero ahora… ¡Puff!- Yo necesito…

-¿Sigue ahí?- la chica preguntó algo alarmada cuando de mi boca salió un sollozo

-Yo…

-Tranquila, no cuelgue, una patrulla va en camino a su residencia- me dijo con voz tranquila y la línea se quedó por un momento en silencio.

-Gracias- susurré cuando unas lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas.

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando unos oficiales tocaron a la puerta, la duda comenzó a invadirme ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? O simplemente nos estaba metiendo a todos en un gran problema. ¡NO! Eso era lo correcto… bueno, en verdad espero que sea así.

* * *

**_Hola! hay alguien ahí? Bueno, al parecer no alcanzamos a llegar a los _****60 _reviews en el capítulo pasado, pero si estuvimos muy cerca por lo que decidí si actualizar después de todo :3 en agradecimiento por su interés y apoyo :B (también que estaba haciendo una tarea y dije ¿porque no_****_? jajaja)_**

**_Muchas gracias a las personas que se animaron a dejarme un bonito review :D_**

**_Berenicita Cullen, Coraline T, X: (_**_me encantaron tus dos reviews jajaja y pues aquí está el capítulo extra, por cierto, más adelante se hablará más sobre Delly :o**), Leonor: (**aqui tienes el nuevo capítulo jaja para que no te quedes con las ganas de leer más esta historia**), Katnisspeetax100pre**_

**_Nos quedamos a 3 comentarios... pero está bien jaja, voy a ponerme a trabajar en escribir más capítulos para ver si vuelvo a hacer esta dinámica :v los quiero mucho y ahora si nos leemos hasta la próxima semana :*_**


	17. Chapter 16

**_Hola! Después de las revelaciones de la semana pasada... aquí les dejo el capítulo número 1_****_6 recién salido del horno jajaja :3 yeii, está un poquito más largo que el anterior... espero les guste_**

**_Nos leemos abajo :D_**

* * *

**_CAPITULO 16_**

Me levanté con un horroroso dolor de cabeza, la noche anterior me había quedado dormida hasta las 3:30 de la madrugada, ya que fue cuando los policías se habían ido después de haber tomado mi declaración y la de mi Prim. Bien pude haber esperado a la mañana siguiente para llamar a la policía, pero debía de aprovechar la oportunidad, si mi hermana había decidido hablar era mejor terminar con todo esto lo antes posible. Debo de acepar que no me gusto el hecho de verla llorar de nuevo cuando el oficial Tresh y su compañera, la oficial Cressida, le preguntaron detalles de lo que el bastardo de mi ex novio le había estado haciendo.

En varias ocasiones estuve a punto de gritarles que la dejaran en paz, pero la mirada de mi amigo Gale me daba confianza y la mano de Madge entrelazada con la mía me decía que todo esto era lo mejor. Por fortuna, atiné a llamarlos antes de que los policías llegaran, así tendríamos compañía. Debo de agradecerles infinitamente todo el apoyo que nos brindaron la noche anterior.

Rory se había quedado a dormir (obviamente en el sillón de la sala) después de que todo había terminado ya que Prim se negó rotundamente a que se fuera con Gale y Madge, traté de resistirme, pero cedí cuando me di cuenta de que el chico le ayudaba a mi hermanita a mantenerse más tranquila y a sentirse a salvo.

-¿Bueno?- la voz de Gale respondió al otro lado de la línea.

-Soy yo… Katniss- bostecé- voy de camino a Panem

-Okay Catnip, aquí te espero- me dijo con voz segura y luego añadió casi suplicando- con mucho cuidado por favor.

-Claro- traté de reprimir un bostezo y colgué el teléfono.

Una de las muchas recomendaciones que los oficiales nos habían hecho la noche anterior era que antes de salir llamáramos a una persona de confianza para que estuviera enterado de que íbamos a dejar la casa y así mantenerlos alerta. Lo sé, suena algo extremista, pero si Cao amenazó a mi hermana con hacernos algo si ella decía lo que le estaba haciendo… bueno, es mejor prevenir.

Cuando subí a mi auto no puedo evitar pensar que todo esto es una gran mentira. Cato no podría haber abusado de mi patito ¿Cómo una persona que tanto quise por 2 años puede hacer eso? ¿Cuándo había empezado a cambiar? ¿Por eso sentía celos de verlos juntos? Tal vez solo era mi sentido de intuición mal dirigido, no trataba de decirme que tuviera cuidado con mi hermanita, si no que cuidara de ella. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta, no podía dejar de culparme por todo este asunto.

Pero lo primero es lo primero, debía de llegar a Panem, hablar con Haymitch para que me recomendara un muy buen psicólogo para ayudar a Prim y después de eso enfocarme en mis cosas, olvidándome momentáneamente de este asunto hasta que llegara mi hora de salida y con ello retomar mis problemas.

Todo bien.

-Hola Catnip- me saludó mi amigo de forma no muy alegre cuando bajé de mi auto, al parecer me estaba esperando en el estacionamiento para acompañarme hasta la puerta de entrada. Me abrazó y casi desee que no lo hubiera hecho, porque al instante mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y tuve que parpadear varias veces para alejarlas- ¿Todo bien?

-En lo que cabe-ironicé de forma muy poco amable, en el fondo sabía que Gale no lo preguntaba por quererme molestar, pero fue solo un reflejo- lo lamento, es solo que yo…

-No te preocupes, está bien-. Dijo con una sonrisa triste en sus labios cuando nos separamos.

-Tengo que hablar con Haymitch- me disculpé comenzando a caminar hacia la entrada de Panem con él a mi lado.

-Claro, yo tengo que llamar a mi hermano para avisarle que Madge va de camino- me limité a asentir antes de acelerar el paso.

…

-Buenos días, Doctor Abernathy- mi voz salió sin ninguna emoción en ella cuando entré en su oficina, mi ex maestro levantó la vista al escuchar mi voz y con un ademán me invitó a tomar asiento.

-Katniss, hija… ¿Cómo…

-Por favor no lo preguntes tú también- le interrumpí antes de que terminara la frase- No estoy bien, pero permíteme creer solo por un momento que si lo estoy… solo eso pido.

-De acuerdo- pude ver la tristeza en sus ojos y al instante me arrepentí de haberle hablado así _"Bien hecho Katniss, apenas son las 9 de la mañana y ya heriste a dos personas que solo se interesan por ti" _me regañó mi consciencia, aun cuando no quisiera aceptarlo sabía que estaba en lo cierto-. Yo solo quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Toda la información que pueda aportar para la policía, lo haré- sus palabras no sirvieron para hacerme sentir mejor como se suponía que deberían.

-No se ha parado por aquí ¿verdad?

-No, esperaba su llamada para avisarme que no iba a venir a trabajar, supongo que fue algo tonto de mi parte el pensar así. Era lógico que en cuanto se enteró que la policía estaba tras él, lo primero que iba a hacer era escapar- Haymitch dejó escapar un largo suspiro- No entiendo… Cato se veía tan…

-Espera- volví a interrumpirlo cuando me di cuenta del asunto- ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

-Yo… Katniss…- dudó un omento, tal vez esperando encontrar alguna excusa, pero al final decidió hablar con la verdad- Gale me lo dijo cuando llegó, mencionó que tal vez no ibas a venir. No debí de haber preguntado el porqué, pero así fue.

-Bien, de todas formas ibas a darte cuenta tarde o temprano- le dije para que no se preocupara- aunque ahora solo quiero pedirte la recomendación de un buen psicólogo… para Prim, no quiero dejar pasar más tiempo antes de que comience a ir a terapia.

-Claro- asintió y se apresuró a buscar algo en su escritorio, no tardó mucho en sacar una tarjeta donde anotó algunos datos- su nombre es Enobaria Tate. Una muy buena colega, nos conocimos en Nueva Zelanda cuando estábamos haciendo nuestro doctorado.

-¿Es psiquiatra?- pregunté algo desconfiada

-No, ella es psicóloga. Psicoterapeuta con un enfoque conductual, aunque maneja varias técnicas. No es muy fan de usar solo su rama- me permití sonreír, esa información me dejaba más tranquila- dile que vas de mi parte y te va a reconocer. Hemos platicado de ti.

-Gracias- guardé mi tarjeta en mi bolsa e hice una nota mental de llamarla más tarde para agendar una cita-. Ahora, quería hablarte de otra cosa. Es sobre el trabajo.

-Tú dirás- vi como la preocupación abandonó sus ojos al escuchar la determinación en mi voz- ¿Qué sucede?

-Es sobre Peeta. Algo así como una entrevista familiar- asintió con la cabeza incitándome a continuar- sé que debí de hacerlo antes pero… la última vez que tuve sesión con él mencionó un nombre… Delly Cartwright, creo.

-Oh…

-¿Quién es ella? Peeta mencionó que era… bueno, que es su amiga- me corregí al instante e intenté hablar sin ninguna emoción en mi voz, simplemente mantenerme neutra en este asunto-. Aunque cunado me platicó la primera vez que la volvió a ver después del accidente… me dejó pensando- no pude leer las emociones en el rostro de mi jefe.

-Delly es… ¿Cómo decirlo?- rascó su barbilla mientras pensaba- Ella y Peeta se conocieron desde pequeños, alrededor de los 10 años, cuando el chico y sus padres llegaron a la ciudad- reprimí un gritito ahogado al escuchar desde cuando eran amigos, ¿Tan pronto se había olvidado de mi… y de mi hermana?- Prácticamente crecieron juntos y…- Haymitch dudó un momento- antes del accidente… ellos estaban intentando algo. Comenzaron a salir.

-Oh…- logré decir a través del nudo en mi garganta, si creí que el golpe inicial había sido fuerte; estaba equivocada pero… ¿Qué esperaba? Obviamente Peeta debía de tener una vida después de nuestra infancia juntos, ¡Dios! Habían pasado cerca de 12 y no es como si hubiera causado un impacto en él. _"Espera, espera, espera… ¿estás celosa?"_ ¡Eso no puede ser! El chico es mi paciente, solo es la sorpresa.

-¿Qué sucede Katniss?- mi ex maestro preguntó extrañado ante mi prolongado silencio.

-Nada, simplemente comencé a pensar en cómo podría integrar a la chica en la terapia- mentí descaradamente.

-No puedo creer que sea una muy buena idea. Verás, el doctor nos recomendó que le diéramos tiempo a Peeta, no tratar de llenarlo de recuerdos, ya que para él podría ser muy difícil y tal vez creería que son falsos. Se limitó a decirnos que tratáramos la aparente depresión inicial- me dijo con cuidado y en el fondo, muy, muy, muuuuuy en el fondo agradecí esa información.

-De acuerdo- coincidí y pensé muy bien la siguiente pregunta que iba a decir- otra cosa, la chica Cartwright… ¿Ha visitado a Peeta aquí en Panem?- había algo más que interés profesional en esta pregunta

-Ha querido hacerlo, pero Effie me aconsejó no dejarla. Mi esposa asegura que es por el bien de nuestro sobrino, pero sé que no es así, a ella nunca le agradó esa niña- terminó la frase con una leve carcajada que poco a poco me contagió- ella piensa que ninguna chica es lo suficientemente digna para su "_pedacito de cielo"_

-Bueno es que Peeta es un amor… muy lindo desde pequeño- dije sin pensar entre risas, las cuales se apagaron al instante.

-¿Disculpa?-Haymitch me vio fijamente

-Te digo que debió de haber sido así desde pequeño ¿no es así? Porque de los cero a los cinco años es cuando la personalidad del niño se desarrolla y si sus padres hicieron un buen trabajo… Peeta sería el reflejo de ello, normalmente se dice que es "un amor" cuando la persona es agradable- trate de que mis palabras sonaran convincentes y de que no mostraran lo nerviosa que estaba en ese momento.

-Perdóname, creí haber escuchado mal- dejó escapar un suspiro- está claro que ya no tengo la misma audición que cuando tenía 20 años

-No puedes ser tan viejo- intenté bromear

-Tengo 42, Katniss y voy a ser padre… no sé cómo mi querida esposa logró convencerme después de tanto tiempo- se pasó una mano por su rostro- pero bueno, ¿hay algo más que quieras preguntarme?

-No, por el momento es todo- me puse de pie y él me imitó- Es mejor que me valla.

-Claro, claro. Solo una última cosa- dijo acompañándome hasta la puerta- toma las cosas con alma, y si quieres algunos días para… afrontar todo esto, no dudes en decírmelo

-Gracias Haymitch. Lo tendré en cuenta- prometí antes de comenzar a caminar a mi consultorio.

…

_-¿Katniss?-_ me contestó la voz de mi amiga Madge al otro lado de la línea cuando llamé a mi casa para saber cómo estaba mi hermanita

-¿Cómo esta Prim?

-Ha comido muy poco, solo lo que Rory le llevó a su recámara- dejó escapar un suspiro- el pobre chico no se ha despegado de su lado, pero supongo que eso le ayuda

-De hecho- coincido con ella- ¿No ha llamado el oficial Tresh?

-Apenas son las 12:30 p.m.- replicó mi amiga- las cosas no se dan de la noche a la mañana.

-Lo sé pero… debieron de haberlo arrestado apenas salieron de mi departamento ¿Dónde estaba ese infeliz? Se supone que debería de haber estado en su casa- me defendí- temo que a Cato se le ocurra llegar al departamento y les haga daño.

-Dudo que lo intente, si no lo han atrapado es porque ya sabe lo que le espera y se está escondiendo…

-Pero…- intenté replicar pero ella no me dejó.

-Si te hace sentir mejor, hay una patrulla rondando el edificio y cuando uno de los guardias estaba acompañado por 2 policías, me preguntaron mi nombre y a que piso iba. Si Cato tiene el cerebro del tamaño de un cacahuate, va a saber que no es una buena idea acercarse a un perímetro de por lo menos un kilómetro y medio a la redonda- por un momento me permití sentirme tranquila ante lo bien vigilada que estaba mi hermana- Tranquila.

-Ahora lo estoy más- confesé- por cierto, el Doctor Abernathy me recomendó una psicóloga para llevar a Prim y ya hice una cita para hoy mismo a las 8:00 p.m. voy a Salir antes.

-Gale y yo podemos llevarla, si quieres- ofreció mi amiga, pero no lo consideré apropiado

-No es necesario y quisiera acompañarla yo misma. Pero gracias- pude sentir como sonreía al otro lado de la línea.

-Por nada- nos quedamos en silencio por un rato.

-Hablamos más tarde, ahora tengo que atender algunos asuntos- dije a modo de despedida- dale un beso a Prim de mi parte.

-Claro amiga-respondió y colgué el teléfono.

Tomé mis cosas y me encaminé al cuarto donde estaba Mags. Ella era una de las personas que más había extrañado, aun cuando no hablábamos en las sesiones, me gustaba sostener su mano y caminar con ella por los jardines, o simplemente sentarnos en una banca, donde le platicaba como iba mi día.

A veces me gusta pensar en Mags como mi abuelita, tal vez esté mal o esté bien, pero es algo que no puedo evitar, desde pequeña deseaba poder platicarle a mis amiguitas lo que hacía en los fines de semana en la casa de la abuela, por desgracia eso fue una de las muchas cosas de las que mis padres nos privaron a Prim y a mí.

-Hola Mags-saludé en cuanto entré a su cuarto, normalmente se encontraba sentada al borde de la cama, esperándome. Es vez, por alguna extraña razón estaba recostada en el colchón- ¿cabecita de nieve?

Hace cerca de un mes y medio se me había ocurrido ese sobrenombre, al parecer a ella también le gustó porque cada vez que la llamaba de esa manera me regalaba una amplia sonrisa que también me hacía sonreír. De una forma egoísta la llamé de esa manera buscando hacerme indirectamente feliz a mi también.

Nada pasó.

La ancianita ante mí no reaccionó, el pánico me invadió por un momento. Me acerqué hasta sentarme en una silla junto a su cama, su mirada estaba fija en el techo, su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de la respiración. Tomé su mano para ayudarla a enderezarse, pero se estremeció ante mi tacto y una sola emoción inundó sus ojos… Miedo.

-Mags, soy yo… Katniss- volví a tratar de tomarla de la mano pero me lo impidió nuevamente- ¿Qué sucede? ¿No me reconoces?

Al instante me sentí absurda, ¿Cómo le pido que me recuerde estando en su situación? El Alzheimer, debe de estar avanzando, aun cuando solo hubiera pasado poco tiempo si verla. Decidí simplemente quedarme sentada a su lado, disfrutar de ese momento de relativa tranquilidad, pero un pensamiento invadió mi mente ante el presente acontecimiento…

Mags me había olvidado...

Peeta me había olvidado…

Y no sabía cuál de los dos casos me dolía más.

* * *

**_Bien, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y espero que lo disfruten al igual que yo lo hice al escribirlo, tengan por seguro que le pongo todo mi empeño en esta historia :D_**

**_Muchas gracias a todos los que dieron Follow/Favorito/Review en el capítulo pasado, especialmente gracias a..._**

**_Berenicita Cullen, Coraline T y X: (_**_No te sientas tan mal pensada, creo que más de uno pensó mal de Prim ._. ese era el plan okno :v y a decir verdad, yo también mataría a Cato de un tiro :s nos leemos pronto. Besoos :***)**_

_**Gracias a cada uno de ustedes por leer, significa mucho para mí. Por cierto, a las personas que no se han animado a dejarme su opinión en un review, l s invito a que lo hagan :3 ayuda mucho con la motivación y es el mejor pago que me pueden dar :)**_

_**Por cierto, les tengo una pregunta... ¿Ustedes creen que los chicos leen Fics****? jajaja es que me entró la duda porque mi hermano me lo preguntó XD ¿ustedes que piensan****?**_

_**Bueno, nos leemos la próxima semana. Los quiero :***_


	18. Chapter 17

**_Ante ustedes el capitulo 17 lml al principio no sabía como terminarlo pero a fin de cuentas aqui esta XD disfrutenlo y nos leemos abajito :D_**

* * *

**_CAPITULO 17_**

_…Un mes y medio después…_

Un grito resonó en la noche e inmediatamente me levanté de mi cama hasta llegar al lado de mi hermanita que lloraba aferrada a su almohada recostada en su cama. Me senté a su lado y acaricié su rubio cabello, hubiera querido hacer algo más para ayudarla.

Hace poco más de un mes la había comenzado a llevar a terapia con la Doctora Enobaria Tate por recomendación de Haymitch, pero eso no evitaba las pesadillas que la atormentaban. Por lo menos ya no se esforzaba por aparentar que estaba bien.

-Tranquila, Patito- murmuré mientras seguía acariciando su cabellera

-Rory, ¿Dónde está Rory?- se apresuró a posar su cabeza en mi regazo, no pude evitar sentirme algo dolida por el hecho de que siga prefiriendo a su novio en vez de mí. ¿Pero que esperaba? Desde que todo el asunto de Cato comenzó, el chico había estado a su lado todo ese tiempo, algunos días no iba a su casa con tal de hacer sentir mejor a mi hermana. Me costó mucho el separarlos, pero el pobre Rory no se veía nada bien, entonces tuve que pedirle ayuda a mi amigo en el asunto.

-Recuerda que anoche fue a dormir a su casa- le dije bajito haciendo círculos en su espalda y reprimí un bostezo- ¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte a descansar?

-¿Te quedarías a dormir conmigo? Como lo hace él- otro golpe bajo, me tenía que recordar el hecho de que ellos acostumbraban a dormir juntos, sin nada sexual de por medio, obviamente, siempre que el chico se quedaba con nosotras podía notar la ausencia de pesadillas de mi patito. Es como si su solo presencia la ayudara a luchar contra sus miedos.

-Claro, vamos… hay que descansar-bostecé una vez más antes de abrazar a mi hermanita para poder descansar.

Cuando Rory llegó a la mañana siguiente yo ya estaba despierta desde mucho tiempo antes, no es como si hubiera dormido muy bien ya que el resto de la noche estuve demasiado inquieta pensando y temiendo que en algún punto aporrearan la puerta… o mejor dicho, que Cato llegara en medio de la noche y aporreara la puerta. Mi único consuelo fue que por otro lado mi hermana durmió muy tranquila, pareciera como si yo hubiera tomado todo lo que ella sentía, si eso es lo que el chico debe de pasar, lo compadezco.

-¿Diga?- respondí mi celular cuando terminaba de arreglarme para ir a trabajar, me puse un vestido blanco con mangas cortas, el largo del vestido me llegaba hasta la rodilla, había evitado rotundamente el ponérmelo, después de que Madge me lo comprara sin alguna razón específica.

-Katniss- la voz de Gale tenía un ligero tono de alarma y mis músculos se tensaron

-¿Qué pasa, Gale?- garabatee una nota para Rory y tomé las llaves de mi auto junto con mis cosas

-Es Johanna… ven lo más rápido que puedas- asentí aunque no podía verme- Y Katniss

-¿Si?

-Con mucho cuidado por favor- había súplica en su voz

-Voy en camino- le dije muy seria después corte la comunicación.

…

Llegué al hospital psiquiátrico en un tiempo record. Por fortuna me habían tocado la mayoría de los semáforos en verde, lo cual me ayudó mucho. Bajeé del carro y no me fijé a mi alrededor, después de todo el estacionamiento estaba casi vacío, solo estaba la camioneta de mi amigo Gale y otros dos carros que desconocí, así que les resté importancia… tenía mis propios asuntos en la cabeza.

-Tan responsable como siempre- susurró una voz ronca a mis espaldas, todos mis músculos se tensaron al reconocerlo, no tuve tiempo de reaccionar antes de que me tomara por el brazo- Hola, Katniss

-Cato- logré decir y traté de zafarme de su agarre lo más rápido posible, fue inútil ya que él era mucho más fuerte que yo.

Sin delicadeza alguna hizo que lo viera de frente y casi me caigo de la impresión. Ya no había rastro alguno del chico que me había enamorado años atrás, tenía una barba de 4 días y su pelo rubio estaba muy despeinado que lejos de verse lindo le daba un aire de locura, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue el hecho de que en sus ojos se veían llenos de odio… hacia mí. En cuanto notó como lo miraba sonrió de una forma algo cruel que más bien parecía una mueca al estilo el "_Guasón"_, su agarre en mi brazo se hizo más fuerte, sin duda iba a dejarme una marca.

-¿Qué pasa hermosa? ¿Extrañas al Catito de antes?- acercó su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío permitiéndome oler el alcohol en su aliento, mi estómago se revolvió al instante.

-¡Déjame ir Cato!-demandé lo más firme que pude y traté de alejarme de él, eso solo sirvió para que me zarandeara- me necesitan- rogué.

-Yo te necesito Katniss- con su mano libre tomó mi barbilla para obligarme a verlo a los ojos y rápidamente estampó sus labios contra los míos, lamiéndolos y mordiéndolos ligeramente intentando (inútilmente) incitarme a abrirlos. Luché contra las náuseas que eso me provocaban. Cato me recargó contra el Avenger rojo que estaba detrás de mí y pegó su pelvis a la mía, eso hizo que quedara sin aliento ante su gesto, abrí mi boca por la sorpresa, hecho que él aprovechó el gesto para introducir su lengua en ella- Te necesito… las necesito.

Eso fue el detonante, no necesitó especificar a quién más "necesitaba" para darme cuenta de que hablaba de mi hermana, no me importó nada, podía meterse conmigo, podía lastimarme y obligarme a besarlo pero nunca… NUNCA podría si quiera pensar en mi hermanita frente a mí. Levanté mi rodilla y lo golpee en la entre perna ocasionando que soltara un alarido de dolor, que fue como música para mis oídos. Me sentí mejor cuando lo vi caer al suelo por mi culpa.

-¡Maldito! ¡Bastardo! ¡Hijo de… tu madre!-remarqué cada insulto con una patada. Estaba consciente de que debía alejarme. Correr. Pedir ayuda. Pero la mención indirecta de Prim y el daño que le había hecho tiempo atrás desató todo el odio que había acumulado contra él.

-Maldita zorra- gruñó Cato aún en el suelo y amenazando con ponerse de pie. Esa fue mi señal para correr, gracias al cielo los tacones que me había puestos no eran muy altos.

Me quedaban algunos metros para llegar a la puerta principal, giré por prevención y el alivio me invadió al darme cuenta de que Cato corría (como el dolor en cierta parte de su anatomía lo dejaba) para el lado contrario. Traté de regular mi respiración mientras que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos.

No lo permití.

Recodé que había otras cosas mucho más importantes. Poco a poco comencé a respirar de una forma ms tranquila, cuando por fin lo logré, apresuré el paso para entrar.

-¡Katniss!- en el rostro de Gale vi reflejado el pánico y el reproche.- ¿Dónde estabas? Tienes que mejorar tu tiempo de respuesta, no puedes tardarte cuando se trata de tus pacientes- me regañó y luché por no ponerme a gritarle que Cato había estado momentos antes besándome, pero no lo creí importante.

-Ya estoy aquí- mi voz se quebró al final de la frase y el semblante de mi amigo se suavizó.

-Vamos, no hay que perder más tiempo.

Dejé mis cosas a la chica de recepción y seguí a Gale a los jardines traseros, en el lugar habían varias personas del personal, 2 enfermeras, 3 auxiliares varones de tipo que te dan miedo de solo mirar y una señora completamente desconocida para mí de unos 40 años ¿en dónde estaba Haymitch? No tuve tiempo de ver más detalles y pensar acerca de la ausencia de mi ex maestro porque me di cuenta de lo que los reunía a todos ahí. Estaban contemplando hacia un punto arria de sus cabezas, dirigí mi atención hasta ese punto para darme una gran sorpresa.

-Johanna- susurré al verla en la cornisa del sexto piso del edificio frente a nosotros, un nudo se hizo en la boca de mi estómago y me apresuré a reprimir cualquier sentimiento de pánico que no me permitiera pensar con claridad.- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Estaba en su habitación después del desayuno y cuando íbamos a darle sus medicamentos de la mañana nos topamos con la puerta cerrada- la enfermera llamada Clove tomó la palabra, aunque lo hizo a regañadientes porque era la misma que me había hablado de forma muy grosera cuando apenas empecé a trabajar en Panem, según ella no debía de volver hasta que tuviera una maestría como mínimo.

-¿Cómo pasó eso? ¿No se supone que ustedes tienen el control de todas las llaves?- se sobresaltó la señora que no conocía.

-Sssi, Doctora Coin pero…- la mujer tartamudeó evidentemente nerviosa.

-Voy a hablar con ella- le dije a Gale mientras las dos mujeres discutían. Corrí hasta el interior del edificio con mi amigo siguiéndome.

Cuando tomé el elevador muchas dudas asaltaron mi mente ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba Johanna en la cornisa? ¿Cómo había llegado ahí, no se supone que deben de tener barrotes en cada ventana? ¿Qué acaso nunca se les ocurrió llamar a los bomberos? ¿No habían intentado hablar con ella? Y lo más importante… ¿Por qué Johanna intentaría suicidarse nuevamente?

Salimos del elevador y traté de abrir la puerta, como habían dicho estaba cerrada.

-Te lo dijeron Katniss- la voz de Gale llegó desde las escaleras en forma entrecortada gracias al esfuerzo, porque cuando el elevador cerró las puertas mi amigo no había llegado. En verdad no había esperado que subiera por las escaleras.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí dentro Gale? Tenemos que actuar rápido- comencé a buscar alternativas y fue cuando vi una puerta abierta por lo que comencé a caminar hacia ella.

-Poco tiempo, bueno en la cornisa tiene poco pero encerrada no lo sé con precisión, no sé a qué hora terminó su desayuno-escuché su voz desde el pasillo, al instante me sentí enojada por su incompetencia al no haber actuado antes. "_Tranquila, si la chica en verdad quisiera terminar con su vida lo habría hecho apenas cerró la puerta"_ pensé para disminuir la angustia en mi pecho.- ¿A dónde vas?

-¿A dónde crees?- le contesté mientras me quitaba los zapatos y trepando al alfeizar de la ventana para salir a la cornisa. Sip, en definitiva esa era una muy mala idea, pero no iba a dejar a Johanna más tiempo ahí afuera.

-Katniss- Gale me llamó pero lo ignoré y salí.

-Descerebrada- se sorprendió de verme ahí con ella. Sus ojos estaban rojos por tanto llorar, o bueno, eso suponía yo- ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?

-Podría hacerte la misma pregunta- ironicé al tiempo que ponía mi falda entre mis piernas para evitar dar un espectáculo a las personas de abajo- ¿En qué estabas pensando?

-En morir… ¡Duh!- un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal al escuchar la manera tan cruda en la que dijo esa simple frase.

-Johanna... No te entiendo- me acerque un paso más y me alegró darme cuenta de que ella no hizo ningún movimiento. Mientras tanto pude escuchar algunos susurros de las personas de abajo (obviamente se trataban de gritos pero a la altura en la que estábamos solo se podía escuchar de esa manera)

-No le importo a nadie descerebrada- había pesar en su voz- siento que si yo llegara a desaparecer de este mundo nadie se preocuparía, no tengo a nadie. Mis padres murieron hace tanto tiempo gracias a los negocios sucios en los que mi padre estaba involucrado- hice una nota mental sobre ese dato- mi hermano se suicidó por estar paranoico en que esas mismas personas vinieran por nosotros... me siento una inútil

-Pero…

-No hay nada que puedas decir o hacer para que cambie mi opinión. Solo quiero reunirme con Oliver y mis padres en donde sea que ellos estén- escuché un sollozo reprimido de su parte.

-Escucha, no hagas nada de esto- me acerqué otro paso hasta ella- sé que en el fondo no lo quieres hacer.

-No sabes nada- replico dando medio paso hasta que su pie derecho estaba al borde- ya no quiero sufrir.

-Si eso es lo que quieres…- deje la frase al aire, se me había ocurrido algo y en verdad esperaba que funcionara porque si no, eso iba a terminar muy muy mal- será mejor que me vaya a atender otros asuntos- Con sumo cuidado comencé a avanzar de regreso a la ventana por donde había entrado.

-¿Te vas a ir así como así?- traté de no sonreír por la forma en que lo dijo, ya que había un tinte de pánico en su voz casi al final de la pregunta. Al parecer se dio cuenta porque recuperó la compostura casi de inmediato.

-Si Johanna, ya te dije que debo de atender otros asuntos y en lo personal no soy muy fan de estar muy lejos del suelo- traté de bromear para verme despreocupada- si tú quieres, puedes quedarte y cuando en verdad estés decidida si tirarte o no… pues lo vas a hacer.

-¡ESTOY DECIDIDA!- gritó como una niña en medio de una rabieta, en otro momento me hubiera resultado algo cómico.

-Pues te estas tardando chucha- repliqué cuando ya había llegado a la ventana del cuarto junto al suyo, en el interior se escuchaban algunos susurros, al parecer Gale tenía compañía- Fue un gusto conocerte- me preparé para entrar dejarla nuevamente sola, como al principio. En forma silenciosa rogaba porque mi plan no fuera una estupidez y la chica terminara por aventarse.

-¡Espera!- Johanna comenzó a acercarse a mí. Interiormente sonreí- Ya entendí lo tratas de hacer. Estabas cansada de darme terapia te conviene que me mate, así ya no tendrías mucho trabajo, no te vas a librar tan fácil de mi descerebrada.

-Eso espero- me permití sonreír ampliamente y le tendí una mano para ayudarla a avanzar, no lo pensó dos veces para tomarla.

Me senté en el alfeizar de la ventana aun sin soltar la mano de Johanna que imitó mis movimientos para entrar al edificio. Cuando eso pasó un auxiliar tomo a la chica esperó indicaciones de la señora que había visto en los jardines, por su parte, mi amigo se encargó de revisar que no hubiera sufrido daño alguno.

-Lleven a la señorita Mason al cuarto de aislamiento, más tarde hablaré con ella- hablo de forma severa sin siquiera mirarme- y adminístrenle un calmante para que pueda descansar.

-No se la pueden llevar- quise girarme para ver quién había hablado, pero caí en la cuenta de que esa persona era yo.

-¿Disculpe? Señorita…-por primera vez posó su mirada en mí.

-Everdeen- concedí

-Señorita Everdeen, yo estoy a cargo si digo que lo mejor para la chica Mason es que se le administre un calmante y sea llevada al cuarto de aislamiento, es porque es así- si las miradas mataran…-¿Entendido?

-Si- bajé la mirada para reprimir mis palabras.

-Perfecto- repitió la orden y los auxiliares se llevaron a Johanna- Señor Hawthorne, ¿Podría dejarnos a solas a la señorita Everdeen y a mí? Por favor.

-Claro, te veo luego Catnip- Gale sonrió y se fue cerrando la puerta tras él.

-Lo lamento- fue lo primero que dije- es solo que… yo no sabía que usted…

-Soy la Doctora Alma Coin, vine a Panem en remplazo de mi colega el Doctor Haymitch Abernathy, dado que su esposa está cerca de dar a luz y decidió tomar unas vacaciones- me explicó mientras se paseaba por el cuarto

-Lo lamento- repetí sin saber que decir.

-No lo hagas. Haymitch me dijo que podrías llegar a ser algo terca- dejo escapar una risita- pero no mencionó nada de tu pulsión de muerte.

-¿Mi pulsión de muerte?* Claro que no- hice un ademán con la mano para descartar su idea. _¿En verdad me estaba diciendo que quería dañarme?_

-No hay otra explicación para lo que acabas de hacer, digo… no es muy normal que una persona se suba a la cornisa para platicar con otra- se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia.

-No era una plática normal, estaba intentando convencerla para que no se suicidara- luche por no hablarle con sarcasmo, pero al final no pude evitarlo.

-Claro- me vio fijamente a los ojos y me dije a mi misma que debía de romper el contacto visual para no verme desafiante, después de todo ella era mi superior y le debía respeto aso como a Haymitch, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo. Ella fue la que desvió la mirada en sus labios había una sonrisa carente de humor.- Siga con sus ocupaciones señorita Everdeen y evite las situaciones de riesgo.

…

Apenas entré a mi consultorio me recosté en el diván. Esto no estaba bien, ya había tenido suficiente tensión como para que mi cuello me doliera horriblemente y apenas eran las 9:30 de la mañana.

-¿Se puede?- la cabeza de Gale se asomó por la puerta y con un ademán le indiqué que entrara. Se veía algo preocupado cuando se sentó junto a mí. Vi sus intenciones para preguntar el clásico _¿Estás bien_? Por lo que lo frené con la mirada.- ¿Tanto así?

-Cato estuvo aquí- dije sin pensar y al hacerlo, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Aquí donde?- mi amigo me abrazó para consolarme, aproveché para recargar mi cabeza en su pecho. Reprimí un sollozo antes de contestarle.

-En el estacionamiento… por, por eso llegue algo tarde- su boca se abrió en una perfecta "O" ante mi declaración- me beso Gale, se atrevió a posar sus sucios labios sobre los míos, estaba irreconocible… el chico del que me enamoré desapareció- volví a recostarme contra su pecho, sentí como todos sus músculos estaban tensos

-Hay que llamar a la policía… tenemos que informarles que Cato no está muy lejos de aquí- habló atropelladamente, me limité a negar con la cabeza. Mi amigo me alejó de su cuerpo y frotó sus palmas contra mis brazos que repentinamente estaban helados.- ¿sabes qué? Yo voy a hacer esas llamadas, tú quédate tranquila ¿vale?

-Gracias- susurré cuando depositó un beso en mi frene antes de salir.

Traté de relajarme, sin duda me había ayudado el hablar de este problema con mi mejor amigo, pero no podía dejar de lado el hecho de que Cato seguía allá afuera y que mi hermanita corría peligro.

* * *

_*En el __psicoanálisis__, la pulsión de muerte es la tendencia hacia la destrucción de uno mismo.*_

* * *

**_Una vez aclarado lo anterior... Hola! ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo de hoy_****_? esta un poquito mas largo, es que cuando llega la inspiración... debo de aceptar que sufrí un poquito escribiéndolo porque como dije al principio no le encontraba un buen punto en el cual terminar, pero al final quedó bien :3 o bueno, eso creo jajaja aquí la opinion que cuenta es la de ustedes._**

**_Muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar un review en el capítulo pasado, me sirve mucho de inspiración para seguir escribiendo. Me alegran mi semana :D_**

**_Berenicita Cullen, Coraline T, Luna Mason y X: (_**_Es mi parecer o en verdad odias a Cato__? jajaja solo bromeo XD creo que despues de este cap. más de una lo odiara mas ._. esperemos que pronto lo atrapen :v por cierto, yo también quiero que los chicos que leen fics se manifiesten XD Besooos! :***)**_

_**Por cierto, la semana pasada les hice la pregunta de que si creen que los chicos leen fics, pues bueno creo que estan en peligro de extinción jajaja porque al parecer son pocos (si ha uno por aqui manifiésese .-.)**_

**_Nos leemos la próxima semana, con un capítulo que creo que a más de un le va a gustar e.e si no me creen les dejo un avance:_**

* * *

_"-No se que esta mal conmigo, Katniss... tal vez sea que estoy muy confundido pero... en este ultimo mes- se aclaró la garganta un poco nervioso y comenzó a jugar con el cesped a nuestro alrededor_

_-¿Que ha sucedido en este ultimo mes, Peeta?- pregunte sin ganas, el chico no se merecía el poco interés que estaba demostrando, pero no podia evitar el sentirme asi_

_-He recordado cosas, en sueños... recuerdo nombres, personas, pero sobretodo... te recuerdo a ti- asi fue como consiguio que centrara toda mi atencion en el."_

* * *

**_¿Que tal_****_? :o Besos! :*_**


	19. Chapter 18

**_Antes que nada... este capitulo tiene dedicatoria: Coraline T, muchas felicidades (aunque sean un poquito atrasadas) en verdad espero que lo disfrutes :* _**

**_nos leemos abajo :D_**

* * *

**_CAPIULO 18_**

Para cuando Madge me llamó avisándome que todos en el departamento estaban bien (Prim, Rory y ella) eran cerca de las 11:30, acababa de salir de una sesión de grupo. Una muy mala sesión de grupo. Los pacientes estaban algo tensos por el incidente con Johanna y muchos no presaban atención, otros murmuraban cosas. Me limité a sentarme en una de las sillas del círculo y observarlos, no es como si me hubiera esforzado por tranquilizarlos.

Escondí mi cara entre mis manos mientras estaba sentada en la silla frente al escritorio de mi consultorio esperando a que Peeta llegara para comenzar su sesión. Afortunadamente llegó minutos después.

-Hola- saludó alegremente cerrando la puerta después de entrar.

-Hola Peeta- le salude sin mucho entusiasmo y con una mano lo invite a tomar asiento frente al escritorio.  
-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto viéndose realmente preocupado, me regañe mentalmente por permitirme externar mis sentimientos frente al chico de ojos azules- te ves algo...

-Estoy bien, solo algo cansada- mentí escondiendo mi rostro entre mis manos para que no me descubriera nunca fui muy buena en eso de las mentiras y el chico me daba la impresión de que podía leer mis expresiones.

-¿Mañana difícil?

-Algo... Hubo un incidente en mi casa con mi hermana, luego me llamaron para que llegara más temprano y les ayudara a resolver un problema algo fuerte. Por si eso no fuera poco antes de entrar en el edificio me topé con mi ex novio

-¿Cato?

-Sí, Cato... Hace poco más de un mes que no lo veía… y ahora se aparece de la nada el muy hijo de puta- un nudo se volvió a formar en mi garganta al tiempo que las lágrimas iban llenando mis ojos, parpadee para alejarlas, eso siempre me había funcionado cuando quería evitar a toda costa llorar.

-¿Y porque terminaron?

-Porque ese bastardo estaba...- deje la frase inconclusa, poco a poco levante la mirada al darme cuenta de lo que había pasado. Peeta había asumido el rol del terapeuta, de _MI_ terapeuta. Me había hecho preguntas y yo las estaba contestando con toda la naturalidad del mundo. El chico estaba sonriendo, tal parece que mi cara era una mueca muy graciosa.

-¿Con que es así como se siente estar del otro lado?- asentí lentamente con la cabeza ya que esa misma pregunta estaba pensando yo. No es como si nunca hubiera asistido a terapia en mi vida, en la carrera siempre se nos aconsejaba que fuéramos pero como era un gasto extra que tenía que hacer, al poco tiempo dejé de asistir.

-Lo lamento, estaba algo...

-¿Distraída? Lo note- Peeta me sonrió ampliamente y despuéssacudió su cabeza haciendo que su flequillo se moviera de un lado a otro, pude notar que ya le hacía falta un corte de cabello, también pude notar que hacíamás de 2 días que las enfermeras no lo habían rasurado (no es que sea algo que acostumbran a hacer con los demás pacientes, pero para ellas Peeta era un "caso especial" y se portaban muy atentas con él) o por lo menos recortado su barba a pesar de ello se veía bien. Sus labios se movieron pero no llegue a entender ninguna palabra, solo sonreí- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Disculpa?- sentí como mis mejillas se calentaban por la vergüenza, en verdad estaba muy distraída en ese momento.

-Te dije que si estabas bien... Sabes creo que es mejor, bueno no estoy seguro de que eso sea posible, pero... ¿Qué te parece si decimos que hoy no vine a terapia? No creo que estés en buenas condiciones- hizo el ademan de levantarse pero me adelante y me puse de pie frente a él

-¿Quieres ir a los jardines?- dije sin pensar, eso me serviría para estar más centrada en él y lo que tuviera que decirme... Espero.

-¿No debo de tener un permiso para eso?- me recargue contra el escritorio y Peeta se puso completamente de pie e hizo lo mismo

-Solo si estas con... Más problemas, pero en tu caso, estás bien controlado- admití con una media sonrisa

-Supongo que tomare eso como un cumplido- soltó una risita y apoyo sus manos en la superficie de madera. Por un pequeño momento nuestros meñiques se rozaron, cosa que me tomo por sorpresa, me estremecí levemente. ¿A que se debía eso?

-Hablo en serio... Tú, tú estás mejor- declaré, se supone que no debemos dedecírseloa los pacientes, o sea, no debemos de decirles si están empeorando y tampoco si están mejor, para así evitarles hacerse falsas esperanzas y que se desanimen si llegan a tener una recaída

-Quisiera creerles

-¿Porque dices eso?- evite hacer la pregunta _"¿Creernos?"_ ya que había hablado en plural

-A mi tío y a ti- aclaró- Haymitch me dijo lo mismo antes de irse anoche. Vino a despedirse- había un dejo de tristeza en su voz, disimuladamente acerque mi mano a la suya y volví a rozar nuestros meñiques, el solo hacer ese movimiento ocasiono en mi un sentimiento de culpa debido a lo fraternal que era- ¿Te parece si te platico todo de camino al jardín? Quiero por lo menos aprovechar nuestra sesión para respirar aire fresco.

-Claro- la cara del chico se iluminó ante mi respuesta e inmediatamente me ofrecio un brazo para caminar como todo un caballero. ¿Podría aceptarlo sin que se viera algo… extraño?Negué con la cabeza para alejar mis pensamientos, por supuesto que no iba a pasar nada… lo aceptécuando habíamos salido de mi consultorio y nos encaminamos a la entrada del edificio- ¿Estabas diciendo algo?- pregunte cuando estábamos afuera.

-Oh, cierto- rasco su barbilla con su mano izquierda que era la que tenía libre- mi tío vino anoche a despedirse de mí, me dijo que iba a tomar algunas vacaciones porque Effie estaba por dar a luz a mi prima Maya... Algo, no entiendo porque elegir un nombre tan complicado, pobre niña

-Maysilee- corregíriéndome ante lo ocurrente que fue, pero la verdad es que al principio tambiénpensaba lo mismo, aunque al final me había convencido de que era un lindo nombre.

-Bueno, ella. El caso es que me dijo que estaba mucho mejor que al principio y Hum... Bueno- rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza- dijo que... Podría pasar poco tiempo antes de que me dieran de alta.

-¡¿QUE?!- me sobresalte ante la noticia. Eso era una buena noticia ¿no?- Eso... Es genial

\- Si ¿verdad?- dejó escapar una risa nerviosa, no supe cómo interpretarla

-Sí. ¿Quieres sentarte?-señalé una banca frente a nosotros pero Peeta negó con la cabeza- ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-¿Qué te parece sentarnos abajo de ese roble?- deje escapar un suspiro cuando un recuerdo de una tarde de verano vino a mi mente.

Prim y yo habíamos ido a un paseo a un lago con los padres de Peeta, ellos consiguieron que mis padres nos dejaran ir (obvio no les importo mucho a donde íbamos, siempre y cuando nos alejaran de casa) Prim jugaba con Peeta y sus hermanos mientras que los señores Mellark preparaban el carbón para preparar unas hamburguesas. ¿Yo? Yo estaba sentada bajo un roble leyendo un libro sobre una manta de cuadros verdes y azules.

_"-¿Vienes a jugar americano?- un Peeta de 9 años se acercó hasta sentarse junto a mí en la manta- Thom y Andrew se aliaron para darnos una paliza a tu hermanita y a mi… te necesitamos para que las cosas estén niveladas. Prometo que no vas a hacerte ningún daño_

_-No soy muy fan de eso, pienso que es un deporte horrible- dije marcando la hoja para cerrar el libro- aunque mi padre siempre lo está viendo_

_-Sí, lo he escuchado gritar... Es decir ¿En verdad?- levantó una ceja para verse sorprendido, deje escapar una risita nerviosa ante la mirada fija de sus ojos azules, en sus labios se formó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, al parecerse sentía orgulloso de haberme hecho reír - Bueno, en ese caso iré a decirles que ya no jugare_

_-Oh no te detengas por mí- le dije cuando se ponía de pie para irse_

_-No me tardo- sonrió ampliamente y me guiñó un ojo, o por lo menos hizo el intento porque cerro ambos ojos antes de irse hasta donde sus hermanos perseguían a Prim que había logrado quitarles el balón."_

-Me parece una buena idea- concordé acomodando mi vestido para sentarme en el suelo, el chico hizo lo mismo y recargo su cabeza en el tronco.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato, mi vista se fijó en la cornisa del sexto piso donde horas antes Johanna y yo estábamos paradas platicando como si nada. Deje escapar el aire que estaba en mis pulmones, sin poder evitarlo esasimágenes fueron sustituidas por unas de lo que posiblemente pasaría si Cato no llega a ser detenido por los policías o que pasaría si la vigilancia en el edificio bajara solo un poco y así mi ex noviopodría entrar... Interrumpí lalínea de pensamientos cuando sentí un leve toque sobre mi mejilla, no pude evitar estremecerme y gire la cabeza para encontrarme con que Peeta sostenía una flor frente a mi rostro mientras sonreía

-Toma- la puso entre mis manos y la levanté para verla mejor, no era una flor cualquiera...- es un diente de león, me sorprendió encontrarlo por aquí ya que normalmente salen en primavera, debe de ser uno de los pocos que quedan

-Gracias- dibuje una media sonrisa en mis labios

-Tranquila, todo va a estar bien- dijo pasando una de sus manos por su cabello- a los problemas que dijiste hace rato, me refiero. No séqué fue lo que hizo ese Cato, pero estoy casi seguro de que tiene remedio- yo quería pensar lo mismo.

-Eso espero- declaré contemplando su regalo. Tenía que dejar de lado todas esas cosas que estaban pasando, lejos de parecer una sesión al aire libre parecía una... ¿Cita? O bueno, eso me parecía a mí, agite la cabeza para alejar mis pensamientos- gracias Peeta

-Por nada- dijo como si no fuera gran cosa.

Otro silencio.

Revisé mi reloj solo para darme cuenta de que la hora de Peeta se había acabado.

-¿En qué piensas?-pregunte sin importar que en teoría ya debiéramosde haber terminado y que yo tuvieramás cosas que hacer, además de que lo hice por simple cortesía

-No séquéestá mal conmigo, Katniss...-soltó de repente como si hubiera estado esperando todo ese momento para decirlo- Tal vez sea que estoy muy confundido pero en este último mes- se aclaró la garganta un poco nervioso y comenzó a jugar con el césped a nuestro alrededor

-¿Que ha sucedido en este último mes, Peeta?- pregunté sin ganas, el chico no se merecía el poco interés que estaba demostrando en toda la terapia al estar tan distraída, pero no podía evitar el sentirme así

-He recordado cosas, en sueños, recuerdo nombres, personas, pero sobre todo... Te recuerdo a ti- y así fue como consiguió que centrara toda mi atención en el.

-Peeta...

-Sé que tal vez estoy mezclando el presente con mi pasado, pero siento que no es así- había algo de urgencia en su voz y comenzó a mover sus manos en forma nerviosa, al parecer tenía mucho tiempo guardando eso _"Estúpida,estúpida,estúpida y tu acaparando el tiempo"_\- es como si te hubiera conocido antes y en ese entonces yo hubiera sentido algo por ti... Algo que comienza a manifestarse de nuevo- juro que casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva, esto estaba mal muy mal- Recuerdo jugar con Prim y contigo, por eso creía que ella era mi hermana... tal vez solo se trataba de alguien más… ya no séqué es real y que no lo es.

\- Peeta...- repetí incapaz de decir otra cosa.

-Aunque cuando te recuerdo es como si volviéramos a tener 10 años y al verte como esa niñita que tanto quise... Me duele el haberme olvidado de ella, o bueno de ti, o como sea- siguió hablando como si no me hubiera escuchado- Aunque también he pensado que se trata de Delly y que no eres tú, si no que estoy mezclando todo como ya había dicho. Dime que solo se trata de una confusión, que estoy comenzando a recordar porque poco a poco empiezo a mejorar…

-Peeta... Tu y yo... Si nos conocíamos antes- comencé a decir en forma pausada, no quería alarmarlo, pero el hecho de que pensara que la tal Delly fuera la chica de sus recuerdos no me agradó para nada, él tenía que saber la verdad- éramos vecinos, tu jugabas con Prim, mi hermanita, la chica que vino a verme la vez pasada... Fuiste como suhermano mayor y yo estaba un poco celosa de ti- termine sin poder contenerme

-Entonces...

-Prim y yo te queríamos tanto, pero yo me mantenía alejada, siempre los observaba. Un día cuando me invitaron a jugar tú me tendiste la mano para que me acercara y yo... Yo... La tome pero caí sobre ti- hable atropelladamente- me torcí el tobillo ibas a ir a pedir ayuda pero te pedí que te quedaras a mi lado y tú me dijiste...

-Siempre- terminó por mí en un susurro, levante la mirada para toparme con sus ojos llorosos muy cerca de los míos- siempre, Katniss.

Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos cosa que me sorprendió, pero no fui capaz de alejarme antes de que el chico se encargara de juntar nuestros labios, mi respiración se aceleró y en su boca se dibujó una gran sonrisa ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? ¿Porque no me alejaba? Permanecimos con nuestros labios juntos moviéndose a un ritmo lento y sin preocupación, en algún momento mi cerebro se apagó para evitar pensar en las posibles consecuencias. Me enfoque en disfrutar de ese beso. Porque si, Peeta era muy bueno besando. Su manera de hacerlo era tierna y dulce, me hacía sentir que todo estaba bien que no había razón para preocuparnos.

Aunque en verdad estaba mal.

-Bien, ustedes dos están en serios problemas- me sorprendí a mí misma con el hecho de tener que abrir los ojos, porque hasta el momento no sabía que los tenia cerrados, al parecer Peeta se encontraba en la misma condición. El emisor de la voz carraspeo para llamar nuestra atención... El alma me abandonó cuando subí la mirada- Señorita Everdeen, joven Mellark... Esto sí que no me lo esperaba.

* * *

**_Hola Hola Holaaaaa, me desaparecí, lo se y lo siento D: es que mi computadora estaba descompuesta y puaj! pensé que no iba a poder actualizar hasta después, pero aquí estoy para poner lata XD ... Que les parecio el capitulo... se esperaban ese final_****_? _**

**_Debo de dar crédito a Coraline T que fue quien me dio la idea de incluir lo del diente de león *-* muchas gracias! _**

**_También quiero agradescer a las personas que se dieron el tiempo de dejare un review en el capitulo pasado:_**

**_Berenicita Cullen, Coraline T, LunaMason y X: (_**_Perdon por hacerte hecho esperar de más, pero ojala haya valido la pena la espera XD y manten un ojo en Alma jajajaja Besos :***)**_

_**Bueno creo que eso es todo, un ultimo comercial jajaja, la próxima semana voy a irme a casa de mi tía y no tiene internet .-. el caso es que actualizaría tal vez hasta el prooooximo sábado, pero si llegamos a los 10 reviews, por este capitulo, me animo a subirlo este sábado. (un review por persona e.e) y ahora si, eso seria todo**_

_**Los quiero y les mando Besos :***_


	20. Chapter 19

**_CAPITULO 19_**

-Bien, ustedes dos están en problemas- me sorprendí a mi misma con el hecho de tener que abrir los ojos, porque hasta el momento no sabía que los tenía cerrados, al parecer Peeta estaba en la misma situación. El emisor de la voz carraspeo para llamar nuestra atención. El alma me abandonó cuando subí la mirada- Señorita Everdeen, señor Mellark... Esto sí que no me lo esperaba  
-¡FINNICK!- eleve la voz mientras me ponía de pie aun con el diente de león entre las manos  
-No me mates- levanto las manos en forma de rendición, pero en su boca aun tenía una sonrisa divertida- soy demasiado guapo para morir  
-Eso lo decidiré yo- amenace levantando mi dedo índice frente a su cara, vi como hizo bizcos para verlo. A mi lado, Peeta se había puesto de pie de golpe y se sacudía la tierra de su uniforme  
-Creo que es mejor irme- el chico rubio evito a toda costa hacer contacto visual conmigo, algo que no me parecio extraño- ¿Ya termino la sesión, Katniss?  
-Si... Te veo después- la tensión podía sentirse entre nosotros  
-Claro, trata de no matar a Finnick  
-Gracias, amigo- el aludido dio una palmadita en el hombro de Peeta  
-O si lo vas a hacer, asegúrate de invitarme- dijo con diversión y le devolvió el gesto al chico de cabello cobrizo que ahora se veía algo ofendido- nos vemos luego- camino en forma tranquila hasta el edificio.  
Ninguno de los dos, Finnick y yo, dijimos nada por un rato

Me limite a acariciar el regalo de Peeta, un suspiro escapo de mis labios y me maldije interiormente por eso  
-De nada- dijo Finnick quitado de la pena haciendo que me sobresaltara  
-No sé si quiero agradecerte en verdad- replique cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho, vi como el chico luchaba por no poner en blanco sus ojos verdes  
-Katniss, se estaban BE-SAN-DO- hizo énfasis en cada silaba. Interiormente sabía que Finnick tenía razón, que le debía por lo menos un simple "gracias" pero seguía embelesada por el beso que Peeta me había dado  
-Finnick...- iba a replicar pero levanto una mano para frenarme  
-Ignoro lo que paso antes del beso, tal vez hubo un gran estado de empatía o... ¿Como lo llaman en el negocio? ¿Transferencia o era contratransferencia?* y por eso decidiste besarlo...  
-Yo no lo bese... Okay, tampoco me aparte pero, es que tu no entiendes nada Odair- me defendí y el se limito a levantar una ceja  
-Pues explícamelo- me reto  
-Tengo cosas que hacer... Ya es hora de mi siguiente terapia  
-Lo sé, me toca terapia contigo- sonrió con autosuficiencia  
-¡Mierda!- susurre  
-Cuidado con ese vocabulario Everdeen, hay pacientes muy delicados que no soportarían escucharte hablar de esa manera- me regañó pero en su boca seguía dibujada una sonrisa, quise borrarla de inmediato, antes de que pudiera replicar otra cosa, el chico se sentó bajo el árbol- cuéntale todo al tío Finn  
-Pero...  
-Ah ah ah- negó con su cabeza mientras chasqueaba la lengua- el tío Finn no acepta un "NO" por respuesta  
-¡Ay, Odair!  
-Vamos pequeña chica en llamas, se ve que necesitas hablar y vamos... No es como si yo necesitara tus terapias- solté un sonoro suspiro, no iba a lograr nada si comenzaba a discutir con ese hombre  
-Bien, te voy a contar... Pero solo porque en verdad quiero sacar todo esto de mis sistema, y dado que yo te guardo un secreto... No podrías delatarme sin correr un riesgo- murmure entre dientes a lo que él solo respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.  
Le conté a Finnick lo que había ocurrido antes del beso, desde el hecho de que por un momento Peeta y yo habíamos invertido los papeles en la terapia, hasta cuando nos habíamos besado. En todo momento se mantuvo en silencio escuchando atentamente, por mi parte intente dejar entrever mis verdaderas emociones que provocaba lo ocurrido  
-¿Entonces tu y Mellark ya se conocían?- asentí lentamente con la cabeza- ¿Eso no afecta la terapia?  
-No lo tengo muy claro, se supone que no es recomendable que tratar a amigos y familiares - acepte mientras seguía jugando con el diente de león- además, Peeta encajaba perfectamente en las dos categorías, era un muy buen amigo mío, pero a la vez parecía el hermano mayor de Prim y pues... Había algo y nada ente él y yo. ¡Por Dios! Teníamos 10 años  
-Pero dices algo de que Peeta menciono "sentimientos que comenzaban a surgir de nuevo"- hizo comillas en el aire- ¿Tu qué crees que está pasando?  
-Esta recordando, de eso no hay duda alguna. Haymitch también se está dando cuenta de ello, dijo que no iba a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que Peeta fuera dado de alta- admití fijando la vista en sus ojos, Finnick se limito a asentir- me alegro por él, pero Que tal que se va con la chica Cartright? Que tal que no lo vuelvo a ver? Peeta en verdad me agrada  
-A mi también me agrada ese chico- dijo como si nada ignorando de que no estábamos hablando del mismo término "agradar"  
-No te voy a negar que me agrado que me recordara y... Si, también me encanto que, Hum... Bueno... Que nos hayamos besado- tire del césped tal como Peeta lo había hecho momentos antes  
-No hay nada de malo en eso  
-¿No hay nada de malo en eso? ¿Como puedes creer que no hay nada de malo?- eleve un poco la voz y unos pacientes que pasaban por ahí se giraron para vernos, susurraron algo para sí mismos y se fueron  
-No puedes controlar lo que sientes, chica en llamas- poso su brazo derecho sobre mis hombros- y si antes ya se conocían y había...  
-Ese es el problema en este trabajo debo de controlar muy bien lo que siento, no me voy a poner a llorar con cada sesión, no voy a odiar a alguien por algo que me cuente en terapia, aun cuando sea horrible y no voy a sentir nada por alguien que me diga cosas... ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo- hice un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia- olvida lo que dije y lo que paso aquí  
-¿Tengo otra opción?- me dijo con sarcasmo  
-Sabes que no- suspire mientras alejaba su brazo de mí y me ponía de pie- voy a hablar con Coin, tal vez pueda conseguir que den de alta a Peeta esta semana- mi voz tenía un tono severo- si le digo que Haymitch ya lo tenía en mente puede que me de la razón  
-Como quieras- Finnick se encogió de hombros y también se puso de pie, extendió una de sus manos frente a mi- toma, la flor que te dio Peeta  
-Como lo... Como lo sabes, puede que yo la haya tomado por iniciativa propia- me escude  
-¿Entonces porque te poner nerviosa? ¿Porque contradecirme? ¿Porque no solo decir gracias?- interrogo, el tenia un muy buen punto  
-Gracias- la tome sin prestarle mas atención y camine con paso decidido hacia la oficina de la doctora Coin.

...  
-Pase- respondió con voz tranquila al otro lado de la puerta y deje escapar un suspiro antes de entrar- Oh, señorita Everdeen, que sorpresa, tome asiento- me dijo Coin con una sonrisa en los labios, pero había algo en ella que me inquietaba  
-Gracias, seré breve- logre decir  
-Por favor, es que en verdad estoy algo atareada, cosas que hacer gracias al descuido de la enfermera Clove y otras mas ocasionadas por tu paciente Johanna- volvió a sonreír al final- Pero eso, ¿Cierto?  
-No, lo cierto es que, Alma...  
-Doctora Coin, por favor- me di un golpe mentalmente por haberme permitido llamarla así  
-Lo lamento, Doctora Coin- me corregí- vengo a hablarle sobre la situación del paciente Peeta Mellark, el está bajo mi cargo y...  
-Oh, claro, el sobrino del Doctor Abernathy- me interrumpió otra vez, algo que en verdad me molesto, porque si yo hubiera cometido es pequeño error, se tomaría la libertad de hacerme verlo  
-El mismo, el caso es que... Que...- las palabras se negaban a salir de mis labios, Coin levanto una cejo y luche por recuperar la compostura- el choco ha logrado un gran avance y creo que está listo para ser dado de alta obviamente bajo un tratamiento que...  
-¿Cree o está segura?- me interrumpió y mis manos se aferraron fuertemente a la silla  
-Estoy segura- afirme relajando mi agarre- Y se que Peeta ya está mucho mejor  
-¿No fue él quien te atacó y te dejo inconsciente por 2 días?- trague con dificultad  
-El mismo, pero ya ha tenido cerca de dos meses en medicación y ya no ha presentado ser un peligro tanto como para el mismo como para los demás a su alrededor- hable firmemente  
-¿Y porque espero a pedírmelo a mí y no al Doctor Abernathy? ¿Porque precisamente hoy y no ayer que el aun estaba aquí?- _"porque hasta hoy nos besamos" _pensé y mordí el interior de mi mejilla para no hablar  
-Por ninguna razón en especifico- mentí  
-Debería de revisar el caso, hacer pruebas, entrevistas con el señor Mellark y hablar con la policía para saber si, una vez que el chico ponga un pie fuera de Panem, serán aplicadas los cargos del ataque en el mes de Agosto- entrelazo sus manos por encima del escritorio  
-Eso ultimo no va a pasar, ya que no presente cargos- respondí rápidamente- y en lo que respecta a lo demás, tengo todo el expediente, del chico en cuestión, actualizado, apenas la semana pasada se le realizaron todos los estudios  
-Parece tener mucho interés en que el señor Mellark sea dado de alta- me hablo con cierto tono de sarcasmo  
-Solo puedo decir que no se me hace correcto mantener a Peeta aquí si ya no hay necesidad- conteste poniéndome de pie  
-Eso espero, señorita Everdeen- me imito y se encamino a la puerta, sin que lo dijera sabía exactamente lo que quería decir con ello.  
Y sin decir nada mas, salí del lugar.

* * *

_**Holaaaa! vengo rapidito porque me di un tiempecito de actualizar lml yeiii jajajaja no tuve tiempo de responder reviews porque ando algo presionada :v pero les prometo que la próxima semana les respondo y asi XD**_

_**Muchas gracias a las personas que se dieron el tiempo de escribirme, a aquellos que lo hicieron por primera vez... gracias y espero que mas personas se animen a hacerlo :3 especialmente quiero agradecer a:**_

_**Berenicia Cullen, Coraline T, LunaMason, Claubell1806, katnisspeetax100pre, X, victoria , Wen.**_

_**me encanto leerlos... les prometo que les voy a responder en la primera oportunidad que tenga. Por cierto, el próximo cap. va a ser un POV de Peeta... que les parece?**_

_**Espero sus opiniones. **_

_**Besos :***_


	21. Chapter 19 POV Peeta

**_¿Quien esta listo para leer un POV del chico del pan... del pedacito de cielo... jajajaja okay, los dejo con el capítulo :3_**

**_Por cierto, esta situado en el mismo capitulo 19 (anterior) justo cuando Peeta deja al tío Finn y a Katniss en los jardines, espero les guste_**

* * *

**_CAPITULO 19 (POV Peeta)_**

-Señorita Everdeen, joven Mellark, eso sí que no me lo esperaba- mi cuerpo se tenso y tuve que abrir los ojos apenas llego a mis oídos esa voz, no quería terminar con el beso, pero todo lo bueno tiene que llegar a un final.

-¡Finnick!- Katniss gritó haciendo que me sobresaltara y con ello que mi cerebro comenzara a asimilar toda la información que la chica ante mi me había dado momentos antes. Me puse de pie y comencé a sacudirme la tierra del uniforme color celeste que me obligaban a usar en Panem mientras Katniss regañaba al chico.

-Creo que es mejor irme... ¿Ya se termino la sesión, verdad Katniss?- hable con voz no muy segura, inmediatamente supe que era una mala idea porque llame la atención de los dos, evite a toda costa hacer contacto visual con Katniss

-Si, Peeta ya terminó

-Bueno, nos vemos luego y trata de no matar a Finnick- agregué en forma de broma porque por la manera en la que mi terapeuta lo miraba a mi amigo, estaba claro que ese era su deseo

-Gracias amigo- el chico de cabello cobrizo me dio una palmadita en el hombro

-O si lo vas a hacer asegúrate de avisarme para ayudarte- lo dije sin pensar y tome a Katniss por sorpresa, pero de no haber sido Finnick, el o la pobre que nos hubiera interrumpido ya estaría por lo menos inconsciente, o bueno eso digo yo- nos vemos luego.- Dije a manera de despedida y comencé a caminar en dirección al edificio principal.

Daba los pasos en automático ya que mi mente estaba muy ocupada analizando lo que Katniss me había dicho. ¿En verdad ella era esa niñita de dar trenzas con la que soñaba? Ya sé que debería de estar muy seguro, después de todo la bese apenas me confesó eso, pero ahora...  
¿Qué posibilidad había de que la confundida sea Katniss? Hasta donde yo sé, nunca nos habíamos visto antes... Pero de ser así, ¿Cómo sabia la forma en la que era de niña?  
Quería gritar por la frustración, pero sabía que eso no iba a ayudarme en nada. Cuando me di cuenta estaba entrando en una habitación que no era la mía.

En la cama estaba recostada una mujer de edad avanzada y con cabello blanco gracias a las canas, una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios al recordar (wow en verdad se siente raro decir que recordé algo que no tengo duda de que es completamente cierto) la primera vez que estuve en esta situación.

Una vez que había terminado mi primera sesión con Gale, cuando acababa de entrar en Panem y Katniss no había regresado a darme terapia. Aun no me había acostumbrado a donde estaba cada cosa, ya sea el comedor, algunos cuartos donde se daban las sesiones de grupo, el consultorio de Gale y por supuesto que aun no aprendía donde estaba mi habitación. Por eso cuando entre en la recamara y vi a una viejecita recostada en mi cama me alarme. Pensé que una paciente, probablemente mas grave que yo se había equivocado de habitación y que si trataba de sacarla podría hacerme daño, con toda la cautela del mundo me acerque hasta la cama tratando de no hacer ruido.

-Hola- susurre y sonó mas como una pregunta que como un saludo. La viejita abrió los ojos y se sentó, comenzó a señalarse y después a mí, por ultimo señalo la ventana que daba a los jardines

-¿Quieres salir?- ella agito su cabeza enérgicamente- yo... Yo no puedo sacarte- admití, volvió a señalarnos- Yo no soy doctor- agito una mano como para desechar esa idea- oye, creo que voy a hablar con alguien porque tu estas en mi recamara y...

-No- susurro y mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte, no esperaba que hablara- no- repitió

-¿No te quieres ir?- ella asintió con la cabeza haciendo que comenzara a desesperarme- hey, me duele un poco la cabeza. ¿Podrías salirte?- lleve mis manos a mis sienes, eso no estaba bien, siempre que me estresaba mi cabeza dolía horriblemente y mi vista se nublaba, justo como cuando había atacado a Katniss- es mi habitación y...

-No...- la anciana se arrodillo en la cama y tomo una tabla con algunos papeles y me la enseño

-Mags- leí el nombre carente de apellidos- vaya creo... Creo que yo me equivoque y es mejor irme. Comencé a observar a mi alrededor, si este era el cuarto de Mags en cualquier momento podrían venir y sacarme, por las buenas o por las malas. Camine hasta la salida pero la ancianita me tomo la mano ocasionando que me asustara, mis nervios estaban de punta a la espera de cualquier indicio que me indicara que estaba en problemas

-Oye, necesito irme antes de que alguien venga- Mags me soltó y bajo la vista moviendo negativamente la cabeza, después apunto una esquina de la recamara y volvió a negar- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué hay ahí?- volvió a apuntar y lo vi. En el lugar había una cámara de seguridad, eso solo sirvió para decirme que debía irme, Mags negó con la cabeza- ¿La cámara funciona?

-No- susurro y sonrió ampliamente

-Ah, bueno, eso es una lastima... Deberían de cambiarlo y yo debería irme antes de que algún doctor entre- señale la puerta, ella negó con la cabeza y me paso de nuevo la tabla con los papeles. En ellos estaba anotada la última visita que le habían hecho, note que siempre aparecía la firma de Katniss día tras día, pero en los últimos 3 días no había nada, al parecer no venían con ella a menos que fuera para llevarle de comer- Quieres que... ¿Me quede?

Mags asintió, deje escapar un suspiro y regrese a sentarme en la silla que estaba junto a la cama. Por fortuna el dolor de cabeza estaba disminuyendo.

De regreso en el presente me centre en Mags que llevaba días sin siquiera mirarme, antes susurraba "no" o solo se limitaba a mirarme mientras le hablaba de lo que sucedía afuera y asentía cuando le preguntaba cosas. Me dolió el hecho de verla así porque desde la primera vez se gano mi cariño.

-Hola Mags- salude sentándome en la silla junto a la cama- Hoy tuve sesión con Katniss- hice una pausa- ella, ella se veía muy linda. Con su vestido blanco y... Bueno eso no tiene importancia, ella siempre se ve linda.

Otro silencio, Mags ni se inmutó.

-Nos besamos- solté de repente y en verdad se sintió bien decirlo- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? Que estaba comenzando a recordar cosas que involucraban a Katniss? Bueno, ella me dijo que son ciertas, dijo que Prim, la chica que yo creí era mi hermana y que había muerto en el accidente, es en realidad su hermana y que yo solía jugar con ella. Eso no es difícil de comprender, después de todo ya me había hecho a la idea de que yo no tenía una hermana- hice otra pausa y me gire para ver por la ventana, desde ahí se podía ver el árbol en donde estaba sentado con Katniss, al parecer ella seguía ahí junto con Finnick, algo dentro de mi dolió, muy poco, casi imperceptible. Negué con la cabeza y centre de nuevo mi atención en Mags- Quisiera creerle a Katniss... Pero entonces ¿donde quedaría Delly? ¿Cómo saber cuál de las dos miente? Si en verdad es que lo hacen- oculte mi rostro entre mis manos- Si es verdad lo que Katniss me dijo, si ella y yo nos conocimos hace más de 10 años, ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes? Supongo que en cuanto me vio sentado frente a su escritorio cuando nos "conocimos por primera vez" debió de haberme reconocido ¿No? Esto es complicado.- Mags emitió un ruidito, una especie de quejido por lo que me acerque un poco mas y tome una de sus manos entre las mías, estaba algo fría, eso no me gusto mucho dado que afuera estaba el clima algo caluroso.

-No quiero mortificarte con mis problemas, pero es que necesito externarlo con alguien... Sé que para eso está la terapia, pero todo sucedió en ella- me excuse- solo quiero saber si estoy bien o mal, si debo confiar en lo que me dice Katniss o en mis instintos... Pero el problema es que mis instintos me dicen que todo eso es cierto- una vez que dije eso sonó muy poco inteligente, ¿Por qué tener dudas? En ese momento escuché unos pasos por el pasillo, sabía que me quedaba poco tiempo antes de que alguien entrara en la recamara y nos descubrieran- Es que... Ah, ¿Para qué negarlo? Estoy recordando a la niñita de mi infancia que tenía el cabello castaño y ojos grises, estoy volviendo a sentir por ella lo que sentía en esa época, pero obviamente por la chica que debe ser ahora, si en esa época estaba enamorado de ella y ella es Katniss Everdeen... ¿También estoy enamorado de Katniss Everdeen?

* * *

_**Holaaaa! Es raro que actualice en lunes? pues para hacerlo aun más raro... también actualizo en miércoles lml jajajaja despues de todo terminé este cap temprano y se me hizo un poco cortito así que decidí que lo iba a subir esta semana ¿Me gané un review? en verdad espero que si :D**_

_**Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron su opinión:**_

**_Berenicita Cullen, KatheMQ, X, Claubell1806, LunaMason y Wen... En verdad me agrada leerlos, me dan inspiración cada vez que veo que me llega un el aviso de un nuevo review :')_**

**_En fin, los quiero mucho! y ahora si, nos leemos la próxima semana :*_**


	22. Chapter 20

**_CAPITULO 20_**

**_(POV Katniss)_**

Apenas salí de Panem fue como si todos mis problemas se presentaran de golpe, todo lo que no me había preocupado en el día comenzó a angustiarme. ¿Estaban todos en mi casa bien? Cato se había acercado hasta mi en plena luz del día, ¿Qué lo iba a detener para acercarse a mi departamento? _"La policía, mujer. La policía se lo evitaría."_ Me recordé.

Subía a mi auto y respiré profundamente varias veces para tranquilizarme, no iba a ganarme nada.

-Voy para la casa- no dejé que Madge me dijera nada más, simplemente colgué.

Aunque intentara dirigir mi mente hacia otros pensamientos, en todo el camino, solo recordaba el beso… que Cato me había dado a la fuerza en el estacionamiento del hospital, sus labios sobre los míos, su lengua buscando la mía, el asco me invadió y por un momento tuve que orillarme fuera del camino para poder tranquilizarme.

-Katniss, ¿Estás bien?- la voz de Gale me llego al otro lado de la línea- No has llegado a casa

-Estoy... Estoy- mi voz se quebró, había estado cerca de 10 minutos a un lado de la carretera, no me sentía bien para continuar, algunas lagrimas llenaron mis ojos, no iba a llorar, todo iba a estar bien- estoy en Green avenue

-Por Dios Catnip, eso está más cerca de Panem que de tu casa- había algo de preocupación en su voz

-Lo sé- solloce y casi pude sentir como mi amigo se tensaba al otro lado de la línea- es solo que...

-Katniss, tienes que llegar a casa- había suplica en su voz- quisiera ir por ti... Pero...

-No importa- mentí

-Claro que importa, el oficial Tresh va a ir por ti, no te muevas de donde estas

-No, Gale. Estoy bien. Ya voy a casa... Solo- mentí nuevamente poniendo el coche en marcha- llego en 15 minutos.

-Si en 15 minutos no estás aquí voy a tener que decirle al oficial Tres que te vaya a buscar

Esa vez no me demore demasiado en llegar, había logrado manipular mis pensamientos para evitar pensar en Cato. La única manera de hacerlo fue pensar en otro beso... El beso de Peeta, que aunque en el fondo sabía que estaba mal. Me ayudaba el hecho de recordar la forma tan tierna que el chico de ojos azules me había besado, él como había tomado mi rostro entre sus manos y me había acercado hasta el. Algo raro? Tal vez, pero si el hecho de recordar lo ocurrido con Peeta horas antes me permitía mantenerme tranquila, no me importaba en absoluto.

Cuando estaba a una cuadra de mi edificio pude ver una gran movilización. Mi pulso se volvió a acelerar.

-Identificación- me detuvieron en el vestíbulo un par de oficiales

-Yo...

-Catnip- la voz de Gale me interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir nada. No lo pensé dos veces antes de arrojar mis brazos a su cuello y abrazarlo esconder mi rostro en el espacio de su hombro y su cuello, un sollozo escapo de mis labios. _¿Qué demonios me pasaba_?- Vamos a tu departamento. Está bien, ella es Katniss Everdeen- mi amigo les dijo a los oficiales mientras caminábamos hacia el ascensor.

-¿Que sucedió? ¿Porque estás aquí y no en Panem?- apenas se cerraron las puertas lo bombardee con preguntas.

-Madge me llamo...- hizo una pausa y espere que continuara, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo- tenemos que hablar, pero no aquí.

...  
-Santo cielo Kat, gracias Dios, que estás bien- Madge me abrazó apenas entre en mi departamento, Prim y Rory se abrazaban sentados en el sofá. Mi hermana se separo de su novio y tomo el lugar de mi amiga.

-Katniss- fue lo único que dijo antes de dejar escapar un sollozo- creí que te había pasado algo... Creímos que Cato había ido por ti después de...- hablo atropelladamente pero al llegar a la frase final se calló de repente

-¿Después de que Prim?- la aleje de mi cuerpo para poder verla directamente a la cara

-Quieres un te Katniss?- me sorprendió el hecho de que Rory fuera el que tomara la palabra, sin esperar a que le diera una respuesta, tomo a Prim de la mano y fueron hasta la cocina.

-¿Que sucedió?- dije con mi voz en un hilo, me mataba el hecho de que no me dijeran que era lo que estaba pasando, me senté en el sofá y mis amigos me imitaron sentándose uno a cada lado mío, vi que Gale abrió un cajón de la mesita del centro.

-Catnip, estábamos preocupados, saliste de Panem a tu hora normal y yo salí después de ti porque Madge me llamo- hizo una pausa y pude ver lo tenía entre las manos- porque dejaron esto frente a la puerta.

-Pero...- tome entre mis manos el ramo de prímulas y sabía muy bien quien las había dejado, como para confirmar esa teoría había una tarjeta entre las flores, con manos temblorosas la agarré.

La letra era horrible y estaba en forma descendiente, como si un niño de 5 años la hubiera escrito, se me revolvió el estomago en cuanto la leí y una rabia me invadió

_"Te extraño mi hermosa Primrose, mi piel extraña la tuya y tus labios me hacen falta. Te necesito... -Cato-"_

En otras circunstancias y con otras personas, esas palabras hubiesen sido hermosas e incluso un tanto cursis, pero en ese caso solo me daba asco. Me quede en silencio por un largo rato, no me creía capaz de hacer nada, me sentía mal por las palabras que Cato había escrito para mi hermana, el odio me invadió y quise ir en ese preciso instante a pegarle tres tiros en la cabeza, solo después de cortarle los... _"Lo importante es que están bien" _me recordé, pero eso no ayudo mucho a tranquilizarme.

-¿Prim leyó esto?- mi voz sonaba ronca gracias al nudo en mi garganta, Gale se puso de pie y fue a la cocina, enseguida regreso con un vaso de agua que me entrego, lo rechace negando con la cabeza, pero el insistió hasta que lo tome y bebí un poco

-No- Madge fue la que respondió- solo vio las flores, pero no indago nada mas, gracias al cielo que Rory estaba aquí para distraerla

-¿Sabía quién las envió?- mi voz no sonó mejor

-Por supuesto que lo sabe, Prim ya no es una niña, Katniss... ella sabe lo que pasa, pero ahora no le afecta tanto como le hubiera afectado si no fuera a la terapia- mi amigo fue quien hablo esta vez, tomo una de mis manos entre las suyas

-Tengo miedo- susurre apenas audible y vi como Madge se tensaba, porque si, todo iba mal si yo aceptaba que algo me asustaba, digamos que no soy (o era) muy buena expresando lo que sentía, pero extrañamente, ese día era como si ya no pudiera soportar el guardarme todo para mi sola.

-Todo va a estar bien, Kat- mi amiga no sonaba muy convencida, pero tomo mi mano libre y también la apretó entre las suyas, al igual que su novio.

-No voy a estar tranquila hasta que lo vea arrestado- declare mientras unas lagrimas hacían su camino fuera de mis ojos y quemaban en su recorrido por mis mejillas.

-Katniss...

-Señorita Everdeen- la compañera del oficial Tresh entro por mi puerta sin siquiera tocar, me apresure a limpiar mi rostro- Lo encontraron y vamos por el- informó antes de alejarse para dar algunas instrucciones por su comunicador

...

Mi cabeza dolía como los mil demonios, aun cuando me había ido a recostar a mi habitación después de comer un poco de la sopa que la mamá de Gale y Rory había mandado cerca de las 10:30 de la noche, cuando mi amigo había ido a su casa por un poco de ropa para poder quedarse a dormir en mi departamento, junto con su hermanito y Madge. En verdad agradecía ese gesto, porque si ellos se quedaban, me sentía mucho más segura, al haber más personas en la casa.

-Catnip… ¿Estás dormida?- un susurro llegó hasta mis oídos desde la puerta, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios al reconocer a Madge. Al parecer el hecho de ser novia de Gale le estaba dejando algunas costumbres, una de ellas, llamarme por el apodo que él me había puesto.

-No- respondí sin modificar mi postura, seguía hecha un ovillo en el centro de la cama

-Iba a venir más temprano… pero quise darte tu espacio- se escudó entrando en la recamara que estaba en penumbra después de que cerrara la puerta tras ella- ¿quieres hablar de algo?- sentí como la cama se hundió a mis pies donde mi amiga se sentó.

-La verdad es que no- admití evitando no sonar muy grosera

-Gale me dijo lo del beso…

-¿El lo sabe?- me sobresalté e inmediatamente me senté con la espalda recargada en la pared- se supone que nadie nos vio, Peeta y yo estábamos en los jardines…

-¿Peeta?- Madge se extrañó, escuché como se puso de pie y un momento después la luz se encendió- ¿Quién es Peeta?

-Un… un paciente- dije con cautela

-¿Besaste a tu paciente?- susurró muy sorprendida, me limite a abrazar una almohada, ya no había vuelta atrás, había metió la pata, bien y bonito. Ya no iba a poder dar vuela atrás- Explícame eso…

-Madge, es la 1:30 de la mañana… no es hora- dije como un escape, pero la mirada de mi rubia amiga me deba a entender que esa no era una buena excusa.

-Peeta yo… nos conocíamos de pequeños- empecé con cautela- el jugaba con Prim, como su hermano. Crecimos hasta cumplir 10 años y los Mellark tuvieron que mudarse por causa del trabajo del padre de Peeta, nos dejamos de ver por mucho tiempo… ¿en verdad tengo que hacer esto?- de mis labios escapó un suspiro

-Katniss, me acabas de decir que besaste a uno de tus pacientes… y quieres dejarme así, eso no es bonito- hizo un puchero ridículo

-Lo lamento… pero no puedo decirte nada mas, solo… solo…- el nudo se podía escuchar en mi garganta mi amiga se apresuró a envolverme entre sus brazos

-No pasa…

-¡KATNISS!- el grito de Gale nos asustó a las dos, escuchamos la movilización detrás de la puerta por lo que nos apresuramos a salir.

Al llegar a la sala de mi departamento nos topamos con que el oficial Tresh y su compañera estaban en el umbral de la puerta, Gale estaba parado frente a ellos, se nos unieron Prim y Rory que aun tenían cara de dormidos. Mi corazón se acelero con solo verlos ahí, sin duda tenían noticias sobre Cato, la cuestión era si estas eran buenas o malas…

-Pasen, por favor… tomen asiento- mi amiga Madge se apresuró a hablar, pero el oficial sonrió de lado, se le notaba el cansancio

-Seremos breves… señorita Everdeen- la oficial Cressida tomó la palabra, pero antes de continuar dirigió su atención a mi hermanita y su novio que estaban a nuestras espaldas- ¿Podemos hablar en privado?

-Hum… Rory, acompaña a Prim de regreso a su habitación

-¡No! Tengo derecho a escuchar todo lo relacionado con este caso- mi hermana se cruzó de brazos, debí de haber dicho algo… pero no lo hice, ella tenía un punto.

-Pero…

-Por Dios, Cressida- el policía elevó un poco la voz- tenemos papeleo que hacer gracias a ese maldito… lo lamento- se disculpó de inmediato

-¿Lo detuvieron?- hablé por primera vez y la atención de todos se centró en mi.

-Cato esta muerto- contestó la oficial, directa y sin rodeos- le localizamos cuando aún estaba cerca del edificio, en cuanto identificó nuestros vehículos aceleró y tuvimos que perseguirle… al llegar a una curva pronunciada, el sujeto no frenó ocasionando que su auto se volcara, ya confirmamos su identidad y ahora debemos de hacer algunos papeleos. Planeábamos venir hasta mañana… pero consideramos que entre más pronto lo supieran, sería mejor.

-¿Cato esta muerto? ¿En verdad?- repetí sin poder creerlo, eso era lo que quería desde que me enteré del daño que le había hecho a mi hermanita, pero el escucharlo era otra cosa muy diferente. Pero la verdad es que no podía negar que una inmensa calma me invadió.

-Así es… - vi que el oficial Tresh decía algo mas pero no alcance a entenderle, estaba muy ocupada llorando de alivio como para presarle atención.

Eso significaba una preocupación menos.

* * *

_**Holaaa! muy buenas tardes! :D que les pareció el capítulo? impactante? :o Se merecía eso Catito? bueno, muchas preguntas XD ... otra cosa, díganme que les parecio el POV de Peeta, verdad que es un AMORSH? jaja, lo subi la semana pasada y creo que no muchos lo vieron :v pero bueno! :3**_

_**Muchas gracias por poner Follow/favorito/ o dejarme un review en los capítulos pasados, especialmente gracias a...**_

_**KatheMQ, X y Coraline T amé sus reviews *-***_

_**Bueno, eso seria todo por el momento, les prometo que las actualizaciones van a volver a la normalidad jajaja es que las vacaciones me destantearon un poquito XD**_

_**Los quiero mucho nos leemos la próxima semana :***_


	23. Chapter 21

**_90 REVIEWS! MUCHAS PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS :d ME HACEN SENTIR ESPECIAL JAJAJA... NOS LEEMOS ABAJO!_**

* * *

**_CAPITULO 21_**

La sensación que me provoca el despertar completamente descansada, después de dos semanas en las cuales las pesadillas en las que mi ex novio era el protagonista, siempre tratando de dañar a mi hermanita, por fin puedo decir que poco a poco están desapareciendo.

Cuando los oficiales Tresh y Cressida llegaron a informarnos de la muerte de Cato, yo no podía creerlo, no es que no le hubiera deseada la muerte en repetidas ocasiones, pero de eso a que en verdad pasara... Hay un mundo de diferencias, al principio no puedo negar que si me conmovió solo un poco, porque vamos, pase 2 años de mi vida en una relación con el, aunque ese sentimiento no duró mucho, especialmente cuando me puse a pensar en todo el daño que nos había causado, en ese momento pensé que había muerto demasiado fácil... pero pensar en eso no me ayudaba en mucho.

Tomé una ducha rápido y me puse unos simples pantalones de mezclilla negra y una blusa de botones en color amarillo, deje mi cabello suelto en ligeras ondas y aplique un poco de maquillaje, no estaba demasiado formal pero tampoco muy casual como para ganarme un regaño, por parte de la Doctora Alma Coin.

Ay esa mujer, no terminaba de agradarme. Siempre estaba detrás de mi desde que le había dicho que Peeta podría estar listo para ser dado de alta, lo más pronto posible, cosa que hasta el momento estaba retrasando, siempre argumentando que ella era la encargada temporal y que sería ella la que decidiera que hacer con el chico Mellark.

Peeta Mellark era otro de los "asuntos" que ocupaban un espacio considerable en mi cabeza, las sesiones que habíamos tenido después de nuestro beso... habían sido extrañas, el actuaba como si besar a su terapeuta fuera lo más normal en el mundo y yo... no me preocupaba en hacerle creer lo contrario.

Simplemente se limitaba a llegar a mi consultorio, responder a lo que le preguntaba y marcharse al finalizar. Esa era nuestra rutina, lo que me molestaba era que por mi falta de profesionalismo estaba dañando al chico.

Se le veía mucho mas decaído que lo que normalmente estaba con los efectos del medicamento. Su forma de caminar, su mirada y su forma de hablar... y eso no me gustaba.

Sacudí mi cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente.  
_  
__"Ya me fui a Panem, les dejo algo de dinero para que pidan comida, Madge no va a poder venir, tiene una entrevista de trabajo... Se portan bien Los quiero muchachitos_  
-_Katniss"_

Escribí una nota para Rory y para Prim, el novio de mi hermanita seguía quedándose algunas noches, cada una mas separada de la otra, eso por recomendación de la Doctora Enobaria Tate, que me dijo que era recomendable irlos separando poco a poco ya que mi hermanita podría tener aun miedo de que Cato regresara, aunque eso no era posible, claro está. _"Pero la mente es muy poderosa y estoy segura de que tú debes de comprenderlo al igual que yo, colega"_ me había dicho una vez después de una sesión con mi hermana. Dejé el dinero junto a la nota y tome mis cosas para salir, iba a llamar a Gale para decirle que ya estaba de camino, pero al igual que los días anteriores, no era necesario.

...

-Buenos días señorita Everdeen- al entrar en mi consultorio me encontré con la Doctora Coin sentada en mi lugar detrás del escritorio

-Buenos días- respondí sin saber muy bien qué hacer, opte por dejar mis cosas sobre el diván y sentarme frente a ella sin que me lo indicara- ¿Sucede algo?  
-Es sobre el joven Mellark- me tense apenas menciono el nombre de Peeta- estuve considerando su propuesta

-Ah- solté el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo, por un momento pensé que me iba a hablar sobre el incidente en los jardines con el chico de ojos azules

-Si. Ah.- forzó una sonrisa- hablé con Haymitch, como su familiar claro esta y le plantee la posibilidad.

-¿Y qué te dijo?- sin darme cuenta estaba en el borde de la silla- perdón... ¿Qué le dijo?

-Me confirmo que él estaba pensando lo mismo y que si se le da de alta, debe de mantener una medicación y asistir a terapia- su gesto se descompuso por un momento, pero logro reponerse al instante- Peeta Mellark será dado de alta hoy en la tarde

-Oh... es, es decir... Genial- asentí enérgicamente con la cabeza

-Necesito que me firmes unos papeles, pero eso será mas tarde... solo quería avisarte personalmente, para ver tu reacción- ¿Mi reacción? No sabía a qué se refería

-¿Perdón?

-Ya sabes... Si estabas de acuerdo o si ya habías cambiado de opinión- sentí como un peso se me quitaba de encima.

-Hum… pues sigo en pie con mi propuesta, me parece excelente que sea dado de alta- confirmé con la voz lo más firme que pude.

-De acuerdo, siendo así, ya no hay nada de qué hablar- me dedicó una sonrisa fría y se puso de pie para salir del lugar.

Me quedé sentada en donde estaba. En verdad me alegraba el hecho de que Peeta saliera de ese lugar, así podría regresar a su vida de antes y yo a la mía. Obviamente que me gustó el hecho de volverlo a ver aun cuando fuera solo en la relación paciente-terapeuta. Me agradó que me recordara, pero todo quedaba ahí, debía de entender que por el bien de mi carrera profesional era mejor que no se supiera lo de nuestro beso y una manera de que eso pasara era estar alejada de ese chico… un acto muy egoísta de mi parte, y aun más porque con el hecho de haber accedido a darle terapia, también había accedido a ayudarle para que se recuperara lo más pronto y mejor posible… pero eso pasó a un segundo plano.

Un toque en la puerta hizo que dejara de lado mis pensamientos, ya tendría tiempo de pensar en Peeta más tarde, en ese momento tenía trabajo por hacer.

-Adelante- indiqué poniéndome de pie para acomodar mis cosas en otro lugar que no fuera el diván ya que seguramente era Johanna para tomar su sesión del día.

-Hola Katniss- me saludó la chica de cabello negro, en su boca había la sombra de una sonrisa

-¿Ya no me llamas _descerebrada_?- pregunte como era de costumbre cuando la chica llegaba no usaba el apodo. La verdad es que ya eran contadas las veces que me llamaba de esa manera, después de que salió de la celda de aislamiento, donde había sido recluid por su intento de suicidio mas reciente me trataba de una manera más educada.

-Sabes que no- sonrió de manera autosuficiente y se sentó en el diván

-¿Cómo has estado Johanna?- inicié la conversación después de algunos minutos en silencio

-Supongo que… normal- se encogió de hombros, por un momento pensé que no iba a decir nada mas, pero me sorprendió añadiendo- las terapias de grupo son… de gran ayuda

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué dices eso?- lo que había dicho sin duda era importante, para no perder detalle de lo que diría a continuación, acerque una silla de mi escritorio hasta su lado.

-Son interesantes, me ayudan a recordar cosas buenas de mi vida, cosas que valen la pena ser recordadas- respondió con voz solemne, como si estuviera dando el discurso más importante de su vida, y aunque ella no lo supiera, yo en verdad lo consideraba de extrema relevancia- todo cambio cuando comencé a participar

-¿De qué hablaron la última sesión?- la incité a continuar

-De nuestra infancia- noté un cambio en su tono de voz, puedo decir que su volumen bajó un poco-. Se nos pidió que relatáramos alguna anécdota que hayamos vivido cuando éramos niños. Algo muy alegre.

-¿Y tú qué aportaste?- no estaba segura de obtener una respuesta a mi pregunta, pero aun así, esperé a que la chica frente a mi me contestara.

-Les platiqué algo que siempre recuerdo cuando estoy a punto de… "_eso"_\- sabía perfectamente a que se refería con "_eso_"- las veces anteriores ha sido mi freno para sabotearme a mi misma- me limité a asentir con la cabeza para dejarla continuar-. Era el día de navidad, mi hermano tenía 10 años y yo 6. Mis padres, Oliver y yo habíamos ido a casa de mi abuela materna después de haber asistido a la iglesia… los adultos entraron a la casa para esperar al resto de la familia. Nosotros nos quedamos a jugar con la nieve. Intentamos hacer un mono de nieve, pero nos quedó muy deforme, así que lo derribamos. Oliver me dijo que mis zapatos estaban desatados por lo que me agaché para atarlos, me di cuenta que mentía- Johanna hizo una pausa y por un momento pensé en algo que decir para animarla a seguir, pero eso no fue necesario- cuando levanté la vista una enorme bola de nieve se estampó en mi rostro. No estaba muy sólida, solo por eso no me dolió mucho.  
Limpié mi rostro mientras hacía un puchero, la nieve estaba muy… muy fría, como era de esperarse y mi piel se había tornado roja por 3 razones, la temperatura de la nieve, el impacto y el enojo. Oliver se estaba riendo mientras yo luchaba por no llorar. El me dijo:

"_-Oh vamos Jo, no llores como una niñita"_

-Entre sollozos le respondí… _"soy una niñita, ¡Grandísimo tonto!_"

-Wow- exclamé a la pequeña Johanna con ojos llorosos y llamando a su hermano "grandísimo tonto" siendo que lo quería mucho.

-Al parecer eso lo hizo reaccionar, porque se acercó a abrazarme- la chica hizo una pausa y por primera vez, después de todas las sesiones que hemos tenido juntas, sentí que por fin podía ver a la chica tras la armadura que se esforzaba en mostrar a los demás, y curiosamente, era como ver a la niñita de 6 años- pero antes de que llegara me agaché y tomé un puñado de nieve, lo compacté en una bola y se la lancé en la cara. Fue su turno de gritar de dolor ya que por accidente había agarrado una roca- una sonrisa luchaba por asomarse en su rostro- esa fue la manera en la que mi humor cambió completamente. Empecé a reír como una loca. La ceja de mi hermano estaba sangrando un poco, pero él también reía. Oliver se agachó para recoger la piedra y terminó de acercarse hasta mí. El me dijo:

_"__-Así me gusta Jo, verte sonreír… recuerda que no debes de dejarte vencer por cualquier cosa, debes de ser fuerte como esta piedra que me acabas de lanzar-_ él sonrió por un lado-_ pero recuerda que ser fuerte no significa solo dejar de llorar. No. Ser fuerte implica reconocer tus errores, soportar las adversidades y si, también aprender a llorar cuando sea el momento"_

La chica comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas mientras que sacaba algo del bolsillo del uniforme de Panem. Pronto me di cuenta de que se trata de una roca, tamaño mediano y lisa gracias al paso de los años-. Eso es todo.

-¿Segura?- le pregunté ya que no sabía que más decir.

-Mi hermano no era fuerte- dijo de la nada después de pensárselo dos veces- se suicidó sin hacer un esfuerzo en contra de ello. Me pidió que fuera fuerte… pero él no pudo serlo

-Lo importante no es lo que tu hermano pudo o no hacer- comenté con cuidado- lo que en verdad importa es lo que tú haces. Tú sigues demostrando la fortaleza que tenías desde pequeña y pienso que Oliver debe de estar muy orgulloso de ti.

-Es como si mantuviera mi promesa… pudiera tenerlo a mi lado- alguna vez me habían dicho que la mejor forma de recordar a algún ser querido era seguir los ejemplos que ellos dejaron, en este caso, era manteniendo una promesa.

-Así es- sentí como mi celular vibró dentro del bolsillo de mi pantalón, sin duda era la alarma que indicaba el final de la sesión con Johanna- bueno, el tiempo se ha acabado.

-Genial- dijo ella y noté que no había sarcasmo en su voz- gracias, Katniss

-Por nada- contesté algo sorprendida por esa simple frase- Jo- la llamé como su hermano solía hacerlo. La chica sonrió ampliamente antes de guardar su preciada roca en uno de los bolsillos y salir por la puerta.

…

Cuando mi celular sonó gracias a una llamada entrante, no pude evitar que mi corazón se acelerara. Por un momento llegué a pensar que algo le había pasado a Prim por culpa de Cato, pero me tuve que recordar que él ya estaba muerto y por enésima vez maldije a mi ex novio por todo el daño que nos había causado.

_-¿Katniss?_\- la voz de Haymitch me llegó desde el otro lado de la línea, al parecer había descolgado la llamada pero no había contestado

-Perdón, estaba algo ocupada- mentí tratando de sonar casual- Dr. Abernathy, ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo están?

-_Estamos bien, hija-_ escuché la risa en su voz-_ Effie está algo indignada porque no has venido a visitarnos, pero le dije que tus razones deberías de tener_

_-_Así es, en verdad lo lamento

_-No te preocupes… pero no te he llamado para eso. Alma me informó que Peeta será dado de alta esta tarde_

-Si, en cuanto llegué me lo notificó- comencé a preocuparme ante la mención de mi paciente

_-La cosa esta así… Effie me insistió en que realizáramos una bienvenida para nuestro sobrino y nos gustaría que nos acompañaras, mi esposa dice que es un lindo detalle después de todo lo que le ayudaste, en verdad coincido con ella_

-Oh, bueno, gracias…- pensé mejor mi respuesta y agregué- pero no lo creería conveniente, además tengo que llegar temprano a casa, Prim va a estar sola y…

_-Entiendo, debimos de haberte avisado con más tiempo_\- se escuchaba algo incómodo y me sentí mal.

-Okay… supongo que podría pasar a saludar, no me quedaría mucho tiempo y quedar para después

-Me parece perfecto… Hum, tenía otra cosa que decirte

-¿Qué sucede?

-_Sé que no debería de pedirte esto pero…-_ hizo una pausa- _¿Podrías traer a Peeta? Yo me encargaré de hablar con Coin. No me gustaría que el personal del hospital fuera quien lo acompañara de regreso, tengo motivos para desconfiar_

-Claro, no hay problema- dije lo más calmada que pude

_-En verdad gracias. Nos vemos aquí como a eso de las 7:30_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Así que usted se hace responsable del señor Mellark?- Coin me vio fijamente cuando llegué a su oficina cerca de las 7

-Claro, Haymitch ya debió de haber hablado con usted. Me dijo que lo haría- le contesté de manera no muy cortés

-En efecto, lo hizo. Pero necesitaba corroborarlo con usted- agregó en su defensa- necesito que me firme unos papeles y que lleve algunos a la casa del doctor para que él también los firme.

Simplemente me limité a asentir y leer los papeles en los cuales me comprometía a hacerme responsable de la integridad, en este caso, Peeta. Firmé después de comprobar que todo estaba en orden.

Peeta me estaba esperando junto a Gale y la enfermera Clove en el vestíbulo, llevaba unos jeans negros y una playera tipo polo color blanco, junto con unos converse. Su cabello había sido cortado y la barba había desaparecido de su rostro haciéndolo ver mucho más apuesto… cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron me sorprendió el hecho de que no la apartara, solo se limitó a sonreírme. Le devolví el gesto.

-¿Listo para irnos?- pregunté para terminar con el silencio que había entre los presentes

-Por supuesto- confirmó con entusiasmo y me siguió al estacionamiento. Desde que entré en el carro supe que todo iba a ser muy incómodo, Peeta esperaría una explicación que no podría darle

-¿Todos los psicólogos acompañan a sus pacientes fuera de Panem, de regreso a sus casas?- preguntó con genuina curiosidad cuando llevábamos un tercio de camino

-No, normalmente lo hacen los auxiliares y alguna enfermera, de ser necesario un ayudante del director los acompaña para hablar con la familia, claro, eso es hasta donde yo tengo entendido

-¿Y porque Haymitch te pidió que me acompañaras?

-Porque confía en mi… supongo-dije en tono serio… ¿Por qué no solo hacía la pregunta?

-Pues yo igual- me sentí un poco incómoda por el significado de sus palabras

-Peeta- comencé a decir, si él no sacaba el tema… tendría que hacerlo yo- sobre lo que nunca hablamos…

-El beso… llámalo así, Katniss- me corrigió y pude sentir su mirada clavada en mí.- ¿Qué hay con eso?

-Quiero saber… ¿Qué es lo que tú piensas al respecto? ¿Hay algún comentario que quieras hacer?- me atreví a girar mi rostro para hacerle frente, al instante supe que había sido una mala idea. Su mirada me descolocó por un momento.

-No me hables como si estuviéramos en terapia- reclamó

-Yo… yo no…

-No te atrevas a negarlo…lo hiciste con tu "¿_Hay algún comentario que quieras hacer_?"- con mi vista periférica pude ver que hacía las comillas en el aire

-Entonces no… ¿verdad?

-Lo haces de nuevo- replicó algo fastidiado, ya estábamos cerca de la casa de sus tíos y en verdad necesitábamos hablar al respecto, por lo que estacioné el auto

-De acuerdo, perdón… lo hago por inercia ¿sí? Es solo que quiero entender ¿porque?

-Porque ¿qué?

-¿Por qué me besaste Mellark?- pregunté por fin ocasionando que sonriera de forma autosuficiente

-Ya te lo dije… siento algo por ti, como antes

-No, tú me dijiste que estabas confundido sobre este asunto- lo corregí

-Y tú me lo confirmaste

-Te confirme que nos conocíamos antes

-Exacto. Al decirme que si se trataba de ti, lo dejaste todo claro Katniss… lo que recordé era sobre ti. Mis sentimientos y… todo.

-Pero…- fui incapaz de decir nada más

-No estoy seguro de cómo, pero yo seguía enamorado de ti aun cuando hubiera pasado mucho tiempo, lo llegué a olvidar momentáneamente pero a fin de cuentas regresó- Peeta tomó mi mano derecha entre las suyas y un escalofrío recorrió mi columna.

-Yo… Peeta… tengo mis dudas- acepté viéndolo directamente a sus ojos azules, me sorprendió ver diversión en ellos

-No las tangas, durante el beso lo sentí todo. No me hubieras respondido de la manera en la que lo hiciste si no existiera… algo- alargó una de sus manos para acomodar un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja. Me desarmó con ese argumento, porque era verdad- inclusive ahora, sin alardear… yo podría…- se acercó lentamente a mi rostro y su voz se hizo un susurro. Debí de haberme alejado. Poner distancia. Pero no fue así.

Nuestros labios se juntaron y Peeta esperó. No hizo el intento por hacer nada más. Yo sabía perfectamente que estaba esperando que yo tomara la iniciativa y continuara.

No lo hice.

-Juntarte con Finnick Odair te afectó- declaré separándome y quitando mi mano de entre las suyas-. Eres mi paciente Peeta. Y lo serás todo un año. Aun cuando no te dé terapia en todo ese tiempo, no puedo verte de otra manera que no sea esa- declaré firmemente al tiempo que encendía el carro- eso es parte de la ética profesional, ya violé las reglas una vez y no me voy a arriesgar a hacerlo una segunda. Lo lamento. Me comprometí a ayudarte a recuperar la memoria y pues…

-Esperaré. Un año no es mucho- me interrumpió con voz será y firme

-En un año ocurren muchas cosas- sin evitarlo recordé mi historia con Cato- los sentimientos cambian

-Katniss… mírame- me pidió cuando estacioné el carro frente a la casa de Effie y Haymitch, sin poder evitarlo lo complací- Pasaron más de 10 años y siento lo mismo por ti. Un año no es nada

-Peeta, en menos de un año pasé de querer a mi novio a odiarlo, en menos de un año tu sufriste un accidente que no hubieras imaginado y en menos de un año…- hice una pausa, estaba a tiempo de dejar de lado esa frase, pero podía sentir las palabras luchando por salir de mi boca- me olvidaste

-Y en menos de 6 meses te volví a recordar- me dijo como un reclamo y salió del carro

Cuando salí del auto Peeta ya estaba por llegar a la puerta de la casa, consideré dar media vuelta y regresar a mi casa, pero se lo había prometido a Haymitch. Además tenía que firmarme algunos papeles.

Entré después del chico y me topé con que en la casa solo estaban los tíos de Peeta y una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules, en cuanto vio a mi paciente, supe de quien se trataba, en sus ojos noté un brillo especial… un nudo se formó en mi garganta.

-Katniss, ella es Delly Cartright, Delly… ella es Katniss Everdeen- Haymitch se encargó de hacer las presentaciones porque al parecer su mujer no estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea de hacerlo. Extendí mi mano para saludarla, pero ella me abrazó efusivamente.

-Muchas gracias Doctora Everdeen, gracias por ayudar a mi Peeta- susurró en mi oído, hubo dos cosas que me incomodaron; el hecho de que lo llamara "MI Peeta" y que me dijera "Doctora" título que no me corresponde.

-Por nada- forcé una sonrisa cuando nos separamos. Antes de que me diera cuenta, Delly y Peeta habían salido al pórtico a platicar. Dejé escapar un largo suspiro

-Ay esa niñita, apenas llega mi sobrino y se apodera de él, como si tuviera algún derecho de hacerlo- Effie estaba muy enfadada, al parecer la chica no era santo de su devoción

No quise extenderme más tiempo, en parte ya había cumplido con mi promesa de pasar a visitarlos, aun cuando no había visto a la bebita… pero ya habría más tiempo para eso. Mi ex maestro firmó cada uno de los papeles que le pasé para que Peeta estuviera dado de alta definitivamente.

-Tengo que irme- dije juntando los papeles

-Pero Katniss, debes de quedarte…- dijo Effie como una súplica

-Prometo venir el domingo, bueno si es que ustedes pueden… y traeré a mi hermanita para que la conozcan personalmente- prometí al tiempo que me ponía de pie.

-Claro, te esperamos- Haymitch hizo ademan para acompañarme a la puerta pero en ese momento se escuchó un llanto de bebé así que decidí salir por mi cuenta

Apenas atravesé el umbral de la puerta me quedé congelada en mi lugar, a mis pies, sentados en las escaleras de entrada, Peeta y Delly se estaban besando. El chico pasaba una mano por la larga cabellera de ella, mientras que con la otra acunaba su mejilla. Ella, por su parte, tenía entrelazadas sus manos detrás de la cabeza del chico. Sentí como si me hubieran golpeado en el estómago ocasionando que me quedara sin aire… se estaban besando, no podía lidiar con eso.

Como pude pasé junto a ellos que apenas se inmutaron, caminé hasta mi auto y en ningún momento me giré para verlos. Antes de arrancar, instintivamente giré mi cabeza para verlos, tenían las frentes juntas y Peeta, SU Peeta le estaba susurrando cosas que solo la animaron a volver a besarlo.

Sin más, me alejé de ese lugar.

* * *

_**COMO YA DIJE... 90! POR DIOOOOS! JAJAJA OKYA, EN VERDAD, SON GENIALES.**_

_**Ahhhh! un poco tarde XD pero ya actualicé lml jajaja es que en verdad me tardé en pasar todo este cap (extra largo :V) de mi libreta a la computadora... pero por fin quedó yeiiii! Díganme que les pareció y si veo que hay una gran respuesta, puede que el siguiente capítulo sea igual de larguito o más (una nunca sabe)**_

_**Muchas gracias a laspersonas que me dejaron un review en el capitulo pasado:**_

_**Berenicita Cullen, Coraline T, KatheMQ, LunaMason y X.**_

_**Bueno, creo que eso sería todo, traigo un poco de prisa jajaja, pero bueh! nos leemos la próxima semana **_

_**Los quiero mucho :***_


	24. Chapter 22

**_CAPITULO 22_**

Lo último que recordaba, fue estar recostada con mi cama, con Madge a mi lado tratando de consolarme. Había llegado muy seria y algo molesta por lo que acababa de ver en la casa del Dr. Abernathy, sé que no debí de haberme sentido de esa manera al ver a Peeta besándose con esa chica. Pero… ¿Qué esperaba? Momentos antes le había dicho que entre él y yo no podía haber nada.

-¿Tan malo fue?- Madge susurró mientras que con sus manos acariciaba mis brazos para tratar de consolarme- vamos amiga, ¿Qué pasa?

-No es nada Madge- me senté apoyando mi espalda en la pared, al tiempo que secaba algunas lágrimas silenciosas- no te preocupes ¿Por qué no van los 4 a cenar?

-Katniss Everdeen, no me voy a mover de aquí hasta que me des una buena explicación de lo que está pasando… y no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta- mi amiga habló firmemente ocasionando que me sorprendiera.- Solo quiero ayudarte

-¿Recuerdas a Peeta?- me di por vencida

-Tu paciente- confirmó- que besaste hace relativamente poco

-Okay, lo recuerdas- dejé escapar un suspiro antes de continuar.

Le conté a mi amiga absolutamente todo lo relacionado con Peeta. Algunas anécdotas, pláticas y recuerdos… todo, hasta el día en el que tuvo que irse. Después le conté lo que sabía del accidente que el chico había tenido.

-Así fue como llegó a Panem, Haymitch Abernathy es su tío político. Él lo llevó a mi consultorio desconociendo que ya nos conocíamos antes. A fin de cuentas, solo yo lo sabía- el llanto había desaparecido y me invadía una profunda tristeza al recordar todo-. Pero Peeta comenzó a recordar. Me habló de una chica llamada Delly Cartright…

-¿Delly? Valla, creo que la conozco- Madge me interrumpió y a decir verdad, su comentario no fue de mucha ayuda- fuimos juntas a la primaria, nunca le hablé ya que ella siempre estaba acompañada de por un chico a partir de 4 año, un chico muy lindo, por cierto

-Seguramente se trataba de Peeta, a esa edad más o menos. Debió de haber entrado a la misma escuela que ustedes- aseguré como si no fuera la gran cosa- ellos se hicieron mejores amigos desde ahí. Tiempo después intentaron "algo" pero se vio interrumpido por el accidente que le quitó la memoria a Peeta

-Oh no, pero…

-Hay más, el comenzó a recordar cosas y me aseguraba que yo aparecía en ellas, pero que él me veía como una niña. Dijo estar confundido y que podría ser Delly, no necesariamente yo- hice una pausa prolongada- le dije toda la verdad y ahí fue cuando me besó por primera vez…

-Con eso me das a entender que no solo fue una vez

-Hace rato, cuando fui a llevarlo a su casa… él me besó pero me negué a responderle- un sollozo escapó de mis labios- le dije muchas cosas. Sobre la ética profesional y así. Me contestó que un año no era mucho tiempo, discutimos un poco y se molestó… al salir de la casa de sus tíos lo encontré besándose con la chica Cartright. Como si nada.

-Ay Katniss, pero ¿Qué esperabas? Le acababas de arruinar toda esperanza- Madge me abrazó cuando comencé a llorar de nuevo. Al parecer ya no era la misma Katniss que podía guardar sus problemas para ella misma, esa chica había sido cambiada por la que en ese momento lloraba aferrada a su mejor amiga, incapaz de disimular lo que sentía- ¿sabes que pienso? Pienso que no hablabas en serio y que Peeta Mellark en verdad te importa, ¿Es eso? ¿Te gusta tu paciente?

Fui muy cobarde como para admitir la verdad, después de todo ya no importaba mucho lo que yo dijera o no… pero aun así, me limité a asentir levemente con la cabeza, de forma tan imperceptible que mi amiga no se dio cuente y terminó por dejar escapar un suspiro en forma de rendición.

…

Cuando mi celular vibró sobre la mesita de noche, indicándome que era la hora de levantarme para ir a trabajar, no quería ni moverme. Era sábado y me tocaba ir a Panem para dirigir algunas sesiones de grupo, nada de relevancia… tomé el teléfono entre mis manos y pulsé la opción "_Parar"_ para quedarme dormida más tiempo.

El sonido que hizo mi puerta a cerrarse fue lo que me despertó.

-Buenos días muchachita- giré sobre la cama para poder ver a mi hermanita sentada en la orilla, su rubia cabellera estaba recogida en una cola de caballo alta y aun traía puesta su pijama.

-Hola, patito- Prim sonrió pero al instante se puso seria- ¿Qué sucede?

-Son las 10:30 de la mañana, debiste de haberte ido hace dos horas y media- su tono de voz me hizo sonreír, parecía como si ella fuera mayor que yo.

-No quise ir… es decir, no me siento muy bien- terminé por corregirme aun cuando ambas cosas eran correctas.

-¿Es por lo que pasó anoche? Debió de haber sido muy malo si te hace sentir así, solo quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo, ¿vale?

-Vale- abracé a mi hermanita y en ese momento sonó el teléfono del departamento. Prim se apresuró para contestar antes de que se cortara la llamada. Caminé tras ella adivinando de quién se trataba, seguramente era Coin para regañarme por no haber llegado.

-Es Gale- me informó girándose para pasarme el teléfono

-¿Bueno?

_-Katniss, no sé porque aun no has llegado… Madge me comentó algo anoche-_ comenzó a decir, en su tono de voz no pude notar algún signo de que estuviera enojado_\- pero tienes que venir a Panem lo más pronto posible._

Por mi mente pasó un único pensamiento… _"Johanna"_ ¿Qué había hecho ahora? El día anterior habíamos hablado muy bien. Tomé el teléfono y comencé a caminar a mi recámara para cambiarme, si me necesitaban no me iba a quedar en mi casa lamentándome por las cosas que me pasaban.

-¿Qué pasó con Johanna?- me puse un pantalón de mezclilla negra y una blusa color verde, recogí mi cabello en una trenza y tomé mis cosas para salir apenas se terminara la llamada

_-No es Johanna, Katniss… se trata de Mags- _la voz de mi amigó sonó algo apenada al otro lado de la línea-_ la estamos transportando al hospital "El Capitolio" ¿Sabes dónde está?_

-Si… voy enseguida- mi garganta se secó al escuchar la respuesta de Gale, sabía que ella estaba mal, pero no creí que tanto.

…

-Gale- lo llamé acelerando el paso para alcanzarlo antes de que subiera a un elevador. Cuando me vio detuvo las puertas para esperarme- ¿Qué pasó?- dejé a un lado las formalidades y fui directo al grano.

-Falta de oxigenación, cuando las enfermeras la encontraron, estaba desmayada y respiraba de una forma irregular, su piel estaba pálida y fría- mi amigo se pasó una mano por su cabello- está empeorando con cada día que pasa

-Pero…

-Es el Alzheimer, Catnip. Teníamos previsto que iba a empeorar paulatinamente, pero no fue de esa manera… en Mags evolucionó de una forma demasiado rápida, esta enfermedad te consume poco a poco, llegan al punto de olvidar si comieron, si se han aseado, olvidan como caminar y… como respirar. Mags, desgraciadamente esta en este punto- tomé su brazo para transmitirle algo de tranquilidad. Sabía muy bien que ese era un tema muy complicado para él. Su abuelo había fallecido de la misma manera-. Nos dieron pocas esperanzas.

Las puertas ante nosotros se abrieron al llegar al piso destinado para los pacientes de la tercera edad. Gale apresuró el paso para llegar hasta la recepción del lugar. Después de dar nuestros nombres se nos permitió pasar. Fue algo triste el hecho ver que no había ningún familiar en el pasillo.

-Señorita Everdeen- la voz de Coin tenía cierto tono de sarcasmo, respiré profundamente antes de siquiera pensar en responderle- Que sorpresa que esté aquí, aun cuando no se haya presentado a Panem. ¿Debo de recordarle que tiene la obligación de notificarle al hospital si no va a asistir?

-No es necesario, yo…

-Como dato adicional-me silenció con la mirada y agregó- me atrevo a decirle que de haber asistido puntualmente a su trabajo, Mags hubiera podido ser atendida de una manera más rápida y efectiva, dado que a las 10 en punto tenía una sesión programada con usted

-Así que…

-Esto es su culpa, señorita Everdeen. De eso no hay duda alguna- la respuesta me descolocó un poco, no había sido plenamente consciente de que ella tenía razón…

-Doctora, con todo respeto, pero no creo que Katniss sea la culpable de todo este asunto- Gale llegó hasta mi lado, su tono de voz era frío.

-Hawthorne, todos sabemos que es así, si ella hubiera estado presente en el lugar donde debería, se pudo haber evitado esto- hizo un ademán con la mano para indicarnos que viéramos dentro de una habitación en la cual estaba Mags conectada a algunos aparatos, Coin nunca apartó su mirada de mi rostro- ¿Ahora ve las consecuencias de sus actos?

-Si- susurré de forma apenas audible, sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que se negaban a salir- lo lamento

-No es a mí a quien debe de pedir perdón- sentenció la directora antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse de nosotros.

Mi amigo se apresuró a rodearme con sus brazos, posó su barbilla en lo alto de mi cabeza, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que me apartara de su agarre, no merecía ser consolada, no era digna después de haber ocasionado todo ese asunto.

-Ella tiene razón Gale, es mi culpa- me alejé para sentarme en una banca que estaba cerca- debí de haber dejado mis problemas a un lado y cumplir con mi trabajo

-Hey Catnip, ya hablamos de esto. A final de cuentas esto iba a pasar, no es tu culpa, es la enfermedad que tiene Mags- Gale se sentó a mi lado- no sé porque Coin te dijo eso…

-Ya te lo dije, es verdad, si yo hubiera estado con Mags… la atención hubiera sido más rápida- lo interrumpí

-Nunca puedes saber eso- Gale se cruzó de brazos- y con respecto a lo que dijiste de tus problemas, hay veces en los que no puedes solo hacerlos a un lado, debes de enfrentarlos independientemente de lo que pase… y en base a lo que vi anoche, me sorprende el hecho de que hubieras llegado demasiado pronto apenas te hablé.

-Necesitaba distraerme, olvidar todo "_ese" _asunto- declaré poniéndome de pie para entrar al cuarto de Mags.

Creí haber tenido suficiente con el hecho de haberla visto por la ventana, conectada a todos esos aparatos, pero definitivamente estaba equivocada. Por un momento me quedé parada justo en la entrada, sorprendida por la imagen ante mí. Los ojos de Mags estaban cerrados sugiriendo que estaba dormida, o tal vez inconsciente… decidí no pensar mucho sobre ese asunto, para mí, estaba dormida.

-Hola cabecita de nieve- susurré llegando hasta su lado, tomé una de sus manos marcadas por la edad, estaban frías- yo… yo solo… perdón.

En todo momento me quedé al lado de ella, no me separé de Mags ni siquiera cuando tenía que comer, Gale pareció entenderme, porque cerca de las 2:30 llegó con algo para que comiera y me dijo que ya había hablado con Madge para que me hiciera el favor de acompañar a Prim y que le explicara todo lo que estaba pasando… no me di cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba hasta que me terminé la ensalada, después de todo esa era mi primer comida del día. Obviamente no lo expresé en voz alta, porque me llevaría un gran sermón por parte de mi amigo.

-Catnip, ya terminó la hora de visitas… debemos irnos- Gale entró en el cuarto casi seis horas después- te llevo a casa y cenamos con Madge y los chicos

-Voy a quedarme aquí, ya le avisé a Prim- dije señalando mi celular- ve tú. Yo voy a ver que compro aquí.

Tal vez fue el hecho de que mi mejor amigo me conocía muy bien como para saber que soy muy terca y que no iba a desistir de mi decisión o que en verdad estaba muy cansado, el caso fue que no dijo nada en reproche, solo asintió y se fue. En verdad se lo agradecí, necesitaba hacer algo para aliviar mi culpa.

…

-Buenos días- escuché una voz desde la puerta, tardé un momento en reconocerla y despertarme por completo, moví de un lado a otro mi cuello adolorido por haber pasado toda la noche en un sillón individual- ¿Katniss?

-¿Si?- contesté adormilada girándome para ver quién me llamaba, seguramente era Gale… o seguramente no

-Hola

-¿Qué haces aquí, Peeta?

* * *

**_Holitas! Cómo están lectores míos? En verdad espero que bien y que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo :3 ... Hum, bueno, les tengo algunas noticias..._**

**_1.- (la mala noticia) Esta historia ya esta en la recta final :o quedan aproximadamente 4 capítulos y el epílogo (mas o menos) se fue taaan rápido este fic :') y casi llegamos a los 100 reviews que hermosooo! muchas gracias :D_**

**_2.- (la buena) Es que estoy comenzando mi siguiente fic que se llama... más adelante tendrán noticias al respecto e.e_**

**_Y así jajaja, pues creo que eso sería todo :3 solo me queda agradecer a las personas que dejaron un Follow/favorito/o un review en el capítulo pasado, especialmente muchas gracias a:_**

**_Berencita Cullen, Katnisspeetax100pre, LunaMason, KatheMQ, X y camilaalc_**

**_Los quiero y nos leemos pronto :*_**

* * *

_X: Creo que te sorprendiste un poquito XD pero no te preocupes que aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, disfrutalo mucho :D_


	25. Chapter 23

**_CAPITULO 23_**

-¿Qué haces aquí, Peeta?- dije poniéndome de pie, tratando de acomodar mi cabello y mi ropa. Dirigí mi mirada a Mags que seguía dormida, revisé mi reloj sorprendiéndome de que ya fueran las 9 de la mañana

-Vinimos a visitar a Mags-contestó el chico encogiéndose de hombros y poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón blanco, nuestros ojos se encontraron por un momento, noté que los suyos se veían de un azul más intenso gracias a la playera color turquesa

-¿Vinimos?- repetí sabiendo perfectamente a que se refería, pero muy en el fondo deseando que no fuera cierto

-¿Peeta? ¿Doctora Everdeen? ¿Ya puedo pasar?- la cabeza rubia de Delly se asomó por la puerta del cuarto, algo en el gesto que hizo en cuanto vio a Mags, no me agradó.-Hola

-Por favor, no vuelvas a llamarme "Doctora Everdeen"- traté de no sonar muy grosera, pero pareció como si hubiera sido al contrario, la cara de la chica se tornó carmesí ante mi respuesta y Peeta se veía un tanto molesto- no puedo aceptar que me llames por un título que no tengo, aspiro a él pero debo de ganármelo primero

-Yo… lo lamento, no lo sabía- Delly habló en un susurro, al parecer la había intimidado

-Eso no tiene relevancia Delly, no te preocupes- el chico le habló a su acompañante pero sin despegar los ojos de los míos- ¿verdad Katniss?

-Si lo digo, es porque es importante…- le espeté en forma pausada al tiempo que arqueaba una ceja - no puedo portar un título que no me corresponde, ya lo dije, pero en fin.

Con cada palabra pronunciada la tensión iba aumentando en la habitación, no era para nada bueno que discutiéramos frente a Mags, por lo que con paso decidido caminé hasta la puerta para salir y dejarlos a los dos solos, ya regresaría más tarde. Justo cuando iba a salir sentí como la vista se me nublaba y que mis rodillas se doblaban, tuve que sujetarme del marco de la puerta para evitar caerme.

-Katniss…- un momento después Peeta ya estaba a mi lado para sujetarme, había algo de angustia en so voz- Delly, llama a un doctor

-No, estoy bien... estoy bien- tomé el brazo de Peeta que estaba alrededor de mi cintura, no supe muy bien si era para apartarlo o solo para sentirlo realmente cerca de mí.

-Pero… no puedes decir que estas bien si casi te caes ¿Qué te pasó?- el chico me habló de una forma más tranquila a diferencia de la manera en la que me respondió hace algunos minutos

-Debe de ser la glucosa, anoche no cené y aun no he desayunado- confesé parpadeando varias veces para aclarar mi visión, por fortuna ya estaba mejorando- voy a la cafetería

-Claro que no, mejor te llevo a tu casa y sirve que descansas, comes y más tarde vienes… si quieres- sentí un escalofrío cuando susurró las últimas dos palabras en mi oído, me sorprendí tanto que me aparté de su agarre

-Yo… yo puedo ir… sola, gracias- tartamudeé algo nerviosa

-De eso nada Katniss, Peeta puede acompañarte y después regresar por mí- Delly cruzó la habitación y se situó entre el chico y yo, obviamente poniendo una barrera, aunque estaba sonriendo, su lenguaje corporal me advertía que guardara distancia- yo puedo quedarme con Mags

-No sería una buena idea que manejes tu auto en ese estado- Peeta se apartó de la chica para tomar mi bolsa que estaba en el suelo junto al sofá donde había dormido toda la noche- vamos

-Creo que no tengo opción- asentí con la cabeza hacia la chica Cartright y después dirigí mi mirada a Mags que seguía dormida, ignorando todo lo ocurrido, su pecho subía y bajaba de forma irregular con forme a su respiración… tuve que apartar la mirada porque si no la dejaba de ver no iba a poder irme. Por mi vista periférica pude ver como Peeta se despedía de su compañera, sin decir nada salí al pasillo con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en mis labios.

La había besado en la mejilla aun cuando claramente ella esperaba que fuera en los labios.

…

Apenas entré en el auto, recliné el asiento del copiloto. Sin duda eso era mucho más cómodo que estar sentada en el sillón del hospital. Un leve suspiro salió de mis labios al sentirme cómoda, no me di tiempo de pensar que era lo que Peeta iba a pensar acerca de ello, después de todo era mi carro.

-Hum… ¿Katniss? ¿Dónde están las llaves?- la voz apenada del chico llegó hasta mis oídos después de que se acomodara en el asiento del conductor

-En mi bolsa- respondí mucho más dormida que despierta. Toda la noche me la habia pasado en un estado de sueño-vigilia gracias al movimiento que hacían las enfermeras que entraban y salían del cuarto de Mags para revisar su estado de salud.

Por un momento pensé que iba a tener que ayudar a Peeta a buscar las llaves, pero a penas abrí me disponía a abrir los ojos sentí como el motor se ponía en marcha. En lo personal creí que el chico no iba a poder conducir de una forma adecuada, que los recuerdos de su accidente automovilístico iban a estar presentes rondando su mente en todo el trayecto. Al parecer no fue así.

Sentí un leve toque en mi hombro pero mis parpados pesaban demasiado como para abrirlos. A continuación sentí como las yemas de unos dedos recorrían la línea de mi mandíbula, un leve cosquilleo fue el resultado de esa caricia, a continuación el toque se detuvo en mi barbilla y un dedo se paseó por mi labio inferior. Pero casi de inmediato fue apartado.

-Katniss- Peeta susurró mi nombre junto a mí oído al tiempo que me sacudía despacito-. Ya llegamos a tu edificio.

-¿Llegamos?- abrí los ojos de golpe al escuchar lo que había dicho- ¿Cómo supiste…?

-Está en tu agenda- el chico de ojos azules me dedicó una media sonrisa en forma de disculpa- apenas prendí el carro me di cuenta de que no te había preguntado la dirección y como ya estabas dormida no quise molestarte, así que me tomé la libertad de buscarla

-No te preocupes, está bien- hice el ademán para salir del carro, aunque algo me lo impidió… la mano de Peeta estaba rodeando mi muñeca- ¿sucede algo?

Peeta no me respondió, solo se limitó a verme fijamente, noté que interiormente estaba librando una discusión sobre que hacer a continuación. Puse mi mano sobre la suya y la aparté lentamente para darle a entender que no iba a irme a ninguna parte.

-Guardaste la flor- dijo por fin y había algo de duda en su voz- ¿Por qué?

-Yo…- tomé mi bolsa para sacar la agenda y de ella el diente de león que Peeta me había dado hace tiempo, ya estaba seco y solo servía como separador.- No quise tirarla

-¿Por qué no? Solo es una flor después de todo- había un tono sarcástico en su voz, solo pude encogerme de hombros.

-Puede ser. Puede que no- dije tranquilamente regresando la flor a su lugar- Gracias por traerme, Peeta

-Por nada- se apresuró a salir y abrir la puerta para mí- supongo que puedo acompañarte a la puerta de tu casa- me tendió la mano que no tardé en aceptar.

Caminamos en silencio, para cuando alcanzamos el elevador pensé que no podía sentirme más incómoda junto a ese chico, ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? Solo era Peeta, el chico al cual le había dado terapia, mi antiguo vecino de la infancia. Nada más. "_También es el chico con el que te besaste en los jardines de Panem cuando aun acudía a terapia contigo. Además de que te dijo que sentía algo por ti desde hace mucho tiempo y tu solo te limitaste a poner la excusa de la ética profesional para no aceptar lo que sientes"_ me recordé. Si, vaya que tenía razones para estar incómoda junto a él.

Busqué la mirada de Peeta antes de salir del elevador al llegar a mi piso, pero parecía como si el techo se hubiera convertido en lo más interesante del lugar. Saudí mi cabeza y comencé a buscar mis llaves, pero al parecer las había olvidado. Tuve que tocar a la puerta.

-Olvidé mis llaves- dije como si no fuera evidente, en sus labios se dibujó una media sonrisa

-Debieron de haberse caído cuando saqué la agenda… lo lamento- rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza

-Está bien, de todas formas mi hermanita va a abrirme- pasé saliva con dificultad al recordar que él antes pensaba que mi patito era su hermana menor

-¿Prim? – habló un poco más alto de lo necesario

-¿Mande?- en ese momento la puerta de mi departamento se había abierto y del otro lado estaba mi hermanita con una mueca en su cara gracias a la confusión que eso debió significar para ella, ambos, Peeta y Prim se vieron fijamente a los ojos por un momento. Esperaba cualquier cosa, menos lo que pasó a continuación.- ¡Peeta, volviste!- mi hermanita se apresuró a abrazar a mi acompañante

-Hola, Prim- el chico respondió el abrazo de una forma muy tierna- te dije que lo haría ¿no?

Apenas unos momentos después, Peeta estaba sentado en nuestra sala platicando animadamente con Prim sobre lo que había hecho en todo el tiempo en el cual no se habían visto. Mi hermanita le habló sobre su relación con Rory, el cómo se conocieron cuando acababan de entrar al tercer semestre de la preparatoria y que tiempo después habían decidido comenzar una relación. Peeta la escuchaba atentamente con una sonrisa en los labios.

Por mi parte, estaba sentada en el sillón individual, comiendo una manzana, me había alejado como solía hacerlo cuando éramos niños, solo con la diferencia que en esta vez, Peeta no se giraba constantemente a verme.

-¿Ya decidiste que vas a estudiar?- Peeta le preguntó con genuina curiosidad

-Quiero ser maestra de arte- dijo Prim orgullosa, sonreí ampliamente, desde pequeña ella tenía ese sueño y pronto lo cumpliría porque ya estaba buscando opciones para que se integrara en el próximo ciclo que empezara

-Al parecer no has cambiado de opinión- le espetó el chico alborotándole un poco el cabello.

-¿Tu que estudiaste Peeta?- preguntó mi hermanita cuando me acomodaba en el sillón ya que mis ojos comenzaban a pesar por el cansancio.

-Gastronomía- distinguí la respuesta antes de quedarme dormida.

…

-Hora de comer, dormilona- escuché la voz de Prim entrar en mi habitación. Me desperté algo sorprendida de estar en mi cama, si yo me había dormido en el sillón de la sala- Peeta te trajo a la cama apenas te quedaste profundamente dormida y después te preparó algo para comer- respondió a la pregunta que no había formulado y a continuación depositó una charola de comida sobre mis piernas. Peeta había preparado pollo a la plancha con una ensalada de lechuga fresca y un jugo de naranja- Y está terminando de preparar el postre

-¿Peeta sigue aquí?- pregunté sorprendida.

-Quise asegurarme de que comieras algo rico- dijo Peeta que estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta de mi cuarto, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho- para que no estuvieras a punto de desmayarte otra vez.

-Eso fue muy irresponsable de tu parte, Kat… debiste de haber comido- Prim me regañó de una forma muy maternal, una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios mientras masticaba un bocado

-¿Se lo dijiste?- le repliqué a Peeta que no se había movido de su lugar

-Me preguntó la razón que me había traído aquí- se encogió de hombros para escudarse. Mi hermana palmeó un lugar en la cama para invitarlo a sentarse con nosotras e inmediatamente accedió-. No pude negarme a responder.

Le dediqué una mirada acusadora, pero pronto me recompuse al darme cuenta de que me estaba sonriendo en forma despreocupada mientras que con su mano derecha tocaba disimuladamente mi tobillo que estaba cerca de él.

Terminé de comer algo rápido para mi gusto ya que normalmente tardo un poco más en hacerlo. La comida que Peeta había preparado estaba muy rica, sin duda alguna había sido una sabia decisión escoger la gastronomía como carrera… es extraño que en el tiempo que le estuve dando terapia no me hubiera preocupado por preguntarle al chico que era lo que había estudiado, aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que no lo hubiera recordado. Antes de que pudiera levantarme para llevar mis platos a la cocina Peeta se me adelantó y las agarró argumentando que iba por el postre.

-Qué lindo es Peeta- Prim me susurró apenas el chico salió del lugar- y muy guapo.

-Le voy a decir a Rory eh- dije empujando levemente su hombro

-Sabes a lo que me refiero Katniss

-Peeta fue mi paciente, Patito… por eso volví a verlo- contesté como si con eso explicara todo.

-Eso no importa, tu le gustas, igual que cuando éramos niños- abrí mucho los ojos ante las palabras de mi hermana- yo opino que eso pasa a un segundo plano si pones los sentimientos sobre la mesa

-¿Cómo…?

-Me di cuenta por la manera en la que te ve, tiene esa mirada que Rory tiene cuando está conmigo y que seguramente también yo tengo cuando estoy con él- no dejó que terminara mi pregunta cuando ya me estaba explicando todo

-Tiene novia- argumenté recordándolo junto con Delly- llegó con ella al hospital para visitar a Mags

-¿Y con quién esta ahorita?- Prim levantó una ceja, ese era un muy buen punto- lo que viste tal vez solo se trata de un mal entendido.

No pude decir nada más, porque en ese momento Peeta había entrada en el cuarto con un pay de queso. Algo me decía que había tenido que comprar los ingredientes dado que no recordaba tenerlos en mi alacena. Los tres comimos del mismo plato mientras platicábamos de cosas sin sentido.

La tarde pasó rápidamente y Peeta se quedó a cenar, yo había querido regresar al hospital pero el chico y mi hermanita se habían puesto de acuerdo para mantenerme en casa, un gesto que me pareció muy lindo. Cerca de las 9:30 de la noche Peeta tuvo que irse debido a que recibió una llamada de Haymitch preguntándole donde estaba.

-Promete que vas a volver a venir antes de que pasen otros 10 años- dijo mi patito en forma de broma mientras se despedía de él en la puerta del departamento

-Lo prometo, pequeña- la abrazó y besó su coronilla

Salí con él al pasillo y esperé a que llegar al elevador que se estaba tardando en llegar.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Peeta- lo dije enserio y el chico sonrió ampliamente, para después acomodar un brazo sobre mis hombros

-Por nada Katniss- besó mi sien y me estremecí casi imperceptiblemente- Antes de que me vaya… Solo quiero aclarar una cosa. Yo. No. Besé. A. Delly.- me susurró con voz calmada.

-¿Qué?

-Comencé a decirle que la había recordado...- Peeta hizo una pausa y yo seguía en shock por la naturalidad con la que tocó el tema- Ella se emocionó y se abalanzó sobre mis labios.

-Delly te besó, pero no te apartaste y tampoco lo hiciste la segunda vez- dije en forma pausada mientras que por mi mente pasaban las imágenes de ellos dos besándose y la forma en la que Peeta acariciaba el cabello de la chica al tiempo que acunaba su mejilla, un nudo de formó en la boca de mi estómago. No me creía capaz de decir nada.

-No quería decepcionarla, ella es mi mejor amiga y no soportaría el lastimarla. Pero créeme cuando te digo que en cuanto te vi pasar quise ir tras de ti- tomó mi mano justo cuando las puertas del elevador se abrían- tenía los ojos abiertos, lo vi todo… en ningún momento sentí la necesidad de cerrarlos para…

-Peeta, no tienes porque explicarme nada- aparte mi mirada al elevador esperando que entendiera la indirecta

-Pero siento que debo hacerlo- besó el dorso de mi mano y después mi mejilla, acto seguido se alejó.

Lo último que vi antes de que las puertas se cerraran fue su sonrisa apenada, sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y su mirada preocupada. Toda su postura me decía que tenía miedo de que yo no le hubiera creído... Pero, vamos, estando en mi situación ¿Qué pensaría una persona normal?

* * *

**_Ay Katniss, Katniss, Katniss ¿Ahora que vas a hacer? Jajaja XD_**

**_Hola mis queridos lectores :D ¿Cómo les va el día de hoy? Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, que en lo personal, siento que maneja muchas emociones y así. Pero bueno! Me encantaría saber su opinión al respecto :D muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de marcar Follow/Favorito y a los que me dejaron un review en el capítulo pasado..._**

**_Berenicita Cullen, Coraline T, KatheMQ, LunaMason, X y alice22. Como siempre lo digo, sus reviews me alegran el día y me motivan a escribir para ustedes :)_**

**_Nos leemos pronto :*_**

* * *

**_X: _**_Creo que todos odiamos profundamente a Coin por ser tan maldita jajaja, en verdad espero capturar su esencia encantadora 7-7 muchas gracias por el review :D_

**_alice22: _**_Es un gusto que te agrade mi historia, con cada persona que me lo dice me siento orgullosa :3 muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por dejarme tu opinión_


	26. Chapter 24

**_Holaaa! Actualización sorpresa lml yeiii :D disfrútenlo *-* nos leemos abajo..._**

* * *

**_CAPITULO 24_**

**_POV Katniss_**

Sin duda una buena noche de sueño puede ser una gran diferencia, anoche apenas me recosté en mi cama, me quedé dormida como si no lo hubiera hecho en varios días. Antes de irme, fui a ver a mi hermana que seguía dormida. Deposité un beso en su frente y le dejé una nota junto a su almohada.

-Hola Gale- lo saludé apenas me respondió el teléfono- ¿Alguna noticia sobre Mags?

_-Catnip, creo que es mejor que te vayas a Panem… Mags está en buenas manos-_ mi amigo no respondió a mi pregunta- _no quiero que vuelvas a discutir con Coin_

-Yo sé lo que hago- espeté de forma tranquila- voy para el Capitolio, siento que mi lugar es junto a Mags, después de todo se lo debo…

_-Como quieras-_ identifiqué la resignación en su voz antes de despedirnos.

Después de desayunar algo en la cafetería del hospital no me entretuve más y subí al piso de Mags y así ponerme al tanto de cómo había pasado la noche. Interiormente rogaba porque Coin no estuviera ahí, ya que no me sentía con ganas de que me hablara con una manera poco amable.

-Hola- Peeta se puso de pie en cuanto me vio llegar a la sala de espera, sin duda fue una gran sorpresa de que ya estuviera ahí. Con una sonrisa se acercó a besar mi mejilla. No comenté nada al respecto, solo me limité a regresarle el gesto y alejarme para buscar a Gale. Tenía algo de prisa.

-Katniss- al doblar a la derecha en un pasillo vi de frente a mi amigo, que dejó de hablar con un doctor, para acercarse hasta mí, en su semblante había algo que no terminaba de agradarme

-¿Sucede algo?

-Acabo de hablar con el Doctor Snow- asintió hacia el hombre con el que estaba hablando hace un momento- Mags está peor, anoche tuvieron que hacerle una traqueotomía y dijo que… las próximas horas son críticas. Pensé que querrías saberlo

-¿Puedo pasar a verla?- pregunté con mi voz en un hilo, en verdad me dolía todo ese asunto- oye otra cosa… Peeta está en la sala de espera

-Lo sé llegó desde muy temprano. No me quiso decir de donde conocía a Mags- en el rostro de mi amigo pude leer la pregunta _¿Sabes algo al respecto? _Pero solo me encogí de hombros- no podemos dejarlo pasar, no es un familiar o personal autorizado.

-Hum… puedes dejarlo pasar, creo que tiene derecho a estar con ella- abogué por él, después de todo Mags y Peeta se habían tratado por un tiempo y no dudaría ni por un momento que si el chico estaba ahí era porque en verdad la apreciaba.

-¿Entonces quieres que él te acompañe adentro?- su voz sonó un poco desanimada. No me había detenido a pensar que él querría entrar también. Antes de responder pensé varias veces mi respuesta, pero solo había una opción.

-Por el momento, no- si llegaba a pasar algo no iba a ser capaz de lidiar con eso y con los sentimientos que Peeta representa para mí.

Gale asintió con la cabeza y puso su mano derecha en mi espalda para guiarme a la habitación.

Cabe decir que esas fueron las dos horas más largas de toda mi vida. En todo momento me estuve paseando de un lado a otro por la recámara, Gale salió una hora y media después porque recibió una llamada de Panem por algún asunto que necesitaba su atención. Casi inmediatamente Peeta se coló por la puerta, había algo de sorpresa en su rostro. No dijo nada, solo se limitó a estar parado junto a la puerta, con los brazos sobre su pecho.

-¿Quieres hablar?- me preguntó después de lo que pareció una eternidad, casi había olvidado que estaba ahí. En lo personal no sabía si se refería a lo que me dijo la noche anterior o las cosas que pasaban con Mags.

Me limité a negar con la cabeza, el chico se acercó hasta donde yo estaba e intentó rodearme con los brazos, en ese momento me alejé de él para estar junto a Mags. Agradecí el hecho de que él interpretara mi como señal de que quería estar sola y que se quedara sentado en el sofá sin intentar nada. A decir verdad creo que no hubiera sido capaz de lidiar con las emociones que en ese momento me invadían y tampoco con mis sentimientos, que son el resultado de estar tan cerca de Peeta.

…

-Peeta- sacudí levemente su hombro para despertarlo. Se había quedado dormido en el sillón donde estaba sentado- Peeta, despierta.

-Hola- me saludó en un susurro y con una amplia sonrisa que iluminó sus ojos azules, al instante se acomodó para dejarme tomar asiento a su lado, pero negué levemente con la cabeza- lo lamento, anoche no pude dormir muy bien, Delly…

-Es la una de la tarde- lo interrumpí, no quería que me hablara de su amiga. Aun no estaba muy segura de si creerle o no lo que me había dicho la noche anterior sobre el beso- deberías de ir a comer.

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Ya comiste?- frunció el seño y se lo atribuí 50% al hecho de mi interrupción cuando apenas comenzaba a hablar de la chica Cartright y 50% a un verdadero interés.

-Acabo de llegar de la cafetería- admití encogiéndome de hombros para restarle importancia.

-No me di cuenta- dijo y dibujé una media sonrisa en mis labios, si Peeta no se había dado cuenta de mi salida, fue porque precisamente así lo quise.

Cuando Peeta se quedó dormido, sin poder evitarlo, mi atención se centró en él. Sus facciones parecían tan relajadas y a la vez tan interesantes. Sus pestañas proyectaban una ligera sombra sobre sus pómulos, y su boca estaba un poco entreabierta formando una leve sonrisa. Me levanté de la silla junto a la cama de Mags y me acerqué hasta llegar al lado del chico, posé mi mano derecha sobre su rubio cabello. Me permití acomodar el flequillo que estaba, igual que siempre, un poco más largo que el resto. Casi como si una corriente eléctrica hubiera recorrido mi brazo, aparté la mano y con mucho cuidado para no hacer mucho ruido, salí de la habitación.

-Eso no importa. Mejor ve a comer… o si quieres regresar a tu casa, ahí puedes descansar mejor- ofrecí, pero apenas terminé la oración, él ya estaba negando con la cabeza.

-Vuelvo en 10 minutos- prometió poniéndose de pie y acomodando su ropa que se había arrugado un poco por haberse quedado dormido en el sofá. Y sin decir nada más, hizo su camino hasta la puerta para luego salir.

**_POV Peeta._**

Si Katniss pensaba que la iba a dejar sola, estaba muy equivocada. Me propuso que regresara a la casa de mis tíos, pero no me sentiría bien conmigo mismo si la dejara en ese estado. Muchas veces me ha repetido que un terapeuta no puede relacionarse con sus pacientes fuera del consultorio, pero al estar en el hospital, preocupada por Mags… bueno, me hace creer que solo son excusas que me dice para mantenerme alejado.

En base a lo que recuerdo, esa no sería la primera vez que Katniss Everdeen se empeña en alejarme de su lado. Aunque, bueno, la primera vez que lo hizo solo teníamos 9 o 10 años y no me rechazo de una forma tan directa como lo hace en la actualidad. Antes, si yo le decía algunos cumplidos, ella se limitaba a sonreír en forma forzada y desviar el tema hacia cosas sin sentido, trataba de no tomármelo personal, a fin de cuentas tenía la certeza de que al final del día solo éramos niños.

Parpadeo lentamente antes de tomar un bocado del sándwich que compré en la cafetería del hospital. No tenía mucha hambre y recordar el pasado con la que se convertiría en mi terapeuta, no ayudaba mucho. ¿Por qué no solo pude encontrarme con ella en otras circunstancias? Si, la vida no es nada justa. Y aunado a eso… el beso con Delly lo complicaba todo mucho más.

_"__-Dios, Peeta no sabes todo lo que he sufrido por tu ausencia… primero los 3 meses que pasaste en coma. El hecho de que…-_ hizo una pausa y pensó mejor lo que iba a decir- _y enterarme de que estabas internado en Panem si poder tener visitas de tu familia-_ la voz de Delly aun resonaba en mi mente. Apenas había llegado a casa de mis tíos cuando ella me había llevado al pórtico-_ te extrañé tanto_

_-Delly…-_ comencé a decir pero ella acarició mi mejilla, al instante me quedé callado

_-No digas nada que no sientas, sé que no recuerdas nada y que…_

_-Eso no es del todo cierto, ya he comenzado a recordar muchas cosas-_ la interrumpí para sacarla de su error

_-Entonces… ¿Me recuerdas? ¿En realidad sabes quién soy yo para ti?_

_-Si…"_

Lo que pasó a continuación me dejó sin aliento, mi amiga se encargó de juntar nuestros labios en un beso lleno de urgencia, Delly me besó como si no hubiera un mañana. Puso todos sus sentimientos en ello. Mis ojos estaban muy abiertos por la sorpresa, quise alejarme, por eso coloqué una de mis manos en su cabello, y la otra sobre su mejilla para apartarla con delicadeza, pero en ese momento me di cuenta de que tenía sus ojos cerrados y también… ella estaba sonriendo contra mis labios.

En ese momento escuché que la puerta de entrada se abría y como alguien ahogaba un grito de sorpresa, son mi vista periférica identifiqué a Katniss que estaba parada frente a nosotros… quería morirme. Hacía apenas algunos minutos le había dicho que podía esperar un año por ella. No me sentía nada bien. Pero gracias a que vi a mi terapeuta alejarse del lugar, me decidí terminar de una vez por todas con el beso.

_"__-Delly, escúchame bien-_ le hablé en forma pausada y sentí como ella tiraba de mi nuca para juntar nuestras frentes, luché por no hacer bizcos-_ no quiero que creas que… tu… nosotros, ya sabes…_

_-Yo lo sé-_ su voz se escuchaba triste-_ sé que no todo va a volver a la normalidad tan rápido, prometo ir despacio y ayudarte a recordar poco a poco lo que has olvidado-_ me prometió antes de volver a besarme"

…

Terminé de comer y sentí aun más sueño. La noche anterior Delly me había mandado un mensaje de whatsapp cerca de las 10:30 de la noche para preguntarme por mi paradero y la razón de porque no había ido a recogerla después de haber llevado a Katniss hasta su departamento. Porque si, la olvidé por completo al estar en casa de las hermanas Everdeen.

Al principio noté que los mensajes de Delly estaban llenos de sarcasmo, sin duda estaba muy molesta y tenía razón al estarlo; al final después tras una laaaaaaaaaarga disculpa de mi parte, me perdonó y me habló hasta entrada la madrugada.

Sip, mi amiga es un poco asfixiante.

Decidí que era un buen momento para regresar, Katniss ya había tenido un tiempo a solas que aunque no me lo pidió, yo sabía que lo necesitaba.

Conforme más me iba a cercando al pasillo donde estaba el cuarto de Mags noté que había más movilización que antes de que bajara a comer. Mi corazón se aceleró en cuanto posibles razones cruzaban por mi mente. Sin darme cuenta ya estaba trotando para llegar tan rápido como fuera posible, entre más pronto descartara mis ideas, mejor me iba a sentir. Al girar a la derecha en la sala de espera mi atención se centra en la persona sentada más alejada de todos.

No pierdo tiempo y me acerco hasta su lado, por el movimiento de sus hombros sé que está llorando, todos mis músculos se paralizan cuando ella levanta la vista. Sus ojos grises están rojos y llenos de lágrimas.

-Es todo, Peeta… ella… ella…- Katniss coloca sus brazo alrededor de mi cuello y esconde su rostro entre mi pecho mientras solloza nuevamente, no lo pienso dos veces para rodearla con mis brazos y tratar de darle un poco de consuelo- Mags ha muerto.

Mi corazón se detiene por algunos segundos. Eso no puede ser, siento que el dolor me invade como debe de pasarle a ella. Inconscientemente la abrazo más fuerte para que de esa manera ella se dé cuenta de que no tiene que lidiar sola con todo este asunto.

Quiero que sepa que… estoy con ella.

* * *

_**Hola! (otra vez) Qué les pareció el POV sorpresa de Peeta :o**_ **_dado que son los últimos capítulos vamos a ver un poco más de su participación jajaja :v_**

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews :D del martes pasado, ya me encargaré de responderlos después porque ahorita ando algo atareada ._. pero pensé que se merecían un cap. extra por todo su apoyo, por eso me apresuré a terminarlo y así.**_

_**Gracias especialmente a...**_

_**Berenicita Cullen, KatheMQ, X, LunaMason, THGKM y Victoria.**_

_**Los quiero mucho y ahora sí nos leemos la próxima semana :***_


	27. Chapter 25

**_CAPITULO 25_**

**_POV Katniss_**

Una vez cuando tenía 7 años mis padres me habían dado la noticia de que teníamos que viajar a la casa de una de mis tías porque "_la abuela había muerto"_. Con toda la inocencia que una niña de mi edad no logré entender lo que me decían ¿La abuela? Por Dios, yo ni siquiera la había conocido.

Las personas que estaban en el lugar lloraban desconsoladamente. Señoras, señores, hasta niños que al parecer eran mis primos. Prim y yo nunca fuimos de las niñas que visitaban la casa de los abuelos cada fin de semana, todo eso gracias a los problemas que mi padre ocasionaba en ambas familias, por consecuencia, no era raro que desconociera a la mayoría de los presentes.

Cuando llegó la hora del sepelio el llanto se intensificó por parte de todos, solo habían dos personas que no lloraban: Brutus y yo. Él porque no le importaba en absoluto que su suegra acabara de fallecer y yo… bueno, no sentía la necesidad de hacerlo.

Pero ahora, en el presente, estaba tan destrozada. Con la muerte de Mags sentí lo que años atrás sentía toda mi familia. Aun cuando solo la había tratado como paciente, me había llegado a encariñar de tal manera, que casi podía considerarla como mi abuela.

-Catnip- la voz de Gale llegó hasta mis oídos y enseguida me alejé un poco de Peeta que aun me sostenía entre sus brazos, subí mi mirada y cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, no me sorprendió encontrarlos llenos de lágrimas- Katniss- volvió a llamar mi amigo

-Gale- susurré abrazándolo brevemente y me sentí aliviada de que no dijera nada sobre lo que claramente había visto

-Tengo que ir a hacer algunos trámites, pero quería ver como estabas- dijo pasando sus pulgares por debajo de mis ojos para limpiar las lágrimas restantes

-Como era de esperarse, aunque no debería- me encogí de hombros para restarle importancia- mi consuelo es que no sufrió en el último momento

-¿No sufrió?- Peeta preguntó de una forma un tanto infantil, me giré para verlo de frente y lentamente negué con la cabeza

-Solo… fue como si… se quedara dormida- susurré por fin tras haber pensado bien las palabras que iba a decir- las máquinas comenzaron a sonar, oprimí el botón para llamar y pedir ayuda… pero cuando los doctores llegaron ya no se podía hacer nada. Mags había muerto. Ahí fue cuando me pidieron que saliera a la sala de espera.

-Peeta, acompaña a Katniss a su casa. Por favor- Gale le pidió amablemente pasándole mi bolsa que al parecer había olvidado en el cuarto- ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

-¿Y el funeral?- pregunté realmente extrañada, Mags, en verdad merecía uno.

-Mags no tenía familiares cercanos, así que va a ser enterrada en la cripta común de Panem, si quieren asistir va a ser a las 4 de la tarde de hoy- Gale revisó su reloj y calculó mentalmente el tiempo que seguramente se iba a tardar con los trámites

-Okay- Peeta y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo

-Tengo que avisarle a mis tíos

-Haymitch ya lo sabe, fue la primera persona, después de Coin en enterarse- mi amigo se apresuró a añadir- bueno, tengo que irme.

Gale se fue por el pasillo y nos dejó solos, Peeta quería acompañarme a mi departamento para asegurarse de que llegara bien, pero le argumenté que lo mejor sería que no lo hiciera. Quería pensar pasar el tiempo que tardaba en llegar a mi casa, sola.

…

En cuanto atravesé la puerta de mi departamento, Madge me abrazó fuertemente entre sus brazos, me dijo algo acerca de que lo sentía mucho y que si quería hablar podía contar con ella. Sonreí levemente y asentí con la cabeza. La verdad era que no quería hablar con nadie al respecto, nadie iba a entenderme realmente. Nadie conocía a Mags como yo y como… Peeta.

-¿Quieren pedir algo para comer?- pregunté a mi hermanita y a mi amiga, no tenía ganas de cocinar nada y si pedíamos algo, me dejaba tiempo para arreglarme y para ir al sepelio de Mags.

Comimos en un largo silencio, algo que agradecí. En cuanto la cocina estuvo limpia fui hasta el baño para tomar una ducha y después arreglarme con un pantalón de vestir color negro y una blusa color blanco, me negué rotundamente a vestir completamente de negro

-Vuelvo más tarde, Prim- besé la frente de mi hermanita a manera de despedida y la mejilla de mi amiga.

Al llegar a la cripta común de Panem, que estaba a unos metros a la derecha del edificio principal, me di cuenta de que Peeta y Gale ya estaba ahí, ambos vestían un traje negro y camisa blanca, los trabajadores de la funeraria estaban junto a ellos a la espera de alguna indicación. Ninguno de los presentes se inmutó en cuanto me vieron llegar. Mi amigo hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia los dos hombres que comenzaron a bajar el ataúd de Mags. Inconscientemente deseé que Peeta me abrazara como horas antes lo había hecho en el hospital, pero bien sabía que eso no era posible, no mientras Gale estuviera ahí.

Un roce en el dorso de mi mano me hizo estremecer, al bajar la mirada pude darme cuenta de que el dorso de la mano del chico rubio estaba rozando con la mía, no hizo falta nada más para que me sintiera reconfortada.

-Eso es todo- uno de los hombres se dirigió a Gale- lamentamos su pérdida

-Gracias, les acompaño a la oficina de la directora- se ofreció mi amigo y ellos asintieron. Antes de irse, Gale se paró frente a mí y besó mi frente.

Esperé a que los tres hombres estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos y sin pensármelo mucho, me encargué de entrelazar mi mano junto con la de Peeta. El gesto lo tomó por sorpresa, pero no tardó en responderlo con un leve apretón. Sin decir nada, comenzó a caminar hacia la tumba. Escuché que el chico susurraba algo con la cabeza baja y me apresuré a imitarlo, no era muy dada a rezar, pero en ese momento creí que Mags valía la pena. Cuando ambos terminamos, Peeta abrió sus brazos para mí.

-Piensa que ahora está mucho mejor- susurró colocando su barbilla en lo alto de mi coronilla

-Lo sé- respondí ahogando un sollozo contra la tela de su saco- ella no merecía estar en este horrible lugar.

-Panem no es horrible…- Peeta hizo una pausa antes de agregar- o no lo es para mí, aquí fue donde te volví a ver

-Todo es relativo, tal vez a ti no te pareció tan feo, pero para Mags debió de haber sido una pesadilla- repliqué seriamente- a nadie le gusta estar solo… y menos aquí.

-Oh, vamos Katniss… yo solo quiero hacerte sentir mejor- replicó con algo de diversión en su voz, lo que ocasionó que una leve sonrisa se dibujara en mis labios- además, ella no estaba sola. Nos tenía a nosotros

-Gracias- susurré. Una idea cruzó mi cabeza…Peeta se había estado portando de una manera muy tierna conmigo a pesar de mis constantes intentos por mantenerlo alejado. Eso no era nada justo- Peeta…- lo llamé separándome del abrazo que nos unía.

-¿Qué sucede Katniss?

-Yo… Hum… tu y Delly…- comencé a decir, pero no sabía muy bien que palabras emplear- ustedes…

-No estamos juntos, si es a lo que te refieres. Ya te lo había dicho- respondió a la pregunta que no fui capaza de formular- yo la quiero, pero solo como amiga.

-¿Y ella lo sabe?- pregunté con sarcasmo. Mi tono no fue el más indicado tomando en cuenta el lugar donde estábamos

-¿A qué viene eso, Katniss?- Peeta me miró algo sorprendido por la manera en la que le había hablado. Bajó la mirada y puso sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, al instante supe que había cometido un grave error.

-Es solo que… quiero que estés completamente seguro sobre lo que sientes- me apresuré a aclarar de una forma más amable- porque yo si estoy segura de lo que siento.

-Kat…- comenzó, pero lo interrumpí.

-Me importas Peeta, y no solo en la relación terapeuta-paciente. Con cada terapia me iba sintiendo más cerca de ti gracias a los recuerdos que recuperabas y cuando nos besamos… fue, fue como si…- las palabras que antes habían salido de mi boca tan fácilmente, se atoraron en mi garganta- fue como si nada me importara. Al principio supe que estaba mal, pensé en las consecuencias, pero aun así… me olvidé por un momento de todo porque…- bajé la voz hasta hacerla un susurro antes de añadir- me gustas, Peeta.

-Entonces me estás diciendo que…- se señaló y después a mí, en su rostro se comenzó a formar una sonrisa. Me apresuré a negar con la cabeza.

-No ahora. Pero si.- hice una larga pausa antes de añadir-. No quiero obligarte a que me esperes todo un año. Date una oportunidad o dos, o las que necesites y si después de todo ese tiempo sigues pensando y sintiendo lo mismo por mí… búscame.

-¿Buscarte? ¿Acaso te vas a ir de la ciudad o algo parecido?- la sonrisa abandonó su rostro y una preocupación lo invadió. Antes de decir nada más, se apresuró a tomar mi mano derecha entre las suyas

-No, pero si te pido que mantengamos distancia. Nada de vernos, solo eso.

-Pero…

-Por eso te digo que debes de darte una oportunidad y si pasado el tiempo, tú y yo- lo imité señalándonos como lo había hecho antes- nos encontramos de nuevo, bueno, esa va a ser una señal. ¿Te parece vernos aquí el 8 de noviembre del próximo año? Justo 365 días después de este día- sugerí, sabía perfectamente que esa no era una muy buena idea. Si dejaba ir a Peeta corría el riesgo de que me olvidara… otra vez. Pero pensé que eso era lo más justo

-¿Entonces esta sería la última vez que te vea?- fijó sus ojos en los míos y asentí lentamente con la cabeza, no me había detenido a pensar en eso-. Okay.

Peeta soltó mi mano para tomarme por la cintura y acercarme hasta su cuerpo, algo sorprendida puse mis manos sobre el pecho del chico y alcé la mirada para toparme con sus ojos azules solo por algunos segundos antes de que nuestros labios se juntaran en un beso. Mi corazón estaba a mil por hora, ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Peeta aceptaba lo que le había propuesto? Todos mis pensamientos y miedos abandonaron mi mente cuando la punta de la lengua de Peeta delinear mi labio inferior. Mi cuerpo se estremeció y subí mis brazos para ponerlos detrás de su nuca. Cuando nos separamos nuestras respiraciones eran pesadas y ambos estábamos sonriendo.

-Señorita Everdeen, acompáñeme a mi oficina por favor- aparté mis manos de Peeta de golpe al reconocer la voz de Coin. En su tono no había ningún signo de amabilidad. Algo me decía que debía de obedecerle lo más pronto posible, pero me permití depositar un rápido beso en los labios del chico que me miraba con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos

-Te veo luego, Peeta- susurré antes de darle un último abraza y separarme.

-Te veo luego, Katniss- repitió besando mi frente.

-La estoy esperando, Katniss Everdeen- la Doctora Coin insistió con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, puse los ojos en blanco antes de seguirla de camino al edificio principal de Panem.

…

-Me alegra que se haya dignado a venir, después de tanto tiempo, Katniss- la voz de Coin era fría. Con un ademán me indicó que tomara asiento frente a su escritorio- pensé que había desistido de su trabajo.

-Pues ya ve que no es así- me atreví a contestarle mirándola fijamente a los ojos

-No le recomendaría que me hable de esa manera, señorita Everdeen. Quiero que recuerde que yo soy quien tiene la autoridad para decidir si se queda en Panem, o no- habló con voz peligrosamente tranquila- y sepa que razones no me faltan

-¿Disculpe?- elevé demasiado la voz pero sin llegar a gritar- pero hasta donde yo sé, no le he dado más razones para que me quiera despedir. Al contrario, pienso que he desempeñado bien mi trabajo. No quisiera sonar mal pero, desde que llegué a varios pacientes se les ha prestado la atención que necesitaban. Los pacientes con retraso mental han participado en las sesiones de grupo y su actividad incrementó en un 40%

-Yo no le…- comenzó a decir, pero me tomé la libertad de interrumpirla

-Por otra parte, mis tres pacientes de cabecera han registrado un buen avance- repliqué y comencé a enumerar-. Finnick Odair, por ejemplo; comenzó a tomar sus medicamentos en forma adecuada con lo que logramos reducir sus delirios, no se han erradicado, pero se le ve más estable- interiormente sonreí al recordar al chico de cabello cobrizo, después de todo él no tenía nada.

-Señorita Everdeen…

-Continuando con la lista, la chica Johanna Mason, puedo decirle con certeza de que ha incrementado su participación en las sesiones de grupos a las que asisten- volví a interrumpirla al tiempo que me ponía de pie y caminaba por el lugar

-Johanna Mason, fue la misma que intentó suicidarse recientemente ¿no es así?- apuntó pensando que con eso me iba a dejar sin argumentos.

-En efecto, pero también fue a la chica que salvé y la que debió de haberse quedado a una sesión después del incidente, pero usted la mandó a un cuarto de aislamiento- repliqué cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho- además, el paciente Peeta Mellark…

-¡Basta! Señorita Everdeen, tengo que recordarle que soy su superior y me debe respeto- se puso de pie y golpeo con las palmas la superficie de su escritorio, con ese simple acto supe que era suficiente y que ya me había pasado de la raya-. Usted es una chiquilla insolente que cree que puede hacer lo que quiera solo porque se ha creído las cosas que el Doctor Abernathy ha dicho de usted. Solo la han ayudado a subirle el ego.

-Le pido de favor que no le falte al respeto a Haymitch Abernathy en mi presencia- hablé mucho más tranquila.

-Ahora si me pides "_por favor_"- ironizó- mira niña, creo que lo mejor para todos es que tu ya no trabajes más en Panem- un nudo se formó en mi garganta tras escuchar esas simples palabras-. Esta despedida, señorita Everdeen.

-Pero…

-Solo tendrá oportunidad de ver a sus pacientes, mañana. Para que haga una evaluación final y deje el registro para su reemplazo- ahora era ella la que se tomaba la libertad de interrumpirme-. Eso sería todo. Si es muy amable de retirarse.

Cerré mi boca que estaba ligeramente abierta y caminé despacio a la salida, en mi nuca podía sentir la mirada llena de odio de Coin, estaba casi segura de que si me giraba iba a toparme con una fría sonrisa de su parte.

* * *

_**Hey! que tal el nuevo capítulo? *-* no sé ustedes pero yo pienso que Coin se merecía que Katniss le hablara de esa manera 7-7 jajaja pero bueno.**_

_**Díganme que les pareció en un lindo review :D . Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerme y sobre todo gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un Follow/Favorito/Review en el capítulo pasado... especialmente a:**_

_**Berenicita Cullen, KatheMQ, Zelouche, X, THGKM, LunaMason y Coraline T **_

_**Los quiero mucho y nos leemos la próxima semana :***_


	28. Chapter 26

**_CAPITULO 26_**

**_POV Peeta._**

Una esperanza.

Katniss me había dado por fin una esperanza. Y eso me hacía muy feliz.

Cundo ella se fue con la actual directora de Panem, Coin, me quedé un momento frente a la tumba de Mags. La sonrisa en mis labios desentonaban absurdamente con el lugar en el que estaba, pero… Katniss me había dicho lo que yo quería oír y lo había dicho por convicción propia. Después de lo que me pareció mucho tiempo, decidí que sería mejor ir a casa de mis tíos, el cielo comenzaba a nublarse y tenía algunas cosas que hacer.

-¿Cómo está Katniss, hijo?- fue lo primero que me preguntó tía Effie en cuanto atravesé la puerta de su casa. En sus brazos tenía a mi pequeña primita que estaba un poco adormilada.

-Está bien, afectada como era de esperarse, pero bien después de todo- contesté con una sonrisa tomando a Maysilee entre mis brazos que se quedó inmediatamente dormida. Siempre pasaba eso apenas la cargaba- ¿Dónde está mi tío?

-Se fue al hospital. Lo acaban de llamar por un asunto- la voz de mi tía sonaba algo cansada, tal vez pasar todo el día cuidando de la pequeña la estaba consumiendo- creo que ya no va a tardar mucho antes de que regrese a trabajar, mi único consuelo es que tu vas a estar aquí para ayudarme- rió ante su comentario y yo solo me limité a sonreír levemente- ¿Qué sucede, Peeta?

-Nada, solo quiero dormir un rato- dije poniendo a mi primita en el portabebés que estaba de la sala- en un rato más voy a salir

-¿A dónde vas a ir, mi niño?- Effie se veía algo confundida por mis palabras y no la culpaba, no es como si hablara con todo el entusiasmo del mundo.

-Voy a hablar con Delly, tenemos algunas cosas que aclarar- contesté encogiéndome de hombros, de camino a casa de mis tíos había analizado muy bien las posibilidades y de qué manera iba a darle la noticia a mi mejor amiga, solo esperaba no dañarla demasiado, después de todo teníamos una muy bonita amistad.

-¿Van a formalizar?- en la voz de mi tía distinguí cierto tono de fastidio, una sonrisa se abrió paso en mis labios, me limité a negar con la cabeza y acercarme a besar su frente para después subir a mi recámara.

…

Y ahí estaba yo, sentado en el asiento del conductor del auto de mi tía, frente a la casa de Delly. Mis manos estaban sujetando fuertemente el volante a tal grado que los nudillos se tornaban un poco blancos. Si, estaba nervioso… ¿Qué era lo que me pasaba? Delly era mi AMIGA, y no debía de hacer nada más que aclarárselo, solo eso. Simple.

"_Estoy afuera de tu casa"_, escribí con la esperanza de no tener que tocar a la puerta de la casa de sus padres. Casi de inmediato recibí su respuesta "¿_Y qué esperas para entrar tontito? No sabes cuánto me alegra que vinieras"_

_"__Es un poco tarde, no quiero molestar a tus padres" _mala excusa, apenas si eran las 8:40 de la noche, Delly respondió _"Vamos cariño, llegas a tiempo para la cena, de seguro que a mis papis no les importa poner un asiento extra" _

_"__Okay"_ fue lo único que puse y me preparé mentalmente para lo que vendría a continuación.

Llegué hasta la puerta de entrada, solo tuve que tocar una vez el timbre antes de que mi amiga me recibiera con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. No tuve tiempo de decir "Hola" antes de que ella intentara besar mis labios, pero igual que en otra ocasión alcancé a girar mi rostro para que su beso fuera en mi mejilla.

-¿Peeta?- Delly se veía algo confundida por mi gesto, me limité a encogerme de hombros

-La costumbre- me escudé con una media sonrisa

Una vez superado ese momento incómodo, Delly se encargó de tomar mi mano derecha y entrelazar nuestros dedos antes de caminar hasta el comedor de su casa. Aun cuando los recuerdos comenzaron a regresar, no tenía un "registro" de haber visitado la casa de mi amiga, todo era nuevo. Desde la amplia sala de estar hasta las escaleras que debían de llevar a los cuartos de su familia. Al otro lado de la puerta que separaba la sala y el comedor, pude escuchar el tintinear de los cubiertos.

-Se van a alegrar mucho de verte otra vez- "otra vez", okay, al parecer no había recordado aun mis visitas anteriores a su casa. Justo antes de entrar, Delly separó nuestras manos y besó la comisura de mis labios.

En el lugar había tres personas sentadas a la mesa, los padres y el hermanito de la chica, me sentí absurdo al no recordar sus nombres, pero bueno ¿Quién podría culparme? El niño sonrió ampliamente al verme parado junto a su hermana y los señores Cartright levantaron la vista de sus platos. Saludé con un leve "buenas noches" antes de que Delly me llevara a una silla junto a ella. Sorprendentemente (o no) ya estaba listo mi lugar.

La cena transcurrió en completo silencio, en menudo lío me había metido, yo solo quería hablar con Delly sobre nuestra situación y explicarle mis sentimientos hacia Katniss, aunque obviamente sin mencionar a mi terapeuta en sí. Ahora, en lugar de eso estaba sentado en la mesa con toda su familia sin saber que decir y a juzgar por las miraditas que nos lanzaba la señora Cartright, su hija ya le había dicho algo sobre lo "nuestro"

-¿Oye, es verdad que perdiste la memoria?- el hermanito de Delly, de aproximadamente 7 años y que estaba sentado a mi izquierda, fue quien se animó a hablar

-¡Robert! Eso no es de buena educación- lo regañó su madre, por mi parte me giré para verlo a los ojos, que eran tan azules como los míos.

-Es cierto- admití haciendo un gesto para restarle importancia. El señor Cartright carraspeó para llamar la atención.

-Peeta, lamento lo ocurrido. Robert, ve a tu habitación, no habrá postre para ti- el pequeño Robert obedeció sin replicar.

El silencio volvió a instaurarse entre nosotros.

Al terminar de cenar, la señora Cartright y su esposo se encargaron de levantar los platos sucios de la mesa antes de ir por el postre a la cocina. No puedo decir en qué momento me sentí más incomodo, si cuando los padres de mi amiga estaban en el comedor o cuando se fueron dejándonos solos.

-Perdón por lo molesto que es mi hermanito- susurró Delly recargando su cabeza en mi hombro, todos mis músculos se tensaron ante su gesto porque no lo esperaba.

-No te preocupes- dije alejándola gentilmente de mi hombro. En su cara se dibujó una mueca de confusión yo solo pude sonreír tímidamente en forma de disculpa.

-¿Qué sucede?- elevó un poco la voz y se puso de pie, claramente se había alterado- Peeta, dime la verdad ¿viniste porque en verdad querías verme o tienes otra cosa en mente?

-Quiero hablar contigo- también me puse de pie, en ese justo momento los padres de Delly entraron en el lugar con una gelatina marmoleada en las manos, me sentí mal por posiblemente arruinar su cena familiar.

-¿Ya te vas, Peeta?- la señora se apresuró a acercarse hasta mi lado y me tomó por el brazo, lista para insistirme a cambiar de opinión.

-Vamos a mi habitación.- Delly habló de manera muy poco gentil al tiempo que me apartaba del agarre de su mamá y comenzaba a arrastrarme hacia las escaleras

-Pero, hija…

-Peeta y yo tenemos que hablar, papá. Te prometo que no va a pasar nada- agregó más calmada y retomó su labor de llevarme a su recámara, la ultima vista que tuve de los señores Cartright fueron sus rostros llenos de duda, aunque la señora estaba sonriendo.

Delly solo me soltó cuando entramos a su habitación la cual estaba perfectamente ordenada y en las cobijas de su cama no había ninguna arruga. Se sentó en la orilla de ésta y cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho, por mi parte, solo me limité a recargarme en la puerta cerrada. No sabía cómo comenzara a hablar, si se había alterado con solo evitarla no quería ni imaginarme cómo reaccionaría al enterarse de lo que tenía que decirle.

-Habla, Peeta- su tono de voz era muy duro- ¿Por qué te estás portando así conmigo?

-Delly ¿Qué somos nosotros?- pregunté con cuidado, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se paró para llegar a mi lado, colocó una de sus manos en la puerta junto a mi cabeza, la otra se posó en mi mejilla.

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Has estado tomando tus medicamentos?- me sorprendió que preguntara eso

-Obvio, estoy bien… porque…- tragué en seco gracias a su proximidad, ya me estaba poniendo algo nervioso.

-No me digas que has comenzado a olvidar cosas otra vez

-¿Qué? ¡No! Es solo que quiero saber lo que tú piensas- Delly comenzó a acariciar mi cabello, un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral

-Pes que más vamos a ser… si no novios- declaró antes de juntar nuestros labios. Esta vez no la dejé ir más lejos a los pocos segundos me separé de ella y caminé hasta el lado contrario del cuarto para así poner la mayor distancia posible entre nosotros.

-Delly, okay… okay… Hum- pasé mis manos nerviosamente por mi cabello y cara- Delly, tú y yo no somos nada más que amigos

-Peeta, cariño- se acercó nuevamente hacia mí, solo logró con eso que caminara hasta topar con la pared, volví a tragar en seco- no te entiendo, tu dijiste que…

-Yo no dije nada- dije con voz calmada y evitando que se notara lo inseguro que me sentía- solo dije que te había recordado

-¡Me besaste!

-Tú me besaste- refuté levantando las manos frente a mí- Delly, no quería herirte pero es mejor dejar todo claro

-¿Por qué no me quieres, Peeta?- dijo con voz bajita y reprimiendo un sollozo

-Si te quiero, Delly… pero solo como una amiga. No puedo verte de otra manera- declaré finalmente y rogué al cielo por qué no comenzara a llorar, nunca me gustó verla llorar a causa de otros chicos, no me perdonaría ser yo el causante. Sorprendentemente no lo hizo, solo se giró para regresar a sentarse en su cama

-Hay otra, ¿verdad?- preguntó con brusquedad y en todo momento evité hacer contacto visual- Peeta, responde ¿hay otra?- exigió

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, Delly. No tengo la obligación de responder a esa pregunta, lo siento- bajé la mirada al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Es ella, Katniss… tu terapeuta-me congelé en mi lugar ate su afirmación, porque no era una pregunta.

-Delly- la vi de frente, fue un grave error porque apenas nuestros ojos se encontraron, ella abrió la boca en una perfecta "O"

-¡Lo es! ¿Qué está mal con ustedes dos? Eso no se hace y no es bueno- elevó la voz y sus ojos estaban rojos gracias a las lágrimas que comenzaban a llenarlos- ¿Por qué me haces esto? Nosotros teníamos algo

-En primera, yo nunca he dicho que se trata de Katniss…

-Lo vi en tus ojos… no puedes negármelo- me interrumpió, traté de recuperar el control de la situación.

-En segundo lugar, yo no te he hecho nada, nunca te di razón para pensar que algo pasaba entre nosotros- dije señalándonos con el dedo índice- en tercer lugar, no tenemos nada. Intentamos algo pero NO se dio- hablé firmemente y un tanto brusco. Mi voz casi sonaba como un grito, apenas me di cuenta de mi error me sentí como un completo estúpido-Delly, lo lamento, yo…

-¿Delly? ¿Hija, está todo bien?- la voz de los padres de mi amiga se escuchaba al otro lado de la puerta.

-Estamos bien, mamá- habló con la voz más firme que pudo y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus regordetas mejillas- solo… solo estábamos hablando, además de que Peeta ya se iba.

-Vamos a estar abajo, por si se te ofrece algo- ese era su padre, pude distinguir el tono de advertencia para mí.

-Gracias

-Debo irme- me apresuré a añadir y puse mi mano en el pomo de la puerta, antes de que pudiera abrirla, Delly habló de nuevo

-¿Solo te vas a ir? ¿Así como si nada?

-No tengo nada que agregar, ya he dicho lo que había venido a decirte, no fue la mejor manera y me disculpo por ello pero…

-Peeta, te amo- dijo con desesperación tomándome por la muñeca para evitar que saliera por la puerta que ya estaba ligeramente abierta.

-Bueno, gracias- no supe que más debía de decirle ante su declaración- pero yo solo te veo como una amiga- repetí como lo había dicho anteriormente

-Es mejor que te vayas- por fin comprendió y aflojó su agarre para dejarme ir

-Lo lamento- dije de corazón

-No digas nada que en verdad no sientas, Mellark- fue la primera y última vez que ella me llamaba por mi apellido. Debo de aceptar que en el fondo me dolió la manera en la que lo dijo. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Abandoné la habitación no sin antes ver como se recostaba en la cama y comenzaba a llorar amargamente. Al llegar a la sala, los señores Cartright estaban sentados en el sofá hablando en susurros. Cuando la mamá de Delly levantó la vista pude notar que había algo diferente en ella. Me limité a hacer un gesto con la cabeza a manera de despedida y salí de esa casa.

Me sentía tranquilo, ya había aclarado mi relación con Delly. Ahora solo me quedaba esperar un año.

Un año para poder estar con Katniss…

* * *

**_No sé ustedes, pero en lo personal amé este capítulo :B (Toma eso Delly y deja en paz a Peeta jajaja) bueno, solo es mi humilde opinión xD. Tengo que confesarles que este Peeta POV no estaba contemplado que fuera un capítulo completo pero al final salió así espero sus opiniones *-* en algún review._**

**_Otra cosa muy importante, ya se que un año de espera puede parecer muuuuuucho pero créanme que es lo menos jajaja en una ocasión un maestro mencionó en una clase que si un terapeuta y su paciente quieren tener una relación deben de esperar como menos 2 años D: pero que lo más común era un año y que aún así es un poco difícil que se de la relación... en fin solo quería aclararlo jajaja._**

**_Muchas gracias a las personas que marcaron como Favorito/Follow o que dejaron un review en el cap. pasado, especialmente gracias a..._**

**_Berenicita Cullen, X, LunaMason, Lucy, Zelouche y GirlInTheDark24 nunca me cansaré de decirlo, ma alegran el día con sus reviews._**

**_Los quiero mucho y nos leemos la próxima semana :*_**


	29. Chapter 27

**_Bien, antes de cualquier cosa quiero anunciarles que están ante el último capítulo de "Mi Paciente" así es, es el último (claro, aún queda el epílogo). No hay palabras para describir la inmensa alegría que siento de haber terminado este fic, muchas gracias por TODO su apoyo, desde las personas que dieron follow/favorito o que dejaron un review desde que comenzó esta historia... hasta aquellos que poco a poco se fueron uniendo con el tiempo, en verdad significa mucho saber que cuento con su apoyo._**

**_En verdad espero que disfruten de esta actualización en donde se cierran círculos y que en lo personal, es uno de es caps. favoritos :) nos leemos abajo..._**

* * *

**_CAPITULO 27_**

**_POV Katniss._**

Lo extraño fue que me tomé muy a la ligera mi reciente despido. No me sorprendió en absoluto la decisión de Coin, o tal vez solo seguía en un estado de shock.

-¿Coin te despidió?- repitió Gale por quinta vez mientras me ayudaba a recoger todas mis cosas de mi ex consultorio. Al día siguiente solo iría a levantar un último registro de mis pacientes actuales para después marcharme de ese lugar, que me había dado tanto.

-Por quinta vez, si.

-Catnip, no creerás que habla en serio ¿verdad? Haymitch es el único que…- mi amigo bajó la voz hasta hacerla un susurro- que tiene la autoridad para tomar verdaderas decisiones

-Ella es mi jefa en este momento, debo de obedecerla- declaré mecánicamente y muy a mi pesar. Ni yo me creía que estuviera diciendo eso.

-Pareces resignada

Solo me limitó a hacer un encogimiento de hombros y cargo una caja para salir del lugar. Al llegar al estacionamiento puedo sentir la mirada de Coin desde la ventana de su oficina, lucho interiormente para no girarme y hacerle una seña obscena con la mano, tal como Johanna había hecho en la primera sesión que tuvimos juntas.

No puedo evitar sonreír ante ese recuerdo.

Gale se despide de mí con un abrazo y sostuvo la puerta del conductor de mi auto para permitirme entrar en él. Una vez que he arrancado, por el espejo retrovisor veo como poco a poco voy dejando Panem atrás, en ese justo momento es cuando me doy cuenta de lo que acabo de perder.

…

Mi alarma suena en punto de las 7:00 de la mañana, decidí ponerla a esa hora para tener cerca de 2 horas de margen antes de tener que ir a Panem por última vez. Siento la necesidad de quedarme recostada, aunque en seguida descarto esa idea. Voy a terminar bien con todo ese asunto.

-Katniss- me sorprende ver la rubia cabecita de mi hermana asomándose tímidamente por la puerta de mi recámara- ¿estás bien?

-Claro, patito ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- con un ademán la invito a tomar asiento en la cama junto a mí. No puedo evitar sentirme extrañada por su pregunta

-Rory me dijo que Gale le dijo que Coin te había despedido ayer y como llegaste tarde no quise molestarte- la vi intentando comunicarle una simple frase "tú no eres una molestia para mí"

-Es cierto- admito

-Y… eso quiere decir que yo…- comienza tímidamente y puedo leer su expresión, lo que me permite adivinar lo que está tratando de decir

-Prim, estas bajo mi tutela. El que haya perdido mi trabajo no significa ningún cambio para nosotras más que voy a tener que conseguir un nuevo empleo, tengo ahorros y aunado a eso tenemos el dinero de tu pensión alimenticia- le hablo con seriedad al tiempo que paso uno de mis brazos sobre sus hombros para abrazarla- todo va a estar bien.

-Pero…

-Tómalo por el lado amable, en lo que regreso a trabajar puedo pasar mucho más tiempo contigo, seré yo quién te acompañe a las citas con la Doctora Tate, podemos pasear y…

-¿Visitar a Peeta?- pregunta con cautela, no le respondo, solo me limito a dejar escapar un suspiro, estoy considerando la opción de hacer como si ella no lo hubiera mencionado, pero le debo una explicación.

-Peeta y yo no podemos vernos, no hasta dentro de un año- me pongo de pie para preparar la ropa que voy a ponerme

-¿Y eso?- no puedo verla pero casi podría jurar que tiene los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho

-Así lo acordamos y sí después de ese tiempo que es "oficial"- hago las comillas en el aire con mis dedos- para que él deje de ser mi paciente… podríamos intentar algo- cuando voy a girarme para ver su reacción, siento que me abraza por la espalda y comienza a dar brinquitos muy emocionada.

-¡Peeta y tú van a ser novios!- declara con su voz un poco más aguda de lo normal

-Solo si Peeta sigue sintiendo lo mismo por mí…- declaro separándola para poder verla de frente, en su rostro hay una duda

-¿Qué hay de ti?- pregunta en voz alta- ¿porque solo dependería de lo que Peeta sienta y no de lo que a ti te corresponde?

-Porque si por mi fuera… sin todo el asunto de la ética profesional…- las palabras se niegan a salir de mis labios, nunca fui muy buena expresando lo que siento, con la única persona que dejé entreverlos fue con Cato… y miren como terminó todo.

-Ustedes ya estarían juntos- termina mi hermanita por mí, apenas escucho esas palabras una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios. Prim no dice nada más antes de volverá a abrazarme. Apenas nos separamos me deja sola y así poder arreglarme para mi último día de trabajo en Panem.

Al salir de la ducha me pongo un pantalón de mezclilla color azul marino y una blusa morada de botones, recojo mi cabello en una trenza, aplico un poco de maquillaje y estoy completamente lista. Bajo a desayunar junto a Prim unas tostadas que preparó para mí. Prometo desocuparme lo más pronto posible para pasar el resto de la tarde con ella y mi amiga Madge.

Llego al estacionamiento del hospital faltando 10 minutos para las nueve de la mañana. Antes de llegar al edificio principal, alcanzo a distinguir la tumba aun adornada por el reciente sepelio de Mags, un nudo se forma en mi garganta pero las palabras de Peeta vienen a mi mente "_Piensa que ahora está mucho mejor" _y eso es exactamente lo que hago. En cuanto entro en el edificio siento como el ambienta ha cambiado, es como si ya no perteneciera a éste lugar, es como revivir lo que sentí el primer día que llegué a hacer mis prácticas de la universidad.

-Autorización- me gruñe Clove que está sentada en el escritorio de la recepción, en sus ojos distingo una chispa de malicia al evidenciarme de esa manera- solo el personal de Panem puede entrar y hasta donde tengo entendido, tu ya no formas parte de él.

-Por si no lo sabe, hoy es mi último día- digo sacando mi gafete del fondo de mi bolsa- aún tengo autorización para estar aquí

-Pues asegúrese de ponerlo en un lugar visible- me dice con cierto tono de resentimiento en su voz y no me pone pero para que siga con mi camino

Decido no ir a la oficina de Coin, después de todo solo debo de hacer algunas evaluaciones a Finnick y a Johanna, por lo que no es una prioridad verla.

Hago el camino a mi consultorio en forma mecánica, no debo de pensar mucho en cada uno de mis pasos, pero en el último instante cambio de rumbo hacia los jardines. Si quiero despedirme correctamente del chico de cabello cobrizo es mejor no hacerlo en un lugar con cámaras.

Cuando giro a la derecha en un pasillo me sorprende ver la puerta de una habitación entreabierta, en el interior no hay ninguna luz encendida, supongo que a nadie le debe de importar si la cierro. Estoy con la mano casi en el pomo cuando escucho un leve canto en el interior.

_"__A dormir va la rosa  
de los rosales;  
a dormir va mi niño  
porque ya es tarde._

Mi niño se va a dormir  
con los ojitos cerrados,  
como duermen los jilgueros  
encima de los tejados.

Este niño tiene sueño,  
muy pronto se va a dormir;  
tiene un ojito cerrado  
y otro no lo puede abrir."

Entro y mi sombra se proyecta en el suelo, las ventanas están todas cubiertas con periódico para evitar que la luz entre por ellas. En el borde de una cama puedo distinguir la silueta de una mujer, pero no logro identificar sus facciones, gracias a la penumbra, se mece lentamente al compás de su canción. Me atrevo a dar algunos pasos más para quedar frente a ella que apenas si se da cuenta de mi presencia, entre sus brazos tiene una pequeña almohada mientras canta de nuevo la canción de cuna.

_A dormir va la rosa  
de los rosales;  
a dormir va mi niño  
porque ya es tarde._

Mi niño se va a dormir  
con los ojitos cerrados,  
como duermen los jilgueros  
encima de los tejados.

Este niño tiene sueño,  
muy pronto se va a dormir;  
tiene un ojito cerrado  
y otro no lo puede abrir.

Me dispongo a dar otro paso más cerca de ella pero siento un leve toque en mi muñeca derecha, de mis labios sale un grito ahogado por el susto y al girarme me topo con el Doctor Latier que coloca un dedo sobre sus labios y me invita a salir.

_"__-El Doctor Beetee Latier, siempre se comporta de esa manera, creo saber la causa pero... Es un secreto-hizo un ademan de cerrar un cierre sobre su boca y me sonrió" _ recuerdo las palabras que Gale me dijo mi primer día de trabajo en forma oficial en Panem.

-Lo lamento, yo no pretendía entrar, es solo que quería cerrar la puerta, por si había un paciente en el interior que se sintiera incómodo- digo apenas cierra la puerta detrás de él. El hombre frente a mí es apenas media cabeza más alto que yo, lleva puestos unos anteojos de micas redondas y armazón grueso, mira nerviosamente en todas direcciones antes de siquiera pensar en hablar.

-Es mi culpa, no debí de haber dejado la puerta abierta- me responde casi susurrando- es un milagro que Wiress no se haya salido

-¿Wiress?- la curiosidad es más fuerte que yo

-Mi paciente, sufre de una psicosis causada por la pérdida de nues… de su bebé- se corrige al final de la grase pero casi puedo apostar a que iba a decir_ "nuestro" _identifico el pánico en su mirada cuando se da cuenta de que no pasé por alto su error- por favor, señorita Everdeen…

-Dr. Latier…

-Beetee- me interrumpe

-Beetee, no se preocupe- me apresuro a añadir y coloco una mano sobre su hombro

-Solo nos tenemos el uno al otro, pensé en llevarla a otro hospital pero ¿Qué mejor lugar que en uno done yo trabajo y puedo atenderla personalmente?- empieza a susurrar más rápido y me cuesta un poco de trabajo seguirlo- no sabe lo complicado que fue el cambiarle el apellido para que la pudieran aceptar. Va en contra de todo lo ético pero…

-Beetee, tranquilo- aprieto levemente mi agarre para darle a entender que no voy a decir nada.

-La amo tanto- declara ignorándome

-Yo no he visto nada- le aseguro haciendo como que cierro mi boca con un candado- no tengo nada que perder, después de todo ya me despidieron- digo en broma pero solo recibo un asentimiento de su parte antes de que entre en la habitación.

Sigo con mi camino hasta los jardines del lugar, la imagen de Beetee sosteniendo a su esposa entre sus brazos mientras ella le canta a una almohada, invade mi mente. Sin poder evitarlo, todo este asunto me recuerda a mi situación con Peeta, pero la única diferencia es que al Doctor Latier no le importó arriesgar todo por el amor que le tiene a Wiress.

Me sentí muy egoísta.

…

-Hey, aquí está la chica en llamas- es como me saluda Finnick que está sentado en una banca cerca del roble done Peeta y yo nos besamos por primera vez. Una media sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios ante el recuerdo- Oh, oh. ¿Qué sucede? Te veo diferente.

-Me despidieron- digo sin rodeos sentándome a su lado.

-Descubrieron lo tuyo con Mellark- asegura y mueve las manos nerviosamente- se darán cuenta de Annie y… ¿Por qué dices que no?- se da cuenta de que agito mi cabeza en forma negativa.

-Fue mi culpa, Coin solo necesitaba una excusa para correrme y se la di… falté a trabajar por estar con Mags- hablo a pesar del nudo en mi garganta- cuando ella falleció.

-Algo había oído de eso, lo lamento- susurra tocando levente mis manos unidas en mi regazo- pero no entiendo porque te despediría por estar al lado de tu paciente que en ese momento te necesitaba.

-Porque si al estar con ella, yo descuidaba otras personas, bueno… supongo que entiendes- Finnick asiente con la cabeza y un mechón de su cobrizo cabello cae sobre su frente.

-Supones bien, me sorprendió el hecho de no verte por aquí los últimos días- una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios- ¿Y qué va a pasar conmigo?

-Tengo que hacerte una evaluación para que el siguiente en tratarte sepa a qué se enfrente y que tanto progreso tuvimos en el tiempo de terapia- en verdad era un trabajo tedioso y si tomábamos en cuenta que Finnick estaba fingiendo su condición todo iba a ser un poco más complicado, solo por ese momento, en el fondo me molesté con él por eso- ¿Tu qué piensas hacer? No pues fingir para siempre.

-Si… sobre ese tema- dudó un momento y puso su dedo índice sobre su barbilla para verse pensativo- Yo… hum, bueno

-Dilo de una vez, Odair- dije con voz cansada, ya veía venir una de sus ocurrencias

-Annie tiene grandes posibilidades de ser dada de alta- contesta muy entusiasmado y sonríe ampliamente antes de continuar- escuché a su terapeuta platicar, con tu amigo, el Doc. Hawthorne, habló de que gracias a los medicamentos que le daban no pasaría mucho antes de que la dejaran salir, obviamente con algunas indicaciones.

-Me alegro mucho, en verdad- tomo una de sus manos y le doy un pequeño apretón antes de apartarla

-Gracias… ahora viene la parte donde me haces un favor- agrega medio en broma, medio enserio, sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre los míos dejándome ver algo de miedo en ellos- te lo iba a pedir después, pero ahora que debes irte es mejor que lo diga ahora. ¿Podrías ayudarme a salir? Ya sabes, decir que también estoy mejorando y todas esas cosas. Me informé al respecto y sé que dejan salir a los pacientes en grupos reducidos.

-Y tu quieres salir junto con el grupo de Annie- adiviné, pero el chico comenzó a negar con la cabeza, ahí fue cuando lo entendí- quieres salir antes para que no sea tan sospechoso y comenzar a planear un futuro con ella.

-Tú sí que me entiendes, chica en llamas. Creo que está cerca la primera ronda de evaluación donde revisan los candidatos a salir, quisiera entrar esta vez.

-Entiendo, supongo que puedo ayudarte con eso.- Casi puedo jurar que Finnick se moría de ganas por comenzar a brincar de alegría por mi respuesta pero por fortuna se contuvo.

Se me ocurrió que deberíamos de terminar esa entrevista en mi consultorio (bueno, mi ex consultorio) donde estaría la cámara de vigilancia que serviría como una prueba a la hora de que hiciera la recomendación de alta para él. Le hice algunas preguntas de rutina y sobre sus medicamentos, además de agregar que lo veía mejor y diferente, en su expediente anoté la recomendación para tomarlo en cuenta como candidato a salir de Panem. Sin darme cuenta habíamos llegado al final de la sesión.

-Bueno, eso es todo Finnick- hablé con dificultad gracias al nudo en mi garganta, en la cara del chico vi la duda, agité leve e imperceptiblemente la cabeza- fue un gusto atenderte- le tendí mi mano para que él la tomara.

-Gracias, en verdad Katniss- asintió con la cabeza y entendí lo que me quería decir entre líneas. Quise poder abrazarlo y despedirme de una buena manera de él, pero no era posible. Me dedicó un guiño antes de darse media vuelta y salir por la puerta.

…

Archivé el expediente de Finnick y me dispuse a tener una última entrevista con Johanna una vez que saliera de su sesión de grupo con mi amigo Gale.

Por la ventana de la estancia en la que ellos se encontraban pude distinguir a la chica. Fue una visión muy diferente a la primera que tuve de ella, antes su lenguaje corporal gritaba que estaba harta de encontrarse en ese lugar y que todo lo que se decía en la terapia era estúpido, pero ahora había cambiado… participaba en una forma más activa, pero moderada y con tan solo verla te dabas una idea de lo que estaba pensando, algo así como "_Oye puede que esto no me guste, pero vamos a darle una oportunidad."_ En verdad me sentía orgullosa de todo su progreso.

No me saludó cuando atravesó la puerta de salida de la sala, pero eso ya me lo esperaba por lo que levanté la mano en forma de saludo y con la cabeza le indiqué que me siguiera al consultorio. Hicimos el camino en un cómodo silencio. Ella no preguntaba ni decía nada y por consiguiente yo no tenía que hacerlo. Abrí la puerta para invitarla a pasar, pero ella se plantó con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y con su semblante completamente serio.

-Hasta que te dignaste a venir, descerebrada- no pude evitar que una risita escapara de mis labios al escuchar mi apodo, después de mucho tiempo que ella se negaba a usarlo- no tiene gracia, ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Te lo cuento una vez adentro- declaré haciendo una ademán para que entrara.

No le di muchos detalles, simplemente me limité a decirle que no había podido asistir por causas personales ya que no me sentía con muchos ánimos, ella solo asentía poco segura de que le estuviera diciendo la verdad o no. Pero eso era lo de menos, sabía que todo era en parte cierto.

-Eso no sirve de excusa, tenemos un horario predeterminado para nuestras sesiones y decides faltar a ellas en el momento justo en el cual comenzaban a gustarme- me reclamó con voz fría y un sentimiento de arrepentimiento me invadió, Johanna tenía razón, no me detuve a pensar en ella.

-Lo lamento

-No lo hagas, después de todo tu no lo podías controlar- se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia, pero en el fono sabía que le importaba más de lo que mostraba. Eso solo me ayudó a lamentar más mi actual situación- lo importante es que regresaste.

-Johanna, esto no es permanente… me despidieron y solo vengo a hacerte una nueva evaluación para la persona que te va a tender de ahora en adelante- aclaré con mucho cuidado, no sabía de qué manera iba a reaccionar.

-Pero…- sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas, algo que en verdad me sorprendió- no te puedes ir, ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo?- hizo la misma pregunta que Finnick, pero noté pánico en su voz

-Jo, no va a pasar nada malo. Te lo prometo. Solo vas a tener que asistir a terapia con otro psicólogo, inclusive cabe la posibilidad de que vuelvas con Gale- añadí al recordar que esa había sido su queja cuando nos conocimos

-¡Pero yo no quiero que Gale me atienda! Tú me has ayudado y quiero que así siga siendo- la palabra "_dependencia" _cruzó mi mente, enseguida lo anoté en el expediente de la chica lo que ocasionó que centrara su atención en mi mano mientras escribía. -Si así quieres llamarlo, está bien… pero yo no quiero volver a la vida que tenía antes, estoy cansada de desear mi propia muerte- hizo el ademán de ponerse de pie pero la miré fijamente a los ojos y negué despacio con la cabeza.

-No hemos terminado- hablé firmemente ocasionando que se quedara congelada en su lugar- yo solo quiero dejar todo esto claro para que te atiendan de una forma adecuada una vez que yo me vaya. Piensa que entre mejor lo haga, más posibilidades tienes de salir lo más rápido posible de este lugar.

-¿Qué pasa si no quiero salir? Recuerda que no tengo a nadie- susurró de manera apenas audible.

-Y si sigues aquí nunca vas a conseguir compañía

-¿Quién va a querer a una loca?- preguntó en el mismo tono de voz al tiempo que bajaba la mirada y que una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla

-Alguien que crea que a su vida le hace falta algo de locura- agregué seriamente, al principio pensé en decirle que ella no estaba loca o algo por el estilo, pero eso no me serviría para darle una motivación verdadera- así que tú decides cuánto tiempo quieres pasar aquí.

-Eso ya lo sé- y sin decir más se puso de pie para rodear el escritorio y parase frente a mí. Me puse a su altura unos segundos antes de que me rodeara con sus brazos, de inmediato respondí a su abrazo- pero siento que aquí es mi lugar.- Dicho esto, besó mi mejilla y susurró a mi oído un "_Hasta luego descerebrada"._

-Adiós, Johanna- respondí cuando nos separamos, por segunda vez un nudo se formó en mi garganta. Las lágrimas no salieron de mis ojos hasta que ella cerró la puerta al salir.

…

Coin no estaba en su oficina cuando pasé a buscarla para entregarle los expedientes de mis pacientes, por lo que opté por dejarlos sobre el escritorio con una simple nota en la que le explicaba la razón por la cual no la había esperada para dárselos personalmente. Firmé con mi nombre antes de salir con rumbo al área administrativa donde recogería mi último sueldo de mi trabajo en Panem.

En todo ese tiempo no llegue a toparme con mi amigo Gale o con otra persona que no fuera enfermera o enfermero auxiliar del lugar, al parecer todos estaban ocupados con el nuevo reacomodo de los pacientes tras mi despido; o tal vez así era como se veía el lugar para una persona completamente ajena del hospital.

Muchas ideas cruzaron por mi cabeza una vez que estuve en el estacionamiento. Una vez que me habían despedido no tenía la obligación de esperar un año para poder estar con Peeta, ¿no? Después de todo ya no importaba, pero casi al instante escuché a mi superyó* diciendo: "_Claro que importa, Everdeen. Lo sabes muy bien. Además, tu le dijiste al chico que le ibas a dar ese tiempo… se hicieron una promesa"_. Así que no me quedaba otra opción.

Me dispuse a subir a mi carro no sin antes girarme para tener una última mirada del sito que me había dado mi primer oportunidad, el lugar donde había encontrado a mi mejor amigo, donde pude poner en práctica todo lo aprendido en mi carrera universitaria y algo de igual importancia, el lugar dónde me había reencontrado con Peeta, pero este vez no en el rol de vecinos, si no como el de mi paciente.

Mi vista viajó hasta la cripta común donde estaba enterrada Mags junto con otros pacientes e incliné un poco mi cabeza a manera de despedida. Ese día terminaba mi historia en Panem, pero eso solo significaba que tenía la capacidad de empezar otra de igual o mayor satisfacción profesional, bajé la vista al suelo donde se encontraba una grieta en el asfalto del estacionamiento, de ahí brotaba una plantita con una flor que reconocí al instante: un diente de león.

Con mucho cuidado lo tomé entre mis manos y lo levanté hasta la altura de mis ojos, la imagen de Peeta se dibujó en mi mente aquella tarde hace algunos meses cuando estábamos sentados bajo un roble, mientras él me extendía esa pequeña flor diciéndome que todo iba a estar bien…

Sin pensarlo, soplé para que las cipselas volaran a merced del viento.

**_FIN._**

* * *

**_Si chicos, así termina el fic. Sé que tal vez muchos esperaban otra cosa pero me pareció correcto que cerráramos con esto ya que aquí fue donde la historia comenzó a tomar forma y es justo que todo termine aquí... pero no se desanimen que el epilogo está cerca jajaja, calculo que lo voy a estar subiendo hasta la próxima semana (ya lo tengo escrito) pero si veo que en verdad están ansiosos por leerlo podría actualizar antes, uno nunca sabe xD_**

**_Quiero que sepan que por poquito y no actualizaba hoy D: porque hasta el día de ayer no tenía escrito ni una tercera parte del capítulo, estaba pasando por un bloqueo de escritora gracias a una resaca literaria (Pfff! como odio que pase eso :v) pero me puse las pilas y aquí lo tienen Yaii lml . _**

**_Hum... muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron un follow/favorito o review en el capítulo pasado, especialmente gracias a..._**

**_Berenicita Cullen, X, Coraline T, Guest y Zelouche, gracias por el apoyo :D_**

**_Otra cosita, el _**_"superyó"_**_ que se menciona en el capítulo, se puede interpretar como el clásico ejemplo del "Angelito y el diablito" que se aparecen el los hombros de las personas cuando tienen que tomar una decisión. Pero en psicología se le llama de esta manera gracias a una teoría hecha por Freud :D y así jajaja._**

**_Y las _**_"cipselas"** son las "cositas" del diente de león, o sea lo blanco que vuela una vez que soplamos como lo hizo Katniss :3 (solo para aclarar)**_

**_Bueno chicos, me despido por el momento y nos leemos la próxima semana (o tal vez antes) en el epílogo. _**

**_Los quiero mucho :*_**


	30. Epilogo

_**163 páginas en Word. 68, 239 palabras. Tener unos lectores como ustedes... no tiene precio, en verdad no me imagine que este fic fuera a gustar mucho :') **_

_**Ay :c esto ya se acabó... espero lo disfruten :D y nos leemos abajo :* **_

_**(por cierto, actualicé hoy porque no soy buena manejando la presión social jajaj eso que xD)**_

* * *

**_EPILOGO._**

Exactamente dos días después estamos comiendo en mi departamento Prim, Madge y yo cuando recibí una llamada de más ni menos que de mi ex maestro y ahora también mi ex jefe, Haymitch Abernathy.

_-Katniss, hija… tenemos que hablar-_ su voz al otro lao de la línea sonaba preocupada, casi alarmado podría atreverme a decir

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Están todos bien?- pregunté esperando que nada le hubiera pasado a Peeta y por supuesto tampoco a Effie y a la bebé

_-Claro, no es nada… solo llamo por el asunto de tu despido-_ mi boca se abrió formando una perfecta "O", esa era la última razón por la que esperaría que me llamara_\- creo que quedaron muchos cabos sueltos y quisiera que vinieras a Panem para resolver ese problema_

-Haymitch, es que… no queda nada que aclarar, supongo yo. Coin me dejó todo muy claro- dije y al instante me sentí mal por haberle respondido eso, después de todo casi me estaba planteando la posibilidad de regresar a trabajar, o eso era lo que yo pensaba

_-Me temo que la decisión que Alma tomó respecto a tu trabajo no fue muy justa como debería de haber sido, no pensó en las consecuencias que esto conlleva y ahora que he vuelto a mi cargo como director del hospital, tengo la última palabra al respecto-_ si, ya no cabía duda, Haymitch quería que regresara- _Así que ¿Por qué no vienes y hablamos sobre todo este asunto?_

-Doctor Abernathy… yo…- me giré para ver el rostro de mi hermanita que estaba lleno de confusión por mi llamada, recordé lo que le había dicho al respecto de pasar más tiempo juntas antes de que ella entrara a la escuela de arte.

_-Katniss ¿sigues ahí?- _negué con la cabeza para despejar mi mente, tenía que responder

-Sigo aquí… pero, me temo que no voy a poder asistir a su oficina, lo lamento en verdad- hubo un largo silencio al otro lado de la línea y después cuando pensé que se había cortado la llamada, Haymitch comenzó a reír estruendosamente, tanto que tuve que alejar la bocina de mi oído.

_-Entiendo, hija… ya debiste de haber planeado muchas actividades con tu hermanita, tal vez debí de haberte llamado hace dos días pero es que el consejo no se ponía de acuerdo, en fin, tú me dices si solo te vas a tomar un descanso…_

-Haymitch- hablé seriamente- no se trata solo de un descanso, espero entienda. Muchas gracias por su oferta, pero… no gracias- a mis espaldas escuché como alguien (seguramente Madge) golpeaba su frente después de escuchar mi respuesta

_-Entiendo, no perdía nada con preguntar- _más risas- _en fin, estamos en contacto. Hablamos luego, hija._

-Adiós- y así terminó la llamada.

El resto del tiempo Madge y Prim se preocuparon de regañarme por mi mala decisión ya que en verdad era una muy buena oportunidad el regresar a Panem, pero tenía en mente otras cosas. Al final mi amiga se fue con la idea de meter una solicitud para ocupar mi puesto.

…

_Una semana después,_ Madge llegó con Gale y Rory para llevarnos a Prim y a mí a celebrar que ya había conseguido un trabajo.

En Panem.

Como psicóloga.

De tres pacientes.

Dos de ellos los conocía muy bien, un chico y una chica. Uno de ellos fingía y el otro no estaba ahí para ser ayudado, si no que se sentía como en su hogar.

…

_ El mes siguiente_, Prim y yo nos dedicamos a visitar zoológicos, museos y parques de diversiones, recuperamos todo el tiempo que habíamos perdido de cierta manera. Me alegró verla más feliz y tranquila.

-¿Qué sucede Katniss?- me preguntó Prim cuando estábamos sentadas en la terraza de una tienda tomando un café- te fuiste por un momento

-Es que te ves tan feliz- sonreí ante su cara de confusión- pensé que así debió de haber sido siempre y en lo que a mí respecta, te prometo buscar siempre tu seguridad y tu felicidad, patito.

-Siempre y cuando que no arriesgues la tuya propia- declaró en forma seria y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que mi pequeña hermanita estaba madurando, aun cuando casi cumpliera 17 años, para mí siempre sería la niñita de la que debía cuidar.

Esa noche soñé con la vez que Peeta llegó al vecindario dónde Prim y yo vivíamos de pequeñas. Sin duda mi inconsciente extrañaba tanto al chico de ojos azules como yo.

…

_En las dos semanas antes de _las fiestas de fin de año estuvimos muy ocupadas en los preparativos de las mismas y la pasamos en compañía de Madge, Gale, Rory y toda su demás familia, por primera vez desde que nos habíamos separado de Peeta cuando éramos niñas, me sentí en una verdadera familia.

…

_Peeta._

No me había detenido a pensar en él por miedo a sentirme mal al estar lejos de él como la vez que había soñado con él después de haber platicado con mi hermana en la terraza de una cafetería. Por eso siempre buscaba mantenerme en movimiento y tener mi mente ocupada. _Cuatro meses después_ desde que nos habíamos separado por última vez tuve la tentación de ir a casa de sus tíos con la excusa de que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Effie, Maysilee y a Haymitch, pero me topé con una gran sorpresa…

-¿Se fue a Canadá?- me sorprendí cuando Effie me lo comentó al momento de estar preparando las cosas para servir la cena. Prim jugaba con la bebé y Haymitch terminaba de preparar las hamburguesas.

-Estuvo investigando y resulta que un hermano de su padre vive ahí, lo invitó a pasar un tiempo con él para que cambiara un poco de aires. Últimamente estaba un poco decaído- mi corazón se hizo chiquito al escuchar la manera en la que se encontraba el chico- no sé, tengo la esperanza de que encuentre una buena chica. Después de lo que pasó con Delly, yo solo quiero que…

-¿Qué pasó con Delly?- la interrumpí y cualquiera con un poco de sentido común hubiera escuchado el nudo en mi garganta

-No terminaron muy bien, hasta lo que yo sé… la chica pensaba que tenía una relación con mi sobrino y él se encargó de aclararlo todo, pero creo que eso fue lo que lo dejó muy afectado, después de todo eran muy buenos amigos y se querían mucho- tuve que disculparme con Effie con la excusa de tener que ir al tocador, donde no pude evitar que algunas lágrimas salieran de mis ojos.

Muchas preguntas me invadieron ¿En verdad Peeta estaría pensando en buscar una pareja? ¿Tan afectado lo dejó lo de Delly como para tener que irse del país? ¿Estará bien? ¿Por qué no me avisó que se iba? Aunque fuera un mensaje indirecto con Prim o con su tía. Y la más importante de todas las preguntas… ¿Se acordará de mí?

…

_Esa misma semana_, hubo un suceso que llamó mi atención…

-Te veo la próxima sesión, Prim- la doctora Enobaria Tate se despidió de mi hermanita en una de las sesiones semanales que aún tenían juntas, Prim quería seguir asistiendo aunque fuera semanalmente- Katniss, ¿podemos hablar un momento?- no pude evitar sentirme algo nerviosa, solo asentí amablemente con la cabeza y dejé a mi hermana en la sala de espera.

-¿Sucede algo?- dije tomando asiento después de que me invitara a hacerlo

-Prim me dijo que has estado desempleada

-Si- solo eso pude articular, no quería escuchar lo que venía a continuación

-Tranquila, Katniss que no pasa nada malo. No es nada relacionado con tu hermanita- dejé escapar el aire que sin darme cuenta estaba reteniendo y me relajé en el sillón.

-No sabe qué gran peso me ha quitado de encima- declaré poniendo una mano sobre mi pecho.

-Por favor, ya te lo he dicho, puedes tutearme… colega- bromeó y sentí un gran orgullo que ella me llamara "colega", después de todo el tiempo que había pasado fuer a de Panem muy pocas personas hacían referencia a mi profesión, era bueno volver a escuchar que me llamaran así- pero bueno, yo solo quería ofrecerte un trabajo

-¿Enserio?- no pude ocultar la emoción en mi voz

-Enserio, estoy por abrir un nuevo consultorio y voy a cambiar de dirección, pretendo ofrecer más variabilidad en las terapias, ya sabes no solo limitarme al psicoanálisis- sacó una hoja de su escritorio y comenzó a escribir en ella- me serviría mucho tu ayuda y la experiencia que adquiriste por el tiempo que trabajaste e hiciste tus prácticas en Panem.

-No sé qué decir…

-No digas nada ahora, piénsalo bien y ya me das una respuesta más adelante- me alcanzó una hoja con la dirección del lugar y una propuesta de sueldo- el proyecto arranca dentro de dos meses, pero si me gustaría que me avisaras lo más pronto posible

-Claro, claro… muchas gracias Enobaria- me puse de pie y estreché su mano en una manera muy enérgica gracias a la emoción del momento.

Desee tener a alguien con quien compartir mi emoción, por primera vez no pensé en mis amigos como una opción… lo raro fue que tampoco consideré a Prim como una de ellas, solo había alguien, pero no estaba junto a mí.

…

_Dos meses después _arrancó el proyecto y yo me encargaba de las terapias de pareja, familia y con niños siempre empleando un enfoque cognitivo-conductual.

…

Una sorpresa llegó al consultorio _un mes después_ de que comenzara a trabajar ahí.

-Adelante- respondí cuando tocaron a la puerta y me quedé pasmada al ver al chico parado frente a mi escritorio. Ya había escuchado por parte de Madge que tenía tiempo de haber sido dado de alta, pero no me imaginaba que iba a encontrármelo.

-Hola, chica en llamas- Finnick Odair se apresuró a llegar a mi lado y darme un fuerte abrazo de oso- te debía este abrazo desde hace _8 meses _¿no crees?

-Pues sí, un apretón de despedida no es lo más indicado para agradecerme todo lo que hice por ti- dije en tono de broma y él volvió a abrazarme.

La razón por la qué Finnick estaba ahí fue porque había hablando con Haymitch y le explicó todo sobre su farsa. Un paso muy duro, sin duda pero si quería ayudar a Annie, su novia, debía de darlo. El Doctor Abernathy le había recomendado el consultorio para una vez que la chica Cresta fuera dada de alta y desde ese momento me convertí en la terapeuta de ella.

…

_Tres meses después. 8 de noviembre (un año después)_

Mi corazón latía tan rápido que llegué a sentir que me faltaba el aire, había acompañado a Finnick a recoger a Annie dado que ese día iba a ser dado de alta y como su terapeuta debía de recibir indicaciones, eran cerca de las 5:30 de la tarde, faltaba media hora para que me encontrara con Peeta, después de todo este año sentía casi irreal toda la situación. Me sentía igual de nerviosa como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo.

Haymitch se sorprendió de verme ahí, pero de igual manera me trató de una manera profesional. Terminamos exactamente a las 6:00 de la tarde. Finnick y Annie se habían ido en cuanto nos desocupamos.

-Katniss, hija es un gusto verte- estrechó mi mano y después me abrazó, por encima de su hombro traté de ver por la ventana por si distinguía una cabellera rubia- estás muy guapa

-Gracias- miré mi atuendo que consistía en un vestido negro, corto y un simple saquito en color rojo

-Veo que estás un poco ansiosa, ¿tienes que irte?- inquirió con una sonrisa- ¿alguna cita con un pretendiente?

-Sí, algo así- logré decir sin que mi voz temblara.

-Bueno, no te entretengo más… pero ven a cenar a la casa el viernes, trae a Prim

-Por supuesto- sonreí ampliamente, porque si todo salía bien… bueno, Peeta y yo ya estaríamos juntos.

Me despedí de él y bajé hasta llegar a la cripta común, el cielo comenzaba a nublarse, exactamente como cuando había sido el sepelio de Mags, traté de decir unas palabras en honor a ella, pero la emoción que sentía en esos momentos no me dejó.

Habían pasado cerca de 10 minutos, Peeta no debería de tardar en llegar. Yo lo sabía.

Media hora más tarde ya estaba muy preocupada por la tardanza del chico ¿Le habrá pasado algo? Debía de esperar para averiguarlo.

Cuando dieron las 7:20 de la noche supe que todo estaba perdido. Peeta no vendría. Al final de cuantas si había encontrado una chica en Canadá, eso me ganaba por dejarlo ir y por respetar esa tonta ética del psicólogo. Debí de haberle hecho caso a Prim y olvidar el hecho de que era mi paciente en ese momento, pero no fue así.

…

_Dos semanas pasaron_, ya había perdido toda esperanza en que Peeta llegara, no fui a cenar a casa de sus tíos argumentando que el trabajo no me lo permitió. Si él había regresado y no me había ido a buscar aquel 8 de noviembre, no estaba lista para saber la razón que lo orilló a actuar de esa manera.

-Hola, Katniss- la voz de Annie me trajo de nuevo a la realidad, siempre era muy puntual a sus citas de las 7:00 de la noche, así que cuando no sabía la hora y la veía llegar tenía la certeza de que ella era la última.

La sesión se desarrolló de lo más normal y para las 7:40 ya le estaba dando algunas recomendaciones a Finnick sobre la "tarea" que le había dejado a su ahora prometida.

-Gracias, chica en llamas- sonreí ante su insistencia de seguir llamándome por el apodo que me había puesto tiempo atrás, besó mi mejilla y salió cerrando la puerta tras él.

Me giré para sacar mis cosas del estante detrás del escritorio, cuando de repente escuché como se abría la puerta. Sin duda Enobaria vendría a avisarme que era hora de salir.

-Ya voy, solo estoy sacando mis cosas- dije antes de que ella hablara- ¿quieres ir a mi departamento y cenar con Prim? Tiene una onda rara de hacer la comida con colorantes, ya sabes por todo eso de la escuela de arte.

-Me parece bien- esa no era la voz de mi jefa. Era la voz profunda de un chico. Perpleja, me giré para encararlo.

Su cabello rubio estaba un poco más largo del flequillo y le caía sobre el ojo derecho. Sus profundos ojos azules me miraban llenos de preguntas, tenía puesta una camiseta verde y un pantalón de mezclilla negra, sonreía por un lado. Había cambiado un poco.

Pero seguía siendo el Peeta Mellark que recordaba.

Dejé mi bolsa sobre la silla de mi escritorio, caminé hasta posarme frente a él, vi como las dudas se disiparon y se acercó un paso más a mí. Levanté la mano para acariciar su mejilla derecha… pero en el último momento cambié de opinión y le estampé la palma completa ocasionando que el área se tornara roja.

-¡Auch!-exclamó por el dolor- ¡Katniss!

-Volviste- susurré antes de que se recuperara y me encargué de juntar nuestros labios. El beso se tornó un poco más intenso a medida en la que Peeta comenzaba a reaccionar, entreabrí mis labios en cuanto él los delineó con su lengua. Subí mis brazos hasta posarlos sobre sus hombros y Peeta me abrazó por la cintura. Solo nos separamos cuando nos hizo falta el aire.

-Hola- susurró juntando nuestras frentes

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes Mellark?- traté de sonar dura pero no me funcionó muy bien- no llegaste- me aparté de su agarre, pero él acortó la poca distancia que nos separaba.

-Llegué pero no estabas. Llegué exactamente a las 8, la hora en la que sales de Panem- bajó su mirada muy apenado

-Ya no trabajo ahí, me despidió Coin el día del sepelio de Mags- en el fondo sentí una punzada de dolor al mencionarla, se acababa de cumplir un año de su muerte y yo solo me había acordado de Peeta.

-Effie me lo dijo al día siguiente, también mencionó que te podía encontrar aquí. Mi tío le había comentado que ahora trabajabas para la Doctora Tate- agregó al notar mi confusión

-Y hasta ahora viniste…- no evité que sonará como un reclamo.

-Tenía miedo de que hubieras encontrado a alguien- tomó mis manos y acarició el dorso de éstas con sus pulgares- me fui a Canadá con un hermano de mi papá. Sentí que solo así iba a poder mantenerme alejado todo este tiempo de ti.

-Buena estrategia- dije con ironía, Peeta besó levemente mis labios, sonreí ante su gesto- pero ¿Qué te ayudó a decidirte a venir?

-Mi tía, adivinó todo y me contó que te había dicho sobre mi viaje y sobre su esperanza de que yo encontrara una chica- hizo una pausa que usó pasa besar mis manos, no había notado que Peeta buscaba cualquier oportunidad para darme un beso- después de eso te notó diferente. Lo curioso fue que se le ocurrió decírmelo hasta ayer en la noche.

Separé nuestras manos para juntar nuestras frentes, él se apresuró a besarme nuevamente, esta vez fuimos mucho más despacio. El poco enojo que había estado sintiendo desapareció al instante.

-Lo lamento

-No te preocupes, lo importante es que ya estás aquí- aseguré abrazándolo al tiempo que escondía mi rostro en el espacio de su cuello, aspiré su aroma. Muchas cosas pasaban por mi mente, la posibilidad de alejarlo de mí era la que iba ganando, pero en el fondo no quería hacerlo. Solo quería recuperar el tiempo perdido- solo quédate conmigo- dije con mis labios contra su piel. Sentí como se estremecía ante mi gesto.

-Siempre, Katniss- tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y volvió a besarme.

* * *

**_Muchas, muchas pero muuuuuuuchas gracias a todos ustedes, si terminé este fic fue gracias a todo el apoyo que me dieron con sus reviews, favoritos y follows, juro que cada vez que me llegaba un correo con una notificación del fic yo me sentía muy feliz *-*. En verdad espero que les haya gustado todo el contexto y que no se les haya hecho tedioso el asunto de la psicología jajaja. Algo curioso de esta historia fue que se me ocurrió mientas estaba en una clase de la facultad y me dije "Porqué no escribir algo con todo lo que estoy aprendiendo?" y boom jajaja._**

**_Bueno, ahora solo queda agradecer a las personas que se animaron a dejar un lindo review con su opinión y ellos sooon:_**

_Berenicita Cullen_

_Coraline T_

_Emybax_

_Nomi-desu_

_felitopia1_

_Claubell1806_

_guest X_

_Sinsajoforever_

_CJulietteKentwell_

_Ady Mellark87_

_KatheMQ_

_katnisspeetax100pre_

_LunaMason_

_guest Leonor_

_guest Wen_

_guest Victoria_

_camilaalc_

_THGKM_

_Zelouche_

_guest alice22_

_Guest (capítulo 26)_

_guest Lucy_

_GirlInTheDark24_

_GirlOnFire_

**_Y a todos por leerme :D no me despido, porque pienso estar poniendo mucha lata por un buen tiempo jajaja por cierto, les dejo el nombre y la sinopsis del suguiente fic, que si quieren... lo puedo comenzar a subir la próxima semana. El martes. Como de costumbre :D_**

**_Espero sus reviews con la opinión acerca de que les pareció todo en general :)_**

**_Bueno, eso es todo. Los quiero y les mando un beso y un abrazo :*_**

* * *

**_"Solamente la niñera"_**

¿Qué tan complicado puede ser cuidar a un recién nacido? Las madres siempre logran hacerlo pero... Ah claro, cabe aclarar que el bebé no es tuyo, no le agradas al padre y la regla más importante... Dejar fuera los sentimientos, no puedes encariñarte con esa criaturita porque simplemente... Eres la niñera.


	31. Chapter 31

Hola chicos y chicas, en primer lugar les ofrezco una disculpa por haberme desaparecido la semana pasada, pero acabo de entrar a la universidad y como ya estoy en sexto semestre (si, ya soy chica grande e.e) ya es momento de que realice mis prácticas profesionales. No es parecido a Mi Paciente, pero si voy a tratar a personas *-* bueno, esa es la razón principal. Les prometo actualizar este jueves :9

Ahora bien, esta nota de autor es para padirles su ayuda. En wattpad inscribí mis dos fics a algunos concursos y las votaciones para el favorito del público ya empezaron en uno... so, necesito su ayuda! Lo que deben de hacer es seguir a la Editorial Premium y entrar en el link que les voy a dejar abajo y en mi perfil. Les agradecería en gran manera que me ayudaran con esto :3 solo pueden votar una vez, porque si no son puntos menos para mi :( en fin voten por su fic favorito (si pueden votar por los dos, me encantaría jajaja)

Bueno, nos leemos el jueves y por cierto, ese día les voy a tener una noticia importante

Besoooos! :*

Link para votar:  forms/d/1695iV1PJZoph4lbkhfzCDh4SGMQ3PdEQRcTTIsN5rhU/viewform?c=0&amp;w=1


End file.
